The Legend of the Mistress
by Write the Night
Summary: AU: This all started with a crash on the unique world of pokemon. Arriving at the end of days Missy found herself fleeing certain death. With a drained tardis and bound by an unknown force, she began a quest to find a way out. While she ventured through time she encountered another time traveler. What will she discover? How far would she go to leave?
1. The World of Pokemon

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit work written for entertainment. Any and all characters that appear in this story are properties of The Pokemon Company and The BBC.

Authors notes: Welcome to The Legend of The Mistress. Before the reader chooses to begin the story there are a few things I would like to go over with you. First, this is an alternative universe fic.

In the respect that some characters are much younger than in their respective series. Mainly, Missy appears to be twenty-five and Giovanni is thirty-two.

Secondly, the vast majority of the characters follow their cannons. This story takes place before Missy meets the twelfth doctor. Giovanni's story is very much the same until pokemon XY. With that said the choice to read this is yours. Have fun and enjoy.

Other notes, the author is American. When I started this story I never thought I would get readers from around the world. I'm aware of the different measurements systems and while writing I do my best to avoid putting in such things as temperature and distance.

Alas, you can only describe so much before distance becomes an issue.

Here's a quick conversion.

1 foot is 0.3048 of a meter.

Revisions: Story was revised for grammar and readability 9/20/2017

Chapters one through three have been re-revised. 7/5/18

On a final note, the Tardis in the story is referred to as a tardis. Their's no capitalization because the author feels that the main character would value the tardis a possion, rather then a living object. I read up on the subject, Tardis, when written, is up to the writer and is proper as T.A.R.D.I.S., Tardis, or tardis.

There's a lot of word play in this, I do my best to keep the gramar and spelling good. So if you see something off, there might be a reason for it. Thank you for clicking on this story, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Legend of the Mistress

Missy peered into the screen above her control panel. She could see that the Cyber-ship was still following her through the time vortex. Her tardis rocked as her shields deflected another shot from their laser cannons.

The tardis shields deflected another shot. The blast lurched the ship forward throwing her back onto the steel floor.

She groaned as she looked up at the ceiling. The purple lights that adorned the dome above dimmed before they returned to normal.

She growled as she grabbed onto the railing. Her clutch tightened as it became difficult to breathe. Her ribcage pressed into her lungs, she pushed herself up doing her best to ignore the fiery shots of pain.

She stumbled over before she leaned onto the control panel. Her eyes glared at the screen. A warning had just appeared, ahead of her was a pocket of heavy turbulence.

Missy growled in frustration, the course she had chosen for her escape was now working against her, in a fit of rage she shouted, " That's the last thing I need!"

Her finger rushed over to a rolling dial, the atom accelerator. She sharply rolled it to left and held on as the ship made a sharp turn. The tardis lurched as she exited the vortex. She released the dial and allowed it to free spin.

She took a deep breath and ignored the stabbing pains that followed. Instead, she walked to a different panel and looked through an eyepiece, the time path detector. She could see the Cyber-ship following the same course as it had before. Its speed had slowed considerably, it was enough to bother her.

They hadn't exited the wormhole yet, but she didn't want them to start thinking that she had. The Cybermen were notorious for they're calculations and their precision to detail. With this in mind, she knew she had to leave soon.

" That's one problem out of the way," she muttered as her chest started to sting.

Missy telepathically engaged her flight controls, the tardis jolted forward when she did so.

She started to set a course but froze at the information presented form her navigation system. The tardis was moving frantically through the vortex, that hadn't been there a momet ago.

" What?!" she shouted.

She engaged the atom accelerator and brought the throttle to its maximum as she attempted to fight the pull. She searched the vortex position display, the device did her little good. She quickly realized she was being pulled in a different direction, it was impairing her view.

A quick pace wyrm took her attention away from the eyepiece. A five-sided white crystal blinked, the recall circuit. Its activation deactivated the tardis shields. The distorted sound of a church bell dinged through the control room, it was the cloister bell. It's chime warned of a disaster.

The ship lurched forward again as it fell into a wormhole.

She looked at the five-sided crystal and watched it slowly blink. The recalled circuit shouldn't have activated. The only way it could have been done was if Gallifrey had called her home. She knew that was an impossible feat, Gallifrey was lost, this had to be some kind of an error.

She looked at her navigation and flight controls. Her fingers raced across the buttons as she attempted to regain control of the tardis.

Her efforts were in vain. The ship began to rock violently, as it did she lost her balance. She was thrown into the side of the railing. She screamed as her ribs cracked, she felt the joints in her spine begin to crumble as the tardis rattled once more.

The room became a white void, Missy screamed as the light burned her. The control room filled with a yellow aura of energy, her vision was lost to the firey light as it engulfed the room.

After a moment the ship crashed to the ground with a heavy thud. The ship creaked as it lurched forward. The tardis slammed into the ground as it took a standing position.

Missy took a few deep breaths before she stood back up. She felt much better now, her ribs didn't hurt, and she could walk. She chucked it off, coming to the conclusion that her regeneration energy had healed her.

Her coordinates were flashing rapidly, but her position in time and space was stable. She moved over to the navigation and attempted to take off, but quickly discovered that the tardis was unable to de-materialize.

" What?"

Missy looked at her power gauge. She frowned when she realized that her tardis was out of temporal energy.

She growled in frustration. " First the negotiations with the Cybermen go horribly wrong and now this. "

She looked at the screen again and grew more frustrated with her situation. It was projecting an image of the outside world. The tardis had crashed in a forest. A rather large butterfly just flew past the camera.

" A planet filled with oversized insects. What kind of a world is this?"

Missy walked toward the door and opened it. She squinted as the bright sunlight shined in her eyes. As her eyes adjusted as she took a look around.

She was in the heart of a forest. Her tardis was surrounded by a growing group of large insects. The enormous grubs were green and brown. They slowly inched their way closer as they approached her.

In the sky, small birds, ladybugs, and butterfly, earth-like creatures danced around the crash site. All of them had a curious look in their eye's.

A butterfly flew up to, then said with great enthusiasm. " Hello there!"

Missy slammed the door in the butterfly's face. She buried her hands in her face in disbelief at what had just happened. " Talking insects, what the hell?"

Missy stomped back to her controls. She ran a test to see if she was in Dream Time.

She shook her head and hoped." Maybe this is just some sort of terrible nightmare," she told herself.

She gawked when the tardis informed her that the test was negative. Slightly disappointed by this, she came to the conclusion that the tardis was translating for these creatures.

She put the thought out of her mind, before she ran a search of the world, specifically for a time rift. A time rift was the only thing that could recharge her ship. She wanted to leave this world more than anything else at the moment.

As the computer began its search it informed her of other things. The date was September 17th, 2016 the time was 10:37 am. The planet she was on was a world composed of a few continents and many islands. A very lush and fertile world perfect for plants and life. Her computer was quick to discover that this was a planet occupied by humans.

She snarled at the discovery. " Okay."

She discovered the world was occupied by other creatures known as pokemon. Their purpose on this world was for companionship, battling, defense, and could be used to travel the regions. Some pokemon such as pidgeot could fly people from city to city, others such as lapras could be used to travel the oceans, and other pokemon such as dugtrio could be used to dig out of caverns.

Her anger grew when she discovered there were no temporal rifts on the planet. She scanned the planet again, for a second there was a ping. Her attention was immediately drawn to it.

Missy ran a few scans for temporal rifts before she pinpointed a creature. A small article came on the screen accompanied by a picture. The pokemon was a small green fairy. It was shown flying through a forest with its clear wings. It had large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, they stared at her from the photo.

Celebi, the Time Travel Pokemon. This pokemon came from the future by crossing over time. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest. It is believed to replenish the forest it visits. The sight of a celebi is a good omen for travelers and trainers alike.

Missy looked over the picture as she memorized every aspect of the pokemon. She then searched for other time travel pokemon, but celebi was the only one. She scanned the timeline of this world and noticed rifts appearing and disappearing throughout its history. The time frames were mostly short, she wondered how she could get a shot at it.

She considered the people, they used pokemon and she wondered how that worked.

She read a good deal about pokeballs and the pocket dimensional properties they held. How to catch pokemon and the process involved.

The tardis informed her that catching pokemon was not an easy task. A trainer must first weaken a pokemon before an attempt could be made at capture. She learned that no pokemon was off limits to a trainer, as long as they could capture it they could keep it.

Pokemon trainers cannot capture other trainers pokemon with pokeballs. To be stolen they must be taken from their original pokeball. She read about poke stores where she could buy pokeballs. She discovered there were very few towns that did not have these establishments.

She telepathically had her tardis search for the nearest town. She looked back to the screen. She was located in the Johto Region and was less than a mile away from Goldenrod City.

A map appeared on the screen. She looked it over and remembered her location and directions to Goldenrod. She did some quick research on the town and discovered it was the largest city in the region.

Goldenrod City was home to a pokemon center, radio tower, game corner, pokemon gym, train station, and had a large shopping district. Goldenrod was the sister city of Saffron City in the Kanto Region. She clicked on the article for Saffron City.

Saffron City was located in the Kanto Region. It was the region's prominent city. Saffron City was home to Silph Co. and other major office and science industries. Saffron City had two world-renowned pokemon gyms and was the heart of progress for the region. Historically the city was best known for the invention of the pokeball.

Missy pondered over the information she had learned. All she needed to do was purchase some pokeballs, go out and capture a couple of pokemon. The concept seemed simple enough.

Feeling she knew enough to get by she grabbed a black purse and her umbrella from under the console. She checked the contents inside. She had a large black controller, some makeup, and a hairbrush. In her wallet, a piece of psychic paper and one credit card The Master card universally accepted. She took out her makeup mirror and looked at herself.

She gasped as she gazed into the mirror. Her appearance hadn't changed much she just looked much younger. She now appeared to be in her early twenties. Her blue eyes stared back at her pale face. Her auburn hair was tangled and a mess. She let out a sigh as she reached for her brush.

She carefully began to work out the tangles. She told herself everything had gone wrong today. It really had, what she needed was the Cybermen's technology, not to crash land on a planet with talking butterflies.

She set the brush aside. Her fingers skimmed the controls until she found the button she was looking for, the voice integrator button. She tapped it and accessed the language bank. A small list of languages appeared on the screen. She selected pokemon and promptly disabled it.

Missy walked back towards the door and opened it. She was still surrounded by pokemon. She grinned as pulled the controller from her purse. A glee filled reminiscence of her enemies running for their lives came to mind before she pressed one of the many buttons on it.

A sonic screech filled the area with a dreadful sound. All of the pokemon surrounding her fled. Satisfied with the work she had done she tucked the controller into her bag. _  
_

Missy stepped down onto the grass. Her heel sunk into the mud it collapsed and caused her to fall over. A combination of mud and grass-covered her skirt. Frustrated and angry she got back up and stepped back inside.

She ripped off her heels while she walked back into the tardis. She stepped into a large wardrobe and chucked her shoes into a corner. She looked over her many outfits and made the decision to wear something else.

It was a considerable amount of time before she decided on a different outfit. She placed on a pair of black pants. Snatched a pair of cute boots. She was wearing an ebony power vest and white dress shirt. Her tie was violet and her jacket was a purple so dark it could easily be mistaken for black.

The close went well with her slender figure. She put her hair in a braid. Missy's new look was sharp and she looked stunning.

She grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She picked up her purse and emptied it switching all of her belongings to a small black satchel. The outfit would work for the journey ahead. She strapped her vortex manipulator back onto her wrist she hid it under her jacket. As she left she picked up her umbrella.

She looked over her tardis. It had become a tall tree with pink fruits hanging off its branches. On the side an image of a carved heart with an arrow through it. Missy recognized the marker for her tardis. She remembered it for later.

She made her way into the forest. According to the map, she looked over a path was very close by. She found it and continued on her way to Goldenrod City.

The forest was dense, and even though the day was sunny the light barely penetrated the canopy. Missy could see just fine and continued to walk to a clearing. She could hear the sound of weapons firing in the distance. It wasn't long before she reached the city. She stopped at the end of the trail and took a look.

Many of the buildings in Goldenrod City were in flames. The city was in a bleak state of war. Red and black helicopters zipped through the sky. Bright laser beams tore through the sky as they shot at each other.

Missy noted on the side panel of one of the helicopters had a red R emblazoned on it. The sky was filled with various species of pokemon. They desperately attacked both factions in a chaotic frenzy.

In the distance, a large pillar of light reached into the sky stretching into space. It was unnatural, Missy could tell it must have been at least a couple hundred miles away. A red helicopter zipped overhead flying low over the city. The rival faction was quick to shoot at it. She smirked as she watched the war, but the focus of her attention soon changed.

She listened to the soft footsteps of a beast running in her direction. She turned to the source of the sound.

Missy gazed upon the creature as it approached. It was one of the most stunning creatures she had seen in all of the universe. Its fur was a bright shade of silver. All nine of its tails had a blue tip. That look of terror in its eyes really made it shine.

Missy scanned the creature with her controller. She discovered that it was the pokemon ninetails, the firefox pokemon. Missy was quick to react. She ran to the creature. She pointed the controller the pokemon's torso. With the press of a button, the controller unleashed a mild pulse of energy.

The pokemon stopped dead in its tracks. The ninetails looked to her with terror. The pokemon's eyes widened as they gazed upon her.

 _I wish you hadn't have done that,_ she telepathically said.

She was caught off guard by this, the pokemon were telepathic? She wondered about that, with the chaos that was ensuing she disregarded the thought and decided to reply.

 _Oh, I couldn't help it, it's not every day you find such a gorgeous beast,_ Missy replied.

The sound of a helicopter approaching brought her attention back to the scene. The pilots peered at them.

Missy pointed her controller at the red helicopter. With the press of a button, the movements of the blades stopped. The helicopter froze in the sky. Her controller had placed the helicopter into a time stop.

Missy observed the pilots. They had begun to panic. They frantically attended to the controls in the cockpit.

The sky began to turn a pale blue. A brilliant pulse of light ripped through the sky shaking the earth. A heavy gust of wind howled past her. Missy looked around and witnessed the leaves around her begin to glow. They released a blue energy.

It wasn't just the trees everything around Missy including herself and ninetails were slowly dissipating. She watched as the small particles of energy began to float to the sky. She looked around and decided it was a good time to leave this point in time.

Missy looked down at ninetails. " Come with me."

To her surprise, the ninetails began to follow her. The pair ran back into the forest together keeping perfect stride with one another. Missy could hear a helicopter flying overhead. She wondered what it would be doing out here. They bolted down the path and ran through the woods.

Soon the tardis was in sight. It wasn't holding up well to the event. It was slowly dissipating with the forest that surrounded it. Missy reached into her pocket. She pulled out the tardis key as she ran. She stopped and caught her breath at the entrance.

Ninetails pounced as she stopped, the pokemon looked around frantically. _That weapon is going to end the world._

Missy sighed." Relax."

She walked up to the door and opened it. She then turned to the ninetails and looked her dead in the eyes.

Missy gazed back with the intention of total dominance. The ninetails eyes dilated as she took in the emotion. As the pokemon latched onto her emotions, she began to hypnotize it.

After a moment ninetails had calmed down. Missy was reassured that it worked, the pokemon had succumbed to her will.

" Get in, sit down, and touch nothing," Missy commanded.

Slowly the fox complied. She appeared to be fighting every instinct to run as she stepped on board the tardis.

Missy promptly shut the door. Mentally she accessed the chameleon circuit. She transformed the tardis into a small fountain with a celebi. She smirked as she sat at the edge of the small pool.

She rolled up the sleeve of her jacket. She checked the oscillations on her vortex manipulator. The time coordinates were fine, but the universal oscillations were locked.

Missy listened to the sounds of a helicopter approaching. The sound of many people running close by heightened her senses. She needed to leave and hoped taking the tardis would work. She began to enter coordinates for ten years in the past.

She lost focus to the sound of a weapon firing causing her finger to slip. She narrowly dodged a laser beam.

In front of her, a man dressed in a red suit approached. His eyes were concealed by red sunglasses, but his smirk was unforgettable. He took aim with his laser gun.

It no longer mattered to her. Missy could feel the pull of time. She watched as time-shifted around her and the tardis.


	2. Festival of the Returning Sun

o0o

* * *

Time moved quickly as Missy sat and waited on the tardis. As her position and date changed so did her surroundings. The sun and moon rose and set rapidly. The seasons came and went in a violent fury of seconds.

She watched the leaves of a Japanese Maple rapidly bud and grow. The leaves grew into bright red expenditures. As time slowed the sun began its descent in the sky. Soon it was all over. Time had stopped at the given coordinates.

Missy's insides twisted and cramped. She clenched her stomach and winced. She stopped herself from vomiting. She kneeled on the ground and began to breathe heavily. It took a moment for her organs to stop churning. She winced once more and decided that she would keep her eyes closed next time she traveled.

Missy turned her head and noticed the fountain she sat on had transformed into a shrine to celebi. She was sitting at the base on the ground. She got up and walked to the back of the shrine where the door was. She opened the door and stepped back into the ships control room.

The room was illuminated by a dull purple light. At the center, a Gothic style control console dominated the room. There were many drawers and cubby holes below it. Around it was a black ornate railing that matched the floor.

Just beyond the main console was a hallway. A blue light dimly illuminated the entrance. Ninetails was sitting at the foot of the console. The pokemon looked confused look.

 _What is this place? Why is it talking to me?_ she asked the pokemon had a confused look in her eyes.

" It's a tardis, it's my home, " Missy promptly answered. " It spoke to you. What did it say?"

Missy pressed the scanner button. The tardis immediately began to scan the area as it gathered data.

 _It told me we were traveling through time, that this was some kind of ship in time and space, it said that things were going to get dangerous and that you would be needing a special screwdriver,_ Ninetails explained.

Missy looked over to the fabrication dispenser and noticed a laser screwdriver had popped out.

On her monitor, a diagram explained it was a laser sonic combination. The diagram showed that laser beams could be fired from the screwdriver and that it also contained an electricity guidance option. The slider could be used to level pokemon.

Missy picked up the short silver device it was heavy but was easily managed. As she picked it up the yellow tip glowed before it hummed. The sound informed Missy that her bio-metric code was tied to the device. She looked over the screwdriver as she held it in her hand.

She shook her head slightly repulsed that the tardis would give her a tool that the Doctor would use. At the very least she could use it to level pokemon. It had its uses, so she placed her new screwdriver in the breast pocket of her jacket.

Missy gazed into the time rotor and an overwhelming sense of dread nearly overtook her. She began to discard the emotion, she closed her eyes in brief meditation to regain focus. After a moment she let the emotion go and opened her eyes. She gazed at the dead time roter and let out a long sigh, she had a lot of work ahead of her.

She watched ninetails from the reflection. " You told me that the world was coming to an end. I would like to know what happened back there?"

Ninetails turned and wearily gazed at her. _Someone fired the ultimate weapon. A weapon that will end this world. I was fighting to try and stop it everyone was. The pokemon and even team rocket, but we were running out of time. In a few hours, the world_ have _been nigh. Then I found you and you saved me from a ghastly fate. I am forever in your debt._

A sinister sensation came over her. She disregarded the emotion with great haste. So much had happened, there was so much she didn't know.

With the little information, she had to pertain to the future of this world and its inhabitants, she knew one thing she needed to get off the world immediately.

For the time being, she had an elegant companion with the unique ability to talk to her. A strange screwdriver, she had tools and the ability to time travel. With her own logical reassurance, she decided it was time to get to work.

" Very well then, you can call me Mistress," Missy said.

She looked over at the screen. The year was 1864. Her location was Ecruteak City, the day March 20th. The computer noted it was a holiday honoring the Vernal Equinox, Shunbun no Hi locally known as Day of the Returning Sun. It was a time to reconnect with nature, families, departed loved ones and to celebrate the return of spring.

On this day the festival of the returning sun was taking place. Priest and many wise men with knowledge would congregate on that evening to discuss the legendary pokemon, their bond with pokemon, and new discoveries.

She looked over the map on the computer. She was located less than a quarter mile away from the city. She placed her finger over a button and engaged the image translator.

On the screen, a festival was taking place. There were many people dressed in bright reds and dull yellows among the masses. This would be a good opportunity for her to learn a bit more about this world.

 _This place is like a pokeball Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

Ninetails kept her eyes on the door. From what she could tell the fox was bewildered. To spite the pokemon's own confusion, the fox remained calm and composed. She liked that aspect of this creature.

She made her way to her wardrobe again. She peeked in and took a ruby colored cloak from its hanger. She put it on and let the hood fall behind her. She stepped out of the wardrobe and stepped past ninetails.

She paused realizing she still held her umbrella. It would be of little use to her on a day like this. With the year being 1864 she thought it best to leave it behind. She placed it on top of the control panel, then headed to the door.

" Come along," Missy said as she briskly walked past ninetails.

Ninetails ran up to her and took her side. As they left, Missy shut the tardis door being sure to lock it. She turned, and together she and the fox found a nearby path.

As they approached the city the sun hung lower in the sky. The subtle hues of pink and red meshed into a indigo abys.

The bright red leaves of the Japanese maple became darker as they traveled along. The smell of burning fires and the scents of cooking meals filled the air. Missy and ninetails approached the open gate to the city.

As they entered through the gate they almost stepped into a pair of carefree children. They paid little attention to Missy and ninetails as they chased each other. Ahead of the pair were many food stalls and vendors. They lined the city's main road.

Lanterns lite the way, the sounds of music and chatter filled the streets. In the distance, a ten story tall pagoda stood its many tiers made of brass, beyond it was a similar tin tower. Their tiers gleamed in the sunset.

" Fried tamoato berries for sale sure to add some spice to your night!" a vendor called out to the patrons of the night.

Missy paid little attention to him as she continued walking through the city. They passed by another vendor.

" Revival herbs for sale, perfect for any last minute turn-a-mate preparations!" she called out.

Missy continued to walk past not caring to pay any attention to their wares.

 _Mistress where are we?_ Ninetails asked as she looked around.

 _We traveled to the past. This will be a good place to learn about this world from the view of the residents,_ Missy replied as she made her way to a large crowd of cheering people.

Just past the group was a Torii Gate and not far behind it was the brass tower. Just outside of the gate, two people were having a pokemon battle.

She spied the enormous, scaly blue dragon. The beast appeared to be in a state of rage, it's black eyes narrowed at its opponent.

The creature it fought was considerably smaller. The pokemon resembled a toad with an unbloomed red bulb at the top.

Curious to see what the commotion was about, Missy shoved her way past a couple of onlookers.

When they arrived at the front she witnessed the battle. The man in charge of the gyarados took command, his voice had a deep conviction, " Now gyarados finish this, use flamethrower."

Missy looked over at him. His grey eyes were focused on the fight. He was dressed in black robes with red trim. His spiked red hair and beard gave him a unique flare. From what she had seen on her travels, he was easily the tallest human she had seen in recent memory.

He took a step back as gyarados lunged at its opponent. The dragon roared as it unleashed an intense jet of flames. Its opponent jumped back in fright.

The pokemon's keeper was quickly shouted," Ivysaur dodge it!"

The child that commanded the pokemon was young, he couldn't have been any older than ten. He was dressed in an orange cloak. The kids hazel eyes had a deep concern as he watched the flames come closer to his ivysaur.

Ivysaur attempted to dodge the attack but was struck back by gyarados flames. The pokemon collapsed to the ground and fainted. Its trainer called it back to what looked like a green walnut. A green light surrounded the pokemon and carried it to the object. The child said something to the walnut before placing it into his pocket.

His opponent did the same. Missy couldn't make out what color his object was. She suspected it was red like the light it gave off. His action was similar to the other.

Missy glanced down at ninetails and asked, _Can you do that?_

 _Yes, Mistress, I'm a fire type. My move pool is a powerful set,_ Ninetails answered as she sat next to her.

They watched the trainers shake hands. The victor looked to the crowd. He spread his arms out and presented a challenge.

" Is there anyone else who wishes to challenge me?" he asked with great confidence.

There was much chatter through the crowd.

" Seventh battle he's won in a row," a man next to her muttered.

" He's too good, Where ever he's from the people must spend an extraordinary amount of time raising and training their pokemon," a woman behind her said.

Men and women chatted about how powerful his pokemon were. Missy had a hard time believing some of the things she had heard about his power and the suspicions of what he might be capable of. She and ninetails waited a moment to see if anyone would step up to challenge him, but no one accepted.

Missy looked down at ninetails. " Let's get out of here."

The pair began to make their way into the clearing. She was careful to keep her distance, but it wasn't enough to stop him from calling out to her.

" You there!" he shouted.

Missy stopped and turned her attention to him. She looked over with a calm annoyance. He smiled at her with great ambition.

" It would be an honor to fight such a gorgeous trainer and her elegant pokemon," he said suavely.

Missy rolled her eyes in annoyance before she turned to face him.

" I am a priestess," she coldly replied.

" And I am a priest," he explained looking at Missy with a warm and caring smile. " Where have you traveled from my dear?"

This question caught Missy off guard she clenched her fist. She quickly thought of a lie. There was always a town called Arcadia in almost every world. With her knowledge lacking she decided that it was her best bet.

" I've traveled from Arcadia," Missy coolly replied as leered at him. " Arcadia is not a place known for its pokemon battles," she cautiously said.

" Arcadia, there was a town long ago by that name on an island somewhere very far away..." he trailed off as he twisted his beard with his fingers. " There it is your from the Hoenn Region. Oh my goodness, I never expected to meet such a young and lovely priestess from Hoenn."

Missy looked into his eyes." We are the scholars of history."

" I happen to have a passion for history. Come you've traveled such a great distance and I would be honored if you accompanied me at the congregation," he insisted, as he offered his hand to Missy.

Missy gazed into his eyes, she didn't like how he was speaking. He struck her as condescending. She could tell almost instantly that this man had different intentions. She saw right through his patronizing and lies. She wondered what he was up to, she crossed her arms for her own defense.

" I'm sorry, but a priestess of my status and power has one objective tonight and that is to gain knowledge," she coldly said.

He frowned, it was clear to her that he was displeased. She turned away from him and scoffed.

Missy motioned for ninetails to follow her. After a couple of steps, they began to ascend the stairs to the tower. As they climb the stairs she reached into her bag and readied the psychic paper.

At the entrance to the tower, two men stood guard. She shrugged as she presented them with the psychic paper. As she watched them look it over she knew the paper had shown them a very good lie.

" The Mistress High Priestess of Arcadia," one of the doormen declared.

Both men smiled as they continued to look at her credentials.

" We are pleased to have you in our company Mistress," the other doorman said as he opened the door for them.

The other handed Missy her Psychic Paper. She tucked it away in her bag.

The doormen stepped aside as they allowed them in. At the entrance, a sign had been mounted.

Welcome Priest and Priestess

The congregation will begin at sundown.

.Missy looked out a nearby window, the sun was very close to setting. A priest briskly passed her, she decided to follow him up the stairs. Sure enough, he led them to the temple.

She slowed her pace as she strolled through a shoji door. The parchment wrapped as the door was opened. The room was filled with priest and priestess all wearing various colors.

The alter that was ahead of her was spectacular. The display was elegant. A stained glass image of a rainbow bird hung above a large wooden table. Beyond the stained glass image, a window showcased the sunset. Before the display was a table covered with a black cloth. On top, a candle that represented each color of the rainbow burned.

Missy walked past the many rows of floor mats. She meandered her way through the many priest and priestess. She did her best to avoid any kind of interaction with them.

She spied an available mat and made her way to it. As she passed the groups of people she noticed that none of them had pokemon. She looked a ninetails and realized how uneasy she was. She shook off the fear, after all, she had no way to hide the pokemon.

Ninetails lay next to her. It wasn't long before the congregation began. An old man dressed in gold-colored robes stepped up to the altar. He raised his arms in praise as he looked over the congregation.

" My beloved brothers and sisters. On this eve of the Shunbun no Hi, the day of the returning sun. Let us give praise to Ho-oh," he said with exuberant praise.

The Priest and Priestess around her bowed their heads in prayer. Missy quickly joined them and lowered her head.

The High Priest began a prayer, " Let us praise Ho-oh great bringer of light. May the return of the sun begin the start of an excellent harvest and enlighten our souls."

" May we be bathed your light and granted access to your eternal wisdom, " the congregation responded.

Missy grinned as she attempted to lipsync. She didn't have to be good at it, she just needed to blend in.

" Let us follow your glorious path to a new day," the high priest said with praise.

" May your sacred fire light our way," the congregation responded in a chant.

" Let us reach for the divine," he chanted.

Missy glanced up. The high priest had raised his arms to the sky. She quickly closed her eyes and re-focused on acting in prayer. She peeked up and continued to watch him.

" Brothers and sisters let us give thanks for the longer days and the return of the season of spring," he said in praise.

" We give our thanks to Ho-oh," the congregation replied.

The high priest pointed to the sky. " Ho-oh may your wisdom shine down on us all as we share our knowledge on this eve."

" May we be guided by the flames of life and wisdom," the congregation responded in praise.

With those words, the high priest put his arms to rest. Missy glanced around the mass prayer was finished. She sat up along with the other priest, she smiled she blended in well with them.

" Brothers and sisters, Tonight we have a few priest and priestess speaking from many regions. Many bring the stories of their gods and some bring new knowledge. May we be enlightened by their grace."

The High Priest stepped away from the alter. He took a nearby seat. An older woman dressed in robes of rose and emerald took his place. The woman was timid and held back while she gazed at the crowd for a moment.

" My brothers and sisters I come with the news of a pokemon that purifies nature and fills the soul with healing," she said.

Many priest and priestess spoke of the legends. A tale of a bird of fire was told, the pokemon moltres would soon bring summer to the land. The story of darkrai and the bad dreams it brings. She learned that a lunar wing could be used to ward off its nightmares.

A tale was told of a pokemon that could make wishes come true. The pokemon Jirachi. She laughed to herself, the primitive people around her would believe anything. She found this fact to be amusing.

The next priest to talk was the one who tried to battle her. He stepped up to the altar with the same confidence he had in battle. He placed in front of him a wooden case. He opened it and displayed the contents inside.

Missy marveled at the five different colored stones blue, white, green, purple, yellow, and one rainbow stone. They reminded her of an unknown treasure, they were stunning to look at.

" My beloved brothers and sisters today the world of pokemon battling changes. I have traveled many nights and seen many moons. In my journeys, I have discovered a gift from the Gods themselves."

" My fellow priest and priestess I introduce to you Mega Evolution. When just one of these stones matches the coordinating pokemon it will ascend to a new level of power, greater than what it was before," he paused, a few members of the audience gasped at the statement.

"When the pokemon ascends to its final form a divine energy is released from the mega stone. When it ascends the pokemon takes a new form from the energy. Giving that pokemon power that can rival any God."

Missy looked over the many different colored stones they were very similar to marbles but bigger. She wondered what kind of energy they had inside of them.

" By the power invested in me by the people of Anistar, I present these stones as gifts to assist with your quest for knowledge, " he said.

With his speech concluded, the priest cheered and applauded. He smiled and waited for them to stop. He briefly bowed before he stepped off the altar. The high priest took his place.

He smiled as he addressed the room, " We can't thank the priest from Anistar enough for this tremendous gift. I look forward to seeing the true power of these stones. My brothers and sisters this gathering has given our hearts deeper wisdom and our souls greater light. The hour grows late and the time of the moon is upon us. Let us give thanks to Ho-Oh and all of our pokemon friends."

With those words, the congregation was over. The priest and priestesses began to talk among themselves. Missy gazed at the stones the more she looked the more she wanted to know about them.

She pondered the thought of overtaking the gathering. She could have drawn her screwdriver and shot the people in the room. As she pondered this over, she recalled the battle she had seen earlier and decided against it. She didn't know what kind of monsters these people had hidden in their robes.

She stood up and hastily left the room, doing her best to go unnoticed. She and ninetails slipped into a nearby hallway. They found a stairwell and took it to the third floor.

They hid under the stairwell and waited. She listened for the priest to leave, for the candles to be blown out, and for the tower to grow silent. When all was still she stepped out into the hall.

Missy reached into her bag and pulled out her controller. She pressed a button and a dim purple light came from it. The light source wasn't good enough for her to see down the hall. She sighed before she put the controller back into her bag.

Missy drew her screwdriver. As she held the screwdriver it hummed. The tip began to glow yellow soon the light intensified. As a light source, the device was excellent. Missy could see the entire hallway.

She and ninetails made their way back to the second floor. As they made they journey she noticed the fox was quite.

 _Do you really agree with what I'm doing?_ Missy asked.

The pair made their way back down the stairs. She and her companion were silent and stealthy.

 _No, but who am I to stop you? You saved me from a horrific fate_ , Ninetails answer was somber.

They rounded the corner and made their way back to the temple. Missy slid the door open and the pair walked in. On the alter the mega stones had been placed. A few lit candles surrounded the open box. Their light flickered and gave the stones an ominous glow. She hastened her steps as they made their way to the altar.

She stopped when the voice of a smooth but condescending man said, " Might I ask what you are doing here Mistress? Priestess of Arcadia."

Missy turned to face him. He was undoubtedly the priest she had met earlier.

She crossed her arms and acted appalled. " Why I've come to pray to the stones for a greater power. You have such little faith in a fellow priest. "

He shook his head no. " Quit the shenanigans."

He reached for a something inside his cloak. Missy peered at the red and white ball, she recognized it as a pokeball.

" Murkrow," he said as he threw the pokeball.

A black crow manifested from a red light. The bird spread its wings while it shrieked.

Missy pointed her screwdriver at his heart. Her eyes narrowed at his chest as she took aim.

Ninetails, let out a yelp as she leaped to her defense. The pokemon growled as she stood before her.

He glared at her. " Use nightshade. "

A dark aura surrounded ninetails damaging her slightly. The fox retaliated with a flamethrower.

" Protect, " he commanded.

A clear shield appeared in front of murkrow negating ninetails attack.

Ninetails took a step back. _Mistress_ tell _me to do something._

She coldly looked at the priest. " Who are you?"

He grinned at the question, " I'm a priest of Anistar and you've forced my hand. " A sinister smile crept across his face. His gaze was filled with a murderous intent. " I can't let you destroy my plans."

The tip of Missy's screwdriver lit up with a vibrant yellow light. Missy sneered at him as she prepared to fire a shot.

" Well, I could use this energy. A girls gotta do, what a girls gotta do," she snarkily replied.

A yellow beam of energy shot from the screwdriver. He barely dodged her attack in time. He jumped into the hallway and stumbled back. Murkrow fled from the battle as it flew to his aid.

The laser beam shot through shoji door across the hall. Small embers glowed in the aftermath of the shot. A small fire began to form, it rapidly grew by the second. Missy turned her back to the flames. She ran to the mega stones and picked them up.

Missy beckoned the pokemon over. " Ninetails let's get out of here."

She shoved her screwdriver into her jacket. Then began to set the vortex manipulator for a town she had read about, Saffron City. She set the time a few years before the event.

Missy turned as ninetails reached her side. She knelt down and placed her hand on ninetails head. Together they left that point in time.


	3. Master Ball

o0o

* * *

Missy and ninetails were now standing outside of a stunning metropolis. The steel and glass buildings gleamed in the afternoon sun. At the center of the city was an eleven-story tower, the tallest in the city. It was surrounded by other less prominent buildings.

The roads were filled with people and their pokemon. A flock of pidgey flew over the city, they squawked to one another. She looked over to a sign, it informed them that they had arrived in Saffron City, The Shiny Big City. The shiny big city was the best motto the citizens could come up with, for a city that was world renowned they had a silly slogan.

She disregarded the thought as she placed the box into her bag. Her cloak was quickly followed by it, doing so made her blend in better with the era. She took out her mirror and looked herself over, no frizz, no dirt, just a beautiful face. After a moment she put it away.

She took a step forward and ventured into the city. As they stepped onto the concrete street her companion looked around the area. _Mistress, what just happened?_ Ninetails asked as they entered the city.

They entered the main boulevard of the city. A couple of small brown birds pecked at the ground, the pokemon reminded her of pidgeons. A toddler laughed as ran up to them. His mischevious approach was apparent to the birds and they quickly flew off. An older woman, the child's mother she presumed walked over to the boy. She started to scold him.

Missy looked away as she went along. _We traveled through time again._

They were surrounded by office buildings and apartments. A pair of red-tailed birds flew overhead. Missy glanced at them, they looked like small hawks. The pokemon landed on a streetlamp and leered at her.

Missy looked away as she strolled past a few pedestrians. A pair of young children sat on a bench. A young girl with a red fox sat next to a younger boy.

The girl looked to her companion. " Someday vulpix and I are gonna get the Marsh Badge."

The girl paused and caused Missy to glance over. The children's eyes widened, as she and ninetails walked past them. She pressed on she didn't like the attention.

As she searched the city for a story, she encountered many men and women dressed in business attire. They passed each other and paying little attention to one another. She and ninetails briskly strolled past an old man and a small brown dog.

Missy shrugged at the sight, so many pokemon in this world, too much she focused on finding a shop. The bright image of a white and red pokeball caught her attention. She looked at the establishment with glee, she had found what she was looking for.

Her step hastened as she made her way to the store. She could finally purchase some pokeballs, and start to prosses of acquiring pokemon. Her smile widened, her time in this world would be short, soon she could be on her way.

Missy looked around the small shop. The store was decorated with advertisements for pokeballs and healing items. A poster with a diamond and star-shaped medicine dominated the far wall, she looked over the sign, it was for revives and max revives.

A glass showcase was filled with many items. She walked over to a case filled with pokeballs. There were so many kinds available to her. The standard red, blue great ball, yellow ultra ball, blue dive balls, pink heal balls, and grey heavy balls. The one that caught her attention was a pitch black ball with a gold line and button, a luxury ball.

 _Mistress, It's amazing that you can travel through time without a celebi,_ Ninetails said excitedly.

Missy peered down at ninetails. The focus of her attention was redirected to the gentle claps of approaching footsteps.

The store clerk was a young man. His smile was warm, he looked more than happy to see her.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked.

She looked at him and returned the smile. " Yes, I would like to purchase twenty luxury balls."

The clerk nodded before he walked into the back room. Not wanting to waste any more time then she had to, Missy made her way to the register.

" Your total is 20,000 poke yen. Can I interest you in purchasing a full restore? It's perfect for all of your battling needs," he asked as he began to ring her up.

It was times like this Missy was happy to have a false line of credit. The Master Card had phenomenal uses.

" I'm not interested," Missy said as she took her wallet from her bag. She fished out the Master Card and offered it to him.

He put his hand out. "Alrighty then, that makes your total 20,000 Poke Yen."

She handed him the card. He slid it through a machine. It hummed briefly, after a moment a receipt printed. The clerk handed the card and a receipt. She placed both items into her purse before leaving the counter.

She walked out of the store with the box in hand. She surveyed the area and noticed a row of benches in front of the cities prominent tower. She walked over to them and took a seat.

Missy ripped open the box and placed the pokeballs into her bag. They were small when not expanded, and didn't have much weight to them. That was something she liked about them. She kept a ball out and slowly rolled it in her fingers, it was flat and smooth.

She glanced down at ninetails, she had so many questions for the fox. After she asked them, she thought it would be best to make her first capture.

Missy rolled the ball slowly in her hand. _What do you know about celebi?_

 _Oh not much, Mistress. I've seen him on a few occasions. He really likes to play in that forest you were in. He stopped by not too long before I met you, but once he saw all of the fighting he got disappointed and left,_ Ninetails explained before she asked, _Why are you so interested in him Mistress?_

 _That celebi has access the only temporal rift this world has. I need it to charge my tardis,_ Missy explained as she spun the ball on her finger.

She dropped the ball above ninetails. It opened and a brilliant red light surrounded the pokemon. The red aura the ball created surrounded the fox and brought her into the ball. It rocked back and forth and from side to side, for a moment, she timed it, less than thirty seconds. The button in the center turned red and the ball locked shut.

A smirk of pride went across her pokemon was easier then what the tardis had archived. In fact, it seemed almost too easy.

To her dismay, the ball began to shake violently in her hand. It burst opened as Ninetails re-emerged from the ball. Missy wondered if the pokemon had willing chosen to be captured, but at the same time thought she might have done something wrong.

The fox grinned after she re-emerged. _Whoa! That's a really nice interior Mistress._

The ball that contained ninetails bounced back up. She put up her hand and caught it.

 _What did I do wrong?_ she asked.

 _Nothing Mistress, I just hate being inside of a pokeball,_ Ninetails answered as she sat on the ground next to her.

Missy sighed, it seemed she was stuck with the pokemon. Of course, if it ever came down to it she'd make that fox stay inside.

As they sat there ninetails looked around. Her head turned as she looked at the building, the pokemon stayed stationary.

 _Mistress, If you're going to catch celebi your going to need something a lot stronger,_ she said. _  
_

Missy turned and looked at the building behind them. At the entrance, a banner hung, Technology Expo! The words were flanked by the picture of two purple and white pokeballs. Both balls had the letter M inscribed at the top.

Intrigued by the banner she got up and walked over to the building. A neon green flyer taped to the door caught her attention.

Silph Co. annual pokeball and technology expo!

The inventors at Sliph Co. are proud to present the latest invitations and advancement in pokemon catching technology. This weekend we will be showcasing our latest project, The Master Ball. A pokeball with unlimited catching potential.

" The universe has a sense of humor," Missy muttered as she read through the rest of the flyer.

There was some information about upcoming tech and held items. Nothing she found interesting, but she wanted the Master ball. She knew there was only one way to get it.

She checked her vortex manipulator the date was Friday, August 15th, 2014. She set the time for a quarter past midnight. She gently placed her leg against ninetails. With a press of a button time zipped by.

Missy looked around the room. To her right, there were sinks on her left were tall and dry urinals. Ninetails jaw clenched as she grimaced with disgust.

Missy drew her screwdriver from her jacket. With a wave, she attempted to disable the surveillance system. Her screwdriver hummed and informed her that the security system had already disabled. She leered at the crystal and knew she would have to keep her guard up, someone else was here.

She waved her screwdriver once more, with her quick search found the master ball. It was located in a laboratory on the ninth floor.

Missy stepped forward and gently pushed the door open. She looked down the hall, it was empty, and quite. She was safe on this floor and stepped out into the hall. She and ninetails passed a couple of vacant offices. At the end of the hallway was an elevator flanked by massive fern-like plants.

Missy walked up to the elevator and pressed the up button. She kept her guard up while they waited for the lift. When the doors opened they dashed inside.

She pointed her screwdriver at the buttons and disabled them. Her screwdriver hummed when she accessed the data panel and set the elevator to go to the ninth floor. Once the lift started moving, she decided to disassemble the button panel. Sparks crashed through the area as she did so.

The elevator jolted to a stop before the doors opened. She looked up to the floor display, they had arrived. She peeked out to another empty, dimly lit, and quiet hallway.

She stepped off the lift and followed the instructions from her screwdriver. It hummed as it guided them down the hall and to a door. The device informed her the master ball was in the laboratory ahead.

The sound of soft footsteps caused her to halt, she spun around. At the end of the hall, two people dressed in black uniforms faced her.

Missy took aim before she shot in between them in an attempt to drive them off. They jumped back and leaned into the wall fully dodging her attack. She was close to the laboratory so she made a break for it and began to run.

" Go houndoom! " a woman shouted.

A horned black dog leaped out of the pokeball. The pokemon snarled as it showed its fangs.

The voice of a gruff man followed, " hitmontop go!"

Another pokemon stood stout and ready. The pokemon resembled a small child with a conelike head. It was thinner than any child she had seen before, it was a pokemon, a very strange pokemon.

The man took the lead," Prepare for trouble!"

His counterpart then said, "And make it double."

" Butch!"

" Cassidy!"

Butch pointed ahead as he said with great conviction, " Team Rocket circling the earth day and night."

" Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight," Cassidy finished the motto.

Missy's eyes narrowed as she examined the pair. A very young man and a woman stood before her. Butch glared at her with his brown eyes. His hair was green and in a bowl cut. He was dressed in a black uniform with a red R on the front.

Missy recalled the battle fought on the day she arrived. This was the other faction from the war. Cassidy had a feminine style uniform with a red R on the shirt. Her long blond hair hung in pigtails they reminded her of meteorites.

Missy placed her screwdriver behind her back. She began to hack the lock. Ninetails jumped in front of her.

Butch smirked as he eyed ninetails. " Would you look at that beauty. We're sure to get a promotion if we brought that ninetails and the master ball back to the boss." Without hesitation, he commanded, " hitmontop use rapid spin."

The pokemon jumped up and landed on its head. The pokemon kicked its legs when it began to spin in ninetails direction.

Missy watched hitmontop spin. " Ninetails attack it."

Ninetails unleashed a powerful flamethrower. Her flames knocked hitmontop into a wall. The pokemon quickly got up and continued to spin.

 _It's flamethrower Mistress,_ Ninetails explained while she dodged the hitmontop's attack.

Cassidy broke out into laughter.

" Really, attack it," she sarcastically said. Cassidy pointed at ninetails. "Houndoom use smog!"

The houndoom opened its mouth unleashing a green gas. The gas poured into the hall. Ninetails attempted to back out of the gas. The smog soon caught up with her. Missy sniffed the fumes and nearly choked.

She felt the door dislodge from the lock. She gently leaned into it to keep it open. As she watched the hitmontop spin, she decided that there were too many fighting her ninetails. She pointed her screwdriver at the hitmontop's head and shot it. The pokemon cried out in pain before it collapsed.

Hitmontop stumbled over as struggled to get up. It was determined but she wouldn't allow for it to get up, she shot the pokemon again and caused it to faint.

Butch gasped as he took a step back in disbelief. He pointed the front of the ball at the pokemon. A red beam of light erupted from it. The light overtook the hitmontop and sent it back to the ball.

" That's not fair!" Butch shouted.

Missy smirked as she rolled her eyes at him. " Nothing about this fight is fair, deal with it."

Her grin widened as she took aim at Butch's chest. He gawked as he took another pokeball from his belt. He tossed it into the hall." Go primate!"

Primate looked like a giant fuzzball, with narrowed eyes. Its hands had boxing gloves, yet another strange encounter.

" Take her out use dynamite punch!" he shouted.

Missy sighed in frustration as primate lounged towards her. The pokemon's fist began to glow with an orange power.

Unwilling to be attacked by the pokemon she aimed her screwdriver at primates forehead and shot it. The pokemon crashed to the floor as fainted mid-attack. Her shot should have been strong enough to kill the pokemon. When she looked at it she noticed it was still breathing.

Missy turned her attention to the houndoom. It was growling and biting ninetails in the neck. She aimed for its body and unleashed the same attack. Houndoom was unaffected by the shot. She took note of the weakness for later.

" Ninetails break out of it," she said.

Ninetails rolled over taking the dog with her. The pokemon split apart from one another, but they quickly got back up. They glared at one another as they stared each other down.

 _Mistress, Tell me to use confuse ray,_ the fox frantically replied.

Ninetails jumped forward and shoved the houndoom into a wall. The dog attempted to bite ninetails, but she backed away from it.

Cassidy growled while she watched. " Use smog again, let's teach this instigator a lesson!"

Butch looked at Cassidy. " For the team!"

Missy let out a sigh, she had grown tired of this fight. " Ninetails use confuse ray on all of them."

Ninetails complied, her eyes began to glow a deep shade of purple. Orbs of violet light appeared and surrounded all opponents. Missy backed into the room. She took out ninetails pokeball and recalled her. She slammed the door shut before hastily turning the lock.

She peered through the window on the door. The agents outside stumbled around in an attempt to get their bearings. Missy turned and looked over the laboratory. It was a standard laboratory with many cabinets and tables.

On a table in the center of the room was the master ball. The ball glistened inside of its glass case. She began to walk to when the sound of a thud brought her attention back to the door. That's when she heard a soft almost inaudible ping.

She recognized the sound and took cover behind a cabinet. A large explosion filled the room with smoke and debris. Missy waited for the dust to settle, she peeked her head out and looked around. The agents were running into the room.

She got up and bolted to the ball. She reached for the case and picked it up. She turned and sneered at the team. Cassidy glared at her, she was angry, petty like so many others before her.

" Drop it!" Cassidy demanded as she released a purple sprite-like creature.

Missy laughed at her remark. She aimed for the lights above them with a sinister plan.

" No, " she coolly replied.

She focused on the electricity and forced it to surge down and onto the group. They jolted around as the electricity surged through their bodies. When they collapsed Missy hesitantly stopped her assault. Despite their hostilities, she felt no need to make enemies with their faction.

Ninetails released herself from her ball. The pokemon's eyes widened as she looked at the feinted pair.

 _Did you kill them, Mistress?_ Ninetails asked as she walked over to the agents.

" Not this time," she replied.

Missy walked over and watched the pair. Their breathing was heavy but they were very much alive.

 _You're a killer,_ Ninetails said as she slowly backed away.

She glared at the pokemon for a moment. Missy turned her attention to the agents. Her attack was drawn out it should have done a lot more damage than what was dealt. She thought about her encounter at the Brass Tower. Her shot should have blown a hole through the building, but she only started a small fire.

With her realization, she waved her screwdriver and checked the world for artron energy. She frowned as she discovered the field was weaker than the one on earth. She checked other energy fields for a different source of power, but also found that they were all in a weaker state of flux.

Missy let out a sigh, she found the news to be frustrating. What would she do should the need to kill arise? She shuttered at the thought of devices that less civilized entities used. She couldn't bring herself to that level, so she decided to make due with what she had.

Missy looked deep into the fox's eyes. " Ninetails, sometimes killing is a necessity. "

Missy kneeled on the ground as she gazed at ninetails. She focused on the importance of trust, it was very important. As she emitted the emotion, she began to hypnotize the pokemon. The fox looked up at her, her red eyes glimmered as the trance grew.

"Someday I'll show you the wonders and terrors of the universe. Someday I'll make you understand why I have to," she said.

Ninetails continued to gaze into her eyes after a moment the pokemon's mind submitted to her will. The fox dug her head into Missy's chest. She held on to the fox in turn, soon after let go, realizing that the hypnotism was complete.

Missy looked over the agents. Their breathing was still labored and heavy. She waved her screwdriver, it informed her their vitals were high, but they would make a complete recovery.

With this little endeavor out of the way, she decided to return to her tardis. She set the vortex manipulator to return to Ecruteak City. She brushed her leg against ninetails. With the press of a button, they left behind their defeated opponents.

The city had many modern structures woven with buildings of the past. It was a blissful combination of the two. The sky was a dusty grey, the hour was late in the afternoon.

Missy turned around and noticed a large building with a pokeball on top. A sign in front informed her the building was a pokemon center. She shrugged not wanting to know what the place was, if she needed it she would learn about it later.

As she and ninetails began to walk through the city the ruins of the brass tower caught her eye. It was a scar in the city. Missy looked over the building, they had decided to let it remain for all of these years

As she and ninetails left town the street turned into a path. Missy noticed a sign it read, it informed her that they were on route 38, a directory below it informed her that the shrine to celebi was just ahead. An arrow pointed in the direction of the landmark. She and ninetails took the diverging path.

They walked for a short distance before they approached the had been decorated by its visitors. The prayer givers had left many offerings of flowers, money, and incense. She paid little attention to the trinkets, as she made her way to the door.

Missy pulled out her tardis key from her pocket and hastily opened the door, they stepped inside. Not wanting to waste any more of her time, she readied a project.

She briskly walked past the control room and down the hallway. Then entered the second door on her left.

The room functioned as a library and a laboratory. She placed the master ball down on a redwood table. She got to work analyzing its properties and functions of the pokeball.

Missy steadily worked on the project. She compared one of her luxury balls with the master ball. She noticed a distinct variation in mirror capture system located inside. That difference was the type of mirror used in the capture process. Unwilling to risk destroying the master ball for answers she put it back in her bag.

Missy then took out the box of stones. When she opened the box a letter fell out. She raised a brow as she opened the letter.

My fellow priest,

In my presentation last night I failed to fully explain how these stones function. It is never wise to divulge all of your knowledge in one speech. I'll admit my understanding of these stones is limited and much is yet to be discovered about them. As I said in last night's speech these mega stones can only be used with certain pokemon.

These stones pair with Charizard (Blue), Absol (White), Gengar (Purple), Venasaur (Green), and Beedrill (Yellow). You must find a worthy trainer, one who loves their pokemon with all of their heart. Give them the stone of their pokemon and the keystone to the trainer. Only if their hearts are in sync will the true power of these stones be revealed. I wish you the best of luck.

On behalf of the people of Anistar

No signature, the people of Ainstar really wanted to give these stones away. This would have been a groundbreaking discovery in these times. She thought about the priest who presented the items. He was very eager to engage her, a terrible liar, and he knew who she was.

Perhaps he was a time traveler. A very primitive traveler if he was. She decided not to put too much emphasis on the matter, simply because she didn't know enough at the time.

To spite the tower burning to the ground it was a relatively good outcome for her. She had gotten what she wanted and more. She had successfully captured a pokemon, but she needed more. She would need to acquire a specific pokemon to see if she could harness the energy. She sighed, she had so much to do. She knew it would be worth it in the end.

A small whine broke her thought. Missy looked over to the source of the sound. Ninetails was sleeping on a large Victorian couch. She decided to let her be and left the room.

Filled with curiosity she made her way to the console and stepped up to the computer. She was curious about those who attacked her. Her fingers briskly danced across the keys as she started a search.

Team Rocket

Team Rocket is a notorious band of criminals and pokemon thieves. The team's goals include the pursuit of legendary pokemon and world domination. The team has no boundaries with their attempts to take over the various regions of the world. They have been known to murder and kidnap individuals they see hindering or helping their cause.

Team Rocket scientist were brilliant, their work could be defined as groundbreaking. Their projects include cloning experiments, battle equipment technology, advanced research in the field of energy manipulation, system disruption, the creation of the rage crown, and energy cages. They are constantly searching for ways to use pokemon to assist with their motives. They have made great advancements using pokemon for healing, mind control, the generation of electricity, and mass hypnotism.

Little information is known about the team leader. The data gathered from various sources including team heist recordings confirmed the leader is male. He is wanted by most authorities in the world for the crimes of his organization. There is little information that has been gathered about him. It's considered common knowledge that he is well financed and organized.

Team Rocket was an organized group of criminals. Their leader is intelligent and very good about keeping his identity a secret. Missy pondered over the information presented to her. How do you find a leader who is so secretive? Perhaps he finds you. She pondered the thought while she stepped over to the control panel.

Missy began to search the control panel. She looked over the buttons remembering the Mark Seven had teleport technology. It was equipped with a transduct teleportation device. She found the silver switch. Then checked to see if she could access it with telepathy.

After doing a few calculations, she realized it was possible. She was so enthused by her discovery she began to dance around the control room.

" It can be done," she enthusiastically said.

Ninetails groggily looked at her as she walked into the control room. _Mistress, what are you going on about?_

" Well, I can't just keep leaving my tardis behind," Missy explained.

She stopped in front of the small silver switch. Missy focused on the device familiarizing herself with its functions. After a moment the process was complete. She reached for the umbrella but it resisted her snatch. She looked at it and noticed a series of wires now protruded from the end.

Missy wondered what the hell that was about. She cautiously plucked out the wires. After her action, a diagram appeared on the screen. It showed the umbrella opening and closing. The diagram explained when opened the umbrella was a shield and could be used to float down from a fall.

She raised a brow and shook her head, slightly confused by the update. Her tardis was adamant that she was in some sort of serious danger. She took the umbrella and her bag. She began to upload pokeball schematics to the tardis mainframe. She then has the data transferred to the chameleon circuit.

She teleported herself and ninetails outside and engaged the chameleon circuit. The tardis transformed into a small black pokeball. She spied the ball then teleported them back inside. Missy ran back to her controls. She started to check the interiors stability. When she was sure it was she nodded.

" These pokeballs sure come in handy," Missy said.

She began to scan the through the timeline again. A world map appeared on the screen. A blue dot appeared in Sinnoh Region, location Eterna Forest. She entered the time and date into her vortex manipulator. She then teleported out with ninetails. She picked up the tardis and placed it in her jacket. Ninetails leaned into her leg. With a press of a button, her quest continued.

The pair appeared in a dark and dense forest. They were surrounded by tall grass. Missy peered up to the sky. The sun was slowly beginning its descent. She looked ahead, ten feet in front of her was a path. She and ninetails made their way to it.

Before they could reach the end a honeycombed shape pokemon flew out of the grass. Ninetails quickly leaped in front of Missy to protect her. Missy drew her screwdriver, it informed her that the pokemon was a combee.

She aimed for the center of the strange bee then fired a shot. The pokemon dodged her attack with ease.

Missy growled and took a luxury ball from her bag. She threw the ball at the pokemon and watched the capture. The ball shook before the combee broke out of the ball. The pokemon dived down and glided to ninetails.

 _Mistress you need to have me attack it,_ Ninetails explained as the combee began to bite her neck.

Missy pointed at the bee. " Use flamethrower."

Ninetails cried out as she unleashed a burst of flames at the insect. The combee attempted to dodge the attack but failed. The pokemon had been hit hard by the flames and fell to the ground.

Not wasting a single moment Missy threw another pokeball. The ball rocked back and forth for a moment before it locked shut. She walked over to the ball and picked it up.

" What do we do now?" Missy asked.

 _Well, you're going to need to train it, Mistress. Most pokemon trainers battle alongside their pokemon for years before achieving a final evolution. The pokemon gain a tremendous amount of power along the way,_ Ninetails explained as they made their way to the path.

" I don't intend to be here that long," Missy responded as she drew her screwdriver. " That's why the tardis gave me this interesting screwdriver."

Missy engaged the slider bar on the side of her screwdriver. The yellow crystal at the top extended. She placed the pokeball in her hand. She pointed the screwdriver at pokeball and began an aging onslaught. The ball vibrated and pulsed as the pokemon leveled.

After another moment the pokeball burst open. A large yellow queen bee materialized. The pokemon fell to the ground before taking flight once more.

Missy scanned her new pokemon. The creature was called vespiquen. It was at its maximum level of one hundred. Its move pool consisted of attack order, heal order, sweet scent, and air slash. She was impressed by her results.

" People honestly spend years of their life to achieve this?" she asked.

Missy pointed the front of the ball at vespiquen. A red beam of light erupted from the button and overtook vespiquen. The pokemon turned into a red light before returning to the pokeball.

 _Yes, Mistress,_ Ninetails somberly answered.

Missy scanned her ninetails with her screwdriver. She discovered ninetails was level seventy-six. Her move set was flamethrower, nasty plot, confuse ray, and-

The sounds of wings gently buzzing caught her attention. She looked up and watched celebi fly past them. She and ninetails gave chase to the pokemon. Celebi turned and faced her. It smiled at her before it disappeared in a flash of white light.

Missy wasted no time, she pointed her screwdriver at the remnants of the pokemon's travel. It locked onto the pokemon's coordinates. She quickly entered its location into the vortex manipulator and engaged it.

The pair arrived in a field. The light of the full moon shined the light glimmered off the tips of the long grass. The sky was littered with stars. The pokemon celebi hovered a few feet away from her.

Missy pointed at the pokemon." Ninetails use flamethrower!"

Ninetails leaped at celebi. She released a jet of flames as she attacked. Celebi placed itself into a green orb deflecting the attack.

Missy reached for the master ball. The celebi's eyes locked onto her as he watched her intently. The pokemon let out a chirp before he disappeared in flash of white light.

Missy stomped her foot into the ground as a fit of rage came over her. " How is that even possible!"

Ninetails turned and ran back to Missy. _He used the move protect Mistress_ _.  
_

Something was moving in the grass. Missy turned to the disturbance. A white wolf jumped out at her. The pokemon growled as its eyes were glowing a faint shade of purple. Her screwdriver hummed as it informed her that the pokemon was an absol.

Absol glared at ninetails before it barked. The wolf ran forwards and charged at them. Ninetails leaped into battle and immediately used flamethrower.

The flames from the attack almost knocked out her opponent. Missy pulled a pokeball from her bag. She threw it and watched the red light consume the creature. The ball shook a couple of times before clicking closed. She walked over to it and picked it up.

" Ninetails let's get the hell out here," she said.

The constant attacks from pokemon had gone beyond annoyance. Missy set her vortex manipulator to arrive outside of the closest city in the region, Lilycove City.

They arrived near a small grove of berry trees. She snatched the tardis from her jacket as she walked over to them. She readily placed it onto the ground

The ball emitted a white light as the tardis transformed into a small berry tree. The pair stepped inside. She walked to the control console screen and glared at it. With the press of a button, she began to research the world of pokemon.


	4. See you in Alamos

o0o

* * *

Missy sat at her monitor for days reading about pokemon, how to battle with pokemon, and about the pokemon legends. She read about pokemon battling. She learned that certain types of pokemon have an advantage over others in battle, Dark type pokemon easily had the advantage to psychic, fairy and ice could defeat dragon types, fire types could conquer steel and grass. She memorized all of the variations.

She learned that certain moves could give an advantage in battle. The move sunny day could give a fire or grass type pokemon the upper hand and boost attack. She learned about power-up moves such as bulk up could raise a pokemon's attack and be used with a pair move such as baton pass to up the next pokemon's status.

She spent an entire day on a pokemon battle simulator challenging competitors from all over the world. She learned how to harness the abilities of the pokemon she was given. She had many good battles using more than two hundred individual species. Missy went as far as to create her own teams to take on opponents.

She then watched live pokemon battles to better grasp what a real battle could be like. She learned more about the mega evolutions. She learned in order to achieve such power the trainer and their pokemon must have a close bond.

A companion article appeared. Its contents were about how to take care of pokemon. Missy glimpsed through some of the two hundred page article. She decided she would have the tardis take care of the pokemon. It was already doing a great job with ninetails.

Missy continued to dive into the competitive aspect of pokemon. She learned of pokemon gyms where trainers go to prove their abilities and to earn badges. Each region had eight gyms.

A trainer must battle and win against all eight gym leaders to move on to the Pokemon League. The strongest gyms in the world were in the following cities; Snowbell, Blackthorn, Opelucid, Sunyshore, Viridian, and Stootopolis. Missy spent an entire day learning the world map.

Missy read about the lore of celebi. The pokemon traveled through time replenishing forest. The people of this world prayed to the pokemon as a forest deity. Celebi sighting was common in a few places in the world Arborville town and Ilex forest. Missy pondered the information over. The pokemon had access to a time rift. This made her wonder if there was a temporal pokemon.

Dialga, the temporal pokemon. Dialga was part of the creation trio it's other members include Palkia and Giratina. It is thought that all three pokemon lived in parallel dimensions to ours. Very little was known about these pokemon or the places they live in. It was a common lore that portals existed to their realms.

She did a bit more research and discovered the creation trio was created by Arceus. She learned of Arceus was said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world.

Arceus created the creation trio, Dialga the ruler of the temporal realm the pokemon was believed to control time. Giratina of the void, a place thought to be the underworld. Palkia keeper of all space, its realm was rumored to be guided by imagination. There wasn't much beyond the theories of these realms and theology.

Missy searched and searched, but the information the archive and internet had was scarce. There was no information on how to get to Dialga's dimension. She looked up all of the information she could find on Dialga in the archive.

She discovered that the pokemon controlled all of time on this world. There was very little information beyond that. She read many articles on the internet that attempted to explain the pokemon's power. It was likely the reason she was in a time lock.

Missy leaned back into the recliner. She had put it there five days previous when she realized her progress would not be quick. She realized the world is in some sort of time lock. According to the information, the pokemon Dialga seemed to be the source of her problem.

She closed her eyes and thought it over. All she had to do was catch the celebi. Have it bring her to the temporal realm and defeat Dialga. Then she could be on her way and travel properly. She wondered if the pokemon might be of any use to her in the future.

Her attention was taken by ninetails soft footsteps. Her eyes shot open as ninetails entered the control room. Missy lazily looked over at her. The pokemon looked concerned.

 _Mistress you've been reading non-stop for days. You've barely slept or eaten anything and I'm worried about you._ Ninetails said as she approached Missy. She sat on the floor next to Missy.

" I've been busy, but now I that I have a greater understanding of this world I think we will be leaving very shortly," Missy explained as she got up.

She walked into her wardrobe. She made her way through a corridor of close. She slipped into the bathroom and cleaned up. She put on a fresh set of close. She stepped out and made her way to the end of the wardrobe.

At the end next to the mirror was a large ebony jewelry box. Missy opened it up and snatched a silver necklace and a pendant with a vacant socket. She then found a large a black collar with an open socket.

She paused and took a look at herself in the mirror. She gazed at herself, she looked incredible. Missy twirled as she looked over herself over. She gazed back at her pale complexion and blue eyes. A lock of her auburn hair fell to the side. She brushed it aside and smiled. She felt ready to take on the universe. She'll take it as a Goddess of beauty and destruction. I have to get my tardis off the ground first. She smiled at the thought.

She gazed back into the mirror. Missy felt more alive than she had in the last fifty years. She gazed at herself a bit longer then turned away.

She then briskly walked to her laboratory. She snatched the keystone from the box. She placed it into the empty socket. She grabbed the absolite and locked it into the collar.

Missy took absol's ball from her pocket and summoned the pokemon. Absol appeared bemused, it looked around the laboratory and then to her.

" Sit." The canine complied and sat down.

Missy placed the collar on absol. She decided to hypnotize the pokemon into believing they had a long and plentiful relationship. She gazed into the pokemon's eyes. She learned that the pokemon had lived most of its life in the mountains.

The process took a few minutes. When she was done absol nuzzled her chest. She graciously returned the affection by scratching its head. After a few more moments she recalled the pokemon.

Missy began to draw her screwdriver when the steady alarm of an alert stopped her. She walked back into her control room. On the monitor, a message informed her that a major temporal anomaly was occurring in the past. Missy read the information presented to her. The event was taking place October 30th, 1909 in Alamos Town of Sinnoh region.

The fashion of the period is Edwardian. She smirked as she re-entered her wardrobe. She changed into a long flowing purple skirt. She put on a pressed white dress shirt and mulberry tie. She put on a fine Edwardian style jacket. Then placed her hair into an elegant bun.

Missy turned and left the wardrobe. She and ninetails exited the tardis. Missy changed it back into a pokeball and placed it back into her jacket. She set her vortex manipulator for the time and date. With a press of a button, the pair went off to the past.

Missy and ninetails arrived in a dark alley. Ahead of them was the dull light of a street lamp, she and ninetails made their way to it. Missy stepped out entering a cobblestone street. She looked around she and ninetails were in a shopping district. The stores have fine women's fashion showcasing dresses of every color and suits for the gentlemen.

The city had a unique Spanish accent was reflected in the architecture of the buildings. The light from the gas lamps gave the street a dull illumination. The shadows cast gave the town an eerie feel. Missy and ninetails crossed the vacant street and stepped onto a sidewalk. They turned left making their way further into the town.

She and ninetails strolled down the side path of the road. Missy drew her screwdriver and began to scan the area for time temporal anomalies. Her search came back as inconclusive.

The sound of horses trotting brought Missy's attention back to the way. A black carriage led by two rapidash steadily passed them. The flames on the horses crackled under their hooves as they trotted. The carriage bounced as it continued along.

Missy checked the area for people and noticed a couple dressed in fine evening wear. The couple had a drunken step and paraded merrily. They were talking and laughing with one another. Missy used her screwdriver to amplify the conversation.

" I wish we could have stayed longer, but that Lysandre fellow was just too much." She had a drunken stupor. The woman laughed at her own remarks. " As you can see here..." she trailed off. " I've managed to explain the dynamics of the music." She stopped herself she was laughing very hard. " I swear I could have died of boredom."

The man accompanying her laughed at the remark." He was an interesting character, so many assistants. Who realistically needs that many people to accompany them to a celebration? He must have brought a company of ten tonight. Did he forget about Godey? " the man snootily said. " No, No Godey slipped away. Said he would be back. That's what we said. "

The couple burst into laughter. His date regained her composure.

" Oh, you had the pleasure of speaking with Godey." She snickered. " Perhaps he was running from Lysandre's company." She nudged her partner. " They looked ridiculous dressed in their red suits with their red hair. I wanted to vomit in disgust."

He laughed again." As did I. The grand unveiling of the Space-Time Tower, whatever the hell kind of name that is, will be remembered as a disaster." He nudged his companion.

The couple laughed some more. Missy disengaged her screwdriver she had heard enough. She scanned the are and discovered the tower was not far away.

Missy looked down to ninetails with a mischievous look. " Sounds like we've got a party to crash."

They began to walk down the many streets of Alamos. They made their way past a few restaurants and a park. They passed a lively bar its patrons were in an uproar.

Missy glanced at the window of the bar. She witnessed the patrons of the night dancing and playing cards. They stroll past before approaching a T in the road. Missy looked to her right and saw the tower of space and time.

The tower was a magnificent structure. A massive Roman-style cathedral, its height was impressive. Two separate spires rose into the sky flanking the structure. She noted that both spires were very different, the first was decorated with glass cut in the shape of diamonds, the other with pearl-like objects. Behind the cathedral, a lake glimmered under the light of the full moon.

The carriage had parked in front of the gate. An older gentleman slowly got out. His hair is white and in a mullet. It was a good contrast to the penguin tux, but it went terribly with the red bow tie he wore.

Missy watched him approach the elegant gate he was greeted by another man who was also dressed in a tuxedo. His red hair and beard were spiked. He looked to the other with a warm and caring smile. She recognized him instantly as the priest from the congregation at the brass tower.

" He's a very prominent priest," Missy growled as she sneered at them.

She and ninetails watched as they entered. Together they crossed the road. Missy looked down to ninetails. The pokemon stepped back.

" It's time for you to disappear," she whispered as took ninetails ball from her pocket.

Ninetails gawked as Missy recalled the pokemon to her ball. She placed the pokeball into her jacket. She reached into her purse and snatched her wallet. She readied her psychic paper as she approached the doormen. They were both dressed in red tuxedos. One of them was holding a clipboard. They looked her over as she approached.

" Your name please?" a man holding the clipboard asked as he looked over his list.

Missy handed them the psychic paper and the two held her identification for a moment. The read over it before handing it back to her.

The other doorman handed the paper back to her." We've been expecting you, Miss Grace." The other opened the door and gestured for her to go in.

" Please come this way." He was very polite as he showed her in.

Missy was escorted into a vast parlor room. There were many people mingling and drinking in a parlor room. The floor was an elegant pearl-like marble and the glass of the skyline sparkled. The moonlight shined through, Its illumination was drowned by the gas lighting.

A makeshift stage had been placed at the end of the room. Behind it a series of large windows. A glass double door entrance that showcased an enormous auditorium. Inside there was a temporary seating arrangement near the entrance.

Missy meandered her way through the crowds of people. They were mostly engaged in their own affairs. Missy walked past a woman who spoke with her partner.

" This is a lovely way to spend a Saturday. Shame we have to wait for the music at this party."

He smiled at her. " My dear it adds to the experience when you hear it after such anticipation." Missy continued to walk past them paying little attention to the conversation that followed.

The sounds of chatter died as two men took the stage. The members of the party applauded as they took the podium together. Missy looked over the pair. They were the same two men she saw when she arrived. The older man with white hair cleared his throat. His soft brown eyes looked over the auditorium.

" Good evening ladies and gentlemen, friends and strangers. For the few tonight that I have not had the pleasure to meet my name is Godey. I am the architect of the Time-Space Tower. Tonight I would like to introduce a new structure dedicated to the gods of time and space. A few years past I had a dream of a cathedral that touched the sky. A cathedral that played melodies to sooth the heavens and the masses. When I first started my design I never thought it would be achievable to build such a magnificent design." He gestured to his partner.

" I would like to give my deepest thanks to my partner Lysandre. His vision and incredible calculation broadened the path to our success. " He shook Lysandre's hand.

The pair smiled at one another. A reporter stepped in front of the podium camera in hand. He squatted and took a picture before retreating. Lysandre looked at the crowd before he picked up the speech.

" It took many years and many calculations to make this dream a reality. As you can all see with a little bit of time and a lot of ingenuity anything can be achieved. Tonight we dedicate this structure as a tribute to the Gods of time and space, Dialga and Palkia."

Two men dressed in red tuxedos approached the stage. They carried a large silver disk to the front of the podium. Lysandre waved his hand showcasing the disk before he continued to speak.

" Before you is one of many pieces of music derived from the earth, wind, and man. Tonight's performance will be the first of a never-ending symphony. Forever dedicated in the honor of the Gods. From this day forth songs of joy and grace will sing through Sinnoh. These melodies will help keep the forces of time and space at ease." Lysandre paused and gestured to Godey.

He warmly smiled as he picked up the speech. " Ladies and gentlemen it is our pleasure to present to you the first performance at Time-space Tower."

The audience applauded as the doors to the auditorium were opened. The party swarmed the doors as they began to enter.

Missy moved away from the crowd and slipped into a corridor. She hastily walked down a hall. An illuminated sign on her right indicated stairs to the balcony. Missy opened the door. She entered a stairwell with a grand spiral staircase. She slipped past a post and rope barrier to the stairs.

She climbed the elegant oak stairway. She reached a door at the top and entered the balcony. She walked along the marble aisle and stopped at the center. Missy looked out past the white marble floors of the auditorium.

In front of her, a was stained glass window of a Dialga and Palkia. A large set of windows flanked the stained glass each adorned with a pearl and a diamond. The windows showcased a wilted garden.

Missy could feel a presence creeping up behind her. She and spun around. Lysandre stood with the company of two others. A man dressed in a red tuxedo and a woman dressed in a fine red gown. The girl's hair had been arranged in a triple-tiered bun. Her hair style didn't fit the period. The laser guns they both held said a lot too. She casually looked them over and then to Lysandre.

Missy tightened her grip on her umbrella. " Worship music much?"

She glanced down as Godey had stepped before the audience.

" Ladies and gentleman, On this night before the eve of the dead. We have prepared a special opening for our first performance. We present Concerto Grossa Toccata number two written by Alfred Schnittkee." Godey gave a bow before he departed from the stage.

The audience below gently applauded. There was a pause and soon the soft notes of music overtook the silence. She returned her attention to Lysandre. He looked at Missy and peered into her eyes. His gaze was filled with a peculiar confusion.

" Worship?" he paused and appeared to be in deep thought. " The only thing we worship here are the Gods of space and time," Lysandre answered he continued to peer at her. The sound of a bell dinged through the hall.

He raised a brow as he peered at her." What are you doing up here Miss, the party's downstairs? "

" I came up here to listen to that dreadfully delightful sound you call music."

Lysandre's eyes narrowed, he smiled at her remark." Dreadful indeed."

He took Missy's side and looked over the room. Missy turned and looked over the audience. A few people left the audience. A man and his wife walked out with a look of outrage. She glanced over, Lysandre leaned against the railing. He appeared pleased by their reactions. He closes his eyes for a moment taking in the music.

He breathed in. His grey eyes slowly opened." Tonight the history of the world changes." He gestured to the audience below. " Look at them all, living their lives, growing feeble, becoming old and dying. I want to change that."

The music hit a high note. The sound of violins strings being hit in an awful pitch together. Missy gave a half smile, the music could have been considered a chaotic masterpiece.

A burst of blue light illuminated the auditorium. Missy looked up the skyline. Bolts of green and blue lightning shot across the sky.

She glanced at him. "What do you intend to do?"

" Why rewrite history of course."

Missy frowned at this at this. " For life eternal, How will you manage to achieve that?"

Missy looked over to Lysandre. He was focused on the bolts of lightning. He glanced at her. His eyes and posture lead Missy to believe he was more confident. He turned to and looked into her eyes.

" I don't think anything is beyond the realm of possibility. With the ability to time travel, a little luck and the help of some very good friends. " He looked at Missy and a smile crept across his face. " My dear Mistress you have a habit of showing up at the perfect times."

Lysandre snapped his fingers. Missy turned her attention to the henchmen. They pointed their guns at her. Reacting quickly she hopped onto the railing. She opened her umbrella as they fired. The shield deflected their shots. The force of the shots launched her off the balcony.

Missy began to streamline across the auditorium. Her skirt flailed wildly as she flew. She allowed herself to go over a great portion of the hall. Losing height she turned and closed her umbrella. Missy spun in the air before opening her umbrella again. She floated in mid-air while gently descending.

Missy quickly drew her screwdriver and fired two shots back. They both jumped as they dodged her attack. Lysandre was walking to the stairs, he was using a handheld radio and talking.

As she approached the ground she noticed two men dressed in red tuxedos charging at her. A few more were running at her from the aisles of the auditorium. She summoned her vespiquen. The queen bee flew in front of Missy to protect her.

She landed and calmly began to command her pokemon," vespiquen attack order."

Vespiquen pointed the honeycombs at the bottom of its dress and began to fire small insects at the oncoming attackers. In the front of the auditorium, the audience was disrupted. They cried out and panicked as they began to flee. An assailant dressed in a red charged through the insects.

He threw a pokeball. " Go druddigon!"

The massive dragon materialized. The pokemon raised its claws into the air as it roared.

His companion took his side and tossed a pokeball. " Your vespiquen's not my kind of style, Raichu go!"

Riachu jumped into battle sparks ignited from its checks. Missy gestured to the pair as if to say are you serious.

" Start a pokemon battle and the first thing you complain about my pokemon's fashion. Don't you think red is just a bit out trend for the time?" Missy sarcastically replied. She shook her head in disgrace at the pair.

" Team-" the other started.

His partner turned and quickly interrupted him," remember what Lysandre said, we can't announce ourselves here."

They looked at each other and nodded.

The trainer with the raichu took command," use thunderbolt!"

Raichu growled as lightning surged from its cheeks. Vespiquen flew in front of Missy to take the attack but fell short. Missy blocked the attack with her umbrella. She watched as the lightning scattered across the floor. Missy looked around the room. The other agents in red had stopped. They now watched the fight.

The agent in charge of the druddigon pointed at vespiquen. " Druddigon use dragon tail!"

The dragon charged vespiquen and began to swing its tail. Vespiquen took a hard hit knocking her to the ground. She got up and took flight.

" Use air slash," Missy commanded

Vespiquen began to flap her wing violently slashing the air and druddigon. Missy pulled ninetails ball from her pocket. " Ninetails get in there."

Ninetails leaped into battle and growled at raichu.

Missy wasted no time. " Use flamethrower on that raichu."

Ninetails growled as flames came from her mouth. It was a direct strike. Her the flames burned raichu.

The raichu keeper was quick to counter," raichu use thunder punch!"

Raichu charged at ninetails. Its paw sparked as it leaped forward. It punched Ninetails in the chest. Her tails flew up as she slid back. Ninetails took minor damage.

" Vespiquen use attack order again," Missy said with a grin.

Vespiquen released more insects from its dress attacking both opposing pokemon. They frantically attempted to whack the insects away. Both agents growled.

" Druddigon use dragon rage on that vespiquen."

Druddigon opened its mouth before it unleashed flames of purple fire. Its attack hardly phased vespiquen.

Missy took action," Ninetails use nasty plot."

Ninetails surrounded herself in a purple aura raising her special attack. The riachu's owner looked surprised by this action.

He quickly responded, " raichu thunder wave!"

Raichu's cheeks began to spark as it ran in ninetails direction.

Missy next order was fast, " dodge it and use flamethrower."

Ninetails leaped to the left and lets out more flames. The raichu fell to the ground and feinted. Druddigon began to charge at ninetails. A green burst illuminated the room. The sound of a crack overtook the vicinity. Panes of glass began to fall from the skyline. This caused Missy and her assailants to recall their pokemon.

The men fled as the glass began to crash from the ceiling. Missy ducked under her umbrella. She watched the glass fall around her and shatter. Her umbrella rumbled as the shields deflected a falling shard.

Missy glanced at the far window. She watched the sky rapidly change from green to blue. The flashes became more violent before halting. There was an unsettling silence. Then came the roar of a massive creature. Its cry became paramount to all else.


	5. Legend

oOo

* * *

Missy clenched the stalk of her umbrella. It pulsed as it blocked the falling shards. She watched as the glass shattered and scattered across the floor. Another roar boomed through the hall. The echo unlodged more glass from the ceiling.

Whatever was out there was powerful. Missy tightened her grip as another heavy shard fell. There was a pause in the chaos followed by an unsettlingly silence. She peeked out and looked up, most the ceiling had crashed down. The floor was littered with glass.

Missy stood up and closed her umbrella. She made her way through the heaps of glass and to a window. She leaped through it into the garden. As she landed her shoes crushed the remains of flowers.

The full moon radiated an iridescent light, highlighting the wilted flowers and sleeping trees. She bolted through the small garden and entered a brick path. A bolt of blue lightning shot across the sky illuminating the garden for a moment.

Ahead of her two statues of milotic flanked the entrance to a patio. They showcased the lake beyond. Missy ran past them entering a Spanish style patio. She looked ahead, A purple portal had formed in the center of the lake. Slowly the wingless dragon Dialga emerged from it.

The massive pokemon looked more like an indigo dinosaur than a dragon. Stripes of blue ran along the steel that outlined the pokemon's limbs. A steel fin fanned out above the tail. A diamond marked the pokemon's chest. Its red eyes peered at the sky.

Meteorites scattered across the heavens as another enormous dragon soared into the sky. The dragon was mostly polar white with a few pink streaks on the exterior of its body. The pokemon roared as it spread its fin-like wings. The pink orbs at its shoulders glew as its red eyes focused on Dialga.

The sky momentarily filled with meteorites. Missy looked up and witnessed Palkia dive at Dialga. Green lighting surged across the sky as the two charged at each other. A yellow orb formed in Dialga's mouth.

The pokemon roared at it released a hyper beam. The ray sent Palkia flying back. Palkia screeched as it regained its poise. A white orb formed before Palkia. A white beam of energy was sent at Dialga. Missy recognized the move as aura sphere. Dialga used the move protect just before the beam struck it. The pokemon took flight and charged Palkia.

Soaring from above a mega gyarados entered the battle. Lysandre was mounted on the pokemon's back. He held a silver staff with a blue diamond. He pointed the staff as gyarados charged under Dialga.

The pokemon growled as a yellow orb was formed before it. Garaydos unleashed a massive hyper beam. The attack knocked Dialga back.

Lysandre raised the staff and pointed it. A blue beam of energy emitted from the staff engulfing Dialga. The pokemon roared and flailed in pain. Its eyes began to glow blue and its body turned white. Dialga twisted in the air as its body turned to a brighter hue. Soon its resistance stopped.

A stagnation filled the air as time began to halt. Missy watched as the leaves in the wind froze.

Two streams of light ripped through the atmosphere. They raced across the sky. Missy's eyes widened and her hearts raced as she watched time warp for a brief moment. The objects disappeared into the stars. Slowly things began to change to normal.

Dialga flailed as it took a normal form. Gyarados turned as Palkia took pursuit of its foe. The pokemon used aura sphere driving gyarados away.

Gyarados dove dodging the attack. Palkia was quick to pursue. Gyarados swept the lake as it turned, it readied another hyper beam. It turned in Palkia's direction and fired. Palkia was struck back being thrown into the water. Dialga took charge at Lysandre. He pointed the staff the pokemon retreated. Gyarados turned and began to fly over Missy.

" Good luck dealing with this!" Lysandre shouted.

Dialga glared at her. She didn't know how she was going to deal with this. Missy regained her focus as Dialga began to fly over. She checked her vortex manipulator all of the active digits were rampant. She was unable to leave that point in time. She looked directly into the dragon's eyes. Dialga glared back at her and snarled.

" You're an abomination Time Lord! " he telepathically shouted.

Time warped again. The vivid colors of the day momentarily overtook the sky and land. Dialga's eyes began to glow a bright blue. An azure wisp of energy arose from the earth like a fog.

Missy's hearts began to race as a fury overtook her. She growled as she pointed her screwdriver at Dialga. Her screwdriver informed her Dialga was at its maximum level. Dialga opened its mouth a blue orb was forming. Her anger grew as she realized there was nothing she could do.

" Release me from this world!" Missy snarled.

He glanced at the screwdriver and its power died. Missy's eyes widened in terror as a zaffre light filled the sky and land. She was overtaken by a blinding white and blue light. Missy was hit with an immense force at the attack surged through her. She was knocked back before she whited out.

Missy awoke to a clear blue sky. Ninetails, vespiquen and absol all worriedly gazed over her. She gazed back at the pokemon while she took a few deep breaths. Slowly she sat up. Missy took in her new surroundings. Cactus stood like abandoned post in the desert sands. She watched the dust as it danced in the breeze. In the distance, the platues towered like a distant city.

Missy slowly looked over to ninetails." What the hell happened?" she uttered.

Ninetails took a step back as Missy stumbled up. _Dialga sent us back in time,_ she answered as she looked down.

Missy growled she searched the sand for her screwdriver. She found it next to her.

" Temporal pokemon," she growled.

Her screwdriver screeched as she shot a nearby cactus. The plant erupted into flames. Absol and vespiquen cried out while they watched.

It didn't matter to her. Missy had lost control to her own anger. She could have left, but Dialga would not allow it. All she needed was a few minutes just enough for one trip. She fired another shot. The beam set the cactus ablaze. She paid little attention to the flames. She began to make her way through the desolate waste.

Her pokemon closely followed her. Missy shot every cactus she saw in a range. She glowered as she took another shot. As she aimed for another cactus Missy noticed a town not too far off. She snatched her cloak from her bag and placed it on. She checked her vortex manipulator the date was July, 16, 990 AD.

Missy turned to her pokemon, she drew absol's and vespiquen's balls. Her pokemon were more than happy to be returned to them. Missy and ninetails walked into town.

It wasn't much of a place. The buildings were made of wood and mud. The fountain at the center of town was dry. The windows were boarded up. She looked them over and noticed movements inside.

They stopped and stood in the center of town. Slowly she was coming back to her senses. She listened to the wind and heard the hasty steps of someone approaching. Missy turned in the direction of the sound. An old man steadily approached her, his staff clonked as it hit the dirt. His brown robes swayed as he walked. His old brown eyes had a pleading look.

He gazed at her. " Did Arceus send you?"

He looked at her as though she was a saint. Missy recalled what she had read about Arceus the creation pokemon, and decided to play along.

" Yes, I am the Mistress. I have come to answer your prayers priest," Missy said as she pointed her screwdriver to the heavens

She shot a beam of energy into the sky. His eyes opened wide in amazement as he watched her. He fell to the ground and began to bow to her. Other villagers timidly ventured out of their dwelling and joined them.

Some appeared frighted while others were amazed. Soon they joined the priest in his praise. Others ran out and cheered. Missy sneered at the reception but was delighted by her accomplishment. She smiled at the crowd while she gently stroked ninetails.

She peered at the priest. " What have I been summoned here for?"

He looked into her eye's." A pokemon has been attacking our village stopping our caravans, we haven't had trade or supplies in weeks."

Missy scowled at this answer. " That's it!" She placed her free hand on her hip. " You summoned me to stop a pokemon?"

She shot another beam into the sky. Everyone around her was all startled by the action.

" Yes Mistress, if the need was not so dire we would have taken care of it ourselves," he explained with caution. " We don't have Arceus gift of pokemon by our side," the priest said as his eyes widened in terror.

The villagers shuffled around as they became uneasy.

" No!" a woman in the crowd screamed.

Missy turned around and watched as a three-headed dragon swoop down from the sky. The pokemon flew over the village.

Missy peered at the dragon, the pokemon would be an excellent addition to her team. She pointed her screwdriver at the creature and shot at it The yellow beam zipped past the dragon's head and caught its attention. The dragon turned and began to dive at Missy and ninetails.

Without hesitation, she took command;" Ninetails use nasty plot."

Ninetails surrounded herself in a purple aura raising her special attack. The hydreigon took notice of ninetails and swooped down. The dragon roared as it unleashed a purple beam of energy at ninetails.

Ninetails wasted no time she leaped to the left and dodged the attack. The hydreigon glided as it turned. Missy could tell the dragon was getting ready for another attack.

She waited for it to draw near. " Now use flamethrower."

Ninetails unleashed a powerful attack heavily damaging the dragon. Hydreigon swooped as it turned around. Missy watched its every move and waited for the pokemon to charge ninetails again.

" Use flamethrower again." she commanded.

Flames surged from ninetails mouth. The dragon flailed in the sky as its bombarded by ninetails flamethrower. The attack caused a good deal of damage. Missy took a quick look around, all of the villagers had fled. She took a ball from her bag and tossed it at the dragon.

The pokemon was shrouded in a brilliant red light as it entered the ball. It rocked for a moment before clicking and locking shut. Missy walked over to it and picked it up, being sure to hide it in her pocket. Not too long after the villagers ran out and cheered.

Missy crossed her arms. " That was easy enough."

The priest began to hobble as he approached.

" Mistress, We can't thank you enough. Tonight we will have a feast and we have prepared a tribute in your honor," he said with great commendation.

He opened his arms in praise. He bowed before Missy. She rolled her eyes.

" A tribute. " She grinned. " Bring it to me. I can't stick around forever," she explained. The priest nodded and turned.

Missy brought her attention to her vortex manipulator. The device was still operational. The oscillation on the dials was continuous and smooth. She turned her attention back to the people.

The priest beckoned two small children to him. A leashed charmander reluctantly followed the boys. Charmander wearily looked at her the pokemon silently pleaded for release. Missy's smile beamed as she looked at her new pokemon.

" Will this be an acceptable tribute?" the priest humbly asked.

" Oh yes, this will do just fine," Missy answered. " I think I'll take this one with me."

The priest looked at her with great confusion. " Take it with you?"

Missy glared at him. " Of course I'll be taking it with me." She placed her screwdriver back into her jacket. " It's a tribute to me."

Missy reached out for the leash. The child looked at her with pure amazement as he handed it to her. Missy gave him a half smile as she took it from him.

She looked to the crowd that had gathered and waved. " So long."

Missy turned her back to the crowd, they grew silent as the trio walked back into the waste.

 _Mistress, why did you save those people?_ Ninetails asked.

 _It wasn't about the people, it's about power. Not only did I take the dragon but I acquired another pokemon. That made it worth the effort,_ Missy explained as she glanced over at ninetails.

The pokemon was taking in the desert scenery. Something really troubled her about her companion.

 _How can you talk to me?_

Ninetails pace slowed. _I'm not sure, it started when I met you, Mistress._

Missy glanced down. She thought about it for a moment, perhaps they shared a psychic link.

 _It just started when you met me?_ she asked. _  
_

 _Yes Mistress, It was strange for me too. I thought it and you heard it._

Missy pondered this over while they made their way through the waste. She didn't know why either, it was good to have a pokemon around to help her. She was confident she would get her answer, for now, this was a good partnership.

They reached the foot of the plateaus. Missy turned back she could barely make out the outpost. She looked at the charmander. The pokemon called out to her merrily. She reached into her bag and took out a pokeball, she gently tossed it.

There was no resistance from the pokemon. Missy walked up to the pokeball and placed it with her other new pet. Missy set her vortex manipulator to ten years into the future. She was curious if these people remembered her. She caressed ninetails as they went off on another adventure.

Missy looked around she was in the middle of a war. Many corpses of pokemon dotted the desert waste. Pokemon flew above and shrieked at one another. A unfeasent dodged the move air slash. A starvia shrieked as it dove after its opponet. A fearow glided overhead it cried out before it swooped at a beutifly.

The zaptos flew higher into the sky. Thunderbolts shot from its wings. It took down many pokemon, the remaining bolts fell to the ground. Missy quickly opened her umbrella as the thunder rained over her. She watched the lightning bounced off the tip of her umbrella and strike the pokemon around her.

A blastoise used its water cannons to knock back a secptile. An excadrill and zebstrika charged at each other. The excadrill horn began to spin as it pierced into the zebstrika. The pokemon reared up and stomped an excadrill into the ground.

Missy turned and witnessed a gigalith and conkeldurr smashed heads. The conkeldurr was knocked back, it quickly got up. The pokemon's fist began to glow white. The pokemon charged gigalith and used mega punch and knocked its opponent back. Ninetails looked around frantically.

This war was atrocious, Missy prepared to leave she glanced at the vortex manipulator. Her attention quickly turned to the sound of men shouting. A few soldiers dressed in leather armor raised their swords as they charged an arcanine. The pokemon roared as it retaliated with a fireblast. The attack sent the soldiers flying backwards.

She wondered if they were from the town she had saved. She was curious if she had made an impact on the local history.

She began to run over to them when she tripped on her skirt. " I really liked that skirt," she muttered.

Missy let out a sigh and ripped it at the seam before she continued to approach them. The group of men paid little attention they charged at their opponent again. Arcanine snarled as it prepared another attack. She aimed at the enormous canine and shot its neck. She looked over the fire type and decided the pokemon wasn't worth her time.

One of the soldiers looked at her. " The Mistress Champion of Arceus!" The men cheered at the sound of her name. " Please help us end this battle?" the soldier asked.

Missy snickered at this request. She listened to the running steps of pokemon. She blocked a flamethrower and then an ice beam. Her umbrella pulsed as it blocked their attacks. When it stopped she took a look. She to shot a pignite the pig fainted instantly.

She turned right and shot down a simipour. The sound of a thud made her look over to the disturbed the sand. An Emolga had fallen to the earth. The flying mouse seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

Missy wasted no time she snatched a ball and threw it at the pokemon. She then grinned and turned to the men who watched in amazement. She pointed her screwdriver at them. She cackled as it made an unholy sound. The soldiers were startled by this. They panicked and ran away. Missy smiled as she watched the soldiers flee.

" Sometimes running is the best choice!" she called out to them.

Missy walked up to the pokeball and picked it up, she put it in her pocket. Ninetails used flamethrower as more pokemon charged at them. Missy pointed her umbrella at the coming onslaught. Lightning struck the umbrella again scattering electricity everywhere.

The pokemon ran in every direction but hers. Missy decided she wanted to leave but was uncertain when or where to go. She set the vortex manipulator for the outskirts of a town she had read about. She beckoned ninetails over and placed her leg at her side. With the press of a button, they left the chaos.

She and ninetails arrived on a dirt path. They were surrounded by a lush green forest. Missy twirled and shot into the grass causing a few pidgey to fly off. She aimed at one of them and shot it. The pidgey fell to the ground landing at the base of the tall grass. She tossed a pokeball and caught it.

She spun again and spied a caterpie, she twirled again and aimed. Her shot was precise, knocking the pokemon off the tree. She tossed a ball and caught it. The two pokeballs disappeared and were transported else were.

 _Mistress, may I ask what are we doing?_ Ninetails asked curiously.

" That Lysandre guy really pissed me off. Just who does he think he is?" Missy muttered as she reached for her tardis. " Just wait until I get my tardis off the ground."

She placed the tardis on a vacant patch of the dirt. It transformed it into a wicker billboard adorned with trees. The sign bears the image to two young pokemon trainers venturing into the forest. It read: Welcome to Viridian Forest. Missy walked to the back of the sign. A short series of wooden steps lead to the door. She and ninetails climbed them. With the turn of a key, they entered the tardis.

" Dialga..."

Missy recollected what she had seen. That pokemon had a power she had never seen any creature possess. She gathered her thoughts.

" He warped time. No creature should have that kind of power," Missy said.

She walked to her control panel. She accessed her data bank and peered into her screen. The tardis had placed her newly caught pokemon inside a special box, it was highlighted in a diagram.

Missy placed the pokeball for Charmander on the ground. She drew her screwdriver. Missy aged the pokemon to its maximum potential. She did the same with the other pokemon she caught. She opened a drawer at the bottom of her main controls. Her remaining pokemon were still in there. She switched vespiquen for caterpi and emolga for pidgey. She quickly aged them both to their maximum potential.

Missy spun at the controls. " Not bad for a few hours of work."

Now she wished to test her skills. She had no desire to waste her time with petty battles. She began a planet-wide search for a worthy opponent. She would need to be at her best to take on Dialga. The search came back a moment later. The computer informed her that a powerful trainer was very close by. She was thrilled with the information presented to her.


	6. Viridian City

oOo

* * *

Missy discovered there was a pokemon gym nearby. She checked her archive, there was no information about the leader. She grinned as she read the information from her database. The computer informed her that the leader had chosen to omit his name from the official record.

The tardis knew he was a ground type trainer. He had been undefeated for a month using the psychic type Mewtwo. A newly created legendary pokemon thought to be the strongest in the world. The tardis informed her that she would need seven badges to present a challenge to the gym leader.

" Looks like we're going to the gym kiddies," Missy said as she turned from the archive.

Rage still beat in her hearts. Perhaps a pokemon battle would help ease her newly found aggression. A clear mind would help her destroy this newfound enemy.

She stepped into her wardrobe again. She changed out of her tattered skirt and cloak. She needed something new to wear. She tore through her wardrobe looking at her various outfits. It took her a while to prepare.

When she came out she wore black pants and boots. Her jacket was brown, her shirt was light blue and her power vest a was a shade of slate. She had placed the keystone on a silver chain around her neck. Leaving her shirt open to show off the keystone. Missy placed her hair in a ponytail and swept her bangs to the side. Then paraded out of the wardrobe.

" How do I look?"

Ninetails shook her head. _Like an overdressed pokemon trainer, Mistress_.

The fox dashed to Missy's side.

" If we're going to do this, we might as well look good," she said.

She placed her pokemon on her belt. Missy's team was Ninetails, Butterfree, Absol, Charizard, Pidgeot, and Hydregion. She took a few minutes to learn her newly captured pokemon move sets. They all had excellent moves. When she felt confident she decided to prepare for the gym battle.

She searched for information about gyms. After a moment the computer presented her with the information. Her eyes wandered over the page as she began to read about pokemon gyms.

Typically the battle was a three on three match up. The trainer with the last pokemon standing wins the battle and the badge. She learned that the badge system was typically treated as an honor system. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to worry about battling other gym leaders to get to the real challenge.

Missy began to search the many drawers under her controls. She searched until she found what she was looking for a small silver device, it was a perception filter. She clipped it on the inside of her jacket.

She pulled up an image of the seven badges she would need to enter the gym. The Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow, Marsh, Soul, and Volcano Badge. She transformed the perception filter into a complete set. They hung in an elegant arrangement on a blue ribbon.

" Ninetails what is the last move on your set?" Missy asked curiously.

She finished attaching her pokeballs to her belt. Her jacket hid them well. Ninetails slowly looked up at her.

The fox seemed to be uneasy. _It's baton pass Mistress. Perhaps this isn't a good idea, there are so many other trainers out there you could fight. Why go through all of this trouble to take on one individual?_

Missy was bemused that her pokemon would question her actions. She thought about the move and glared at ninetails.

" Baton pass, the archive said ninetails couldn't learn that move."

Ninetails apprehensively stepped back. _A trainer taught it to me long ago. Ninetails can live for a thousand years and in my long life I've picked up a couple to tricks,_ Ninetails explained she seemed to have calmed down _._

" Your breed is unique in many ways. How old are you ninetails?"

Ninetails eyes lit up. Missy could have sworn the fox smiled.

 _I'm four hundred and fifty-six years old, Mistress, s_ he answered.

Missy smiled, she would have an elegant companion for many years.

" Ninetails that's too perfect," Missy said. Nintails gingerly looked away. " Trouble or not we need to practice."

The thought of taking on the most powerful pokemon in the world was good practice for the battle to come. Ninetails interrupted her thought.

 _Mistress, what's that look about?_

Missy sighed. " I want to see the power of this Mewtwo for myself. "

She and ninetails stepped out of the tardis. Missy was sure to lock the door as she stepped out. With her umbrella in hand, the pair walked down the path to Viridian City.

The day was cloudy and the sky seemed to grow darker as they approached the city. On the path ahead of them an old man and a child walked together. The kid couldn't have been older than ten.

The boy looked up to him. " You're a lot less grumpy now that you've had your coffee."

The elder glanced over at the boy and smiled. " I'm tenacious in the morning." He looked ahead. " After that, I'm not so bad." He pulled a pokeball from his belt. He tossed it up and caught it. " Besides it's up to the elders to teach the future generations," he said.

" Ya!" The boy called out. He jumped in the air in excitement. " I can't wait to learn how to catch pokemon."

" It's my privilege to show you." He smiled at Missy and ninetails as they passed each other. " Good day Miss."

Missy gave him a half smile. " Good day."

Missy and ninetails entered the small bustling city. Small trees lined the sidewalk. Many young pokemon trainers walked in its streets. A young girl and her pidgey hurried along making their way past them.

She and ninetails entered the main district. It consisted of offices buildings and shops together in a mix. A jogger ran alongside his growlithe as he passed her. The dog barked as it ran next to its owner. She and ninetails approached a large building with a pokeball sign mounted on top.

Ninetails broke their silence _, Mistress, we should really take a pit stop at the pokemon center._

Missy let out a sigh as she thought about it. She had done a good deal of damage to hydreigon. Her pokemon should be at their best for this challenge.

She turned and took the path to the building. She and ninetails entered the pokemon center. There were many pokemon trainers inside. A bellsprout called out to a girl. A boy with a pikachu perched on his shoulder stepped away from the counter.

Before her, a nurse stood behind a counter. Her hair was pink and arranged in oddly circular pigtails. Her brown eyes gazed at Missy. Her smile was warm and welcoming. She sighed, this whole experience was strange to her.

As she approached the counter a chansey waddled next to the nurse. She looked beyond the pair and noticed some medical equipment and a large six slotted tray. Missy thought it might be for pokeballs. Next to it was another flat tray.

The nurse smiled before she gave a warm welcome, " Good afternoon, welcome to the Viridian pokemon center. How can I help you?"

Missy nodded as unlatched her pokeballs from her belt. The nurse put a tray out for Missy to place them. The nurse looked over to ninetails.

" Awww... I just adore your ninetails. A shiny is such a rare sight in these parts," the nurse complimented as she smiled at ninetails.

Missy placed her pokeballs into the tray.

She glanced over to ninetails and said, " she's a remarkable pokemon."

Missy recalled ninetails back to her pokeball. She placed it with the others. The nurse took the tray and placed the balls into the machine. A bright light illuminated the pokeballs and music chimed. The process was quick and soon Missy had all of her pokemon back.

The nurse bowed. " Thank you, we hope to see you again."

Missy nodded as she released ninetails from her pokeball. She and ninetails quickly left the pokemon center. They walked for a moment. She pondered the strange hospital.

 _What kind of a hospital was that? The nurse tells me she hopes to see me again, are there people who show up and never return?_ Missy let out a laugh.

Ninetails playfully nudged her. _Some trainers don't make it. They give up and I think the nurse means to say don't give up._

Missy scoffed at this. _They give up. Humans have such a weak will._

Ninetails nudged her again _. Humans, Mistress?_

It occurred to Missy she had not told ninetails what she was. Her pride got the better of her.

 _That's right humans. I'm a Time Lord ninetails, a very old and very powerful Time Lord._ She glanced down at the pokemon.

Ninetails looked surprised by the news. _Your not human, you look human Mistress._

Missy smiled. __Ninetails just because I look like them doesn't make me one of them. I'm far superior to any human.__

Ninetails gave her a peculiar look. She said nothing back.

They strolled for a bit before approaching an information directory. Missy walked over to it. A map of the city was on display it indicated where the gym was located. Missy took note of the directions before she and ninetails departed again.

They soon approached the pokemon gym it was a plain building with the shape of a half dome. A series of Roman columns lined to the path to the entrance.

At the door, two men dressed in Roman battle armor stood guard. The pair held battle axes and wore helmets.

Missy scoffed as she looked at them. " Well, he certainly tries to intimidate his opponents," she said to ninetails as they began to walk down the long pathway to the gym.

She dismissed the mental tactics placed in front of her. Missy smiled as she and ninetails approached the guards. The two crossed their axes blocking her entrance. They both looked at her.

The first guard muttered, " Badges?"

Missy rolled her eyes at this at the request. She took out her perception filter and presented it to the guard. He looked over the badges before giving a nod. Missy put her perception filter away keeping it as a badge set. The other guard peered at her.

" Your name?" he grunted.

" Missy Delgado, " Missy answered as she gently caressed ninetails head.

The two guards looked at each other than to Missy, they nodded in approval and the door crept open. They stepped aside allowing her to enter.

Missy stepped inside the dimly lite gym. She found the decorations inside odd. Ornate moldings of white squares lined the brown walls. Before her a was dirt pokemon arena. Beyond it was a marble-lined door. She attempted to peer inside. It was too dark for her to see anything.

Above the door was a balcony. A man, the gym leader Missy presumed was sitting on a chair gently petting his persian. He looks ridiculous in that red suit. Missy thought as he got up and approached the railing.

He was an older man in his early thirties. His sharp black eyes peered down at Missy. His face was well hidden by the shadows. Missy noticed the two guards from outside had entered the gym. They stood at the wall now outside of the arena in the center. The gym leader glared at her.

" That's a remarkable pokemon," he calmly said as he eyed ninetails. " A long time ago I read a book about the legendaries. A story about a shining ninetails was in it. According to the lore, it was the pokemon of one of the first known trainers. Of course, that couldn't possibly be you, but I was curious if you were familiar with the legend of the Mistress?"

Missy was astonished such a story existed. She raised a brow and smirked, she had become a bit of a celebrity. She had no idea what the entirety of the story was about, so she quickly thought of an ambiguous response.

" The legend, I'm often confronted with the tale. It's a good story."

She placed the tip of her umbrella on the floor before her. She folded her hand over it and gave a half smile. The gym leader smirked at her answer. For a brief moment, Missy got the impression that he was impressed.

" It is Before we get started please state your name and town of origin."

" My name is Missy Delgado, I have traveled here from the city of Goldenrod."

He peered down at her. Then drew a pokeball from his jacket. " You're a confident one."

The guards at the corner of the wall began to announce the rules.

" This will be a three on three pokemon battle with no time limits." Missy readied butterfree's ball. " Begin!"

" Golem, " he calmly said.

The ball opened in his hand. The pokemon materialized at the center of the arena. Golem growled as it waited for its opponent.

" Go butterfree," Missy said as she threw the ball up.

Butterfree took flight and immediately flew to the center of the arena. Missy caught the ball with her free hand she held on to it.

" Golem rock throw."

Golem raised its arms and a boulder materialized into its hands. It threw it at butterfree.

Missy's response was quick and confident," butterfree break that boulder apart, psybeam."

Butterfree cried out as its eyes and wings began to glow purple. It let out a violet beam of energy. The attack broke the boulder apart. Shards of stone scattered across the arena. The beam knocked golem back causing it to roll backward. Golem recouped it rolled forward standing back up. The pokemon roared at butterfree.

" Rollout, " the gym leader countered.

Golem began to roll in butterfree's direction leaping into the air. The attack was a direct hit and knocked butterfree back. The golem continued to roll it turned. The pokemon began to charge at butterfree. Missy waited for it to go into a direct charge.

" Use psybeam again," she calmly commanded.

The butterfree released another beam of energy at the golem. The attack was a direct hit. It launched the pokemon back. The gym quaked as golem slammed into a wall. The pokemon fell to the dirt floor with a thud. It rolled over as it fainted.

The gym leader quickly recalled his golem. He placed the first ball in his pocket and drew another.

He released the pokemon from his hand. " Rhydon."

Missy looked at the towering beast for a moment. The pokemon snarled then roared at butterfree. Ninetails yelped causing Missy to glance over.

 _Let me get in there,_ Ninetails said as she made gestures to join in.

Missy knew she would be at a disadvantage. Ground type attacks were super effective against fire type pokemon. If ninetails could successfully raise her special attack and pass it along to absol she would have the upper hand. She decided to recall butterfree.

She looked to ninetails as she pointed to the arena. " Ninetails."

The pokemon leaped into the battle.

The gym leader took command with great confidence, " Rhydon use earthquake."

Rhydon jumped up and slammed into the ground causing the arena to quake. Ninetails took heavy damage but was still in the fight.

" Ninetails use nasty plot," Missy commanded.

Ninetails surrounded herself with a purple light raising her special attack.

The leader became more demanding, " Horn drill."

Rhydons horn began to spin as it lounged at ninetails.

" Dodge it," she ordered.

Ninetails jumped to the side and stepped back as rhydon bowed for an attack. Ninetails dodged stepping back again. Rhydon attempted to attack again. Ninetails jumped left of the beast and ran after it. Rhydon turned to ninetails. Missy waited for the pokemon to step forward for another attack.

She calmly took command, " Ninetails confuse ray."

Ninetails surrounded herself with two purple orbs. She sent them in rhydon's direction. The rhydon's eyes began to jolt as it began to look around frantically in confusion.

He was quick to counter, " Use earthquake."

Rhydon continued to look around before attempting the attack. It hurt its self in its attempt to attack.

Missy smirked as she confidently commanded, "Use nasty plot again."

Ninetails surrounded herself in an even greater purple aura then before. This action raised her special attack by another stage.

" Rhydon use earthquake," he commanded.

The rhydon continued to look around in confusion. The pokemon hurt itself again in an attempt to follow the leader's orders. The blow to caused the pokemon to snap out of its confusion. Its eyes narrowed as they filled with rage.

Missy noticed immediately and took a direct action. " Ninetails flamethrower!"

Ninetails unleashed a flamethrower so powerful that it knocked the rhydon back. The pokemon took serious damage. It wasn't long before the leader called back his rhydon.

Missy's hearts pounded as the intensity of the battle grew. The gym leader peered down at Missy. He seemed to be amused.

"Well I can see you're a competent trainer, my last pokemon is so powerful I might recommend using two," the gym leader calmly said.

Missy looked up at him. He glared down at her. She exchanged the look.

She smiled with confidence." I don't think I'll need to go that far."

He scoffed." So be it."

He snapped his fingers. The door below him lit up a pokemon slowly began to emerge. Mewtwo dwarfed ninetails. The pokemon's eyes began to glow a bright blue. It levitated into the arena. Mewtwo was dressed in a type of armor Missy hadn't seen before. It must have been a held item, she thought as she watched the creature. Ninetails slowly backed away from it.

" Ninetails use baton pass," Missy commanded without hesitation.

Ninetails turned into a white energy. It turned into a bolt as she returned to her ball. Ninetails left a black baton in her place. Missy drew absol's pokeball and tossed it. Absol materialized leaping into the arena. It ran to the baton and picked it up. The move boosted absol's special attack by two stages.

" Absol let's finish this." She touched the keystone. " With the power of my heart and our everlasting bond, Absol mega evolve."

The keystone began to glow. A glorious opalescent light overtook the arena. Bolts of energy shot out of the necklace into absol. The pokemon was shrouded in a blinding white light.

Missy shielded her eyes as the light intensified. The room filled with its radiance. Soon the glorious light faded. The symbol for mega evolution appeared before absol before dissipating. Mega absol bore its chest at mewtwo as it cried out.

There was a long pause and tension filled the room. She crossed her arms while she waited for him to take action. She looked over her pokemon and was impressed by the absol's power. She could feel the remnant energy from the mega evolution as it pulsed through the gym.

Missy looked up to the leader. He had a look of disbelief. He soon regained his composure. He glared at the mega absol.

" Use psybeam," he coldly commanded.

Mewtwo surrounded itself in a purple orb as a violet ball began to form in front of it. Missy peered into the attack before confidently taking her initiative.

" Absol charge into it, use shadow ball," she confidently commanded.

Absol leaped out and charged mewtwo directly. Mewtwo released a beam of purple energy. Absol ran right into the attack. They pysbeam split apart as absol charged into the beam. Mewtwo's attack dealt no damage to the pokemon.

A purple orb began to form in absol's mouth. As the pokemon charged forward it released the attack. The orb barreled through the air. It swiftly approached mewtwo.

" Teleport, " the gym leader abruptly commanded.

Mewtwo teleported just before absol's shadow ball reached it. The attack did a good amount of damage to the door. A chunk of marble crashed to the floor.

Missy uncrossed her arms and confidently countered, "absol use dark void, flood the arena."

Absol growled as its eyes began to glow. The pokemon surrounded itself with a violet aura. Absols energy filled the boundaries of the arena. Mewtwo took flight and charged absol, it took serious damage. Mewtwo flew into a directly at absol. Reacting quickly absol leaped to the right dodging the attack.

" Recover."

Mewtwo began to glow white. The pokemon began to heal itself of the previous damage.

Missy took the opportunity to set up an attack. " Absol use future sight. "

A small white orb appeared in absol's right eye as it planned a future move.

" Metronome," he countered.

Mewtwo turned in the canines direction. A blue orb appeared in its outstretched hand. It released an ice beam at absol.

Missy watched the beam approach. She watched waited until the last moment. " Protect!"

A clear barrier appeared before absol eliminating mewtwo's attack. The gym leader was quick to take action.

" Metronome!" the gym leader countered.

In mewtwo's hand, lightning bolts began to emerge. It shot at absol. The pokemon cried out as the bolts hit. The pokemon took heavy damage but was still in the fight.

Missy took the opportunity to attack. "Use Shadow ball."

Absol launched a violet orb at mewtwo. The attack struck knocking the pokemon back into a wall. Mewtwo quickly got up flying into the arena. The look in the creature's eyes was intense. Mewtwo's energy surged through the gym. It surrounded itself in a purple orb. Violet beams of energy manifested in its hand.

Missy waited for mewtwo to appear to release it. " Protect! "

Mewtwo unleashed a fury of energy at absol. A clear shield appeared in front of absol deflecting mewtwo's attacks. Missy's grin became sinister as she watched future sight take effect. The attack came from all corners and struck mewtwo to the ground.

Mewtwo attempted to get up but soon fell to the ground in defeat. Absol let out a victory cry as it devolved back into its regular form.

Missy grinned as she beckoned absol back to her. She looked up to the gym leader. He had walked away from the balcony. He stood by his chair talking on the phone. She couldn't make out the conversation he was having.

Her experience with these matters told her things weren't going well. She reached to the ground and picked up her umbrella. She placed it in her hand and held it at an angle away from the guards.

Absol gleefully ran back to her. The pokemon danced around her rubbing against her leg. She smiled warmly at it.

Ninetails emerged from her ball. She gazed at the fainted pokemon. Then took a step back in disbelief.

 _Mistress, we won. Absol says that fight was intense,_ she said, as she watched mewtwo.

The gym leader returned to his place on the balcony he looked very upset. Missy got a better look at him. His complexion was olive, his face is sharp clean cut. The look in his eyes was one of intense rage.

" Miss Delgado, you really are something else. In all of my years of training pokemon, I have never seen anything comparable to what you just did."

He glared down at her. An ominous hum caught her attention. The front doors clicked as they locked. She tightened her grip on her umbrella.

" I just got off the phone with the pokemon league's department of information and they tell me there's no record of you ever earning any badges, not even a trainer identification number. There's no place to run. So tell me, who are you?"


	7. Flight of the Combee

oOo

* * *

" The answer to that question is long, complicated and rather unique."

The leader scowled at her answer. Missy's attention was drawn to the sight of the two guards running up to mewtwo. They gave it a max revive. He snapped his fingers. The pokemon responded to his whim. Mewtwo slowly levitated from the ground. Its eyes narrowed as they trained on her, they began to glow blue.

" Oh really?!"

Missy turned to face the pokemon. Mewtwo opened its hand. The pokemon picked Missy up with its psychic abilities. It immediately paralyzed her.

Ninetails and absol were quick to charge at her attacker. With a wave of his free hand, the pokemon knocked ninetails into a wall. Absol leaped up at the pokemon. Mewtwo spun around and slammed absol back with its tail.

Her mind became a haze as the pokemon attempted to enter her thoughts.

Missy wasted no time she glared into mewtwo's eyes. She knew the pokemon was powerful but also terribly inexperienced. She decided to use that to her advantage.

She began to project mental images of the Time War. She recalled running from a Dalek. She bolted through a doorway of a ruined building. She ran past fallen comrades and tripped on a piece of debris. She quickly stumbled back up and ran down the corridor ahead. As she ran she listened to the exchange of shots overhead.

She leaped over a corpse of a fellow Time Lord. The ceiling crunched and caved in blocking her path. She looked up a cylinder tardis zipped over the building. A Dalek attack ship was in pursuit. It shot at the fleeing tardis.

She listened to the hum of a hover pad as the Dalek approached. Slowly she turned and glared at her enemy. She looked down the eye stalk, its red eye stared back at her.

" Exterminate!" the monstrosity inside shouted.

Her mind phased back to white as she regained control. Mewtwo looked back in shock. The pokemon winced and flailed in the air before dropping to the ground. Missy continued her telepathic onslaught.

Mewtwo began to shriek. _T_ _hese things are not possible,_ he telepathically stammered

Mewtwo began another attempt to take control of her, but soon he keeled over in madness. Missy drew her screwdriver and scanned mewtwo. It informed her the pokemon was overwhelmed and would attack her no more. She also learned that its life was a fixed point in time.

She looked into mewtwo's eyes and then to the room. She fiercely looked at the gym leader. He was tenacious and she wondered, just who did he think he was.

" Oh, but they are." Missy let out a laugh. " All of this over a girl with an umbrella who happened to defeat you. " Missy leaned into her umbrella as if it were a cane. " For what reason?" She asked as she looked over the room then to the gym leader.

He glared at her. " I think you're perfectly aware."

Missy rolled her eyes at the remark. " Of what? That you're incapable of controlling the most powerful pokemon on the planet."

Missy retorted as she glared over the room. The two guards looked apprehensive. She turned to the gym leader. He was shocked and appeared to be in a state of rage. Missy shook her head, he was a sore loser.

" You think I'm not capable!" He glared at Missy and the viciousness in his voice grew, " you have no idea the things I'm capable of." He growled," your arrogance defies me."

He snapped his fingers the guards responded to her whim. They dropped their weapons and immediately began to charge at her.

" There's a difference between power and force," Missy said with deep conviction. " Force is all about attempting to control what you do not have."

Missy shot at the guard. The beam hit him in the chest. His armor clanked as he dropped to the floor. She attempted to shoot the other. He dodged her beam and hastened his pursuit. She dropped her umbrella then readied her vortex manipulator. She teleported just as she was within his grasp. She appeared ten feet behind him.

" What the-" he called out in confusion.

Missy turned to him and shot him in the back. He fell to the ground unconscious. She began to walk to her pokemon. She snatched ninetails and absol's pokeballs. She recalled them and placed their balls in her pocket. She then turned her attention to the gym leader. He was startled, he stepped back while he reached for something in his jacket.

Missy rolled her eyes at the action. " Then there is power. That is the art of controlling what you have and knowing how to take care of the other. "

She set her vortex manipulator for Viridian Forest five minutes into the future. She glanced up at him. The gym leader looked down at her with a deep intent. He had withdrawn his attempt.

He peered at her. " Who are you?"

Missy smirked as she eyed him.

" I'm just a passer-by." She placed her screwdriver back into her jacket. She picked up her umbrella. Then readied her vortex manipulator. " So long."

With the press of a button, she made her escape. In a blink, her position in time and location changed. Missy arrived on a dirt road at the entrance of the forest.

She looked back at the city and let out a sigh. She had gotten more than she bargained for at the gym.

" That was fun," she uttered.

Missy turned her back to the city and approached her tardis. She mentally accessed the chameleon circuit and turned her tardis back into a pokeball, and placed it in her pocket. She checked the date September 5th, 2014. She noted it for the future should she ever have to return.

She set the vortex manipulator to Arborville. A town she had learned about while studying the pokemon world. She then set her vortex manipulator for the town two weeks into the future. September 19th, 2014.

Missy arrived in a forest filled with tree houses. She frowned as she looked up into the trees. Fifty feet above her was a pokemon center. She took pidgeot's ball from her belt and called it out. Pidgeot squawked as she mounted the bird. The pokemon hastily took flight. She guided the bird to the pokemon center and landed.

The doors slid open as she stepped in. Missy was disenchanted by the sight of the same nurse. As she approached she raised a brow. The nurse warmly smiled and readied a tray. She took a second look at the nurse. She was sure she was the same woman.

The nurse placed an empty tray before her. " Welcome to the Arborville pokemon center."

Missy placed her pokeball's inside. " I think you have a twin."

The nurse put them onto the machine.

The nurse looked back over to her and warmly smiled. " I have ten sisters here in Johto and many cousins in Kanto, we all look very similar so I hear that a lot."

The machine chimed. The nurse picked up the tray and placed it before her.

She bowed. " Thank you, we hope to see you again."

Missy looked at the nurse and laughed. " Oh, well I don't think I'll be back."

Missy turned and paraded out of the pokemon center. Once outside she called out her pidgeot. Missy flew back to the ground on pidgeot, dismounted and recalled her pokemon. Soon she brought out ninetails.

Ninetails, let out a sigh. _Mistress, you got away. I remember him, that man is the leader of Team Rocket._

She and ninetails made their way out of the town. Missy could hear the footsteps of people walking on the bridges above. Missy pulled out her screwdriver. She started to scan for celebi. A few pidgeotto and some combee flew overhead as the pair walked on. Soon they entered the massive lush green forest. Missy waited until they were deeper into the forest before answering.

" That explains a lot." She sighed. " Ninetails, we defeated him. What does it even matter? He was such a weak leader. He clearly can't keep his cool in a crisis. I'm surprised his..." Missy thought of the correct word. " Team even existed in the end."

The tip of her screwdriver began to slowly blink.

 _Mistress, he only got stronger as the years went on,_ Ninetails said as she and Missy took a diverging dirt path. _During the end of days, nothing stopped him._

Missy rolled her eyes. " Nothing, well if it was my world I would do the same," she replied.

As they walked through the forest a thought crossed her mind. Why didn't the tardis know who he was? Lysandre said he was re-writing history. It didn't matter, she would have the celebi soon. That was the only thing that mattered. She would have her tardis back soon. She could deal with him after that.

Missy peeked down at her screwdriver. It began to lock on the pokemon's location. She and ninetails followed the single. It leads them deeper into the bright greenery of the forest. They soon came upon a clearing.

The clear waters of a lake shimmered in the afternoon sun. In the center of the lake, a celebi danced in the breeze. As it flew it skimmed the waters of the lake, a whooper splashed up, water spouted from its mouth. Celebi giggled as the whopper retreated into the water.

The pokemon laughed at each other momentarily. Celebi paused and smirked as the whopper retreated. Missy wasted no time she snatched absol's pokeball and threw it.

" Go absol." The pokemon leaped out in front of Missy. She quickly engaged a mega evolution. " Absol use shadow ball on that celebi."

Mega absol ran to the edge of the shore roaring as it released a purple orb of energy. Celebi took immediate notice and dodged the attack. The pokemon giggled at her attempt to attack it.

A Scizor charged from the forest. The insect buzzed as it fiercely approached its foe.

The cold voice of a man shouted, " Scizor furry cutter!"

Scizor charged celebi its claws began to glow silver. Scizor struck celebi into the water. Missy turned her attention to see a man wearing an iron mask ran out of the trees. He stood a few yards away from her. He wore red and black armor. The symbol on his chest was a red R. It took center place.

Missy shook her head at him. She for his chest and released a beam. He noticed her attack and took a step back. He looked at her again and his eyes widened with excitement.

" You're the woman my boss is looking for," he said.

He turned his attention to the battle, Missy glanced over. Celebi had flown up above the water. The pokemon flew above scizor and used leaf storm. Green leaves of energy began to appear striking scizor back.

The attack went into the forest. Hordes of beedrill and combee flew out of the trees. Celebi attempted to dodge the swarms but got stuck.

" He says your powerful. That man will do anything for power, you know." He glanced over at Missy and grinned. " He offered a seven hundred thousand poke yen reward to anyone who could bring you in alive, but don't worry I don't want his money." His grin widened as he peered at her and ninetails. " From what it sounds like you have a quarrel with him."

Missy turned her attention back to battle. The celebi became frantic as it attempted to flee. The pokemon was powerless to do anything inside the swarm of insects.

Missy looked over at him, his eyes were focused on the battle. " I think your boss has a quarrel with me." She laughed. " I've done nothing to him that would hurt his reputation or power. Tell me is he still angry with over me defeating him?"

He smiled and replied, " you should have seen him the days after..." he trailed off. The swarm was ending. Scizor began to charge celebi. " Scizor bullet punch!"

Scizor's claws both began to glow and it unleashed a fury of punches. Celebi responded by shielding its self in a green orb. Iron mask snarled as the attack continued. After a few seconds, it was over. Celebi disappeared in a flash of light. He crossed his arms, looked away and spit. He turned back to Missy.

"Damn!" He grimaced. " I hear rumors around the base, that you're a thief and a time traveler. I would very much like to team up with you and take over Team Rocket. I would have to bring you in of course. Then together we can take over. For your services, I would give you a high ranking position on the team."

He offered Missy his hand.

She placed her hand on her hips and exchanged the look. " Oh really, What lead your team to believe I am a time traveler?"

He scoffed. " You are the living legend." He smiled. " He wasn't sure. Spent a lot of time researching you after the battle..." he paused and put his finger to his chin. " I'm not entirely sure, take me up on my offer and I promise you we'll get the answer." He offered his hand.

She placed her hand on her hip. " What makes you believe I would want such a thing? Especially from a stranger."

" I am The Man in the Iron Mask. I sense you seek something greater than what you are. I've read the stories of the things you've done and I am impressed." Missy walked over to him.

 _Mistress!_ Ninetails cried.

Missy glanced over. The foxes eyes were wide with disbelief.

" I am The Mistress." Missy gazed into his eyes giving him the impression she was ambitious. " Take my hand and I'll show you the future to which you belong." Iron mask smirked.

Missy set her vortex manipulator for four hundred years into the past. She offered him her hand. He reached out and took it.

Together they traveled to the same spot in a different time. When they arrived the sun was rising. Missy quickly released him and took a few steps back. Iron mask looked around in confusion. She giggled as she watched him.

" I've never been fond of the competition or traitors," Missy said.

He gazed on in horror. She pressed the recall button. She arrived back at the same place in time a moment later. Ninetails and absol ran to her.

 _Mistress, what did you do to him?_ Ninetails asked as she looked around.

Missy laughed a bit more before she answered, " I sent him to a time when he would be more welcome."

Missy pulled out her tardis and set it on the ground. She turned the tardis into a giant boulder. Inspired by the combee horde Missy got an idea. She, ninetails, and absol stepped inside. She was quick to recall absol and traded it for vespiquen. She switched butterfree for emolga.

Missy walked to her laboratory and summoned emolga. She searched her desk. Before she ripped apart her tardis for spare parts. She took an arton crystal from the tardis council, snatched a spare transmitter from under the console, she took a battery from a drawer and a silver tiara from her wardrobe. She paraded to her laboratory.

The celebi was helpless in the swarm, all she had to do was create one. Missy began to organize the pieces. She used emolga's electricity to charge the battery. She worked for a couple of hours before her work was finished. A crown with a yellow arton crystal inside.

Missy recalled emolga before parading outside. She snatched her screwdriver from her jacket. Missy summoned vespiquen then placed the crown on its head. She pointed her screwdriver at the crown.

" Attack order," she calmly commanded.

Vespiquen was quick to comply releasing bugs from its dress. Missy pointed her screwdriver at the crown as she mimicked vespiquen's frequency.

A warped hum rattled through the forest. A couple of beedrill, combee, and a vespiquen flew out from the trees. The pokemon were frantic in their flight. Missy pointed her screwdriver at them and mimicked the attack order frequency.

She aimed the screwdriver at the sky. Slowly she made circles with the point of her screwdriver. It didn't take long for the insects to start listing to her commands. They swarmed and circled in the sky, following her every command.

She was pleased with her result. With a wave of her screwdriver, she ended the swarm. She recalled vespiquen. Missy walked back into her tardis and went to her wardrobe. She took a black bracelet with a socket from her jewelry box.

She walked back into the control room and summoned charizard. She placed the mega stone inside the socket before attaching the bracelet. She spent a few minutes hypnotizing it in preparation for a mega evolution. She recalled it back and places the pokeball on her belt. Missy's team was now Ninetails, Emolga, Charizard, Hydregion, Pidgeot, and Vespiquen.

 _Mistress, what on earth are you doing?_ Ninetails asked.

Missy turned her tardis into a pokeball. She snatched it from the ground and put back in her jacket.

Missy smiled at ninetails. " Ninetails you told me that celebi liked Ilex Forest, now we venture there and end our hunt for it. First, we have to change things a bit."

Missy beckoned ninetails over. She stroked her ninetails for a bit. She recalled reading that the pokemon vespiquen was capable of creating a nest. She set the vortex manipulator for Ilex Forest one hundred years to the past. September 5th, 1904.

They arrived in Ilex Forest. Missy picked out a location near the center. A sprawling field in the center of the forest. She let vespiquen out of her ball. She walked over to the pokemon.

" Vespiquen, I want you to create a nest," she gently said. Missy tenderly caressed the pokemon. " I want you to fill this forest with your own kind." The pokemon's eyes drooped. Missy changed her tone to one of reassurance. " You're going to do wonderful things here. Of course, I'll be back for you soon," she said with a smile.

Missy turned and walked away. Ninetails took her side leaning into her leg. She set her vortex manipulator for the following year. When Missy returned the forest was alive with combee.

She raised her screwdriver into the air. The device released a pulse that summoned vespiequen back. The pokemon was enthralled to see Missy. The queen bee flew up to her and hugged her nearly knocking her over.

Missy gave a warm and loving smile. " Vespiquen you did very well."

She recalled her pokemon. She looked around. Missy and ninetails were surrounded by combee.

" This is what we're doing," Missy said as she admired the work vespiquen had done.

Ninetails looked up to her. _Mistress why go through all of this trouble to set this up?_

Missy smirked. " To capture celebi of course, I need to get my tardis off the ground."

Missy looked down to ninetails. She could tell ninetails was amazed by all that had happened in the short period of time. They admired the sight of the combee. Missy gently caressed ninetails forehead.

Missy took her tardis from her jacket and set it on the ground. She and ninetails teleported back into the control room. Missy began to search the timeline for a celebi encounter worth trying for.

She soon found one. It was a hundred and two years in the future. The date was September 6th, 2016 close to the end. The encounter was close to seven minutes. She pondered it over and decided it was worth the risk.

" Ninetails, soon everything changes for us," Missy said as she walked into her wardrobe.

She fixed herself up with a new outfit. A black jacket with a white shirt and a grey power vest. Her tie was black. Her pants and boots remained the same. She smiled as she placed her hair into a high ponytail. She placed on a pair of protective glasses. Missy smiled as she placed the badge set back in her jacket. She looked like a stunning and fashionable warrior. She left the wardrobe.

Missy beckoned ninetails to join her and soon they teleported out of the tardis. She picked up the tardis ball and put it away. She then set the vortex manipulator to the time her tardis gave her, September 6th, 2016.

She and ninetails return to Ilex Forest at the base of a field. They arrived a few minutes before the celebi would appear. Missy quickly called out vespiquen. She put vespiquen to work summoning combee.

The sound of rotating blades drew Missy's attention to the sky. The helicopter was a good distance from her. It was a black jet combo with a red 'R' on the side. She sighed as she took out her black controller from her bag. She pointed the device at the helicopter and pressed a button, but nothing happened. She came to the conclusion that the limited energy levels took away from the power of the device.

Knowing Team Rocket was after her Missy decided to take action. She didn't want them intervening in her plans. This whole mix up was frustrating, She couldn't allow them to interfere, not now. Not when she was this close to achieving her goal.

Missy sighed as she reached for her pokeball's. She recalled ninetails and summoned her hydreigon. She mounted the dragon and took flight in the direction of the helicopter.

Missy soared through the sky in her approach to the helicopter. She reared up the dragon and flew to the windshield of the helicopter. She peered at the pilots inside. She smiled as she raised up the black controller so they could see it. The craft hovered in the sky while she peered at the pilots. She let out a laugh and shook her head no.

The pilots watched Missy press the button on the remote. There was a loud crack as the helicopter became locked in time. She watched in delight as the pilots began to panic. The pilot to the left hung on to the throttle while the other frantically began to press buttons.

She drew her screwdriver. With a wave, she disabled the weapons and communications systems. The pilots gazed back at her in terror. Missy smirked as her screwdriver hummed informing her that the siege was starting.

She turned away. She and hydreigon and flew back down to vespiquen. Missy landed and called back her pokemon. She placed the ball on her belt. Soon she pulled out her screwdriver. It lit up as she began to mimic the frequency for an attack order. The sound of buzzing grew as the bees began to swarm.

Missy twirled as she pointed the screwdriver unleashing more hoards. A loud metallic hum filled the forest as combee began to sweep the trees. Then another hum followed by another. Soon swarms of combee circled the celebi forcing it from the forest.

Missy stood and focused on the hordes as she continued her assault. She pointed the screwdriver at the swarm. She outlined celebi as they circled the celebi in sync with her screwdriver. She watched as they flew in coordination with her moments. As she summoned more hoards the hums from vespiquen and her screwdriver screeched through the area. The sound was awful.

Celebi frantically flew into the sky. The pokemon twisted and turned as it began to panic. The buzz from the many wings of combee overpowered its cries. Missy continued her assault directing the combee to tackle the celebi.

She allowed it a moment of reprieve as more combee entered the fight. Then she had them all attack again. The combee drove celebi closer to the ground, the pokemon struggled with great vigor. flying up and attempting to use leaf storm. Its wings glow a bright green. Missy struck the pokemon down with the bees.

The screwdriver unleashed a metallic hum as the combee tackled celebi, attacking again and again. More combee flew from the forest and attack celebi. One final hum as Missy set the pattern to follow. She watched celebi struggle. The pokemon took to the air as the combee continued their assault.

Missy placed her screwdriver back into her jacket. She noticed celebi's movements had slowed down considerably. She decided she would need a slower pokemon to help her chase after it.

She reached down and plucked pidgeot's ball from her belt. The pokemon cooed before it looked at her and nodded. She began to run in the direction of the battle alongside pidgeot.

Missy mounted the bird and they took off. Pidgeot soared into the sky and began to charge the celebi. The mythical pokemon lead the battle in the direction of the frozen helicopter.

Missy and pidgeot charged celebi. They swooped past the helicopter in pursuit of the beast. Celebi fell and glided in the sky swooping to the left of the helicopter.

She was quick to follow it. She had pidgeot glide over in pursuit. Soon they dove into the combee horde. She drew her screwdriver and forced them to make a circle. She then placed it back into her jacket.

Celebi made another dive pidgeot followed in pursuit. Missy pulled the master ball from her bag. Celebi was in an opening she took aim. As she tossed the master ball it spun as it barrelled through the air. She watched the ball open as it hit celebi.

The pokemon disappeared in a blue and white light. The sound of screech took her attention. A large yellow beam came from below. Pidgeot narrowly avoided the attack. Missy looked to the right where the energy had originated.

A man dressed in grey charged her on his dragonite. The dragon soared up and charged at her. She ducked and guided the bird into a dive. They dove down before pidgeot soared back up. Together they swooped in a full arch and began to fly over to vespiquen.

She had failed in her attempt. With Team Rocket on her heels retreat was her best option. As they flew the combee began to scatter.

She paid little attention to them as she approached the outskirts of the forest. She was surprised when she a pidgeot slammed into an invisible wall. She clenched the bird's feathers as they were knocked back. Missy reared the bird up as she regained control of the pokemon.

She had pidgeot dive down and swoop across the barrier. She searched for hidden opponents as she guided the pokemon close to the barrier. Pidgeot cried and shrieked as they searched for the source. The pokemon was in pain Missy wasn't sure how much more pidgeot could take

She completed her search of the sky but had found nothing. When she looked down she discovered her problem. Eight metal boxes had been placed in a massive circle around her space of air. People dressed in black peered at her as she flew past. Her hearts throbbed as she looked over the setup.


	8. The Crime Lord vs The Time Lord

oOo

* * *

Missy looked over the setup again. She had pidgeot circle the area again. She noticed teams of people dressed in black uniforms. They manned the boxes and used electric type pokemon to power them.

Missy drew her screwdriver and scanned the field. The results of the scan informed her she was caught in a reverse takeon generator, a force field, and an anti-time shield.

Missy pointed her screwdriver at a box. She attempted to break the single it was projecting. Her screwdriver hummed informing her that her single was not strong enough to break through the force field.

She growled. " Damn! "

She reared up the bird and took a left. She and pidgeot soared over what remained of their airspace.

Missy took another look around. Below her, she saw groups of men entering the force field. They were all dressed in black uniforms with a red R on them. Many of them held what appeared to be weapons.

Missy scanned them. She learned that they were holding stun guns and net launchers.

" Oi!" she called out. " I'm talking to all of you down there. " She watched a few men look up. " You boys didn't happen to stop by for a little chat?"

A man fired a net at her. Missy had pidgeot perform a barrel roll dodging the attack.

" At least you can't say I didn't try to end this peacefully. " She pointed her screwdriver down and it screeched. With a wave, she disabled all of the weapons on the field.

" We're not that stupid!" a grunt shouted.

The grunt attempted to fire again. She watched a couple of them attempt this. They soon dropped their weapons. " We didn't think you would go quietly."

Missy sighed. " I'm not going anywhere with you!" Missy released her Emolga. " That reward has caused you to lose your minds." She pointed to the men on the field. " Emolga take them out use shock wave!"

The pokemon flew to the center of the of the field. Emolga growled as it surrounded itself in lightning. The pokemon sneered as it released its attack. Lightning burst from emolga striking everyone in range. The attack knocked them down, but they quickly got back up.

They immediately started calling their own pokemon. Soon the battlefield was filled with arbok, weezing, and muk. The sky began to fill with zubat and goldbat. A crobat flew past the other bats as it joined the battle. Missy circled the field. She noticed a dragonite waiting on the ground.

She reached for her pokeballs. Ninetails, Hydreigon, Charizard, and a broken tardis. She was clearly outnumbered, she needed to devise a plan. She looked past the groups of men and made a note of the diameter of the force field. It was a two hundred foot radius the ceiling was seventy feet at its highest point.

Missy looked around again as she and pidgeot circle. She noticed the helicopter she froze in time had become unlocked. It was now landing close to the battle. The combee hordes had broken lose of her control. They scattered everywhere. The frantic pokemon buzzed as they retreated to the forest.

Outside of the field vespiquen had engaged in a battle with a muk and a flareon. As she looked over the situation she realized time travel wouldn't help her much. Traveling through an anti-time barrier could be a fatal error. Missy looked over the groups of men. They were organizing and preparing.

The groups below stirred up as they organized and prepared. She was sure of one thing, she was running out of time.

They came here for the celebi now they were prepared to fight her.

If she set her tardis down it would leave her vulnerable to their attacks, but she couldn't teleport herself inside not with that tardis on her person.

That left her with one option, she had to fight them. She counted the individuals on the field. There were twenty-eight in total. To spite their numbers she knew she had upper hand.

An assault had started on Emolga. A muk and an arbok spit up balls of acid at the poor mouse pokemon.

Pidgeot squeaked as it dodged a ball of green acid. More attacks followed. Reacting quickly she had pidgeot perform a barrel roll. The glided past the oncoming attacks.

" Emolga lets do away with these pests. Use shock wave again," she ordered.

The mouse squeaked as electricity sparked from its cheeks.

Missy reared pidgeot up and the two narrowly avoiding the strike. The burst hit most of the zubat there were still a few goldbat in the air. They began to circle frantically as the zubat fell to the ground. As she flew past her foes she listened to them shout counter commands.

" Goldbat use confuse ray!" a grunt shouted.

Missy wouldn't allow for that.

" Emolga take out those goldbat, use shock wave again," she countered.

Emolga squeaked and ignites the sky with electricity causing the goldbat to faint. Missy beckoned her pokemon to join her.

She reached for her remaining pokeballs and released the beast inside. " Charizard, Hydreigon go!"

Missy pointed to a group on the field. " Hydreigon, dragon pulse aim for the center of the battle."

Hydreigon dove down and roared as a purple energy formed in its mouth. It swooped and charged into the center of the field. Dragonite took flight and a blue orb formed in its mouth.

" Oh no you don't, Hydreigon dodge it!"

Hydreigon swooped down and narrowly avoided the ice beam. It circled and charged at the dragon. The dragonite turned in retreat. Missy looked over to Charizard. She pulled the keystone from under her blouse.

The dragon nodded in response. Charizard roared as it was surrounded by a blinding light. The pokemon mega evolved into charizard x. The dragon looked over the battlefield and screeched.

Missy pointed to the battlefield and took commanded. " Charizard and hydreigon do what you have to. Take out as many people and pokemon as you can! "

Missy had pidgeot circle the field again. They watched as charizard used fire blast causing an arbok and a muk to faint. The weezing began to release smog and smoke screen.

She winced as she coughed. " Pidgeot charge through it."

Missy squinted as she flew through the smog. Her vision was greatly impaired. When she reached a clearing she reared pidgeot into a dive. Emolga followed her closely while she flew.

She was going to have to start taking them out in greater numbers. As she charged over the field she recalled the lightning dispersing from her umbrella when hit by electric attacks.

Missy looked at the emolga and smirked. " Emolga stay above me, I've got a plan." She took her umbrella from her side. " Pidgeot, I'm going down there. when I jump off I want you fly as high as you can and use whirlwind. When the smog clears I want you to pick me up."

They were feet above the ground when Missy jumped off pidgeot. She opened her umbrella as she did so she gracefully floated in the air. She put her feet together as she gracefully landed in the grass. The Team Rocket grunts glared at her, Missy simply smirked not caring to return the look.

" Finally decided to come down. You should just surrender already, no place to run sweetheart," a grunt called out as he charged at her.

Others were quick to follow him. She counted twelve of them.

Missy grinned. " Thunder! "

A golden pillar of lightning hit the tip of the umbrella. The bolts dispersed as they spread around her. The attack struck everyone in its range. Pidgeot flew higher as it dodged the attack. The pokemon flapped its wings violently clearing the area of smoke.

Missy noticed someone charging at her from the right. She lowered umbrella and blocked his attack. She pointed her screwdriver at him and shot him in the chest. He froze before he collapsed in pain.

She noticed more men running in her direction and promptly raised her umbrella. " Use thunder again!"

Emolga released another attack. The umbrella dispersed the massive bolt once more.

Missy looked up, charizard x was fighting the dragonite in the sky. Hydreigon was locked into battle with a crobat and a nidoking.

" Hydreigon use hyper voice," she commanded.

The dragon shrieked as it complied. The pokemon let out pulses of red energy. The attack knocked both of its opponents back.

The sound of pidgeot shrieking brought her attention to the sky. The bird had fainted and was falling to the ground. The dragonite dove past pidgeot. Charizard was in pursuit and merely feet behind its foe.

A blue orb was forming in dagonite's mouth. The pokemon was preparing to use ice beam, and from what it seemed the pokemon was targeting her. Missy opened her umbrella and pointed her screwdriver at the dragon. She shot the pokemon in the chest.

The dragonite shrieked in pain as its body twisted. The dragon roared as it regained its poise. The pokemon swooped down and flew up again. It charged at charizard. They roared as they engaged in a grapple.

" Charizard break the grapple use fire blast," Missy commanded.

The focus of her attention soon changed she heard someone running close to her.

She turned, two men an arbok and a wheezing where running to her. Missy rolled her eyes as she engaged her vortex manipulator. She appeared close to pidgeot and a small party of rocket grunts.

Missy grinned as she placed her umbrella in front of her. She aimed her screwdriver for the closest. She shot him in the chest. She twirled as she fired at the second. She spun and fired at the third he was barely three feet from her. The fourth was jumping up preparing to tackle her. Missy teleported past him. She snatched pidgeot's ball and recalled the bird.

She focused on the tardis controls. She set the transduct system to teleport any of her fainted pokemon to the tardis. The last thing she needed was to worry about summing her pokemon back, not in a fight like this. She needed to stay focused to win.

Missy looked over to an outside power generator and got an idea. She engaged her vortex manipulator and teleported a few feet from the box. Three grunts turned in her direction. While they charged at her she waited for them to subdue her. They got closer and closer, when they got close enough she teleported past them.

Missy turned and witnessed them run out of the field. They narrowly missed the box. She grimaced her plan had almost worked.

The hiss of a snake caught her attention. A grunt and an arbok charged at her. She snatched ninetails ball and threw it. Ninetails leaped onto the field as she materialized. The pokemon took one look at the situation and unleashed a powerful flamethrower.

She smirked as she clipped the ball on. She looked over the many incapacitated grunts on the field. The ones that remained seemed to be confused or kept their distance.

Missy rolled her eyes, there were still too many to safely place her tardis down.

She opened her arms presenting herself as a target. " Now this is a party boys! Common now, is this the best you've got?!"

A searing pain came from her butt followed by the unique sense of euphoria _.  
_

 _I know for damn sure I disabled their weapons before coming down here!_ Missy growled as she turned to face a grunt with a blow gun.

He was loading up another dart. He panicked as he gazed into her eyes. She pointed her screwdriver at him and immediately incapacitated him.

 _Mistress, are you okay?_ Ninetails ask as she unleashed a flamethrower at a fleeing grunt.

 _I'll be fine we need to ..._ The drug began to hit her. The battlefield had a slight spin to it. She started to fight the effects of the drug. _I will not succumb to this_. She grimaced and opened her umbrella. She would use it as a shield to block any incoming darts.

" Emolga use electro ball on that crobat!" she shouted.

The emolga complied releasing a yellow orb of electricity at the bat. The attack was flawless the pokemon fainted instantly. Emolga squeaked as it let out a victory cry.

The roar of a mighty beast bellowed through the area. Missy looked over and witnessed a ryhdon charge past the barrier. The pokemon roared again as it charged emolga.

" Fly up and dodge it!" Missy ordered.

Emolga flew up as the beast swiped at it. Rhydon stomped its foot on the ground creating a powerful earthquake. The force of the attack was immense. Missy and ninetails fell to the ground. The pokemon had taken considerable damage from the attack but was still able to battle.

Missy aimed her screwdriver at the rhydons chest. " My turn."

She shot rhydon below its neck. The rock and ground type pokemon hardly took notice of her attack. The pokemon was unaffected by her shot. It raised its head and struck emolga with its horn. The flying mouse was thrown back to her. The pokemon skidded on the ground before it fainted at her feet.

The tardis immediately teleported the pokemon inside. She looked around the field. There were at least twenty men and even more pokemon incapacitated on the field. She proudly smiled, she had taken out a significant portion of her attackers.

Ninetails leaped ahead of her as she prepared to attack the rhydon.

" Well, This is turning out to be an incredibly long battle. I think we should start wrapping this one up kiddies."

A cold, calm, and confident voice of a man responded, " I couldn't agree more, persian power gem."

There was no mistaking that action, whoever he was he intended to attack her. Missy turned to the direction of his voice and faced a dull red beam of power. She spun around and placed her umbrella in front of her. She was thrown back by the force of the attack.

She stumbled up and pointed at the persian. " Ninetails confuse ray!"

Ninetails eyes turned purple a pair of glimmering orbs surrounded her. She launched the orbs at the cat. They circled the pokemon before fading. Persian looked around and had been clearly dazed.

" Fake out," he ordered.

The persian seemed to instantly snap out of its confusion at the command of its owner. It charged ninetails and pushed her forward causing a flinch.

Missy looked over to the mysterious person who she was engaged in battle with. He wasn't much taller than her. He had a very muscular frame. His suit was black it went well with the red tie he wore. His brown hair swayed in the wind. His sharp black eyes had a look of fury Missy had seen in the faces of many of her enemies. She recognized him instantly from the Viridian Gym.

" I remember you like it was yesterday." She smirked. " Ninetails nasty plot."

His response was quicker than ninetails action, " taunt."

The persian looked ninetails dead in the eye its eyes glowing. Ninetails fell for the taunt. The attack disabled all non-attacking moves.

" Ninetails flamethrower," Missy countered.

" Dodge it," he quickly ordered.

Persian leaped into the air and to the right.

He quickly gave another command, " now power gem."

The gem on persian's forehead began to glow red. The pokemon fired the beam at ninetails. The pokemon was struck back into the ground. Ninetails fainted from the blow. The tardis immediately teleported her inside.

She drew her tardis from her jacket. She slowly brought it down and as she did she focused on the controls. She needed to get back inside it was her only option.

She was having a difficult time focusing on the controls. Whatever they drug they had shot her with was doing its job well. She was brought back as a white pain shot through her arm.

Missy glanced over and noticed a dart on her left shoulder. Her hearts began to beat frantically as the drug entered her veins. They steadily slowed down as she fell to the earth.

" That's much better..." his voice became calmer as she began to drift.

Missy collapsed as she gazed back at him. He faded as she entered a world of darkness.


	9. The Man in Black

oOo

* * *

Missy breathed in slowly as she became conscious. She was laying on her back. Her head was lax and tilted on a pillow. Her arms were at her side. She didn't open her eyes and chose to remain limp.

Missy twitched her finger and felt the bed below her. She tapped the soft sheets and a firm mattress below her. She wondered if she had made it back to the tardis. She focused on the controls for a moment, but she couldn't grasp them.

 _Ninetails, can you hear me? s_ he reached out to the pokemon.

Missy waited and attempted again, but no response came.

Her mind went rampant with a few choice curse words before she focused on the issue at hand. She had pursued the celebi and when the master ball came close the pokemon it disappeared in a flash of blue and white light. Recalling what she had learned about the pokemon she knew it was not a fixed point in time.

The information the tardis had provided was very clear. There were limited rules when it came to capturing pokemon. The only pokemon that weren't catch-able where those owned by a trainer.

Going back to the celebi the tardis had said Ilex Forest was a common place to spot the pokemon, ninetails had told her this as well. There was a good possibility that Team Rocket also had this information.

The whole issue with Team Rocket was the fact that they were there on the same day, at the same time she was. It was too much of a coincidence. They couldn't have known she was after celebi, of course, it didn't matter what she was after. When they encountered there was already a bounty on her.

A pretty hefty bounty. She was astonished the team leader would be so upset about a loss that he would want her captured. Then again he knew she was a time traveler, perhaps he was after something else. Whatever it was she was fairly certain she was going to find out very soon.

She thought it over some more. How could they have been in the same place at the exact same time?

An image of men dressed in red suits came to her mind it was followed by Lysandre's. He had to be the person responsible for this. For whatever reason, he was trying to eliminate her through Team Rocket.

Recalling what she had seen when she arrived they were both at war with each other. Considering the state of the world they could have already been at war with each other for some time, but she didn't think that was the case. Team Rocket clearly didn't have the technology to time travel.

Lysandre did, but if they were fighting one another Team Rocket wouldn't exist. Why would he go through all of this trouble to use another organization to do his bidding? The only vailible reason she could think of was that he didn't want them to know he existed.

If that was true that meant there was a traitor in Team Rocket. Someone had led them to the right place and the right time. Now that she was finally captured she was out of Lysandre's way and no longer a threat. It also made her a sitting duck. If he and his team attacked her location he could take out two birds with one stone.

Feeling the pressure of her realization she decided it was time to get up.

Missy opened her eyes and took in her new surroundings. The cell was small and the area was well lit. She shut her eyes before slowly adjusting to the light. She looked around. The room didn't consist of much four barren walls, a door, a toilet, a sink, and the bed she was resting on.

She checked her hair. It was somewhat of a mess she removed her hair band. She combed it back with her fingers and placed it back up again.

She took a second glance and noticed a scarlet book on the floor.

Missy looked up and noticed a small dome camera in the corner of the room. She looked it over. The camera was trained on her. She peered at it then stood up. She checked her jacket and pockets. She had nothing, but her own close and wit _._

She sighed and turned her attention to the camera. " You know where I'm from this could be considered a form of flirting. "

Missy picked up the book titled: Mythical Pokemon and Legendary Trainers. A bookmark stuck out from the spine. She took a seat back on the bed and opened the book to the marked page. Inside was an illustration of her dressed in red robes with a scepter in her hand. Her shiny ninetails at her side.

" They almost got it right," she muttered.

The Mistress

The Legend of the Mistress was no ordinary story. She was wildly regarded as the first pokemon trainer. She was renowned for her efforts in the war. She fought many battles with her scepter and her faithful companion, a shining ninetails. Her story was so great it would be told through the ages.

The Mistress was a warrior of tremendous valor. Her story began on a mid-summers day, more than a thousand years ago. She arrived at a village under siege of a great dragon pokemon Hydreigon. The townspeople had prayed for someone to end the dragon's blight. On that day, Arceus answered their prayers, he sent The Mistress to stop the dragon's plunder of their resources.

She and ninetails fought heroically. Together they defeated the dragon with the greatest of ease. In her honor, the village was named after the beast she defeated, The Village of Dragons.

It is widely believed that Arceus called upon her once more during the Pokemon War. She was known as The Mistress Champion of Arceus. During the great pokemon war, the Mistress fought in a key battle, The Battle of Vale. She and ninetails fought a legion of pokemon lead by an arcanine and zapdos. Using her sector she fought with great vigor.

The Mistress easily subdued all of her opponents. She single handily ended the battle. Shortly after she retreated to the platues-

She flipped the pages to the cover title A publication of Lumiose Press 1947. Missy fanned the pages and glimpsed and the depictions of different legends. In the back was a list of many authors and references. She failed to find the author of her story.

The door slowly began to slide open. Her eyes shot over to the sound. Missy glared at the two men that stood in the doorway. They were both wearing black uniforms with a red R emblazoned on them. She noticed one of them was holding a set of thick handcuffs, the other had a stun gun aimed at her.

" Our boss wants a word with you," a guard demanded.

Missy glared at them for a moment. The pair said nothing. They both stood and watched her ready to take action. She thought about hypnotizing them She decided against it. She was cautiously curious about what he wanted. He had gone so far as to make this capture even fighting himself. She could respect that if anything else.

Besides she had other problems. The world was ending escape would not be quick. Judging by the look of things, not an easy one. She had been in this situation before and she knew she would need more than ten days. With things the way they were she was going to have to do something else.

Missy watched the pair. They stepped back apprehensively as she looked at them. She took a breath and set the book aside.

" Alright, let's go," she casually said.

They waited for her to stand up. Missy turned her back. She allowed them to put her in the restraints.

Missy listened to a hum and noted the locks were electronic. She cringed as they locked around her wrist. They escorted her down a narrow passage there were a few other doors all on her right she listened as she carried on, but she could hear no other signs of life. They reached the end of the hall and approached an elevator.

They stopped one of the guards pressed the button. The doors open and they step in. Missy glanced over the floors. B-9 - R. The buttons for eight and nine need a key. She noted the current floor number was B-9. The guard pressed the B-3 button, they took a moderate trip up.

Missy glanced to her left there was a wall they turned left and started walking. The hallway was lined with oak doors, all of them were closed. They continued to walk to the end of the hall. Two large rosewood doors were shut at the end. They reached them she stopped a few feet from the door.

The guard stepped next to her and opened the door." Go on."

Missy stepped into the office there was a large desk and a vacant chair. A flat-screen television was mounted on the far wall. A black screen on a computer monitor accompanied by a keyboard. She took the seat in front of her. Missy closed her eyes and focused. The tardis was out of her reached. She called out to ninetails again but had no luck.

She took a deep breath and started to go over her other problems. She knew time was running out and being captured was the least of her problems. The world was close to ending, her only hope for recharging the tardis managed to escape, and she could only see one way to save her lives.

The sound of the door opening broke her thoughts. A man dressed in a black suit entered. His persian was in perfect stride with him. Missy recognized him instantly from the battle. He glared at her as he took his seat. She remained calm and looked back.

" Still think I'm incapable?" he asked.

Missy gave a half smile. " Is that what this is about?"

He coldly glared at her. " You never answered my question." He gently stroked persian. " Who are you?"

" Evidently a legend," Missy paused to gauge his reaction. He was not amused. " You know who I am, the names Missy. "

" Who do you work for?"

Missy raised a brow. " I work for myself."

He picked up the remote to his television. Missy looked over as he turned it on. The image of her two hearts was displayed. She was surprised by this. Missy discarded the emotion. She turned her attention back to him.

" The amount of tranquilizer you took should have killed you on the spot. One of my top scientists became curious when he listened to your heart rate. One hundred and fifty-two beats per minute. He was sure you were about to die," he said as he pressed play.

Missy watched her hearts beat for a moment.

" So he checked and was intrigued by this discovery. He would love to learn more," he calmly said as he turned off the television.

Missy turned her attention back to him. The look she gave was fierce. He looked intently at back with an overpowering glare. He was cunning for a human, she found his lack of detail the most interesting. She needed to know where they were in his timeline.

" Power and force, I can see you've learned something. How long has it been since our last encounter?" she asked.

He was taken aback by the question. " Two years."

" What are you after?" Missy asked going back to the topic.

He smirked at her question. " Let's start with your technology."

Missy let out a sigh and leaned back.

" It's impressive for someone who works alone," he said.

" It certainly is, I stole most of it on my travels."

His eyes were filled with deep skepticism. " Stole it from who?"

Other Time Lords came to mind, but she couldn't name all of them. Let alone convince him that was the truth.

Missy rolled her eyes in disbelief. " Oh my gosh, you really don't get it. I'm a time traveler. Go to the right date and take that tech with you, next thing you know your millennia ahead of your opponents."

His eye's narrowed. " Still doesn't answer my question."

" Other time travelers. "

He appeared bewildered by this piece of information. " So it's from the future. I looked over the device that was on your wrist. I've never seen any language like that before. What does it say?"

Missy smirked at this question. She pondered it over and recollected what she could from the back of the device.

" It says property of the Time Agency of the fifty-third century. Manufactured on Halafex of the Medusa Cascade," Missy explained.

She peered at him. His reaction was uncertain. He gently rolled his fingers over his persian's head.

He looked at her intently. " Halafex, Medusa Cascade, where are these places?"

She could tell he was trying to read her. " There light years off, I've traveled a long way."

" You traveled the galaxy?"

" Yes and no traveled the universe, not too long ago I had the ability to travel all of time and space, " Missy explained, he seemed bemused by her answer.

" Really, that's the most ridiculous thing anyone has ever had the nerve-" he stopped himself and let out a laugh. He stroked the persian's neck. " Are you actually serious about that?"

" Of course, where I'm from we have the technology to do so." Missy thought about it for a moment. She might as well tell him, nothing to lose telling the truth. " There is almost nothing that is beyond a Time Lord."

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

" Is that what you are. " He scoffed. " A time lord in chains," he taunted as he looked at Missy. " Where are you from?"

" It's not like you're believing this. Like I said my story is long, complicated, and unique," she replied.

" You've got me interested, answer the question."

She leered at him. " I'm from Gallifrey."

Missy watched him break out into laughter.

" Well, that's absurd. You actually believe these things."

He continued to laugh as Missy rolled her eyes. She glared back at him as she thought of a way to counter his arrogance.

" I know these things. Think about it a girl with two hearts, awesome technology, time traveler and someone who has extensive knowledge about the future. You wouldn't believe the things I've seen."

They both looked at each other. Missy could tell she's pissed him off or perhaps he took it as a direct challenge, she wasn't sure. This one was smart to be skeptical. He was being so heinous about this.

He was taunting her, like a child. Megalomaniac didn't actually know what he was going to do yet. It occurred to her that he's just asserting his authority. His eyes grew curious. He appeared to be in a state of deep thought.

" What does the future hold?" he asked.

Missy scoffed. " What do I look like a fortune teller?" She leered at him. " That's a broad question with many answers."

He returned the look. " For this world?"

" For this world, not much. About ten days from now it ends," she replied.

He seemed somewhat amused by this. He rolled his hand as he gestured for her to go on.

" I came here about two weeks ago. That's time travel for ya. When I arrived on this world it was being destroyed by the ultimate weapon. Your organization verse another, still not sure who they are. Their leader just happens to be another time traveler," Missy explained.

He seemed to be disenchanted by the news. " Prove it to me."

This was a bit of shock to Missy. " Okay, let's start with that book. Do you remember where it came from?"

He seemed surprised by the question. The look he gave her let Missy know he had a fairly good memory of it. He looked into Missy's eyes and laughed again before he regained his composure.

" What about the book? It's not that relevant. Prove it to me, prove that the world is ending. I bet you can't because you're just dodging my invested interest," he said with disdain.

Missy grasped his emotion and took the opportunity and sent over a mental recreation of the events she saw on the day of her arrival. It took a moment for him to grasp what he was looking at. He then closed his eyes. She closed her eyes and joined him at the scene.

" What in the world is this?!" he shouted as a red helicopter flew overhead.

" Welcome to the end of the world," Missy said with a smile.

The pair looked ahead at a large pillar of light emitting from the ground hundreds of miles away. Missy glanced over at him he gazed at the scene.

" This is Goldenrod City. I found it like this when I arrived. This happens about ten days from now." Missy explained as a red and black helicopter began to fire laser weapons at each other. He was amazed and terrified by the destruction.

" Do you know how this happened?"

" Haven't quite put it all together yet. I know that time traveler Lysandre is behind it. He told me before he tried to kill me."

A blue wave of light pulsed through the sky. A powerful wind blew past them. Slowly the world around them began to dissipate.

" That's where the book comes in its too detailed and very misleading. Time travelers use books to combat each other. I'm sure Lysandre is using you as a tool to take me out. Your people know way too much. You couldn't possibly have known I was a time traveler before my capture. How did you get that information?"

He glared at her. " Got it in a report. If you had read that book you would have seen the clues in your history."

Missy shook her head. " Sorry, I don't need a book to tell me that, " she paused as she looked into his eyes. " I suspect there is a traitor in your organization. This whole thing worked out too well for you. Our connection is going to end soon. Do you have a gun on you?"

The look in his eyes told her he was puzzled. " I've got one in my desk."

Missy looked at him with great confidence. " Fantastic, when we exit you up for a little murder role play?"

He raised a brow as he glared at her. " Your way to valuable for me to kill."

" Oh my gosh... Role-playing is acting instead of doing. You've missed the point." Missy stepped in front of him blocking his view. " We're running out of time. I'm willing to bet a few minutes after I've been killed things are going to get crazy."

" Why?"

" The minute I'm out of the way, you become Lysandre's next big target. Think about it, is there anyone else that could be considered a threat? " she asked. " I don't know who he's working with. As of this moment, he's re-writing history and were both targets. This is your response in the future. Do you really think he's going to allow for this to happen? It's not too late, together we can re-write history."

The scenery was turning white as objects began to disintegrate. The connection ended in a white void. Together they awoke in the office. He stared back at Missy, his eyes said it all. He was uncertain about everything she had just said.

" In all of my years," he growled. " No one has anyone ever had the nerve to tell me such absurd things."

His persian was startled, It backed off confused and terrified. Missy gaze widened as she stared at him. She was unable to read his intentions. Fear ripped through her hearts as he glowered at her. He had a look of fury and anger she hadn't seen in a human before. She breathed in and slowly and leaned back into the chair.


	10. Masterminds

o0o

* * *

The seconds felt like minutes. Missy peered at him. She watched him open a drawer in his desk. She watched him take out a letter opener, she froze. He stood up and began to walk. His eye's narrowed as he approached her.

" Just who do you think you are Missy?" he nearly shouted as he walked over to her.

He stopped in front of her and glared down. She couldn't read his intentions and her hearts pounded. Missy squirmed back as he reached down. He grabbed the knot in her tie and pulled her up.

He looked deeply into her eyes. She peered back focusing into his. She gazed at her reflection momentarily. Her focus quickly changed as he raised the blade. She looked at the letter opener and braced herself.

He peered at her chest. He carefully looked her over the spot before he stabbed. Missy clenched her fist as the blade entered her chest. He was quick driving the blade partially into her before withdrawing it. Her hot blood began to pour out. Her breathing became heavy, but to spite the pain she remained quite.

He gently set her back down. He let go of her tie and turned. He calmly returned to his desk.

Missy was overtaken by her own fury. " Just who in the hell do you think you are?"

He retook his seat at his desk. He grabbed a tissue and calmly cleaned the blood off the blade. He put the blade and tissue in the drawer. He glared at her for a moment, before opened drawer in his desk. He drew his gun.

He pointed the barrel at her. Missy's eyes widened with excitement. She leaned to the left as far as she could. She was sure to get out of his target range.

" I think I've had enough of these games!" He shot at the place she sat before.

The bullet punched through the chair. It pierced close to where her wound was. Missy watched as he put the gun in a holster. She sat up leaning back into the chair. She fell limp and closing her eyes. Missy held her breath and slowed her hearts rate. The doors burst opened as the guards rushed in.

" Sir are you alright?" they both asked as they rushed to his aid.

He slammed his fist onto the table.

" I'll be fine." He slowly breathed in. " That girl was going to be too much to handle. That two hearted freak was mad as a hatter."

It radio clicked as the dial was turned. There was static before a station was found.

" We need a body bag brought up to the bosses office," a guard said.

After a moment there was a response. " Roger that."

More static was followed by a click. Missy listened as she lay there. Someone was busy typing on a computer. She laid limp and listened to a silent room. Hasty steps approached from the outside. The door brushed open and disrupted the calmness. The squeaks of a stretcher soon followed as it was rolled into the office.

It wasn't long before she was being lifted up. She remained limp as the guards picked her up. Missy hit the stretcher with a thud, the bag below her wasn't enough to cushion her fall. She listened as they zipped up the bag.

" Take her to Zager's lab," he ordered.

His men were quick to comply. Missy was wheeled out of the office and into the hall. A door creaked open before it was promptly closed. There were mixed murmurers in the hallway.

" Thank Arceus he killed her," a woman gingerly said.

" It's better for all of us. You should get back in your office were still on a lock-down," the guard replied.

The sound of a door creaked before it shut. They stopped after a short travel. She listened as the doors slide open. They rolled the stretcher onto it. After a moment they began to descend. After a moderate trip, the elevator stopped.

The stretcher bounced as it entered a new passage. She listened and felt her body being moved through a hallway. After a short travel, she listened to as the door brushed open. She was wheeled into a room.

" Whats this?" an older man asked, his tone was profoundly curious.

" The bosses prisoner," the guard explained.

She listened as something was set down. "What!"

" Apparently the girl was insane. So he shot her," the guard explained.

" This is the one that nearly took out an entire squad?" There was a hint of confusion in Zager's voice.

" Yes, " the other guard answered.

" I know Doctor Namba wanted to work with this one," he inquired.

Missy listened as he walked past her. He picked up something and was tinkering with it. Missy listened to sharp metallic pings.

" The boss ordered us to take her to you."

Missy listened as the pings got louder. There was a sharp hum. What the hell is he doing to my screwdriver? She asked herself as the door to the laboratory opened.

" Sir, " the guards said together.

Missy listened as they walked off.

" Any updates on this technology?" he calmly asked.

" Not yet, I wish you hadn't killed the girl. Even if she was mad she had her uses," Zager said.

The sound of a spark-filled the room. Missy remained still and listened.

" Not this one. I've never seen such temerity in a woman before." He sighed." She told me she traveled the universe and she was certain this world was going to end. I was sure she was mad. So I decided to put her out of her misery."

Someone picked up a heavy object from a nearby table.

" Giovanni- " Zager started.

He cut off Zager with a cold response, " Zager. "

The conversation stopped when the phone began to ring. Giovanni hummed briefly almost as if he were amused.

Missy listened as the phone rang someone walked over to pick it up. Someone on the other end began to talk. She couldn't make it what he was saying but she could tell the person on the other end had panicked.

" Oh really," Giovanni said with an essence of surprise.

Missy listened as the voice on the other end became frantic.

" Wait on my instructions," he said.

He hung up the listened to him walk up to the body bag. He started to unzip it. She opened her eyes and smirked at him. He glared back as he unzipped the bag further.

Zager peered at her through his protective glasses, the look in his eyes was riddled with confusion. He was considerably old. His grey hair and mustache were somewhat of a mess. His lab coat and purple shirt gave her the impression that he was a mad scientist.

" What?" Zager asked as Missy sat up.

Giovanni walked over to a steel table with Missy's screwdriver on it.

" Turns out you're right. We've got about five minutes before they show up. What's your plan?" he plainly asked.

Missy took a look around. She was in a laboratory. In front of her, on a steel pedestal was the tardis. It was locked in some sort of energy force field. To her right were a few cabinets and a laboratory table.

She looked over to Giovanni. " Where are they coming from?"

" The sky," he promptly answered.

Missy thought over the schematics of her screwdriver and umbrella. After pondering the math and mechanics of her screwdriver, emolgas size and move set, an the potential dynamics the enemy, she got an idea.

" You're going to need to release me. I can take them out with lightning. That black pokeball is not what is appears to be. Release it from the force field, I'm going to need my emolga to come out. I'll also need that set of badges, my screwdriver, and my umbrella. I'm going to need a few members of your team that use electric type pokemon to meet us up on the roof," Missy explained as Giovanni walked up to her.

He looked into her eyes. " Done, but If you try anything rash. Well, I told you," Giovanni calmly said.

He reached into his jacket breast pocket. He pulled out a key. He walked behind her and released her from her bonds. Missy quickly loosened her tie and unbuttoned her shirt.

She inspected her wound. The gash was not very deep. The knife had gone less than an inch into her. Her bleeding had slowed down. His attack had been perfectly executed. She was drenched in her own blood, but was mostly unharmed.

Giovanni walked away from her. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. " Get Peirce and anyone available with an electric type pokemon to the roof."

There was a response given. Missy waited for him to hang up before responding to his threat.

" Running from you is not going to fix the problems we have at hand," Missy said as she slid off the stretcher.

He walked back over to her. She glanced over to Zager who was watching the two in a deep confusion.

Giovanni shrugged then casually looked over at her. " Who's to say you're going to fix this problem."

Missy growled annoyed by his arrogance. She leered at him and replied, " You're looking at the only girl in this world who can."

Giovanni diverted his attention to him. " Zager, get her what she needs," he said turning his attention to the screwdriver.

Zager quickly walked away.

Missy peered at Giovanni. " What made you believe me?"

" Your conviction and the information you presented. " He picked up the screwdriver and examined it. " What kind of instrument is this?" He asked as he pointed it at the light. The screwdriver did not respond to his attempt.

" That's a screwdriver," Missy said as she walked up next to him. " It's connected to my biometric code and will only respond to my command."

The sound of hum filled the room. Missy looked over and noticed the tardis prison had gone down. She focused on the controls then her emolga. The pokemon teleported out of the tardis.

Emolga flew up to her and dived into her chest. It tackled her giving her a hug. The pokemon was almost singing in happiness. She warmly embraced it and returned the affection.

" How did you do that?" Giovanni asked.

Missy glanced at him and smiled. " I'll show you all of that later. We're running out of time."

Zager walked over to her. He handed her the set of badges and her umbrella. Giovanni walked over to a counter with many radios. He grabbed one and beckoned Missy to join him. She took his side, behind them Zager ran in pursuit.

The trio walked to an elevator and got in. Giovanni pressed the R button. Soon the trio began their accent. On the way up, Missy watched Giovanni attempt to use her screwdriver again. He pointed it at the lights.

Missy shrugged at his attempts, she removed her tie. She tied it around emolga's neck. Then returned the perception filter to its original state. The device buzzed as it became a silver disk.

Zager gasped. " Those badges are an illusion?"

Giovanni growled as he looked at the device. Missy paid little attention as she tied the perception filter at the base of emolga's neck. She ignored his glare, instead, chose to pet emolga.

" You haven't seen anything yet." Missy looked over to Giovanni. " I'm going to need my screwdriver back in a moment. I'll show you how it's done."

The doors on the elevator opened. The three stepped onto the forest green roof. Missy could tell it was nearly high noon. The sky was cloudy nearly a haze of white. The roof was very low. The green turf blended in well with the surrounding forest.

Standing in front of Missy were four agents of the team. Three regular grunts and a man dressed in grey. The same man who flew on the dragonite at the battle. She quickly changed her focus to the pokemon with them. Their pokemon were Jolteon, Flaaffy, Magneton, and Dragonite.

Giovanni handed Missy her screwdriver. She took it and walked to the end of the roof. She opened the umbrella and placed it on the ground. She pointed the tip of it in the direction she would be standing.

Missy walked back over to the umbrella and pointed her screwdriver at it. She sent a beam to the point. It bounced back upgrading the shield. She then aimed it at the perception filter. She looked into the horizon. She spotted three ships in the distance.

" Get ready," she whispered to emolga.

She spotted the enemy ships in the distance. The three ships were a bright red and silver with a red letter 'F' etched on each of them. They looked like jets but were more compact.

Missy watched as they ascended into the sky. She then turned to the team, their pokemon were powerful, she was confident her plan would work. All she needed to do was boost emolga's speed enough to charge up the move electro ball.

" Alright in a moment your all going to be attacking that umbrella. Use the most powerful electric moves you've got." Missy released emolga. The pokemon took flight. " Leave the rest to me."

The pokemon soared up and approached the ships. She pointed her screwdriver it let out a hum as emolga transformed into a massive black dragon. The four agents on the roof had shocked reactions. They turned to her apprehensively.

" Keep it together!" he shouted taking charge of his team.

Someone called out an electabuzz. Missy glanced back to see Doctor Zager catch his pokeball. His addition would give the team more than enough power to take down the ships.

" Use agility," Missy commanded.

She looked over the ships. They had split up in an attempt to gain a strategic advantage against the dragon.

Red beams of energy shot through the sky. The laser cannon flanked the cockpit, from what she could tell the pilots had terrible aim.

While emolga charaded as a dragon, the pokemon dodged their shots with the greatest of ease.

This deception was missing something. It took her a second to realize what that was. With a wave of her screwdriver, the dragon released a massive flamethrower. The false flames jetted across the sky and forced the ships back.

Emolga soared between them as the pokemon lead them higher into the sky. The perception filter was keeping up well with its movements. This strategy bought her some more time to build up a proper counter to their attacks.

" Use agility again!" Missy commanded.

Emolga soared higher into the sky as its speed increased. The pokemon turned, then dived between its opponents. The dragon soared over the canopy of the forest before regaining altitude.

The ships cautiously followed the dragon as they chased it.

Missy had seen enough, the pokemon now had enough speed to blast them out of the sky. She began to set up her attack. Her screwdriver lit up as it sent a continuous beam of energy to the umbrella. The beam bounced back to the screwdriver. She directed the ray to Emolga.

She pointed her screwdriver at the tip of the umbrella. She took a step back in preparation for the recoil.

" Everyone attack now!" she shouted.

The team began to command their pokemon to use their strongest electric moves. The umbrella directed the electricity to Missy's screwdriver. The screwdriver directed the lightning into the sky using emolga as a lightning rod.

The attack dispersed as it began to bounce off the ships forming chain lightning. The perception filter sparked as it failed to produce an image. This revealed emolga to the enemy.

" Emolga use electro ball!" she ordered.

The pokemon unleashed a ball of electricity at the nearest ship. The damage it took was great soon it was on fire. Missy directed more lightning to the damaged ship.

The lightning jolted across the sky in a brilliant display. It hit the next closest ship before reaching into the sky. She continued her onslaught as lightning formed a chain releasing into the sky.

She braced herself. " Electro ball!"

The pokemon complied and sent another orb at a ship. She directed more lightning to the ship soon smoke billowed out. The third ship took charge.

It flew over the roof and began to fire energy bullets at her. She dodged to her left leaping out of the path. Missy pointed her screwdriver directing the lightning to the ship's weapon.

The laser gun cracked and sparked as it overloaded. The ship did a circle around the base. Missy continued her onslaught directing more lighting to the craft that attacked her, The lightning bounced from her target to emolga to another ship.

The craft she attacked flanked the others from above. From the bottom, a light illuminated the other ships. Soon the three ships begin to glow in a bright white light. They disappeared in a hazy brilliance. She shuttered in the light but quickly recouped. Missy looked over the forest. She could see no signs of any other threat.

Missy beckoned emolga back. It landed on her shoulder. She took a look around. The look the team had was one of pure amazement. Both them and their pokemon had a hard time grasping the things that just happened.

The young man dressed in grey seemed to be unmoved. He and dragonite glared at her. She shrugged at this. She turned and walked over to Zager and Giovanni. Both men seemed to be astounded.


	11. Deal-breaker

o0o

* * *

Missy began to walk to the pair. She could tell both men were deeply impressed by her abilities. She could hear the sound of someone running to the end of the roof to where her umbrella was. She glanced back and watched the man dressed in grey pick up her umbrella, he closed it. He took it with him as he approached the others.

Missy scoffed as she continued her approach. She placed her screwdriver back into her jacket pocket.

" So how do you want to handle this?" Missy asked as she eyed Giovanni.

" You told me you can re-write history." He gestured for her to follow him.

She scowled as he turned his back. Giovanni, Missy, and Zager re-entered the elevator. Giovanni pressed the button for B-5.

On their way down Missy removed her tie and perception filter from emolga. When she finished she let it return to her shoulder.

" What kind of a device is that?" Zager asked as he looked at the silver disk.

" This is called a perception filter," she explained.

Missy removed it from the tie. She placed the tie in her pocket. Then handed perception filter to Zager. He idolized the device for a moment before putting it in his pocket. The lift stopped, the doors creaked open again.

They stepped off and began to walk down a long corridor. The hallway was very well lit plain white hall. The trio walked past a few doors and curtained windows. She made a mental note of them all being on her right.

They stopped at a door and entered Doctor Zager's laboratory. Doctor Zager and Giovanni approached the tardis. They stopped and gazed at it. Missy walked past them and smirked.

" I'd really like to know what the pokeball is?" Giovanni asked.

He and Zager eyed the tardis with awe.

Missy crossed her arms in defense. She looked over its prison for a moment. Missy made sure the security was off. She glanced over the pair. She thought it would be better to bring them both inside. She accessed the tansduct teleport system telepathically.

Missy flipped the switch. She teleported them all into the tardis control room. Giovanni and Zager both hit the black steel floor landing on their sides. Missy landed on her feet. She walked past them and headed to her monitors. When she reached the screen she turned and leered at them.

Zager was quick to his feet. He began to look around analyzing every aspect of the tardis. He was truly fascinated by the controls and the time rotor.

Giovanni got up and looked around. Missy could tell he was confused by what had happened. She smirked she had bewildered him. She pressed a button and pulled up the archive.

" What just happened?" he asked as he stepped behind her.

" Not much, just brought you all inside," Missy explained.

She glanced at the time rotor, Giovanni coldly watched her from behind. She ignored his attempts to gain control. Emolga squawked at him before it took flight. She looked over to Zager who had pulled out a small notepad and pen. He began to take notes. Missy grew annoyed by his persistent curiosity.

" Will you stop," she nearly shouted.

Zager smiled at her. " What is this place?"

" This is the tardis," Missy explained as she turned around.

She faced Giovanni and leaned against the controls. He took another look around. " What is a tardis exactly?"

Missy rolled her eyes. " Time and relative dimension in space." She let out a laugh.

"You're telling me this is a time machine?" Giovanni asked.

Missy gawked at this. She was impressed by his intelligence. " Yes."

Everyone lurched backward as the tardis began to rock. Missy grabbed onto the control panel. She turned and pressed the image translator button. A live feed showed them a real-time image of the tardis being picked up.

Missy drew her screwdriver and gave it a wave. She changed the dome into a three hundred and sixty-degree projection of the outside world. The tardis was being held by a woman with black hair and brown eyes. She peered down at the tardis. She had a cell phone in her other hand and was busy talking to someone.

" I've retrieved the tardis. I need to get out of here before anyone notices," she calmly said as she began to walk to the exit.

Giovanni gawked at this discovery. " Matori, " he uttered as he watched.

Zager gasped as he watched.

" This was unexpected," he quietly said.

Missy glanced over to Zager he was upset by the discovery. He placed the notebook into his lab coat. She looked up at Matori. Her eyes filled with horror as the person on the other end continued to speak.

" She's still alive, I thought for sure he murdered that girl. Especially considering all that happened over the years with her," Matori said as she placed the tardis into her jacket pocket.

The tardis lurched again as she quickened her step. Missy drew her screwdriver and focused on the single. Soon a calm and confident voice could be heard on the speaker system. She recognized the voice immediately, it was Lysandre.

" Yes, it was a surprise. My sources tell me she's very vulnerable at this time, said she could have easily been killed before or during a regeneration," Lysandre explained.

" That's why you were so quick to strike," Matori said as she opened the door.

She turned left and proceeded to walk down the hall.

" It was too perfect of an opportunity..." he tapered off. " My agents just returned, they also failed to take her out. I fear she's working with them now. Call me when you get off base. I'll send an evacuation unit to you." With those words, the phone call ended.

Missy turned to Giovanni. " Want to stop her?"

He breathed in and regained control. Giovanni snatched a pokeball from his jacket. " That's a good start."

" Ninetails come out here."

Missy listened to ninetails soft footsteps. The Silver fox walked into the control room. Her eyes filled with anger as she looked at Giovanni. Slowly to fox began to approach her.

She took Missy's side. _I'm glad you're okay Mistress_.

Missy nodded at ninetails. She then looked to Giovanni who nodded he was ready to go. Missy engaged the teleporter.

Missy and Giovanni appeared on opposite sides of the hallway. Zager teleported directly behind him. Matori stopped right in front of her former boss. She backed away from him.

" My dear Matori, you were one of the few people I thought I could trust," Giovanni said, his tone was calm and almost frightening.

The ball opened in his hand. Persian leaped out in front of him. The cat growled at Matori as it stepped in front of Giovanni

Matori was frightened she turned in Missy's direction. Ninetails leaped out blocking her path. Missy took aim at her with her screwdriver. She gave a sinister smile as she pointed her screwdriver at her heart. Matori shrieked as she jumped back in fright.

Giovanni frowned as he gazed into her eyes." There's no place in my world for traitors."

Matori took a step back and gasped. There was a soft popping sound. She fell to the ground. Giovanni walked over to her and shook his head.

He knelt down and checked her pulse. " Damn. "

He took the cell phone from her pocket. He reached into Matori's pocket and picked up the tardis. He placed it into his own pocket as he stood up. He unclipped the radio from his belt. He adjusted the settings and pressed the call button.

" We need to dispose of-" He grimaced. " I need a body removed from the hallway on B - five."

There was a static as a man radioed back, " we're on our way, sir."

Giovanni turned the radio off. He clipped on his belt keeping it at his side. He walked over to her. Persian kept in stride with him.

" Let's go, we have some work to do," he quietly said.

Giovanni stepped past her. Missy glared as she followed him. Persian and ninetails followed alongside their masters. Missy's temper was growing. She just saved his base and he's still treating her like she his. _  
_

Giovanni stopped and turned. " Doctor Zager will you please return to your lab. That anti-time shield is going to need an upgrade."

Zager nodded and walked off.

The pair began to walk down the hall when they passed a window. The room inside was concealed by closed blinds. Missy took a good look at her reflection. She was a wreck. Her shirt was drenched in blood and her hair frizzed out everywhere.

Missy shook her head no. " If you'll excuse me. I'm going to clean up."

She teleported herself back into the tardis. He didn't respond to her he instead put his hand in his pocket and clutched the tardis. He continued to walk while making the tardis stable. She quickly killed the dome projection.

 _Mistress, please don't leave me alone with him._

 _Ninetails, it would look suspicious if I brought you inside,_ Missy answered as she entered her wardrobe.

 _You should see the way he's looking at me, Mistress,_ Ninetails pleaded.

 _I'll be out in a few minutes. If he gives you any trouble I'll bring you inside, but I don't think he would do anything that foolish,_ Missy explained.

She took a good look at herself and sighed. She cleaned up and addressed her wound. She cleaned it out with peroxide. The bleeding had stopped she knew the wound would heal in a few short hours. She decided to let it be.

Missy then changed close. Her Jacket was Umber brown, with a sky blue shirt, black tie, and grey power vest. She changed her pants but kept them the same style and boots. She put her hair in a clip and teleported out.

When she exited she was back in Giovanni's office. Missy had teleported next to him. She quickly stepped to the side. She looked over and noticed he had mounted the tardis on his desk. Ninetails sat in front of his desk. He was on his computer sending an email.

" You took longer than I expected," he said.

He closed his browser. His desktop theme was an ancient stone carving of mew.

" Don't work with women much do you?" Missy said as she began to walk to the other side of his desk.

" I work with many. None of them are like you."

He glowered at her for a moment.

" You proposed an alliance," Giovanni said.

Missy turned and gave him her complete attention. For the time being this is what she needed.

" What are your terms?" he asked.

Missy smirked at his request." Let's start with my freedom and all of my technology. I want those back immediately. In turn, I will help you improve your technology and fight with your organization for a victory in the coming battle. After that victory, I want complete ownership of Celebi. What are your terms?"

" Interesting proposal, I'll take the technological improvements. I want access to your knowledge and data. I would also like to know why you want that celebi? A time traveler has no need for a time-traveling pokemon," Giovanni stated.

He leaned back in his chair. Giovanni was peculiar she thought he was very determined. He was very intelligent for a human. It was rare for their species to capture a Time Lord and then release them, to save their world. Most would have forced it on her, but he didn't, that made him different.

" My knowledge and data, fine I'll share. The Celebi is the only pokemon on the planet that can access a temporal rift. I need it to get me to the dimension it travels through so I can recharge my tardis," Missy explained.

" Alright, I'll give you your freedom and technology. On the condition, I travel with you."

Missy let out a sigh. " You want to travel with me?"

Giovanni sat back in his chair and folded his hands. " Yes, it's a good cornerstone for our alliance."

She found herself slightly perplexed by the notion, and raised a brow." Travel with a stranger to strange lands. That will be interesting."

He peered at her but she could tell he understood.

" Giovanni," he sneered at her as he told her this. " Everyone here calls me boss or sir, got that?"

" Got it. You want to travel with me, " Missy reiterated as she twisted her fingers in ninetails fur.

" Yes, and I think traveling with you would be an interesting experience. With our knowledge and resources combined, we should successfully be able to solve this crisis," he said.

" Fixing the problem should be easy. " Missy peered at him. " You seriously want to know what time travel is like?"

Giovanni glared at her. " That's part of the deal."

Missy smiled at his persistence. " Fine, I'll tell you what it's like." She reached to him and began to rant, " the experience is like hell. Press a button and the world around you starts shifting. It's like riding a terrible roller coaster you get sick, then you look around and ask yourself where the hell am I? Traveling on the tardis is much better, unfortunately, that's out of commission. If you really want that to be part of the deal, fine I'll go along with it. So long as its just us and the pokemon."

" So long as we return here daily," he countered.

Missy grinned, he a keen eye for details. " It can be hit or miss with the vortex manipulator, but I'll keep it as close as possible."

With her technology, she could have taken them out, but she knew there was only one way to fix this. An alliance would be for the better. They looked to one another for an instant, before they nodded in agreement.

" Then we have a deal," Giovanni agreed.

He picked up the phone. He chatted with someone briefly about the alliance and then gave his orders.

 _Mistress, are you sure about this?_ the fox asked as she looked over to Giovanni.

 _Ninetails, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't. We'll save this world and be on our way. This might be one of the few worth saving._

The notion of saving the world, that was the Doctor's forte. Still, it would allow her to get her revenge. Then she could travel freely.

It took a few minutes, a grunt showed up. He held all of her things in a box. He handed them to her and backed off. He was truly afraid of her. She looked through her things.

She had her umbrella, vortex manipulator, wallet, purse, keystone necklace, the tardis keys, her black controller that came with a crafty note that said, Do not touch. She picked up the six empty pokeballs and placed them in her purse.

She took her things and looked over to Giovanni. " What about the master ball?"

He scoffed at the question. " You threw the ball. We all watched it fail, besides you stole that from us."

Missy gawked at him. " I took that from the Silph Company."

Missy's demands had been met. She placed the vortex manipulator back on her left wrist. She put her other objects back to their respective places. She walked up to the desk.

" This is your proposal, when do you want to go?" Missy calmly asked.

" Immediately, I trust you have some idea where to get started."

Giovanni pulled his copy of Mythical Pokemon and Legendary Trainers from his desk. He handed the book to Missy. She teleported both of them and their pokemon back into the tardis. Missy walked up to the controls screen and began to check the took a look at the screen.

" What kind of language is that?" he asked.

Missy watched him attempt to read the screen. She spied him in the reflection in the time rotor.

" This is Gallefrian, the language of my people." Missy explained with great pride, " It says the last entry to be submitted in this book was on October 20th, 1946. A Lumiose Press Production. The book was the written by many authors from around the world."

Giovanni glared at her. " I would really like to be able to read that."

Missy glared at the controls and changed the language to English. She then opened the book and began to search for the author of her story. She checked the index three times, no author was noted.

" Never met a writer who wouldn't take credit for their own work. Let's go pay the editors a visit, shall we."

Giovanni nodded. She teleported out of the tardis. She took the ball off of the desk and carefully placed it on the floor.

Missy changed the tardis into a street lamp, she leaned into it. She set vortex manipulator for Lumiose City October 20th, 1947. With the press of a button, they disappeared into the past.


	12. The Pen and the Press

oOo

* * *

Missy opened her eyes. She took a look around and noticed a street sign. She was at the corner of South Boulevard and Estival Avenue. She looked down Estival, the street was lined with many shops and businesses. In the distance, Prism Tower gleamed in the sunrise.

Small trees adorned the street. Their fall colors added to the French architecture of the city. There were many people dressed in colorful jackets and autumn attire. A few fletchling flew overhead. The wind seemed to follow them. The breeze carried scarlet leaves.

Missy took a moment to breathe in the brisk autumn air. It was crisp and clean for a city. She allowed herself to relax for a moment. There was work that needed to be done. She re-entered the tardis.

Giovanni was casually leaning against the control panel with his arms crossed. His persian was laying on the ground meowing, hacking, and trying not to vomit. Ninetails was attempting to comfort the cat.

He glared as she approached. " That wasn't as bad as you made it out to be."

He took a deep breath. Missy sensed he was having a minor struggle with nausea.

" You weren't on the outside, " Missy replied as she walked past the control panel.

She strolled past him and entered the hall. " I'll be back in a bit, retrieving my pokemon."

Missy began to search the rooms looking for her pokemon. She found her pokemon in wonderfully constructed environments. Each room was catered to the pokemon's own personal preferences. She recalled them to their proper pokeballs.

She walked back into the control room when someone began to pound on the tardis door. Giovanni looked at Missy. He gestured with a confused look.

The voice of a desperate young man began to shout from the outside; " Could you please hurry up in there. I need to make a phone call it's an emergency!"

" Phone call?" Giovanni inquired.

" The tardis has taken the form of a phone booth. It changes to fit the environment," Missy explained as she walked to the door.

She opened it and faced a young man. He seemed to be terrified. " I'm busy at the moment, very important call. I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait an indefinite amount of time."

Missy began to shut the door when the man improvised. He placed his foot in the doorway and began to push it open.

" It's the sky, something massive just appeared. I need to call the general. This is an emergency," he said in desperation. Missy fought back attempting to shut the door.

" You're going to need to find another phone booth." She slammed the door and locked it.

Missy ran up to the control panel and scanned the sky. A cyber ship had just appeared. She switched her dome to a three hundred and sixty-degree view. She pulled up the ship's course. It had arrived one minute ago.

Giovanni looked up and gawked at the craft. " What in the world is that?"

Persian and ninetails both looked up in terror.

" It's not of this world. Are you up for stealing some technology neither of us should have?" Missy asked as she turned to Giovanni.

He looked over to her with a confounded look. " You can't be serious, you want to go up there and take their technology."

" I told you that's what I do. This is a fantastic opportunity." Missy paused as she looked over the ship's activity log. The Cybermen were sleeping.

" Either way I'm going up there. I have to crash that ship into the sun. Cybermen are the last thing I want to deal with in the future. They're a serious problem, they'll turn every living thing on this planet into a robot," Missy explained as she turned her dome back to normal.

She recalled her ninetails Giovanni quickly recalled his persian. Missy grabbed her umbrella. The pair ran out the door. They exited the tardis and entered the pandemonium. People and pokemon ran frantically in the street.

A skiddo charged through the crowd. A man tripped as he ran in the frenzy. He quickly got up and dashed. Missy looked around, no one was paying attention to them. She turned the tardis back into a pokeball and placed it in her pocket. Missy turned as hordes of people ran past.

She noticed a man with spiked red hair dressed in a tuxedo running on the opposite side of the street. She recognized him instantly, he was Lysandre.

A woman ran alongside him. Her pink hair swayed her red eyes looked ahead. She was wearing a red jacket and black pants. Behind them, a tall middle-aged man jogged. His long black hair was tied back. His green eyes were fixated ahead. He was dressed in a black trench coat and pants.

He was saying something. Missy drew her screwdriver. It hummed as she amplified the conversation.

" We need to get up there and take them out!" Lysandre shouted as he darted through the crowd.

The man in black ran next to him. " I've got a plan, I just need to get to the main control box."

The trio turned and entered a building. Missy watched the door shut. She placed her screwdriver back into her jacket. She turned to Giovanni.

" Redhead was Lysandre." She kept a twinkle in her eye and a playful tone in her voice as she pointed to the sky. " He's going up there."

" He's going to fight them in a tuxedo?"

Missy burst into laughter. A hoard of people ran by screaming. The sound brought her attention back.

" Why not, anything goes in space combat," she paused and regained her composure. " Looks like he just got back from nineteen-o nine."

" Nineteen-o nine?"

" Long story short, He summoned Palkia and Dialga. Two things entered the atmosphere that night. I think this might have been one of them," Missy explained as she entered the coordinates.

She looked over to Giovanni. " Are you ready?" The look in his eyes was one of uncertainty.

Missy smiled confidently and gave the thumbs-up. She wasent ready to allow him to walk away from this. She told him he would'nt belive the things she had seen, now was the time to prove it.

" I've fought them countless times and won, " Missy said as she leaned into him.

Giovanni looked up at the spaceship. " You better be sure about this."

With the press of a button they traveled.

They appeared on a balcony in the ship. The pair peered down. Lysandre and his companions were running between a row of Cybermen. The man in black split off from the team. He sprinted down a diverging row. Missy looked to Giovanni, he had regained his confidence.

Missy placed a finger over her mouth. " They're sleeping," she whispered.

Missy gestured for him to follow her. They slowly made their way along the balcony. Missy drew her screwdriver as she leads the way. She and Giovanni stealthily made their way to a nearby hallway. They quicken their pace as they entered the dimly lit steel corridor.

Giovanni looked around and then to Missy. " Any idea why they're here?"

Missy gave a half smile. " They were chasing me before I arrived. I was after their technology." She walked ahead of him. " Let's just leave it as negotiations went south"

Giovanni scoffed. " Why not just take it, you're an expert criminal."

Missy spun around. " Why fight an entire army when you can talk your way inside?"

He stopped and glared at her.

" Doesn't make any sense, you say you've fought them then you try for peace." Missy frowned and spun around. She placed her hands on her hips.

" Not peace just a truce, " she scolded. Missy let out a sigh. " Then he showed up. The Doctor didn't realize what he was interrupting." She huffed. " He was looking for something. Blew up an entire fleet to get it." She rolled her eyes. " He says I'm bad. Oh my gosh, that man... When he want's something nothing will stop him."

Missy's screwdriver hummed. The device informed her there was a storage room ahead. She glanced over to Giovanni he appeared to be awestruck. Missy gave a half smile. She turned and continued to walk down the corridor. They approached a room. Missy's screwdriver hummed as she unlocked the door.

Missy pushed the door open revealing a room filled with sleeping Cybermen. Giovanni stopped at the entrance. Missy scanned the room to be sure they hadn't been alerted. When she was sure she took a look around.

On the right side of the door was a control box. She scanned it and downloaded a map of the ship. She and Giovanni slowly exited the room. She scanned the ship again. Her screwdriver informed her of a nearby warehouse.

" The map says we're a few hundred feet from a storage room," Missy explained.

They began to walk. The turned right and entered a massive corridor. The hall was lined with doors. Every hundred feet there was the entrance to a room. Missy kept her cool and her ears open.

The ships engines revved. She could hear no alarms. She listened as a turbine shifted gears. She stopped and motioned for Giovanni to do the same.

The ship lurched forward nearly causing them to lose her balance. It began to move higher into the atmosphere. The pair regained their balance as the ship moved upwards. Missy scanned the room. Her screwdriver informed her that there were no supplies of value inside. There was a warehouse a hundred feet ahead.

She began to shut the door when an alarm sounded through the ship. Missy scanned the ship and discovered a self-destruction order had been given.

" Damn they're good!" She shut the door. " They set the ship to self-destruct we have about four minutes." With a wave of her screwdriver the door locked.

Giovanni looked at her intently. " What do you suggest we do now?"

Missy glanced over at him. The sound of metal men marching forward had gotten her attention. The clanking of the march grew louder by the second. She looked back and could see the Cybermen's shadows.

She looked ahead. " Run!"

The Cybermen's automated voices were quick to respond," halt, You will be upgraded."

The pair bolted running down the corridor. Missy scanned the area with her screwdriver and found the storage room close by. She and Giovanni slipped in. The room was filled with steel boxes. Missy used her screwdriver to search the inventory. She discovered the boxes had laser guns.

As they ran Missy teleported six boxes into the tardis. As they reached the end of the warehouse they approached a T entrance to a corridor. The sound of the door exploding caused the pair to run faster. Her screwdriver screeched as it gave directions to the bridge.

" Perhaps it might be a good idea to leave," Giovanni said as they rounded a corner.

They ran into another corridor ahead of them was a massive door.

Missy grinned. " Not just yet, I'm searching for a cyber pod. Could you imagine it, cyber pokemon! We could have an army of pokemon stronger than any legendary in existence."

Missy pointed her screwdriver at the door. She began to hack the lock as she ran. They both charged at it as they approached.

" Now that's an idea." He grinned as they slammed through it.

Giovanni and Missy found themselves entering the bridge of the cybership. In the windshield of the spacecraft, the planet was showcased. It was a beautiful blue orb floating in a backdrop the stars of the galaxy.

Giovanni stood there and gazed at the world. He put his hand in his pocket. Missy stopped and turned around. She slammed the door locking it with her screwdriver. She then runs to the in-flight counsel. Missy walked over to a panel with a mounted screen. Using her screwdriver she searched for cyber-pods. He walked behind her.

Cyber-pod Status: Destroyed

" Bastards," Giovanni growled, he took a deep breath.

Missy could almost feel his anger pulse through the room. They looked out the window and noticed three cyber scout ships flying out. Missy scanned them with her screwdriver. She discovered there were no cyber-pods or Cybermen onboard.

" That's how they got the space ships," she mused.

Missy scanned the ship again she found nothing that would help the fight. The smell of iron burning brought her attention to the door. The Cybermen had begun to weld open the door. Missy entered coordinates for Luminose city then took Giovanni's arm. She reached down and picked up her umbrella.

They pair teleported back to the city. They appeared in front of Prism Tower. Giovanni and Missy took a seat on a nearby bench.

" That wasn't so bad, was it?" Missy asked.

She leaned back looking up at the sky. He shook his head and took a long breath. Causing Missy to glance over. He also watched the sky.

He smirked as he replied, " that was exhilarating. I've never seen the world in such a way before."

A loud sonic burst boomed through the city. A vibrant blue and yellow explosion filled the sky above prism tower. Fragments of the ship scratched the atmosphere. They watched as the remnants of the ship burned.

The pieces turned white as they streaked above them. After a few moments, the majesty of the destruction ended. Slowly the sky turned back to its morning hue. Missy took the tardis from her pocket. She placed it on the ground next to them. It transformed into a mounted statue of keldeo.

Missy walked up to the door behind the statue and opened the door. She entered the control room. Giovanni steadily followed her. She walked back to the control panel. Missy searched the archive to see if the date of the book publication had changed, it had. The last submission was now on October 23rd, 1946.

Missy read over the date. " They just changed history again."

" No Cybermen this time?" Giovanni asked as he read the archive.

" Probably not."

Missy turned and walked to the door. The pair stepped out of the tardis. Missy gave a half-smile as she and Giovanni leaned up against the tardis. She set the vortex manipulator for the date. With the press of a button, time shifted in a sudden blur. The travel lasted less than an instant.

It was a sunny day in Lumiose City. Missy took a deep breath and regained her posture. She began to walk off her nausea. She peered over to Giovanni. He seemed content with not moving. As she paced the Parkway the crinkle of a paper caught her attention.

She looked to the source of the sound and spotted a newspaper in the breeze. Missy walked to it, stomped on it and picked it up. She looked at the front headline read: Failed military operation causes panic! Under the headline was a large picture of the cybership.

Missy glanced over the article. It explained that the so-called alien attack was a botched military operation. The article did its best to convince the reader that the ship was a blimp. She shook her head. Humans would do anything deny other life forms.

She walked over to Giovanni and offered him the paper. He took it and glanced over it. He handed the paper back to her.

" Media," he uttered.

Missy chucked the paper into a nearby waste bin. she took a look around the central circle. She was parked on the corner of Vernal Avenue and South Boulevard. The tardis had become a red phone booth. The city was very much the same. Time had corrected the anomaly on its own and all seemed correct for the period. She noticed somebody dart around the corner. She looked over, but she failed to identify the person.

Missy glanced over to Giovanni who was busy summoning his persian. The cat came out and nuzzled his leg. He gently scratched its head as he turned his attention to the city. He had a look of amazement.

His gaze diverted to her as two teenage girls briskly walked past. She waited for them to pass and checked to see if anyone was watching. When she was sure no one was. She changed the tardis into a pokeball, picked it up and placed it into her jacket pocket.

Missy stepped next to him and offered her umbrella. " Feeling better?"

Giovanni raised a brow.

He snatched the umbrella. " How does this work?"

He opened then closed the umbrella. Missy rolled her eyes.

" Humans." She tisked. " Don't even bother to ask why."

Giovanni glared at her. " I noticed him too."

She gave a half smile. " Come on, I'll explain on the way."

Together they began to walk to Estival Avenue.

" Opening the umbrella immediately activates a shield. Opening the umbrella before falling will gently float you to the ground."

Missy explained as they crossed the street walking around the outer circle. She pulled out her screwdriver and checked for alien technology. All things were normal for the time period. They made their way to Estival Avenue. They turned the corner and entered the street.

The aroma of baking baguettes and grey tea filled the air. The smell was delightful. She glanced to the left. Cafe Gallant, inside patrons dressed in bright jackets and dull overcoats, were drinking tea. There was nothing of particular interest inside.

They strolled past the cafe. The street had a few people in it. A couple of fletchling flew overhead. Soon they arrived at Lumiose Press.

Missy and Giovanni peered into the massive window. There were many people at work on typewriters each at their own desk. She noticed her hair was a little frizzed. She quickly fixed it in the reflection.

They watched for a little while before stepping inside. Giovanni recalled his persian as he entered the building Missy followed him. A young man dressed in a grey vest and white dress shirt greeted them. His green eyes seem to smile at them.

" Welcome to Lumiose Press. Can I help you with something?" he asked.

Missy pulled her wallet from her bag. She took out the psychic paper. She peeked at the information on it. Then presented the receptionist with her credentials. His eyes widened with amazement as he looked it over.

Missy warmly smiled as she introduced herself, " I'm Joanna Rowling and this is my assistant Howard Lovecraft. We're here to edit and revise the new book Legendary Trainers and Mythical pokemon," she explained.

" Misses Rowling." He ogled the paper before handing it back to her. " I am so pleased that you and your assistant could make it here to Kalos." He made his way to the front of the reception desk. He gestured for them to follow him. " Please follow me, the other editors are on the third floor."

He smiled and politely began to show them through the office. Giovanni looked over to Missy he was appalled.

" I'm your assistant!" Giovanni sneered. " How on did you even pull that one off?"

" Psychic paper, I show it to them they believe whatever that paper tells them. "

Giovanni gawked in disbelief. Missy rolled her eyes.

" What." She looked at him but he glared back. " I thought you'd make a decent assistant. The paper agreed." She smiled with simper as she reminisced. " I was a famous pianist a long time ago, well that's what the paper said. I showed up to see a concert and they insisted that I play. I had a fun time talking my way out that one."

He was ready to reply when their host interjected.

" What kind of story are you two cooking up?"

This caught Missy off guard. They stopped at the entrance of a caged elevator. She gave a half smile to him.

" Not much of a story just concepts of the future," she explained.

There was a ding as the doors to the lift opened. They stepped inside. The host pressed the button for floor three. The elevator jerked as it began its ascent. He leaned against the wall as he peered at them.

" Future tech? Science fiction never sells Miss Rowling." He seemed to be puzzled. " Why would two such talented writers bother to waste their time? "

Giovanni scoffed. " The concepts of tomorrow are never a waste of time."

A bell chimed as the elevator stopped.

" I guess that's foresight." He gestured ahead. "This way."

The doors opened to the few offices of the third floor. He motioned for them to follow. They entered the white corridors and passed the frosted glass doors. Their host stopped at the second door on their right. and were lead to a conference room door. He peered over to them and gave a half smile.

" Now you two, these editors, well I'm sure you two know how it goes. Personally, I think there a bit of the snooty type. The last editors we had in here nearly got into a fistfight over the wording of a story." He paused and took a somber tone, " please play nice."

He showed them to the door and promptly left. Missy and Giovanni looked to each other and nodded. Missy lead the way into the conference room. She paraded in. Four men dressed in colorful suits sat at a table. They were busy arguing over the concepts of a story.

" I think this is the worst addition to the book," a man dressed in green nearly shouted.

He picked up a pen and took it to the paper in front of him. He scratched out a few words with a red pen. Missy walked over to him. She looked over his shoulder and read the story.

The Wanderer of the hills.

The Wander of the and his legacy are a notable part of the Unova region. He and his haunter were known for traveling the region. Together the pair haunted the lives of thieves and criminals. Forcing them to relive the crimes they committed, through the eyes of their victims. Little is known of this hooded vigilante. His tale was short but his achievements will forever be a part of the Unovian lore.

Missy stopped reading and looked the editor dead in the eye. " Look he and his that's a double standard, it's confirmed he dwelled in Unova why reiterate that? Who wrote this? " she asked as the man in blue.

He gave a dumbfounded look. " Robert Johnson."

He glanced back to the paper. Missy looked around the room. She had everyone's attention.

" Okay, The names Joanna Rowling. " She gestured to Giovanni who stood next to her. " That's my assistant Howard Lovecraft. We came here today with a few questions regarding a specific piece, the Mistress. We have some questions for the author."

She looked at the four of them.

" The Author of that story was Thomas Bernard," the man dressed in pink answered.

Missy nodded. " I looked over the story it is a good one, but it's horribly misleading and he never took credit for his work. Why?" Missy asked as she peered over the room, all of the editors gazed at her with a peculiar curiosity. The man in the pink suit looked over to her.

" He died last week. This is one piece he didn't want to take credit for, said he was going mad," he said.

A man in a white suit looked at her with disdain.

" I don't see what your problem with the piece is. I don't think any of it's true, but the story is good," the man dressed in blue said.

Missy raised a brow. "The book says this is a work of non-fiction."

The man in a white suit looked up and to her. His eyes were filled with discontent.

" The point is to sell books, Miss Rowling. Besides all of the stories in here based loosely on some fact or another." He picked up a small pile of papers. " We have editing to do. Why don't you go do something that women are actually good at, like making us a snack."

She snapped at the insult. She drew her screwdriver and pointed it at his chest. His eyes filled with distraught as she shot him. The other editors became frantic. Missy shot the man in pink next followed by the one in blue.

The man dressed in green stared at her with disbelief. Missy smiled at him as she aimed for his chest. She allowed him to panic and watched him run into a wall. She shot him in the back. Missy placed her screwdriver back into her jacket.

She scoffed. " That's the last time he'll say that to a girl."

Missy turned to Giovanni. He seemed to be amused by her actions.

" It's not like I killed them," Missy said as she walked over to the collapsed man.

She snatched the papers he held. The story of Gunner and his Skuntank.

" What story is that?" Giovanni asked as he took her side.

Missy got right to work pulled out a red pen. She turned the entire story into a grammatical nightmare. She then reached into his jacket and pulled out his wallet. She checked his identification, his name was Walter Moreau. Missy quickly put his name on it.

" I always wondered why that story was so terrible," Giovanni said.

He looked over all the errors she had placed into it. She took the newly edited work and placed it at the bottom of the finished box.

Missy grinned as she looked over the paper. " He's going to have a hard time explaining that to his readers."

She took the tardis from her jacket. She mounted it on the table. She and Giovanni teleported inside. She walked to her counsel. Missy searched the archive for Thomas Bernard. He was a well-known author.

Thomas lived just outside of Eterna Forest. According to the archives, he spent the last few days of his life at this home. Missy took a mental note of the time he died October 16, 1946, at 11:13 pm. She punched in the coordinates for his home.

Missy and Giovanni teleported out. She set the vortex manipulator so they would arrive one hour prior to his death. She picked up the tardis and placed it in her pocket. She and Giovanni looked at one another.

They leaned into the table and slightly into each other. Missy engaged the vortex manipulator. The world began to shift and change. Objects spun rapidly as the time and place changed.


	13. Bloodlust

oOo

* * *

Missy and Giovanni arrived outside of twisted iron gate. Ahead of them was a path lined with massive oak trees. The moonbeams brightened the mist that loomed around the blocked path.

A half moon was high in the sky cloaked by silver clouds. Down the path was the chateau. The lights in the mansion illuminated the night. A cold breeze rushed past them. Dead and wilted leaves dragged on the ground as they chased the wind.

Missy drew her screwdriver. It hummed as she unlocked the padlock. She unhinged it and dropped it to the ground. She pulled the chain off the gate. The links clanked as they hit the earth.

Together they pushed open the massive gate. It creaked as it opened. They stepped past its bounds and onto a dirt path.

The night was quiet, she couldn't even hear their footsteps as they walked on. Missy glanced over to Giovanni, he seemed to be uneasy.

" Do you really think he's going to talk to us on his deathbed?" he asked.

Missy raised a brow. " You heard what the editor said, he was going mad." She peered into the windows of the chateau. From what she could tell there were no movements inside. " I don't think he just died."

They approached the crimson doors of the chateau. Missy knocked on the door. To her surprise when she rapped the door it crept open. The pair glanced at each other before they stepped inside the home.

Finely polished furnishings greeted them as they stepped into the parlor. The room was many shades of blue, from the sofa to the floor tile it had a unique charm. The illumination that came from the gas lighting enhanced its charm. Many pictures of finely dressed men and women adorned the walls. Ahead of them was a grand staircase. Bright red stains of blood that covered a nearby stairway.

Giovanni took a deep breath as he approached the stairs. Missy followed him, she stayed close to him. He looked down at the blood stains his eyes followed them up the stairs.

" Your archive said nothing about a murder," he quietly said.

" That's not what we asked the archive," Missy replied as she looked up the stairs.

She noticed an open door at the top of the stairs. A light was burning in the room. The pair began to make their way up the stairs. Their movements were silent as they climbed the steps. Slowly and cautiously they approached the open door.

The room inside was lit by a candle. The light of the moon illuminated through a window. A portrait of The Mistress had been hung in a corner above the desk. They peeked in and saw an old man dressed in pajamas. He was busy writing something on a piece of paper.

Missy stepped into the room and crept behind him. She peered over him he's drawing pictures of roses. It's written many times The Mistress, The Mistress... Missy touched his shoulder and broke him out of his frenzied drawing. He looked over to her with fright.

" The Mistress, I always wondered when you would come." He looked up at her. " Ever since they told me about you, and ever since you came. Every day all I see is the same," he calmly said.

Missy peered deep into the man's eyes. The image she saw was black. She gazed down at him as she took a step back.

" Thomas Bernard is that you?" Missy asked she didn't let her eyes wander from his.

" It is I the one and only. It's good to meet you, at last, Mistress," Thomas replied.

" Who told you my story?" she asked.

" Ghost! Neither present or past, but he's always there watching me."

He shuddered as his eyes widened with fright. His gaze grew as he stared at the door. Missy and Giovanni quickly turned around, but no one was there. She hesitantly diverted her gaze to Thomas.

" Always going on about the Mistress this and the Mistress that," Thomas said his eyes didn't move from the door. " The Mistress a woman of unspeakable power and incredible beauty. Always talking about her ninetails and the legend, The Legend of the Mistress," he rambled on.

" What happened to him?" Giovanni asked.

Missy glanced over at him. He had turned his attention completely to the door. He clutched the handle of the umbrella and stood ready to defend himself.

" He's been driven mad by someone, a psychic link perhaps," Missy answered.

She jumped as Thomas grabbed her arm. Missy turned and looked him dead in the eyes. " What do you see?"

He closed his eyes when she peered into his. He shrieked his reply, " I see fields of red roses burning!"

Giovanni gasped Missy listened as he took a step back." What does he mean by that?"

Missy turned to him, his position was fixated on the door." I'm not sure, does It means something to you?"

Her screwdriver began to hum before it lite up. The device informed her that they were not alone.

Giovanni became frantic, his clutch on the umbrella tightened." We've got to get back to base."

The floorboards in the hall began to creak, the air grew stale. An unnerving silence crept through the room. Missy peered into the doorway while she listened. She gazed into the hallway and noticed a change. The lights inside the chateau had gone out.

A strong gust of wind passed through the room. The candle flickered as it blew out. Missy spun around as the moonlight darkened. She looked at the window sill, a man dressed in black hovered. He was the same man they had seen in Lumiose City.

His eyes glow red, he glared at the trio with malice. He lunged forward as he charged through the window. The sound of shattering glass filled the room when he burst in. He knocked Thomas to the floor. Missy took a step back and pointed her screwdriver at him.

Holding his hands forward his fingers were like claws. He hissed as he charged at her, growling and screeching.

Giovanni hastily stepped next to her and opened the umbrella. He successfully blocked the attack. The pair were knocked back by the force of the blow. They quickly got up and bolted into the hallway. Giovanni closed the umbrella as he ran.

" What the hell is he?" Giovanni yelled as he kept up with Missy's frantic pace. She charged ahead.

" Something that shouldn't exist," her answer was followed by a shriek.

Their steps hastened as their foe pursued them. She spotted a nearby doorway, they dodged into a room on their right. Giovanni slammed the door and locked it. They both stepped back from the door.

A red radiance filled the darkness. They turned to the window. The forest outside was in flames. Missy ran over to the window. She witnessed three men dressed in red suits use flamethrowers to set the forest ablaze.

The door slammed as their foe assaulted it from the outside. Missy and Giovanni turned to each other. She began to frantically look around the room to see if anything could help them fight this monstrosity. The desk and bookshelf inside would be of no assistance to them.

She turned around and faced a corpse of an old man on the bed. His body had been ripped open. His insides lined the room in a bloody motif.

She gasped, she pointed her screwdriver at the door ready to shoot their pursuer. The sound of shattering glass caused Missy and Giovanni to jump away from each other. She landed next to the corpse. Disgusted, she moved away from the bed.

She looked to the floor, a broken bottle and the flames that surrounded it. This situation was becoming more dangerous by the second. She looked over to Giovanni he had backed into a wall. His eyes were focused on the window.

She could see his train of thought. With the situation growing direr, she agreed it was the only way.

Missy ran over and began to kick the glass out of the window pane. " We're going to have to jump out together."

Giovanni grabbed a chair and tossed it. The chair knocked the remaining glass from the window. He took her side and clutched the umbrella. He stuck it out the window and opened it.

Missy grabbed his arm, he was very muscular. Together they jumped out of the window. The umbrella took to both of their weights well. They slowly fell to the ground.

The men began to run over to them. Missy sneered as she aimed her screwdriver. She shot the man on her right. Giovanni pulled her down as used the umbrella as a shield. The other two used their flamethrowers to unleash an onslaught.

" I'm surprised you picked up on that so quickly," Missy frantically said as she prepared to fire another shot.

He braced himself. " It's simple once you understand how it works."

She peeked out and shot the man in front of her. She dodged to cover as he fired more flames to them. She slid past Giovanni and readied herself to fire again. She dodged out then shot the final attacker. Something flew over their heads. The vampire landed a few yards ahead of her.

" Let's deal with this monstrosity, " Giovanni said as he drew a pokeball. " Ryhdon. "

He released his pokemon. Rhydon came out of its ball and charged the man. The vampire was quick to call out his own pokemon.

" Greninja! " He threw his pokeball.

Greninja leaped out and charged at Ryhdon.

" Greninja use ice beam," he said.

A blue orb formed in greninja's mouth. It formed into a beam. The attack hit ryhdon hard. The pokemon took serious damage as it was knocked back. Rhydon stomped back as it regained its poise.

Giovanni pointed at the pokemon. " Megahorn!"

Rhydons horn began to glow white. The pokemon ducked as it charged greninja. Rhydons horn stabbed greninja in the chest. The attack threw the pokemon back. Greninja turned into a black aura as it changed shape.

It became a zoroark. The pokemon raised its claws as it charged rhydon. The fox was an illusion pokemon, a dark type capable of disguising itself as any pokemon.

" Night shade!" the man in black commanded.

A wisp of dark energy surrounded Rhydon. The pokemon glared as it took minor damage. Rhydon roared and swung its tail waiting for a command.

Giovanni watched the pokemon intently. " Earthquake."

Rhydon jumped up and stomped its feet into the ground. The earth trembled as the pokemon landed. Zoroark leaped to the right and dodged rhydon's attack.

" Grass knot!" his opponent shouted.

Zoroarks claws turned green as it released an evergreen energy of the forest. Leaves and vines overtook rhydon. The pokemon was overtaken by the damage and fainted.

Giovanni glared at the vampire while he recalled his pokemon. His opponent laughed as returned zoroark.

" Mortals, " he snarled at the pair. " Come out and play Time Lord!"

He outstretched his arms and presented a challenge. The look in his eyes had become fierce. Missy stepped away from the umbrella. She smirked before she stepped out of the umbrella's protection.

" So you want to play with the Mistress." Missy huffed before she said, " It's only our first date."

He charged her then jumped into the air. Giovanni stepped beside her and blocked his attack with the umbrella. She shook her head appalled by his interruption. She bolted from its cover and aimed at her opponent's chest.

" Date?" he hissed. " Never with the ones who murdered my kind."

He shrieked as he readied himself to charge at her again. He bolted to the right.

He didn't get too far before she shot him in the leg. He was stunned for a moment he glared at her. She was certain he had been misled. Still was not be possible. Her hearts pounded it was not possible.

" I wasn't part of that war Vampire!" she shouted.

The vampire glared at her as he shook his head. He ran up to her going into a full charge. Missy's screwdriver screeched as she unleashed a massive yellow beam.

He dodged it, then raised his claws. He leaped close to her and swiped. She simply twirled ahead and dodged the attack. He didn't care or he didn't know the truth. Perhaps she could talk her way out of this.

" We banished your people to the vortex long ago. How did you come to be?" Missy asked as dodged another attack she faced him.

The radiance of the forest fire grew. She could see his pale face he bore his teeth. Missy pointed her screwdriver and fired a yellow beam in his direction. He dodged to the right and rolled onto the ground.

He leaped up and swiped at her with his claws. " I have always been, Time Lord. I am a child of this world."

He glared at her as he began to screech. His hands began to glow with a yellow aurora. He was preparing to take her lives, she wouldn't allow for that.

Missy began to back off. " I can't let you do that."

She backed away from him her screwdriver pointed at his heart. He charged at her again. Missy continued to step back as she dodged his blow.

Giovanni had her umbrella, she needed more defense. She knew that fire was a fatal element to Vampires, an excellent weapon for killing them. Using a pokemon was a cheap tacit but it was better than using her ineffective screwdriver.

She reached for charizard's ball and tossed it. " Charizard!

The dragon took flight in front of Missy.

" Banette! " He tossed the ball and a ghost jumped onto the field. Banette spun in the air as he engaged a mega evolution.

Missy touched the keystone and engaged charizard's mega evolution. A brilliant white energy overtook the vibrancy of the fire. As the radiance of the evolutions ended the opponents stared each other down.

" Charizard use fire blast!" Missy commanded.

Flames erupted as charizard opened its mouth.

" Banette sucker punch!"

Banette launched itself at charizard. The pokemon punched the dragon's chest. The attack knocked charizard to the ground, but it quickly got back up.

He had a good counter blow, the move sucker punch was a priority move. The attack always went first when the opposing pokemon used an attack that would cause damage.

Unfortunately, her charizard had no way to counter banette's priority move. She had a move that could knock out her opponent in a few moves. She just had to hope charizard could withstand the counter attacks.

" Charizard fly up use shadow claw!" she shouted.

Charizard roared as it flew up. Its claws glow black with a purple aura. It dove at its opponent and struck the pokemon. Charizard's claws ripped across its chest. Banette was knocked back close to the forest. The pokemon took heavy damage but it got back up.

" Shadow sneak," he commanded.

Banette turned into a shadow that fell to the ground. Its movements were obfuscated by the shadows cast by the fire.

" Charizard stay in the sky dodge that attack," Missy commanded.

Charizard began to circle. The pokemon flew higher into the sky. The dragon soared over the billowing pillars of smoke.

The pokemon emerged without warning. Banette appeared behind the dragon striking it. The blow was hard and the pokemon took serious damage.

Charizard grunted as it began to fall to the ground. It spreads its wings open and soared over the flames. It made a sharp turn as it searched for its opponent. Banette reappeared in front of its master.

Missy took the opportunity to attack again. " Charizard use shadow claw."

Charizard aligned itself with banette and swooped down. The dragon raised its glowing black claws in preparation for a strike.

" Sucker punch!" he countered.

Banette turned to charizard. The ghost leaped up punching the pokemon. Charizard was knocked back into the ground. It devolved as it crashed into the dirt.

Missy couldn't believe it, her pokemon was at its maximum level. Then she realized that his banette must have been as well.

She glared at the vampire as she recalled charizard. She readied her screwdriver in preparation for another attack.

Giovanni placed his hand on her shoulder. His action caused her to stop. His nidoking growled, he pointed ahead. The pokemon roared as it charged into the fight.

" Nidoking sandstorm," Giovanni calmly ordered

Nidoking snarled as sheets of dust and sand overtook the area.

Sandstorm, a passive move that created a sandstorm. The attack would deal minor damage over every turn.

" Benette will-o-wisp! " his opponent shouted.

Two orbs of fire flanked the ghost pokemon. They flew to nidoking and circled it. The pokemon grunted as its purple skin chared, the attack had caused a burn.

Banette was pounded by the sandstorm as the attack continued. The ghost took more damage.

The Vampire and Giovanni peered at each other before they gave more commands.

" Banette sucker punch!" The Vampire and Giovanni took command at the same time. " Nidoking focus energy!"

Banette's attack failed. The pokemon was bombarded by the sandstorm again and took more damage. The ghost fell to the ground in defeat. Giovanni's opponent recalled his pokemon. He glared at them before he retreated, leaping to his allies.

They turned and watched him land. He ran to the three knocked out agents and picked up two of them up. He placed his foot on the other. He looked down at his wrist and pressed a button. In a flash of a blinding white light, they disappeared.

" Time travelers," Giovanni muttered he took Missy's arm. " We need to get back to base."

Missy was taken aback by his action. He seemed very concerned. She gave a nod and set her vortex manipulator for the base coordinates. She set the time for an hour after their original departure.

They arrived in Giovanni's office. A rocket grunt burst through the door. The grunt frantically looked at Missy then to Giovanni.

" Whats going on?" Giovanni asked as he let Missy go.

The grunt saluted him. " Sir, someone is hacking our base. We need you in the command room."

Giovanni nodded as he made his way to the office doors. Missy followed him. The trio made their way to the Elevator and got on. He pressed the button for B-2 and soon the elevator made its ascent.

They got off the elevator and stepped into a massive computer room. The room was adorned with enormous monitors. Below them, many people sat at computers in rows. The sound of many people typing wasn't enough to drown out the music. Missy figured they were trying to stop the hacker. That upbeat song was blaring must have been troublesome.

Ahead of Missy and Giovanni was a set of stairs that lead down to a half circle of monitors and a chair. Giovanni began to step down the stairs. Missy followed him down. He sat down and turned on his computer.

 _Ah, ah, Ahhh..._

 _We come from the land of the ice and snow..._

" I don't believe that," Missy deadpanned as the music continued.

The lyrics went on. The song sang about taking the new lands and the goal of going to the western shores. Missy looked over the screens. She watched the input of codes and counter codes. The next lyric broke her focus.

 _We are your overlords._

" What's kind of music is this? Who dare say they are my overlord!" Giovanni's shouted.

That nearly killed her focus entirely. She looked at the computer screen. The screen was black with numbers and letter that rampantly streamed across the screen. She drew her screwdriver and began to scan the data, in an attempt to get a code window.

She did her best to drown out the song. A black codex window appeared on the screen. She took Giovanni's side. Missy began to type in lines of code.

" Hmmm..." Missy hummed.

She had never seen this type of code before, it took her a bit to break it down. In a moment she devised a counter codex.

 _Ohhh..ohhhh_

Missy tapped a few keys on the keyboard. She took complete control of Giovanni's command center.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her. " How dare you just take over my base." He let out a sigh and rolled his chair back. She took the extra space.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

 _Yhea_

" Isn't it obvious. I'm hacking them back," Missy answered as she continued to type code lines.

A new song was playing with a slower beat. Missy quickly opened the codex to team rockets computer systems. She put the codex and a chat bar on display. She glanced up at the center monitor. The workers below had taken notice. A slower song has started to play.

Missy nearly froze when she heard the first lyric.

 _You are my fire, the one desire, Believe when..._

" No!" She began to enter the code faster.

Not this song, this was a terrible piece of music. Who in their right mind... her thoughts trailed, these people weren't in their right mind. The screen became black and a sentence appeared on the center monitor.

IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN MISTRESS.

Missy's left hand continued to type while she reached for her screwdriver. She shot all of the cameras in the room. With a wave, she disabled the webcams. She set her screwdriver down and continued to work. She began to hack a nearby satellite.

 _We are two worlds, apart. Can't reach to your..._ the song continued.

HEARTS

Missy growled as she read the message. She turned her attention back to the code. She entered a new codex to bring up multiple data screens. She found an open satellite network. The Alakazam Music Broadcast Global Network. She hacked the satellite and began to search for the hacker.

 _Tell me why, Aint nothin' but a heartache..._

Missy responded to the new Message.

IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE?

 _Tell me why..._ As the music continued Missy entered more code. There was a ding a the message was responded to. She glanced at the screen.

NO

" Doctor Who?" Giovanni asked.

Missy glanced over at him and gave a half smile. He had asked the question, the question the whole universe had asked.

She smiled at the thought of the Doctor. " The greatest warrior in all the universe. He's a good friend of mine, nasty nemesis too."

Missy turned her attention to the computer screen. She continued to skillfully enter a code. She reached for the mouse and opened another screen. She began to enter a code in D.O.S. format.

She tried to drown out the music. It blasted through her focus for a moment... _but I want it that way._ Missy bit her lip in an attempt to refocused. She looked to the codex windows turned to red for a moment before returning to black.

Missy quickly re-hacked them. She brought them all back on screen in a matter of seconds. She flawlessly she entered more lines of code as she attacked the satellite.

She bit her lip again as the music broke her focus. _Ain't nothin' but a mistake..._ She growled, who was behind such a nefarious act. She wanted to see what they knew. Missy didn't think they would tell her but it was worth a shot. She opened the chat bar and typed in.

WHO IS THIS?

The response was.

THE MASTER DOESN'T KNOW!

Missy gawked, whoever this person was they knew her well. She quickly typed a response.

IT'S MISTRESS NOW!

" What!" Giovanni shouted in confusion. " What are you two talking about?"

 _Now I can see that we're falling apart, from the way that it used to be..._ Missy growled she wanted this madness to end.

" Give me forty seconds."

She was frantically typing while she looked at the multiple screens. The song continued. _No matter the distance I..._ Missy growled as entered more code. She was going to teach this instigator a lesson about taunting. Missy typed in her message and pressed enter.

YOU ARE ON FIRE!

 _The one desire, You are, you are, you are..._

She pointed her screwdriver at the monitors. " Don't want to hear you... " Missy sang along with the song.

She opened a live feed of a different base. Men and women dressed in red ran down a hallway. They held fire extinguishers.

In another room was a computer data bank. A small fire raged sparks erupted from a processing towers. Both Missy and Giovanni laughed at the sight. The team below began to cheer.

The music cut out. The screens turned red before the Team Rocket logo re-appeared. Down below people at computers got to work counter entering a code and downloading information. Missy turned to Giovanni he seemed confused.

" What was that about?" Giovanni asked.

" The music is from a different world," Missy answered in an attempt to dodge the question she presumed he was going to ask.

He did not seem satisfied with her answer. She let out a sigh.

" The Master, Former name of mine, a former life, So to speak. Time Lords can live for thousands of years. Name, occasional gender swap all common things," Missy explained.

Giovanni raised a brow. His confusion had clearly become greater. Missy could tell he very clearly intrigued as well.

" Your people can live for thousands of years?" he asked.

" Yes," she said.

The look he gave her hinted at more questions. For a moment she wondered how the Doctor deals with these things. He was always talking. It occurred to her perhaps she should explain it more. He already knew too much. She decided to just give him another simple answer.

" I'm a few years shy of twelve hundred."

" Really." He was impressed at the same time he seemed to have a difficult time grasping the concept. He grinned as he leaned back. " For twelve hundred years of life your very wreck-less."

" After you live so long it becomes a second nature. That's not something a human would understand," Missy replied.

Giovanni glared at her for a moment. " I don't think humans are something Time Lords are capable of understanding."

Missy smirked at his challenge. Inside she was shocked. This one had the nerve to challenge a superior being.

" You don't think I'm smart enough to understand humans?"

He returned the smirk. " I don't think your human enough to understand humans, Time Lord."

They looked at each other with intrigue. A burst of curiosity overtook her. Missy pondered the notion and his challenge. She hated humans for their lack of understanding and love of the Doctor, but this world did not know him.

Perhaps this was a different kind of human race. It was a very different world with different rules and dynamics. For the first time, in a long time, this was something different.


	14. The Human Challenge

oOo

* * *

Missy smirked as she gazed at Giovanni. Perhaps he was the crazy one. He clearly didn't comprehend her abilities to spite how much he understood. She felt that a Time Lord was far superior to any human, it was a fact.

Still, the idea was perplexing, she was beyond him or his team they couldn't possibly grasp her understanding of things let alone her own ideologies. She pondered it for a second more. _Be more human..._

She held out her hand out and gave him a profound look." Are you challenging me?"

He gave her a smug look in return." Maybe, I don't think it's something you'll ever understand."

A man dressed in a black suit ran up to the command center. He held a peice of paper in his hand.

" Sir." He offered the paper to Giovanni.

He took it and looked it over. His colleague turned and walked off. Giovanni read over the report. Missy stepped to his side and began to read it over. Missy glanced over the report there wasn't much information. It stated that the attack had originated from the Kalos Region.

The organization behind it was known as Team Flare. A second hacker entered the databank from an unknown origin. The hacker was successfuly stopped from entering the data bank.

" Team Flare." Giovanni placed the paper on his desk. He got up walked away from his desk. " Vampires are this good with computers?"

Missy raised a brow, she knew they were. " Why wouldn't they be? I don't think it's beyond their understanding."

She looked over the room. The computer screens had all turned to back to normal. The workers below were busy. From what Missy could tell they were gathering data and doing repairs.

The squeak of a moving chair caught her attention. Giovanni had begun to walk up the stairs, she quickly caught up to him.

" One thing they never had was the ability to time travel, let alone escape the vortex," Missy explained as they approached the elevator.

Giovanni pressed the down button. " Then who else could they be working with?"

The doors to the elevator opened. Missy and Giovanni stepped inside. She leaned against the wall as the doors shut. She looked over to him. He pressed the button for B-5. The lift jolted as they began to descend.

" Dunno, whoever it is there very good," she replied as she placed her screwdriver back into her jacket. " Luckily I'm just as good. I disconnected your data banks then redirected my attacks via web and satellite. Then I overloaded their systems, that fire should have destroyed anything they might have downloaded."

Giovanni smirked at the answer. " You're better than most of my agents," he admitted. " An excellent addition to my team."

Missy rolled her eyes at this. A few hours ago he was the most persistent interrogator she'd ever seen. She looked over to him, he was so nonchalant about everything. It occurred to her perhaps this was what he wanted.

She decided to let the issues sit for the moment. The way this one threatened her not to mention her vicious attack made her uncertain. The elevator dinged as the doors opened. The reached the floor and stepped out. Giovanni released his persian as they began to walk. Missy released ninetails as she entered the hall.

 _Mistress, What kind of music was that?_ Ninetails asked as she strolled to Missy's side.

 _Music from earth. Did you see who Lysandre was working with?_ Missy asked as she and Giovanni made their way down the hall.

She glanced at ninetails, the fox looked depressed.

" Well, at least now we have new weapons for the coming battle. I'm sure Doctor Zager is going to be enthralled," Giovanni said.

Missy raised her brow. " Any scientist would be."

Missy said as he opened the door and stepped into Zager's laboratory. He held it for Missy as she entered. Doctor Zager was sitting at his computer running calculations. He didn't even notice the pair as they stepped in.

Ninetails telepathy became somber as she explained, _No Mistress, he was working with so many people in the end. So many fights and so much destruction._

Missy turned her attention to Giovanni who slowly approached the busy scientist. He seemed to have taken a playful attitude. Giovanni tapped him on the shoulder causing him to lose his focus. He spun the chair around and faced him.

Doctor Zager glared at Giovanni. " Good news, I was getting closer to getting that upgrade."

He stood up and sighed. He looked at Missy and raised a brow. He turned his attention back to Giovanni. He gave a playful look before he became serious.

" That's great, our friend. " Giovanni gestured to Missy. " Has brought us some new technology."

She glanced over at him as she pulled out her tardis. Missy walked to a vacant part of the laboratory.

She teleported one of the steel boxes out. She drew her screwdriver. It screeched as she began to unlock the box. Missy looked it over and knew she was going to need a hand. She glanced back at the pair.

" Are you two going to just stand there? I could really use a hand," Missy said as she walked over to the box.

Giovanni and Doctor Zager were quick to join her. Together they pushed the heavy lid off the steel box. They peered inside and discovered rows of boxes. They were all made of a steel and latched shut. Missy gently pulled out a box. She brought it over to a nearby table. She drew her screwdriver, it screeched as she unlatched the box.

Inside was a small black laser gun. There was no handle for the weapon. She picked it up and looked it over. The barrel was orange glass and silver case. The rest of the weapon was a black cylinder, it was small but durable.

Missy pointed her screwdriver at the gun. She began to dismantle the device. It clattered as it fell apart on the table. Doctor Zager looked over the weapons.

" How did you get weapons like these?" he asked.

Doctor Zager began to sift through the pieces of the weapon. Giovanni stepped beside Missy and began to do the same. Missy immediately went for the barrel. She began to pick it apart.

Giovanni leaned in close to Zager. " Funny story, we went to Lumiose City. Shortly after we arrived a spaceship appeared," he began to explain.

Missy slipped off the glass case for the laser gun and took off the orange housing. Inside was a clear radiation crystal it gleamed in the light. She began to take it out.

Giovanni continued to tell the story, " Missy was insistent on going up there."

Doctor Zager gawked before he said, " You went on a whim!"

Giovanni nodded. " Yes, Long story short we went up there, ran from an army of Cybermen. While we fled we hijacked this technology," he said as he picked up the weapons case.

He peered at the housing. Inside the housing was a long slender barrel. Missy glanced over at him.

" That's the most dangerous part, the discharge barrel," Missy explained she began to reach for the device but stopped herself.

Be more human, that was involved but she needed the help and cooperation of the team. Things were going well with them. Save the world, learn a thing or two, save herself, and then get down to learning the nitty gritty details of this fascinating world. It was in her best interest to take him up on his little challenge.

" Can I see that?" she asked.

" You went into space!" Zager's voice was filled with surprise and disdain. He gawked at Missy and Giovanni. " You went into-"

" We barely left the atmosphere," Missy interjected.

Giovanni handed it to her. She promptly dismantled the piece further. Then joined the crystal with the firing mechanism. She looked over it. More work needed to be done. She began to rip more pieces off the housing.

She began to run wires around the discharge. Missy glanced over at Doctor Zager. His eyes were filled with envy.

" Doctor Zager do you have a set of wire cutters and a spare button?" she asked.

Zager looked over her work. He gave a nod and walked over to a workstation. He brought back a set of wire cutters. He walked off again and began to search through his lab.

Missy got to work splicing wires. She connected them with her screwdriver. Doctor Zager returned with a spare button. Missy attached it and her work was complete.

" What did you just do?" Zager asked as he looked over her work.

" Just reconfigured the firing mechanism, the quickest job I've ever done."

Missy turned to Giovanni. He looked over the modifications with a keen eye. He gave a nod of approval.

" You got a firing range?"

Giovanni picked up the weapon. " We happen to have one on this floor."

The trio made their way out the door. They turned left and began to walk down the hallway. As they walked ninetails began to speak to Missy.

 _Mistress, I'm very worried about this partnership you have with team rocket. I told you, he's ruthless. I watched him and his army fight. He was willing to do anything to stop that weapon from being fired-_ Missy was quick to cut her off.

 _Ninetails can you really blame him? He was fighting for his life. Things have changed now, were fighting together and I don't expect us to be on the losing end,_ Missy explained as they continued to walk.

Missy glanced at the persian. The cat was looking at ninetails with green eyes. The pokemon meowed loudly.

" How powerful are these weapons?" Giovanni asked as he spied the device.

" From these Cybermen..." she trailed off as she thought about the details. " They were Cybus Cybermen, they should be able to do a decent amount of damage."

Missy drew her screwdriver and scanned the area for radiation energy. The field was in a state of flux. She wondered why the energy on this world was so weak.

" Hmm... They're not going to have the power to kill, but should be able to take out most opponents," she explained.

The trio stepped through a doorway. Ahead of them were rows of firing bays. Missy counted twelve. She looked ahead Zager and Giovanni had taken the first firing bay.

The pair looked like boys getting ready to play with a toy. Missy leaned in and watched them. Ninetails sat next to her, persian took the opposite side.

Giovanni stepped into a firing square and pointed the weapon at a target. He pressed the button, a blue light shot out of the weapon. His aim was perfect. The shot went straight through the center of the target. The paper ignited briefly before charring. Doctor Zager took his side. Missy watched them both take turns shooting the target.

 _I guess that's one way to look at it, Mistress,_ Ninetails said as she nuzzled up to her.

Missy reached down and gently caressed the foxes head.

 _Did he do anything on the tardis while I was away?_ Missy asked not taking her eyes off the pair.

 _He paced around for a bit. Then tried to calm his persian down Mistress,_ Ninetails explained.

She glanced down at the pokemon.

The fox glowered at the cat _. Oh, his persian really doesn't like you. He says you're too much of a distraction from him and his friend._

Missy glanced over at persian. The cat glared at them and meowed.

 _What did he just say?_ Missy inquired.

She watched Zager point the weapon and fire. He shot the outer corner of the target. He shook his head as he handed it back to Giovanni.

 _You really don't want to know. Ever since he's left his ball, he has been bickering on Mistress._

Missy continued to stroke the pokemon as she looked over the pair.

" You two look like your having the time of your lives," Missy said with amusement.

Giovanni turned to Missy as he handed the weapon back to Zager. He casually leaned back into the barrier and looked at her.

" New tech is always a good time. We've got better things to do," Giovanni said.

Zager turned and frowned. The trio left the firing range. They left and began to walk to Zager's laboratory. Missy stayed behind the pair.

" Doctor Zager I'm going have you work with Missy for a while. There are some matters I need to attend to," Giovanni said as they continued to walk down the hall.

Zager looked over to Giovanni." Fine, I'll work with her, but I don't know its just odd. One moment she's your prisoner then next you two get along fine. You ran off and fought robots in space." Missy sighed at this but Zager ignored her. " Now you two are fine with one another."

" We respect each other," Missy replied.

Zager looked over at her and raised a brow, it was a puzzled response between two people who knew one another very well.

" Zager, she's right," Giovanni said.

Zager put his hands in his pockets. " If you say so, you came back in one piece."

Giovanni gave Zager a look as if to say shut up. Zager gawked at this and shook his head. They approached the laboratory. Giovanni gave a casual wave as if to say I'll see you later. Missy peered at them as he and persian walked off.

Missy followed Zager into his laboratory. He let out a sigh as he walked over to the box of weapons. She trailed behind hovering as she watched him. He picked up a box and brought it to a table.

Zager looked up to Missy. " You know he's been searching for you for two years. He was convinced there was a group of time travelers plotting to take over the world," Doctor Zager said as he snatched a screwdriver from a drawer below the table. He began to open the box.

" So that's who he thought I was working for. We had a little chat not too long ago. I can only imagine all the questions he still has," he said.

Missy walked up to the box and picked one up. She brought it to the table. She opened another box and disassembled the gun.

" I can only imagine," Zager said as he took a gun from the box. " Anyway, I'd really like to know how these function and the key elements of the weapons."

They worked with the guns for a few hours. Missy gave a detailed demonstration of the laser, its properties, elements, and ways to re-fabricate them into weapons for humans. The scientist was intrigued by everything Missy told him. He took extensive notes and asked many questions.

" That was a very detailed presentation. One last question how many of these weapons did you acquire?" Zager asked as he looked over his notes and then to Missy.

" Let's see I got six boxes, that's five hundred guns apiece. Exactly three thousand would have taken more but, I was interested in a better piece of technology at the time," Missy explained as she paced the room.

The presentation had given her a slight headache. Zager looked overwhelmed by Missy response. He flipped through his notebook.

" The logistics on this are going to be a nightmare, but I think with the proper team I can manage a mass re-fabrication." He jotted down a few more notes.

" Three thousand, that should be more than enough." Doctor Zager said with great enthusiasm. " You're quite the thief. What else were you after?" he asked.

His eyes were filled with curiosity. Missy turned her attention away from him. She teleported the remaining five boxes from the tardis. She left them in a row she turned back to Zager.

" A Cyber pod, going to use it to convert pokemon into cyber pokemon. That would have been awesome. Unfortunately, one of Lysandre's companions got there first, destroyed the damn pods." She let out a sigh. " We could have ended this crisis in days if we had gotten it," Missy explained as she continued to pace.

Missy glanced over at him. His eyes were filled with genuine concern. " That would have been wonderful. Are you alright?" Zager asked as he walked over to her.

" I'll be fine, just getting a headache. I haven't done a presentation like that in years."

She felt tired more than anything else, she didn't like to admit it but she needed to rest. She had been through a lot.

She needed a safe location to place her tardis down. Since she was on the laboratory floor she figured she stay there. It would help her safely learn more about the team and their scientist.

" Do you have a spare closet or room I could set my Tardis in?" she asked Zager.

Missy took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her head was throbbing. Ninetails nuzzled Missy's hand bringing her back. She looked down at the pokemon. She wasn't feeling well. Missy turned her attention to Zager. He had escorted Missy to a vacant lab.

" What are you going to do with it?" Zager asked as he and Missy entered.

Missy pulled out the tardis. She and Zager entered the laboratory. She looked around. The lab was small and empty. The room was big enough for two people and some equipment. Missy walked to the wall and the end of the lab and placed the tardis down. She changed her tardis into a black door.

" Thanks for the room," Missy said as she and ninetails stepped into the tardis.

Zager gazed on. He seemed to be boggled by the transformation. Missy gave him a half smile before she turned. She gently shut the door and locked it.

She then teleported herself and ninetails to her personal room. Her room was quaint. A queen sized bed, with black sheets, took the center of the room. Above the bed was a well-framed portrait of the universe in motion. The room was dimly lit and had imperial purple walls. An ebony nightstand and dresser were on her right. Missy stepped onto the plush velvet carpet.

She put all of her things into her bag and teleported it into the wardrobe. She changed into a nightgown. Ninetails gently hopped onto the bed. She stretched out by Missy's side. They fell into a deep slumber.

Author's Notes: Hey everybody, what do you think so far? I would love to hear from more of my readers. I enjoy hearing from you guys.

anonymous reviews

Traveler

I'm happy to hear you're enjoying the story. I'm glad to hear someone else agrees. It looks long, it's really not. I can see you found some of my Easter eggs. We have more to come. This is one of those story's you could go back and see more on your second read then your first. That's how I feel about it. Chapter nine was a hard chapter to write. I wrote that out five different times, trying to make that fight as intense as I could. I have a hard time reading it. It's good to know all of that hard work paid off. Thank you for not spoiling the story in the review. A lot of folks do that on this site. I don't mind spoilers being told in reviews every now and then. Thank you for your consideration.


	15. The Ruins of Alph

oOo

* * *

Missy was startled by the howl of an alarm. She growled as the disruption continued. Her eyes shot open as a monitor came down from the ceiling. She glared at the black screen before telepathically turning it on.

An image of Giovanni knocking on the door came on the screen. Missy turned off the alarm and teleported to the front door. She sighed in frustration she didn't even have time to change her close. She shrugged this off as she opened the door.

" What's up?" Missy asked while she walked to the control panel.

" You live here?" Giovanni asked as he gazed at her.

She smiled before showcasing the tardis.

" Of course I live here," Missy said as she walked over to her monitor.

She was astonished he hadn't figured this out. She checked the time it was 11:34 am. The date was September 8th, 2016. Giovanni looked around.

" Just how big is this ship?" he asked.

" Well," she trailed off while she thought of a good way to explain the tardis. " I have several stars on board." The look he gave her was surreal. Missy sighed as she turned from him. " It's massive alright, were inside a pocket dimension much like a pokeball. It can be a very confusing place, even for me sometimes." She glanced over and watched him gawk as he looked around. "It's best to just accept these things and move on."

" Okay." He looked around once more, and then back to her. " My field agents uncovered more information about Team Flare. My team informed me they've been spotted in the Johto Region at the Ruins of Alph. We need to get out there to assist them," Giovanni explained, his eyes were trained on her.

" Alright, I'll be ready in a few." Missy turned then walked into her wardrobe.

She looked through her closet. She shifted through her dress shirts and jackets. She had worn the same thing since she arrived. It was becoming a bore. She walked over to a more risky part of her wardrobe. As she shifted through her halter tops and lace she happened upon a cute shirt.

Missy looked the shirt over then decided to go with something different. She changed into a yellow halter top. The top showcased the keystone nicely. She put on a black jacket. She switched her pants to black skinny jeans but kept her boots. She was becoming quite fond of them.

She spun around in the mirror looking at her hair. It was down. She combed it out the placed it her bangs into side sweeps putting the rest of it into a ponytail. She snatched her bag, umbrella and clipped her pokeballs to her belt. Missy stepped out. Giovanni raised a brow as he walked up to her.

" Shall we?" He offered Missy his hand but she refused it.

She punched in the quadrants and set their time of arrival for five minutes previous.

Missy teleported them out of the tardis as they left, ninetails appeared by her side. Missy transformed the tardis into a black pokeball. She picked it up and placed it in her jacket pocket.

Missy offered him her umbrella. He seemed uncertain but he took it. Giovanni put out his right hand. Missy took it as she activated the vortex manipulator.

They arrived on a bright sunny day. They stood together at the base of a cliff. They were in a lush evergreen forest surrounded by mountains.

Ahead of them was the entrance to what appeared to be a tomb. The entrance was flanked by the statue of an entie and raiku.

There were engravings at the top of the tomb. It read Time Unkown. In front of the entrance, two men dressed in red suits stood guard. Missy let go of Giovanni's hand.

" Where are your people?" she asked him.

Missy began to look over the surrounding area. In the distance, she noticed three other entrances hidden in the hillsides. Missy turned her attention back to Giovanni. He took a small radio from his jacket. He pulled out the antenna and searched the frequency.

He calmly spoke into the radio, " Butch, Cassidy can you hear me?"

" Yes, sir! " Butch replied with conviction.

Missy was taken aback by this. She remembered the agents from Silph Co. She took in a deep breath as she petted ninetails head.

" What's your location?" Giovanni asked as he looked at a small screen on the radio. A map and a red dot appeared on it.

" We'll be there shortly," he said as he began to walk into the forest.

Missy followed close behind him before catching up. She looked around a few combee flew over them. A few natu and pidgey followed the bees. In the distance, two linoone played. They tackled one another before circling again. The pokemon chased each other deeper into the forest.

It wasn't long before they approached a tent. Butch and Cassidy were sitting by a fire. Butch was tinkering with a radio when he noticed Giovanni. He and Cassidy quickly stood up and salute him. The pair took a step back at the sight of Missy. They both reached for their pokeballs.

" Sir that's her, the girl who attacked us at Silph. Co," Butch said as he took a step back.

" I'm aware, I remember this conversation. No need to worry she's working for us now," Giovanni explained with a smirk.

" Sir, she tried to kill us!" Cassidy protested.

" This young lady nearly took out an entire squad and their pokemon. She killed no one." Giovanni gestured to Missy. " Self defense, she's one hell of a fighter." His voice grew stern as he glared at the pair. " You will work with her."

" Sir! " They said together saluting him. Butch was quick to speak as he pulled a map from his pocket.

" Sir they arrived about two hours ago. There are fifteen agents inside including the two standing guard."

Butch placed the map on a nearby tree stump. Missy looked over the terrain. She took note of the four separate entrances.

They weren't very far from one another. Three of the entrances had a red X on them. The main entrance she had observed on arrival was unmarked. Cassidy picked up where Butch left off.

" They were inside the other tombs. They entered the last one about ten minutes ago. We're ready to begin attacking the entrance." Cassidy glared at Missy. " Since we have a Battle Queen on our team we should have no problems winning this fight."

Missy rolled her eyes. Slyly she looked at the pair.

" The names Missy."

Butch and Cassidy glared at her for a second before turning their focus to the map. Missy drew her screwdriver and held it out. Butch and Cassidy jumped at the sight of the device.

" Relax, I'm not going to shoot you."

They gazed at her and slowly nodded. Missy could tell they were both afraid of her. She was mildly pleased by this.

She turned around and began to scan the area. Her screwdriver informed her that a gap in space was being opened. Giovanni looked to Missy and gave a half nod of approval.

" It appears their opening some sort of portal in space its self," Missy explained as she placed her screwdriver back into her jacket.

She then turned around and eyed the two agents.

Giovanni looked at Missy and then to Butch and Cassidy. " Let's move out."

Cassidy leads the group into the forest. A hundred feet ahead of them was a path. The group made their way down it. A few beedrill, combee and some spearow flew by. A furret crossed the path. Missy glanced down at the fox.

 _Mistress you really changed things for this region,_ the pokemon softly said.

Ninetails eyed the path ahead.

 _It's not that big of a change,_ Missy replied as she looked over the forest. _I just added a new species, I don't think the pokemon know the difference._

Ninetails looked over to a smeargle. It was busy painting a combee on a tree.

 _The art they learn is passed down from generation to generation, Mistress,_ the fox explained.

The smeargle hesitantly stopped and looked over the group. The pokemon looked terrified by the team. It ran off.

 _So what it learned about the combee, big deal._

The fox looked back to the road.

 _Mistress, combee were never native to these lands. I can only imagine what they thought a hundred years ago._

Missy glared the pokemon. She pondered what ninetails was getting at. The fox clearly didn't understand time travel. She and ninetails continued along the path.

They stayed close to one another. The group walked for a short distance before approaching a clearing. A tori gate stood before a clearing. A sign was mounted. It read: The ancient ruins of the Unknown.

Giovanni stopped dead in his tracks. He glared up at the sign. Butch and Cassidy continued to walk to the entrance.

Missy took notice and walked back over to him. " Let me guess you couldn't read that before?"

" How is that possible?" Giovanni asked as his eyes skimmed the sign. He appeared to be disenchanted.

" Once you board a tardis so long as you remain a passenger it will translate all most every language and written text," Missy explained she grinned before she continued with great pride, " Except for Gallifreyan of course."

" Your human understanding has slightly improved," Giovanni said with a smirk as he continued to walk.

" I can see your understanding of Time Lord is getting better," Missy shot back as they caught up to Butch and Cassidy.

The team drew their pokeball. Butch and Cassidy and begin to walk to the entrance. The Team Flare agents quickly pulled their pokeballs from their jackets.

" Prepare for trouble!" Cassidy shouted.

Butch took her side. Together they raised an arm.

"And make it double," Butch said with a deep sense of purpose.

Cassidy took the lead, " to infect the world with devastation!"

Butch pointed to the sky. " To blight all people in every nation!"

" To denounce the goodness of truth and love," Cassidy said as the two team flare grunts begin to run in their direction.

" To extend our wrath to the stars above."

Butch and Cassidy looked at one another. Then gazed sinisterly back at their opponents.

" Butch "

" Cassidy, Team Rocket, circling the earth day and night."

" Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight," Butch finished the motto.

A raticate released itself from a ball on Cassidy's belt. The rat pokemon lurched before them and growled. She was quick to recall the pokemon. The Team Flare grunts looked at each other and gave a confused gesture.

" Oh yeah, We're Team Flare and we don't care for your stupid motto!" the flare grunt on the left said.

They both threw their pokeball's. A vaporeon and a serperior materialized from the pokeballs. Butch and Cassidy quickly called out their own pokemon. An aggron and a granbull. The pokemon growled at each other preparing for a battle.

" Yeah, motto's are a waste of time! " the other flare grunt shouted. He pointed at aggron. " Vaporen let's teach these fashion-less instigators a lesson. Use water pulse."

Vaporeons eyes glow blue as a circlet of water manifested around it. The pokemon launched the attack at aggron. The beast was knocked back but it quickly recouped. Butch glared at the flare grunts.

" Who you calling fashion-less dressed in those ridiculous red outfits!" Butch shouted before he pointed at the vaporeon. " Aggron mega punch!"

As the beast charged it brought its fist forward, and as it continued it started to glow white. The pokemon punched vaporeon in the chest and knocked it back. The pokemon slid back on all fours taking minimum damage.

" Granbull use fire fang on that serperior!" Cassidy shouted.

Granbulls fangs glow red with fire. The pokemon charged serperior biting into its long snake-like body. It took heavy damage.

" Serperior bind!" the flare grunt shouted.

Serperior warped itself around granbull.

" Vaporeon finish that aggron use ice beam! "

A blue orb began to form in the vaporeon's mouth. An icy blue beam streaked across the battlefield striking its opponent. Aggron was frozen solid. Butch begrudgingly recalled his pokemon. Giovanni looked at Missy.

" Missy get in there," he said with great conviction.

Missy raised a brow. They were allies but how dare order her around.

" Excuse me." Missy placed her hand on her hip. " I'm not one of your lackeys."

" If you don't work with them they'll never trust you," there was a tone of sincerity in his voice as he replied.

He had made a good point. She gave a nod. She plucked hydreigon's ball from her belt. She took Butch's side before throwing it.

" Hydreigon." Missy caught the ball.

The dragon took flight. It spread its wings and roared at vaporeon. The dragon had taken a good position.

" Hyper voice!" she commanded.

The dragon opened its mouth and a dreadful sound overtook the area. Both opposing pokemon took heavy amounts of damage. Serperior fainted and vaporeon was barely hanging on.

" Granbull finish that vaporeon use play rough!"

Granbull ran to vaporeon its fist glowed pink. The pokemon lunged at vaporeon punching it multiple times. The pokemon soon fainted both team flare members recalled their pokemon.

They began to back off the grunts turned and bolted back to the entrance of the ruins. Missy drew her screwdriver and shot both of them. They fell to the ground unconscious.

" Excellent work team," Giovanni said with a hint of praise in his voice.

" Perhaps we should take one of them back for questioning?" Missy inquired as she placed her screwdriver back into her jacket.

" I don't think that will be necessary. I'm not big on taking prisoners, it's a huge hassle," he explained as he began to walk to the entrance of the ruins.

Missy and the others followed him. When he approached the agents Missy joined him. Together they searched their pockets.

They found some money, a Team Flare calling card, and radio. Giovanni took the team flare card and radio. He turned it on and then began to manually scan the surrounding frequencies. He stopped turning the dial when he found a channel with a female voice speaking.

" Professor, we're preparing the gate it will be open soon," a young lady said.

There was a loud but brief static. Then silence before the voice of an older lady broke through the static and replied," Excellent, I'll be down shortly with the Adamant Staff. I'm going to send you and Lysandre into the portal to retrieve the orb. I'm afraid I won't be joining you, I have to get back to base, my research is almost complete," she explained before the radio cut out to static.

A soft odd melody began to play. Giovanni glowered at the radio for a moment before turning it off.

Missy, ninetails, and Giovanni began to walk up to the entrance. Butch and Cassidy were not far behind. They stood at the base the entrance to the tomb. Its entrance was a dark as night. Missy drew her screwdriver and entered first.

The screwdriver hummed and the crystal at the tip glows a vibrant yellow lighting their path. The group made their way through a long corridor.

They were surrounded by hieroglyphics depicting pokemon. She glanced at them and waited for the translation. To her surprise, the tardis was unable to translate the language. Giovanni stepped next to Missy and looked over the hieroglyphics.

" So much for just Gallifreyan." He grinned as he looked over them again.

" Sometimes it takes a while. This is a unique language," Missy explained as they rounded a corner.

The group reached a stairwell. They began to descend a narrow stairwell when the two eyes appeared above them. The group stopped and watched them float ahead.

Missy quickly shot at them with her screwdriver. The floating eyes dodged before they disappeared.

" What was that?" Butch asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Missy scanned the area with her screwdriver. The device informed her pokemon named unown were in the vicinity.

" Unkown, some kind of pokemon," Missy explained as she continued down the stairs.

At the base, the light of a fire could be seen. Missy entered a long hallway illuminated by torches. The walls were covered in strange hieroglyphics.

The hallway was very long. At the end of the hall, a blue light radiated. Giovanni took her side. Slowly the pair stepped in the hall cautiously making their way.

As they made their way down the hallway all of the torches grew dark. The group was surrounded by glowing blue eyes.

She attempted to brighten the light from her screwdriver, but the energy levels weren't high enough.

The eyes danced around them for a moment. Missy watched them sway in a circular pattern. She felt ninetails rub against her leg. Missy understood the pokemon's idea.

" Ninetails flamethrower," she calmly commanded.

Ninetails released a plume of flames down the hallway. Missy watched as many floating pokemon in the shape of letters fell to the ground. Ninetails flames re-ignited two nearby torches.

She looked around they were surrounded by unown. Cassidy stepped next to her. She knelt down and examined the fainted pokemon. She looked over the pokemon briefly before she gave her observations.

" These pokemon look like letters." She looked over the fainted unown. " Maybe they've got something to say."

Missy waved her screwdriver at the remaining unown. Nothing happened she remembered how she controlled the combee. An idea came to her she looked over to Giovanni. " Let's bring that radio station with the music back. I might be able to communicate with the unknown using my screwdriver if I can match their frequency."

Giovanni nodded in agreement before he looked at Cassidy. " Excellent observation."

Cassidy blushed at his compliment. Giovanni took the radio from his jacket pocket. He scanned the frequency until he found the correct radio single.

A slow, calm, steady, and mysterious music disrupted the silence. Missy pointed her screwdriver outward as more unknown begin to fill the area. She began to alter the frequency on her screwdriver. It hummed as began to replicate the station's frequency.

The unknown floated around her and the team. She waved her screwdriver, but nothing happened. She turned to the team but stopped when she noticed that they had followed her movement. Curious if the pokemon would follow her she twirled again. As the theorized the pokemon were following her.

She let out an annoyed sigh. " So that's how it's going to be."

Missy twirled again, more slowly this time. She took three steps back and spun again. She kept the frequency matched as she leaped into the air then landed in the third position. She performed a pirouette before taking a step back.

Butch and Cassidy snickered while she danced. Missy growled and twirled closer to them.

She stopped in the second position and glared at Giovanni. "Do you want to see a ballet show or figure this out, ask a question."

Missy took a step back. She dipped down with the screwdriver. The unknown followed her every movement.

Giovanni growled before he asked, " What is Team Flare up to?"

The unown stopped as they circled. Missy twirled around and watched them form an answer.

THEY ARE GOING TO THE REALM OF PALKIA

Missy spun around again. The answer shifted to a swirl of the letter pokemon. The unown followed her movements once more. She jumped up and performed a tour on lair. Twirling mid-point in her jump. When she landed she faced the unknown.

" Who are they working with?" she asked.

The unknown shifted around as they formed an answer.

PERSON UNKNOWN

Missy shook her head. " That's a big help."

Giovanni asked, " what are they after?"

Missy dipped her leg down and then up again in a twirl. She performed another pirouette. Missy leaped forward before stopping. She looked up at the answer.

THE LUSTROUS ORB

" Why?" Giovanni quickly asked.

Missy took a step back she was very close to the team now. She took a step forwards and twirled.

THEY NEED IT FOR CONTROL OF SPACE

Missy twirled around again stepping forward with each spin. She was satisfied with the answers they had given. She decided to wait to see if anyone else could muster up a decent question. The hall was silent for a moment.

Missy smiled as she performed a curtsy. " Thank you."

Giovanni shut off the radio. He seemed concerned about the situation. " We need to get that orb."

On his whim, the group began to run to the end of the hallway. The unown followed them in a frenzy. It took them a few minutes to reach the end as they get to the end they reach a room filled with bright blue light.

Ahead of them was a massive portal flanked by the statues of the legendary pokemon ho-oh and lugia. In the center of a decorative door was a crest of a stone celebi in flight.

Inside the room, thirteen Team Flare agents faced the team. Unknown poured into the room as the team entered. The flare grunts looked shocked others angry.

Quickly she analyzed their situation. She could bounce the lightning off the unown but she would need something more to fill the gap. Missy drew vespiquen's and emolga's pokeballs. She threw them out as Team Flare began to charge her and the team.

" Vespiquen attack order!" she commanded.

Vespiquen complied releasing grubs from her skirt. The agent's frenzied and scattered across the room. It was a meager attempt to dodge the insects.

Missy held her screwdriver in front of her. Then braced herself before she gave a command, " Emolga use thunder, attack my screwdriver."

The pokemon let out a battle cry as it unleashed a golden bolt at the screwdriver. Missy redirected the attack to the grubs vespiquen released. The lightning bounced from the insects to the unown. Her attack volleyed from agent to insect and back to the unown.

The people and pokemon cried out in pain as the electricity surged through them. Eleven agents fell one by one as they fainted from the attack.

A pair of grunts ran behind the statures. When they peeked from behind them they both had the same look of disbelief. Their eyes and gazed narrowed while they looked at their fallen comrades. They reached for their pokeball's as they stepped away from the statues.

" Aww... Hell no!" He tossed a pokeball. " We're not going to let you get to our boss."

Gogoat and darmanitan materialized in front of the team. Missy looked at the large red ball like pokemon. Darmanitan a giant, red, and ugly pokemon. It reminded her of the Zocci race.

" Like the two of you could really stop us," Missy said as she readied herself for battle.

Butch reluctantly took Missy's left side. " We're not going to let some tasteless punks take this from us!"

The flare grunts glared at the team. One of them smiled as he confidently looked back. " How dare you insult our style."

Butch threw a ball a cloyster had materialized on the floor. she gestured for emolga to come back to her. The pokemon swooped around her before landed on her shoulder. Cassidy placed her hand on her hip.

" Our enemies lying defeated on the ground is never out of style," she snarkily replied.

Butch laughed at the remark. The flare grunts leered at them. She could tell they had both been decently insulted.

" You and your little team are gonna pay for that. " He pointed to vespiquen. " Darmanitan use fire punch on that vespiquen."

Darmanitans right fist glows a fiery red. The pokemon lunged at vespiquen and struck. Vespiquen took mild damage the pokemon barely had a scratch on her.

Butch pointed at the gogoat. " Clyoster use icicle crash on that gogoat!" he ordered clyoster.

Cloyster growled as a blue portal appeared above gogoat. Shards of ice fell on the pokemon. Gogoat was knocked to the ground. The goat stammered in pain as it took severe damage. The Team Flare agent was fast to retaliate.

" Gogoat use horn leech on that clyoster!"

Gogoat's horns began to glow a bright green. The goat bowed its head as it charged cloyster. The pokemon leaped up before it rammed clyoster with its horns.

The attack drained its opponent's life force and healed the goat. The pokemon took heavy damage but was still able to fight.

" Vespiquen use air slash on the gogoat," she calmly commanded.

Vespiquens wings flapped rapidly slashing the air. Gogoat was knocked back by the wind generated, the slash of air that followed was enough to finish off the pokemon.

The remaining agent grinned before he gave an order, " Darmanitan use overheat!"

The pokemon erupted into flames. Soon vespiquen and clyoster were entrapped by the flames.

Vespiquen took heavy damage her yellow body was covered in scratches. Clyoster had taken some as well, but as an ice and water type, it wasn't to the same degree.

When the flames went out. Missy looked over both pokemon. They were both still able to battle.

The Team Flare agent looked back in shock his terror grew as Butch pointed at darmanitan. " Clyoster let's finish this use hydro pump!"

Clyoster growled as its shell opened wide. The pokemon unleashed a massive spout of water at darmanitan. The beast was knocked back into a nearby wall. Small pieces of the ceiling fell with it to the ground as it crashed into it. The pokemon briefly looked up before it fainted.

The Team Flare agents quickly recalled their pokemon before they bolted to the portal. She wouldn't allow them to get away.

Missy took aim at the closest and shot him in the back. She made quick work of the other.

Missy recalled vespiquen as she walked over to the entrance of the portal. She looked into a maraid of blue swirls. She scanned the portal with her screwdriver. It informed her that the entrance was in a stable state.

Missy listened as the team approached from behind. She turned to face them. They seemed bewildered about the situation.

" The state of the portal is stable, I can't guarantee how long it's going to hold once the orb is retrieved."

Giovanni walked up to her. He took her side. Emolga glared at him. Missy patted the pokemon's head reassuringly before she drew its ball. In a beam of red light the pokemon returned. She clipped it back to her belt. He looked to her and then to Butch and Cassidy.

" I think it would be best for you to leave and return to Goldenrod." Cassidy gave a look of confusion but she said nothing in return.

They saluted him. " Sir!"

Missy and Giovanni turned and began to step forward. They both reluctantly stopped when the swirls shifted. She scanned the portal to make sure it was still stable.

She gave Giovanni a reassuring look. " It's still safe to enter."

He nodded as he looked ahead. They gazed at the portal for a moment, before they approached the base.

As she watched the blue swirls she was captivated briefly. She stared into them she wondered what was on the other side. The pair took another step forward before they entered the blue abyss.


	16. The Wonderful Realm of Palkia

oOo

* * *

Missy and Giovanni arrived at the base of a forest of Cherry Blossom Trees in full bloom. They were standing on a red brick road. The road winded through fields of yellow poppies and white lilies. The flowers in the valley had a heavenly aroma.

The sky was a vibrant turquoise shaded by the wisp of zaffre and other hues of blue. The day was late in the afternoon. The sun had begun its descent beyond the valley.

In the distance, a silver city glimmered. It's many spires towered into the sky. The city was not far from where the pair stood. This land reminded her of a book she had read long ago. She turned to Giovanni, he looked at the sight with pure amazement.

She grinned, then said, " Looks like we're off to see the wizard."

He raised a brow as he gave a confused look. " Wizard?"

They began to walk down the red brick road. He drew a pokeball from his jacket. He opened the ball in his hand and summoned persian. Missy glanced over at the cat. Persian looked around, the cat was clearly disoriented. He quickly took Giovanni's side.

 _Mistress this is such a lovely place,_ the fox said as she took in her new surroundings.

 _It surely is different,_ she replied as she spun and looked at Giovanni.

He was looking at her or past her. She wasn't sure.

" Who is this wizard?" he asked.

Missy looked at the valley and then to the city ahead. " The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, it's a book. I thought you were into that sort of thing."

Missy drew her screwdriver. She gave it a wave as it scanned the area. The screwdriver informed her that they were in the Realm of Palkia. She pointed it ahead as she began to check the area.

Giovanni watched her with great confusion. To spite his lack of knowledge she could tell he was intrigued by the concept.

" That's book I've never heard of," he said.

Missy raised a brow. " I'll lend you a copy."

Her screwdriver hummed, the device informed her that space was stable. She breathed a sigh of relief as she put the screwdriver away. The passed a bush of poppies. The scent of the flowers was sweet and relaxing.

It occurred to her that perhaps he didn't know anything about this place. She recalled what she had read.

" I've read about Palkia, archive says its realm is prone to the imagination and is subject to frequent changes," Missy explained.

The sound of flapping wings brought her attention to the sky. A pair of dragoniar flew over them. The dragons gracefully swooped past one another as they played in the sky. The pokemon turned in an arch as they approached the city. She got an idea as she watched them fly.

" Are you up for some flying?" she asked.

Giovanni smiled as he continued to walk down the path.

" No." He glanced up at the dragoniar. " In a realm that can change in an instant, I think walking might be better."

The pair continued down the road. The trip was taking longer than what she expected. As they continued along the way they passed a few patches of lilies with fluttering butterfree. After a short walk, they arrived at a fork in the road.

A wooden sign in front of them pointed to the right. It read Silver City 1/4 a mile. The other sign pointed to the left 'Schwarzwald forest of eternal shadows'.

Missy looked to her left. Down that path was a forest mangled black trees. She shook her head and looked back at the glistening city.

Missy drew her screwdriver. She held it in front of her as she checked the area again. Her screwdriver informed her that the orb was located in the heart of the city. She put it away and turned to Giovanni.

" Screwdriver says the orb is located in the heart of the city."

He looked down the path to the city.

He nodded and said," figures."

They took the path to their right. The pair ventured down the brick road. As they walked a few combee flew past. A couple of vivillon fluttered in the field. A gyarados soared in the distance Missy had little doubt where it was going.

She sneered as she watched the pokemon. " Looks like we're in for some company."

They watched it land in the distance two people climbed off. Missy recognized Lysandre instantly. He was dressed in a black suit with red trim. He held a silver staff with a blue orb. The other was a younger woman. Her pink hair was twisted and hung from both sides of her head. She wore red pants and a black shirt. Her outfit was quite stylish.

" That must be the Adamant Staff," Missy said.

Giovanni growled," an artifact I've never heard of until today." He looked at them. " It must have something to do with him summoning Dialga."

She and Giovanni glared as they watched the pair. Lysandre had a pleasant smile as he recalled gyarados. Missy found his demeanor to be unsettling. He looked to his companion and motioned ahead.

Missy glanced at Giovanni. " We should take cover before they notice us."

Giovanni nodded in agreement. They ducked behind a nearby bush of poppies. Persian and ninetails crept behind them. The pokemon stayed low as they took their masters sides. Missy peeked out keeping her head just above the flowers.

Lysandre and his companion begin to walk through the field. She pointed her screwdriver in Lysandre's direction and amplified the conversation.

" This is such a beautiful world," the young woman said to him.

He sighed as he looked ahead.

" Malva my dear, This is nothing compared to what the new world will be like." Lysandre sniffed the air. " It certainly has a wonderful aroma."

Malva took his lead. " It does, will need flowers like these for the new world."

Lysandre smiled as he placed his free hand on her shoulder.

" My dear you shall have it," he said as he released her.

Malva gave him a warm smile. Lysander appeared to be content. He stepped ahead of Malva as they reached the red brick road.

She looked away gingerly. " After we retrieve the Lustrous Crown nothing will stop us from achieving our goals."

Lysandre pointed the staff at the city. " We should make haste, for a new world."

Malva had a slick grin. She reached into her pocket and placed on a pair of red sunglasses.

" That day will be glorious for Team Flare," Malva said as they continued along the path.

They fell out of range of her screwdriver. Missy glared at the device before she placed it back into her jacket. Giovanni glowered as Lysandre and Malva rounded the bend. She could tell he was bothered by this. He closed his eyes. When he opened them Missy could tell he was determined.

" We've got to get that crown," he said

Missy nodded as she stood up. Giovanni took her lead. As they followed the path they stepped into the shadow of its wall. As the approached the road became parallel to it. They quickly strolled for a bit before they arrived at the elegant silver gates of the city.

Two guards dressed in silver full plated armor stood at the gate. Their swords were seethed. Both guards stared at them before one called out.

" Halt." They took a step forward. " What business have you in the Silver City?"

Giovanni raised a brow. Missy turned to him and nodded. She took the psychic paper from her bag. She steadily approached the other guard and handed to him.

" I am the Grand Sorceress the Mistress." Missy gestured to Giovanni. " This is my counterpart The Warlock of Oz." Giovanni gawked at the title. " We have come to seek an audience with the ruler of this land."

The guards leaned into each other as they looked over their credentials. Both men seemed to be amused. They smiled as the guard handed the paper back to Missy.

" Well, sorceress." He raised a brow. " And warlock." The other guard snickered. " Welcome to the Silver City, The Great Wizard Palkia has anticipated your arrival for some time. He told us you would come on a quest for the Lustrous Crown."

Missy and Giovanni looked at each other. His eye's looked at the guards then back to her. Missy could tell he had an idea. She put her hand on her hip and shrugged.

" The Grand Wizard is correct. His power is greater than any text could ever describe," Giovanni explained.

The guards looked at Missy and Giovanni and nod. It wasn't the best she had seen, he was starting to get the hang of it.

" Two others have come in search of the crown as well. You must go to the palace to speak with the wizard." The guards gave a cautious look. " Please be mindful of the laws of this world. Only one of you will take the crown. That is the only thing that can be taken from here." The guard gestured for them to go forward. " You may pass."

Both guards returned to their post. The gate as it slowly crept open.

Missy and ninetails briskly strolled past them. " Why give the wizard praise?"

Giovanni eyed her. " Felt like we needed to say something else. " He rolled his eyes before he looked ahead. " Didn't seem like they bought your bluff."

Missy frowned in disappointment, his observation was correct.

" Sorcerers and warlocks, it fit the circumstances." She laughed at the idea. " That paper has been known to fail when the truth is evident."

" I suppose in a realm of imagination the truth would be," he deadpanned as he looked ahead.

Missy and Giovanni entered the stone and stucco city. The streets were filled with people dressed in the traditional medieval attire of every color. They meandered while they walked from shop to shop. Others were walking to various destinations.

The shop keeps and traders shouted and bartered with citizens of the city. Above the street, a garden of roses and violets hung. Missy and Giovanni began to make their way into the city.

" Hat's for sale!" a bold vendor shouted.

Missy glanced over to the stall. She looked at the straw hats and colorful wimples. The Doctor would really like those. She shook off the thought.

Bright blue flames caught her eye. She looked up and just ahead of her was a ponyta with bright green flames. A vendor dressed in green robes called out to the patrons.

" This is no ordinary ponyta." The pokemon's flames changed to aqua. " This is a ponyta with flames of every color." A large crowd had gathered around the vendor and his horse. " Let's start the bidding at twenty thousand gold."

Missy looked at the ponyta with aspiration. She envisioned herself riding that rapidash on the fields of a conquered world. Giovanni put his hand on her shoulder breaking her trance. She glanced over at him. He smiled as he shook his head.

" Come on. " He gestured ahead. " We've got better things to do."

They hastily made their way through the business district of the city. The pair continued to make their way to the palace. The streets were adorned with gemstone walls. Finely cut gems decorated the path before them. As they walked through the city they passed the primmed gardens and gaudy fountains of the city.

They turned a corner and stepped onto a stone street. In the distance was a large palace. Massive hedge walls encased the building. The walls and roof were stone arranged in a Gothic style of architecture. A dome with windows of every color was the prominent feature.

" I don't think the Palkia is going to surrender the orb easily," Missy said.

They made their way past men and women. A girl dressed in a fine blue gown and her companion in a green tunic caught her eye. She looked over a couple dressed in blue robes as they pass, they reminded her of lords and ladies.

Ninetails nudged her leg. _Mistress Palkia is a God of space. Perhaps we should explain what's happening to him._ _He might just give us the orb._

Missy glared down at the pokemon. _Lysandre's here, I expect a fight._

The fox seemed disappointed by this.

They approached the silver gates of the palace. A Jirachi flew up to the gate. The pokemon teleported past its bounds and peered at them. Giovanni took notice and ran to the pokemon. He drew a pokeball from his jacket.

Jirachi laughed at his attempt. " Hello, welcome to the palace of Palkia," she said. Giovanni stopped and stared in wonder. " What business have you?"

He took a step back in surprise. Persian shrieked as he leaped in front of him. The cat growled as he poised himself for an attack.

Missy quickly stepped in. " We have come in search of the Lustrous Crown. We need it to stop a world crisis," she explained as ninetails stepped in front of her.

Jirachi ignored Giovanni and flew up to Missy. " That's odd two others have come in search of the crown as well." A glint of curiosity was in the pokemon's eyes. " Those two want a better world."

Ninetails yelped as she looked at Jirachi. She continued to bark for a moment. The pokemon gazed at each other momentarily. Jirachi nodded before she flew up to the gate. The pokemon's body was engulfed a blue light. Slowly the gates crept open.

Jirachi looked over to them. " Please follow me."

Missy looked over to ninetails and raised a brow.

 _What was that about?_ Missy asked as she stepped past the gates.

The group entered a stunning rose bush garden. In the center of the garden was a fountain. It was adorned with the statues of the legendaries victini, mew, and shaymin. Beyond the fountain was a brick path that leads to the silver doors of the palace.

 _Not much, I just filled her in on the situation,_ Ninetails explained.

Giovanni and persian looked around the both seemed impressed by the grounds. He turned his attention back to jirachi.

" You know that pokemon isn't real right?" she asked.

Giovanni's glare was as cold as ice. It was brief he looked away and carried on.

" I'm aware it's an illusion, this would be too simple a catch. There's no thrill in that." He glanced back over to jirachi.

Missy leered at him. " Thrill, you were certainly ready to go at it a minute ago."

Giovanni glared at her. " I've been searching for legendary pokemon my entire life. I'm usually in pursuit of one and I've gotten quite a few." He looked ahead. " But there is no conquest in showing up and encountering a legendary. Very random and it's not thrilling."

Missy glanced over at him. Giovanni was still eyeing the legendary pokemon.

" You call flying around in your helicopter and chasing legendaries a thrill?"

Giovanni sneered at her. " It was a thrill going after you."

Missy glanced over at him. The look on his face was smug. She was at a loss for words. _Thrill chasing me down, an interesting concept he's got there._ She thought as she rolled her eyes.

The pair and their pokemon stepped onto a brick road. They strolled down the path passing more rose gardens. The reached the end of the scenic walkway and approached the doors of the palace.

Jirachi flew ahead of Missy and Giovanni and the massive doors to the palace opened. They step into a grand throne room. The floor was a pearl-like material covered by an intense rainbow of light. The red carpet trailed to a massive throne at the end of the room.

Lysander and Malva stood before the throne. A man was sitting on it, he seemed to be bored. He was dressed in robes of pink and white. He wore a silver crown with a large pearl as the centerpiece. His long white hair flowed down at his sides. His red eyes shot over to her.

Jirachi flew to his side." My lord introducing The Mistress and her companion The Warlock of Oz. They have come on a quest for the Lustrous Crown as well," she jovially announced.

Giovanni scowled at the pokemon. Lysander and Malva turned their attention to them.

Giovanni turned to Missy his eyes were filled with speculation. " Your ninetails spoke with that jirachi."

Ninetails coward down as she hid behind her.

" Oh common." She gestured to ninetails. "Pokemon know pokemon better than any of us," Missy replied.

Malva tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Lysandre raised a brow.

There was a great deal of confusion in his voice when he said, " You're right."

She nodded he turned to Missy and gawked. " We meet again Mistress."

Lysandre glared at Giovanni.

" Enough!" Palkia's voice boomed through the hall.

Lysandre and Malva turned back to him.

" You have come on a quest for a new world, all I see is destruction in your eyes and conquest in theirs. You say you want to create a world of peace yet you seek to destroy the world that is," Palkia stated while he glared at Lysandre.

They started to stare each other down.

Lysandre raised his staff. " A rebirth if you will."

" Not in my realm!" Palkia's voice boomed through the hall.

Lysandre looked at Palkia and then back to Missy. He lowered the staff. Malva scoffed at the pair. Her eyes were hidden by her sunglasses.

He raised his arms and the room grew dark. An ominous wind rushed past them as they entered a void. Giovanni turned his attention to back to Palkia. Lysandre raised his staff as he charged at him. The room was filled with a blue aura. Palkia's eyes glow pink as he levitated from the throne.

" This is the realm of space." The room became blustery. " Mortals!" He looked to Giovanni and Missy and then to Lysandre and Malva. " You have come for my crown. Then come and have it!"

Lysandre raised the staff as he charged he prepared to strike. Missy drew her screwdriver and fired a shot at him. He leaped up and dodged the attack. He continued to charge the dragon. A pink aura shrouded Lysandre and he was lifted into the air. Lysandre smiled as a blue light overtook him. He fell to the floor landing on his feet.

Missy glanced back at Giovanni. " I'm gonna need my umbrella back."

Giovanni handed it back to her.

Palkia soared higher up. " You think you can come to my realm and take over, human."

The room began to shift and soon the throne room dissipated. They now stood in a grand ballroom with black and white checkerboard floor. Palkia was at the far end. Pink lightning emitted from his outstretched hands. The bolts scattered across the floor.

The ballroom broke apart. Large pieces of the floor were scattered in space. They formed a broken path that leads to Palkia. Missy took the tardis from her jacket. She placed it in between her breast.

She broke her attention from the battle and turned to Giovanni. " This dimension is going to hell. I'm sending you and the pokemon into the tardis."

He looked shocked at this but nodded in agreement. Missy teleported them to a room in the tardis that would be unaffected by her movements. She snatched hydreigon's ball from her belt and summoned the pokemon.

The dragon looked at the chaos and roared in excitement. Missy placed the ball back onto her belt as she mounted the dragon. She motioned for it to charge forward. She flew over his Lysandre's head as he jumped from tile to tile.

Malva swooped at her from the right. She was flying on a talonflame. The bird turned into flames as it crashed into hydreigon. Missy held on tight as hydreigon took the blow. The dragon jolted to the side, but Missy quickly regained control. She reared the pokemon back and soared higher.

Missy watched as Malva swooped past Lysandre. He took a pokeball from his pocket and summoned gyarados. An opalescent light came from his left hand. Gyarados was bathed in a brilliant light briefly before mega gyarados emerged.

The pokemon cried out as Lysandre jumped onto its back. He pointed forward as he charged in pursuit.

Missy leaned near its ear. " I want you to fly at full speed. We're going to charge ahead of them," she whispered.

Hydreigon grunted as Missy clenched onto the pokemon. The dragon went into a full dive. The pokemon picked up speed as it swooped past talonflame and gyarados. The dimension zipped past them as they approached Palkia. His eyes turned to magenta as he raised his arms. The dimensions began to shift again.

The landscape transformed into a land filled with massive multi-colored crystals. The sky above melted into vivid orange. Stars splattered as they formed in the sky. Missy hung as she guided hydreigon.

They traveled between two massive crystals. As they pass through she noticed a yellow beam in the crystals reflection. Missy quickly had hydreigon perform a barrel roll. They narrowly dodged the attack.

Hydreigon glided down before turning left. The pokemon soared above the landscape as the turn. Missy had the dragon dive again. They turned to her right.

Lysandre and mega gyarados were quickly catching up. A yellow orb was forming in gyarados mouth. The pokemon aimed in her direction and released another beam. Missy had hydreigon make a sharp left as they dodged the attack.

Missy had hydreigon perform a hairpin turn in the sky turning right again. They swooped down they were still very far from the ground. She jumped off hydreigon and opened her umbrella. The backdraft pushed her up. She quickly recalled her pokemon. She placed the ball in her pocket then drew her screwdriver.

Missy shot at Lysandre's arm as he approached. He had gyarados soar up dodging the attack. He reared up gyarados and peered at her. She shook her head no.

She took charizard's ball from her belt. She released the pokemon under her. She closed the umbrella as she fell onto its back. They spied each other in a rivalry for a moment.

Lysandre flew over to her. " For an endangered species, you're more trouble than I could have ever imagined."

Missy snarled at him. I'll show him the power of a Time Lord. She reared up charizard. She had the pokemon charge him. He had gyarados dive into a full-on attack.

Missy drew her screwdriver she aimed for his chest. She unleashed a massive wave of energy at him. He ducked down using gyarados as a shield. Both pokemon both turned to avoid a collision with each other. Missy had charizard fly to the right then circle.

She looked over to him." You want to kill me and everyone else in this world. I have a serious problem with that," she replied.

Lysandre flew up and faced Missy. He let out a drawn sigh. " It's not murder it's a rebirth. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, born anew. I like to think of it as a favor to the citizens of this world. Out with the old and in with the new."

Missy glared at him as he circled. She smirked as she readied herself. " Old ways die hard."

Missy reared up charizard. They flew upwards soaring higher into the stars. Gyarados roared at the pokemon chased her.

Missy let go of Charizard and began to free fall. She teleported charizard into the tardis as she began to dive. She quickly regained control of the dive and pointed the screwdriver at his chest. Lysandre looked up in shock as Missy shot him. He collapsed onto gyarados as she dived past him.

Malva flew over on her talonflame is using the move flame charge. The flaming bird soared up at her. Missy smirked at this. She readied her vortex manipulator. She promptly set it to teleport twenty feet above Palkia. Malva was approaching fast. She very close when Missy pressed the teleport button.

She appeared above Palkia. She quickly opened her umbrella it jolted up as it caught her. She gently descended to the ground being sure to leave some space between them. Missy glanced over to Malva. She was busy tending to Lysandre.

Missy boots crunched the earth as she landed. She closed the umbrella as she walked over to him. As she approached she teleported Giovanni, persian, and ninetails from the tardis. She stopped a few feet away from the wizard. She waited for the group to catch up.

Giovanni smirked as he took her side. " Nice flying," he muttered.

Missy glanced at him and nodded. She looked Palkia in the eyes. " Palkia we have come here to put an end to Team Flares plans."

Palkia looked over the group with deep judgment. He closed his eyes. His body was surrounded by a majestic white light. The light faded revealing his true form. The dragon's eyes glow pink as he stared down at them. When he spoke the entire realm shook.

" Doomsday approaches, Time Lord!" Palkia shouted before he leaned down and looked into Missy's eyes. She gazed back unmoved. " You've come believing you can stop it. Lysandre has power over time now, the days till the end are numbered."

Missy looked over Palkia, the crown was still on his head.

Giovanni took a step forward. " We are aware our days are numbered, we have come here to put an end to it. Give us the orb and we will destroy it."

Palkia peered at them with disgust. " Destroying this artifact will destroy the dimensions of space itself. The realm of time is barely in order because of the humans. To make matters worse the realm of space is now unchecked."

He paused as he looked over them. The pause was long enough to give Missy an idea.

" If we were to take the crown could that restore the balance?" she asked.

" Having both artifacts on one plane could cause a singularity and keep things in check for now," Palkia growled at this. He hunched over and appeared to be in deep thought.

" It is possible. I will leave the artifact with one who is experienced with handling such things," Palkia said.

The crown floated off Palkia's head. It levitated to Missy. She snatched it from the air and looked up to Palkia.

Missy looked over the crown. " Not very trendy but I'll take it."

" Possession of my crown means nothing, the act of taking it is one more challenge for Lysandre to face in his quest." The dragon sighed. " Only one of you can emerge victoriously. Only one of you will have your world."

Giovanni gasped at the notion. " What do you mean by have our world?"

The dragon peered at him. " The victor will be the creator or the harbinger of destruction, I have nothing to gain from your petty affairs." Palkia's eyes turned white." My only concern is keeping things in check."

Missy rolled her eyes. " Here you have a human and Time Lord who now have absolutely no idea what they're doing." She gestured at the crown and laughed. " We don't even know what he wants this for, control of space but that's not much of a reason."

Palkia spied her. " Then I shall dispose of you by sending you to a place where you can get your answer. "

Palkia spread his arms, the world began to warp. Missy and Giovanni looked at each other as the dimension shifted again. Persian and ninetails both panicked as the surrounding area became a white plane. The pokemon jumped to their master's sides.

The world around them began to spin. Shades of blue and evergreen swirled around them. The sky grew pale azure as the scenery changed.


	17. The Port City

oOo

* * *

Missy and Giovanni arrived in a Pine Tree forest. They stood on a dirt path. The bright indigo hues of twilight slowly were giving way to the dawn. The morning hues were obstructed by the pointed trees.

Beyond the forest was a large port city. There were many wooden houses and other blue roofed buildings in the city. Missy looked to her right. She spotted a sign that read, Welcome to Canalave City the Port City. She checked the vortex manipulator the date was September 9th, 2016.

" That's not possible."

" What's not possible?"

She looked at him. " When we left the Ruins of Alph it was close to noon, now we're in Sinnoh and it's nearly six am, we're a day ahead."

Giovanni looked around his persian stayed close to him. He gently scratched the pokemon's head.

Ninetails nudged Missy. _Mistress, Palkia said the realm of time was barely in order. Perhaps when Lysandre attempted to take his realm it caused a time flux._

Missy peered down at her. _It's an eighteen-hour difference ninetails._

Missy thought over the geography of the area. They hadn't crossed the Inter-Regional Dateline, Sinnoh and Johto were to close for that.

 _Ninetails do you know if time even existed in his realm? Missy asked._

The fox looked back curiously. _I don't believe it does Mistress._

Missy walked over to Giovanni. " Perhaps this was Lysandre's doing, or perhaps this was the artifacts way of balancing time. I did shoot him that could have caused an influx."

Giovanni had a look of disappointment. " Perhaps."

Missy let out a sigh. " I don't know either."

Missy glanced over the crown. She wasn't sure what to make of it, it was cute. She decided to teleport it back to the tardis. She looked ahead Giovanni had walked far ahead of her.

Missy made haste as she caught up. " Palkia said we could get our answers here. Let's have a look around."

As they stepped into the city of Canalave dawn became apparent. Missy squinted as her eyes adjusted to the glorious morning hues. She and Giovanni begin to walk down the empty streets of the city.

The sound of a ship horn wailed through the city. Missy looked to her left a barge was leaving port. A couple of wingull squawked as they circled the ship.

They approached a draw bridge in the crossing position. The wood creaked and clattered as they stepped onto the bridge. It squeaked again as persian and ninetails stepped onto its boards.

They walked a short distance before Giovanni stopped. He looked to the ocean as he leaned on the ornate railing. Missy glanced at the sea, there was nothing of any interest out there.

 _Maybe he just wants to enjoy the sunrise, Mistress._

She looked out to the ocean again. _Ninetails the sun is ascending with the planet's rotation, big deal._

The fox looked out to the sea. _Is it Mistress?_

Missy got ready to walk off when Giovanni scoffed. " Tell me after twelve hundred years of life are they all the same?"

She hesitated, the sunrise wasn't something she paid much attention to anymore. " Only on planets like these."

He gazed at her with a look that seemed to ask her to join him. She took a gander and decided to take the hint. Together they watched the sun slowly creep over the horizon. The pale indigo hues of the night faded into a lavender sky.

The ocean breeze was salty it complimented the tide. It rolled and rushed on the sands of a nearby beach. Giovanni took a whiff of the air. His gaze was softer. He seemed to be content and very much at peace.

" It's been a very long time since I've been out this way." He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, he slowly exhaled. " When I was younger I traveled the world. Competed in tournaments and contest. I was a champion of Kanto. When I turned thirteen I demolished the pokemon league and became one of the few champions of the ground type." His eyes peered at the waves. " In all my years I've never battled anyone like you."

The magenta hues of the morning complimented Missy's flattery. " Probably never will again, it's not often a legend and a master get to go at it."

Giovanni smiled at this " It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." He inhaled as a warm breeze past. "I always wondered what brought you to the gym that day?"

Missy peered at him. Sure the fight was one thing. She fought she won it was a simple affair. She had no idea who she was battling at the time. No idea why he had gotten so angry in the first place. She knew he had questions and decided it might be in her better interest to oblige.

" I had just gotten access to the mega evolution's when I arrived in Viridian. I wanted to test out the abilities of my pokemon before pursuing Lysandre. So I searched the archive and your gym popped up," Missy explained.

Giovanni looked over with a simple look of dissatisfaction. " What kind of information did the archive have?"

She leered at him, always with the questions. " Not much about you."

He grinned at her answer.

" It informed me that you had the most powerful pokemon on the planet. Well since I happen to have the most overpowered pokemon on the planet. I figured I'd give it a go."

Giovanni gawked at her. " Just give it a go." He seemed to be offended. " That was one of the most intense battles I've ever had in my life."

He leered at her for a moment. Missy playfully looked over at him. " Yes, I gave it a go. I didn't realize how important these affairs were to your kind."

Giovanni looked back out to the ocean. The intense shades of pink were giving way to a golden dawn.

He looked out at the sunrise. " They have always been important. When I was a gym leader it was becoming more and more of a political affair."

" So there's more to it than just handing out badges?" she asked.

Giovanni scoffed at the notion. " More to it than most realize it was a tiresome business. Always having to defend the gym and the city, taking part political affairs, dealing with meddlesome children." He smiled as he scratched persian's head. " It's very stressful when you have an organization to run."

Ninetails glared at him.

" It was too much-" Missy began.

" No, I just didn't have enough. I had Viridian, it was nothing more than a stepping stone," Giovanni interjected. He looked at Missy his gaze pierced her. " That day you showed up I thought you were there to steal the pokemon." He let out a laugh. " It really was the perfect storm."

Missy glanced over at him. Giovanni's eyes shot back to the ocean. She understood why he had reacted that way.

" I suppose, I did have the master ball. Mewtwo wasn't my cup of tea then or now. Did he ever recover from my attack?"

Giovanni gave a dead stare. " Whatever it was you showed him, he wiped it from his memory. That is one powerful pokemon. Shame he got away."

Missy rolled her eyes. " Powerful pokemon don't make for powerful people."

Giovanni let out a sigh. " That's part of the equation. All of the knowledge in the world can't equate to how powerful you are. How did you manage to pull that off in a two-week span?"

Missy noted the prying look in his eyes, she didn't like it.

Missy placed her hand on her hip as she spied him. " You're full of questions."

Giovanni exchanged to look. " Naturally, it's called being human, Time Lord."

She looked back at the sunrise. " We're not so different, human."

Missy gazed at the golden rays streaming through the clouds. She pondered the notion. Her screwdriver wasn't much use to him. This was part of their alliance, he wanted her knowledge.

" If you must know I used the screwdriver." Missy took the screwdriver from her jacket.

She spied the splashing magikarp and took aim at the largest. She waited for the pokemon to struggle upward. When it did she engaged the slider. A white ray of energy was released from the device. The fish was shrouded in a brilliant white light. It cried out as its body grew.

Missy disengaged the slider just after it reached level forty. She looked at the newly evolved pokemon with pride. Giovanni and persian both stared at the gyarados in disbelief.

Ninetails began to yelp. The dragon growled in return.

The fox worriedly glanced up at her. _Mistress perhaps that wasn't the best idea._

Persian hissed at the dragon as he stepped forward. The newly evolved gyarados was confused. The dragon looked back and forth before noticing the group on the bridge. The pokemon had a deadly look in its eyes. It froze and glared at them. Missy could feel the tension in the group.

Gyarados roared mightily as it charged the bridge. Missy took emolga's ball from her belt. She released the flying mouse from her hand clutching the ball. Emolga swooped up as it took flight.

Missy calmly took command, " Emolga use electro ball."

A yellow orb of electricity formed before it. The pokemon shrieked as it unleashed the ball of electricity. The attack launched gyarados deep into the water. Emolga performed a look keeping its distance from the dragon.

Gyarados reared itself up as it unleashed a flamethrower in retaliation. The flames engulfed emolga momentarily. The flying mouse was barely scratched. It smirked as it readied itself to attack again.

Missy smiled, her pokemon had suffered minimum damage. " Let's finish this up, electro ball."

Emolga squeaked as it attacked again. Gyarados growled in pain as the electricity surged through it. The waves surfed as the dragon crashed into the ocean. Missy stared on as she watched the dragon sink into the waves.

It was a very powerful gyarados she regretted not capturing it. Missy beckoned emolga to her. The pokemon flew back it gave a victory cry. It circled the group before landing on her right shoulder. Missy looked over to Giovanni. He was clearly impressed.

" Your technology is really something else. The pokemon of your world must be incredibly strong."

Missy was disenchanted by the notion. He really thought pokemon were on every world.

She shook her head no. " Where I'm from pokemon don't exist. They are a unique species exclusive to this world."

Giovanni was astounded by the news. " What? How is that... What lives in your world?"

The question brought her back to a chaotic time. An image of Daleks killing the children of time passed briefly.

" Not much anymore." She cringed as she shunned the memories. " Time War put an end to all of that."

Missy focused her attention back to the sunrise. The sun had peaked above the ocean. The sky had become a radiant shade of yellow mixed with the morning blue.

Giovanni said nothing he gazed onward. Together they stood in silence as they watched the sunrise. The sounds of ominous clicks had caught Missy's attention. She glanced over at him. He was on his phone, his eyes were focused on the screen.

Giovanni glanced over at her. "Cell phone tells me there's a library nearby."

Missy raised an eyebrow, to hide the fact that she was impressed. This was his home world, he knew it well.

"It says there are old text and rare books inside. That must be why Palkia sent us out this way," he explained.

Missy smirked as she took his side. He was a very intelligent man. That was one of the few qualities that made him tolerable.

Giovanni clicked on a global positioning system and promptly brought up directions. They looked them over for a minute before they departed. Missy took emolga's ball from her pocket and recalled it. She placed its ball back on her belt.

They walked through the mostly vacant city streets. An elderly man passed them with a lillipup at his side. The dog barked at persian as they passed.

" Will you stop." He looked to Giovanni as he recalled the pokemon. " Sorry about that. Monte has always loved chasing meowth. Never seen a persian before."

Giovanni shook his head as he dismissed him. " Don't worry about it."

They continued along the street. There were a few people out on a morning stroll. Missy and Giovanni seemed to blend in well. Nobody paid any particular attention to them when they entered the town square.

They strolled past a gurgling fountain. Just past it was a small brick building adorned with many large windows. The pair walked up to it. Stone steps and double oak doors decorated the entrance. The pair climbed the steps and read a sign encased in glass.

Canalave Library Hours 9 am to 9 pm.

Giovanni took his phone from his pocket and glanced at it. " It's 6:54 am. "

There was a mischievous look in his eyes. Missy gave a playful look back. She drew her screwdriver. She aimed it at the keyhole. The device hummed as it unlocked the door. Missy took the handle and gently pushed the door open. She placed her screwdriver back into her jacket. As they walked in. Giovanni took her lead.

The main entrance was beautifully decorated. Wooden carvings of avian pokemon decorated the lobby. Ahead of them was a vacant reception desk with a mounted sign. Missy and Giovanni stepped over to the desk and read it.

Welcome to Canalave City Library

Directory

First-floor Fiction

Second-floor Non-Fiction

Third- floor Theology and Mythology

Missy looked over the mahogany bookshelves as she searched for an elevator or stairwell. In the far right corner was a beautifully carved spiral staircase.

" Looks like were taking the stairs."

Giovanni walked past her. " I don't mind."

Missy took his lead. Together they climbed the stairwell. Ninetails stayed close to her. While persian meowed in protest. The cat was mere steps behind his owner. They reached the top. To their left was a cabinet lined with many cabbie doors. They looked over the sixteen drawers arranged from A to Z.

Giovanni let out a sigh he took his phone from his pocket. " I'll get to work searching titles."

Missy looked at his screen. He had pulled up the official page for the library directory.

She nodded in agreement. " Alright, I'll have ninetails bring them back to you."

" I'll have persian help you the faster we can leave the better." He glanced down at his phone. " Let's start with the book pokemon myths.

They began their search for information about the Lustrous Crown, Adamant Staff, Palkia, and Dialga. Missy got to work. She began to search the for any text that might be of use.

Giovanni had taken a seat at one of the vacant desks. He had found some scrap paper and a pen. When he sent persian or ninetails back he would leave the location and title of the next book he wanted. Missy looked over the notes. His handwriting was remarkable.

She handed the books to ninetails and persian to be given to Giovanni. When he's done he sends them back to her to be placed where they were found. Missy puts the text away as she searched for the next. After an hour they grow frustrated in their search. She leaned against a bookshelf.

Missy peered at the ocean through a nearby window. " What haven't we searched for?"

" I can't put my finger on it. We've dug through artifacts, myths, and legends." Missy glanced over at him he was looking at his phone. " Perhaps, it's not any of those things..." he trailed off as he looked over the shelves of the library. " You said Lysandre fired The Ultimate Weapon, perhaps it's in our history."

He began to type on his phone.

He read from the screen. " The book title is The Great Pokemon War."

Missy walked over to the index. She flicked through a few of the folders until she found what she was looking for. Floor two world history. She remembered the information on the card and walked over to the stairs.

She peered over to Giovanni. He was busy reading on his phone. Persian had taken his side, the cat seemed annoyed with him. She and ninetails stepped down the stairs. It didn't take them long to reach the second floor.

 _Mistress, I'm bothered by his willingness. I've never seen him be like this with anybody he's always ordering people around and now you're a team,_ Ninetails said.

Missy glanced over the dewy decimal system. _Ninetails, he really needs to save the world. Anyone in his predicament would readily do this, especially considering he wants to conquer this world. Not having a planet to take over let alone live on is a serious problem for him._

Ninetails sighed as she stopped. _I found the book Mistress,_ Missy walked over to the fox. She nudged the green book from the lowest shelf. She tucked it into her arms as she began to walk back to the staircase.

 _Besides ninetails, look at me, I'm gorgeous and ready for anything._

Missy paraded back to the stairwell. She listened as ninetails soft steps trailed behind her. The fox had fallen silent. She made her way back up the stairs.

She placed the book next to Giovanni. He opened the cover and turned the front page to the table of contents. Giovanni growled as his phone began to ring.

He looked at the screen and immediately answered the call. " Hello."

Missy listened to the calm inaudible voice on the other end. Giovanni began to pace as he listened. Missy shrugged as she began to look over the table of contents. The start of The War, the Kanto and Johto War of the Roses, The Sinnoh Treaty, Victory of... Missy lost her focus as Giovanni began to speak again.

" I see, well be there shortly. Leave the reports in my office. " With those words, he hung up the phone.

He looked at Missy. " Think we got the right book?"

She continued to look over the list. Creation of the Ultimate weapon, Firing of the... She looked over to him and gave the thumbs up.

" Alright, we need to get back to base. My agents in Kalos have uncovered new information."

Missy entered the coordinates into the vortex manipulator. When she was ready she offered Giovanni her hand. Ninetails and persian quickly took their sides.

With a press of a button, the area swiveled the library became a violent storm. In a second it was all over. They reappeared in his office behind the desk. The pair quickly released each other. Missy looked down at the reports on the desk.

Team Flare Operatives Spotted at Glittering Cave, Kalos.

Glittering Cave Kalos six Team Flare operatives spotted with two suspected admins. Their mission objective appeared to be stealing fossils. Admin A and Admin B were seen caring a large box with them. The agents disappeared in a bright flash of light. They are suspected time travelers. The admin's whereabouts are currently unknown. The Team Flare operation is still currently in progress.

Giovanni turned the page.

Malva and an older woman stood together. The older woman was dressed in a sleek black skirt with matching jacket. A red team flare pinned on her jacket. Her chestnut hair was in a braid. Her green eyes seemed to smile at Malva through her glasses. Malva was holding a wooden box. The other was busy punching in coordinates on a vortex manipulator. The pair had leaned into one another.

" I think the lady in black just might be the professor."

Giovanni picked up the picture as he looked it over. " Who else has the ability to time travel?"

Missy sighed as she looked over the picture. She didn't know who the older woman was.

" To many, just about every race in the universe has had the ability at one point or another. The high council tried to keep it under control, Created laws and specific orders to keep time in check. They failed miserably," Missy explained as she took her eyes off the paper.

" High Council, your people controlled time?" he asked.

Missy let out a laugh. " No, we oversee time."

Giovanni smiled at this. " Your people are really something else. I'd really like to see Gallifrey."

Missy was taken aback even after all she had told him he was still curious.

" Last time I was the there, it wasn't the best of circumstances. The Doctor put the planet into a time lock. He ended the war, I was lucky to get out when I did." Missy placed the book on his desk.

Giovanni pushed the book to the side. " Well do you have a happy memory that you could share?"

Missy thought about it for a moment. " A good memory was the day I left the hell hole for good."

She peered into his eyes as she conjured the memory. He latched on like an eagle catching a fish.

Missy dashed into a room filled with many cylinder-shaped tardises. She idolized the key as she ran up to the latest model. It was the only tardis worth taking.

The tall grey cylinder that was before her was none other than the Mark 7, the latest model in the series. She smirked as she walked to the door. With the turn of the key, she stepped inside.

The control room was dull and white. The octagon control panel lit up a dull blue as she walked up to the council. Missy looked a the monitor. It informed her that time was in a wibbly wobbly state. The date and time jumped back and forth oscillating in an incorrect fashion. She smiled as she prepared for take-off.

" It's do or die." She thrust down the de-materialization lever and took off.

She appeared outside of the great citadel of the Time Lords. The sky was a dull orange it blended in with the desolate landscape. The sands of the desert gusted up as a Dalek ship flew past her. A pair of brown battle tardis chased it. Missy engaged the atom accelerator and thrust past them.

In the nearby mountains, a black tardis flew. Missy peered at it, she had always questioned this day. Now she knew, the howl of an alert brought her attention to the screen. A transmission was being broadcast to her.

Missy engaged the communication circuit as she accepted it. An image of a man with dark hair and a gote came on screen. His fierce brown eyes looked back at her.

He was very demanding when he said, " this is the War Chief, who is this and why haven't you engaged siege mode?"

He materialized next to her.

Missy stared blankly at him. It wasn't often she encountered a previous incarnation of herself. This was embarrassing.

She blushed. " War Chief this is the Mistress, I've decided not to partake today."

" Really." He glared at her through the camera. " What do you think this is a tea party."

Missy scoffed. " I think that's just a splendid idea, I'll skip town with my tardis and do just that."

He looked down. She listened to the clicks and switches from his end.

The War Chief looked back at her. " I'm not going to just let you take that tardis for a spin."

Missy placed her hand over the atom accelerator ready to make a move. " Sorry deary, but I won't let you keep me here."

She quickly engaged her navigation. She watched him follow her on screen. A stream of missiles shot out from the War Chiefs tardis. Missy watched and waited as they drew near. It was a matter of seconds she reached over and slammed the dematerialization switch.

She re-materialized right behind him as she had the tardis dive. He was fast to follow, he fired off another round of missiles. This time she didn't wait she de-materialized again appearing above him.

Her tardis jolted as it charged forward. Looking at the map she was approaching a nearby cannon in the desert. On her navigation, the War Chief's tardis had appeared. He was gaining on her quickly.

The War Cheif called out to her, " I must admit you're one hell of a pilot, but no Time Lord can best me."

She counted down three, two she readied herself to de-materialize, one his tardis appeared before hers. Missy listened to him as he laughed he abruptly stopped. Missy smirked the crash would have momentary impaired them both. She couldn't allow for that to happen. She dematerialized at the precise moment passing him at the entrance of the cannon.

She navigated the narrow passage with ease. Missy glanced over to the navigation, he was miles behind her. She smirked as she entered new coordinates.

With the flip of a switch, she was in the atmosphere. Missy looked over the orange and goldenrod planet. Gallifrey was a beautiful world it stuck out in the backdrop of Kasterborous. The purple gas clouds and lesser stars made the planet pop.

She grinned as a blue police box spun past. Another skidded across the sky. Missy walked over to the communications panel. She prepared to get in on the action.

When she pressed the transmission button she listened to the callous voice of the War Chief, " you can run but you can hide."

" Did somebody say run," the soft well-spoken voice of a gentleman responded.

A man dressed in a black overcoat with a bow tie came on screen. His shaggy salt and pepper hair concealed the curious look in his brown eyes.

" Doctor, didn't we just leave Scotland?" A confused Scotsman asked. " Oi now where the heck are we?"

" Jamie, this was a surprise visit to my homeworld." He raised a brow as he looked at Missy. " This lovely Time Lady appears to be in distress."

The second Doctor smiled warmly at her.

Missy returned the smile. " Yes, the War Chief-" she was cut off by the voice of a younger man.

The screen split again. The seventh Doctor appeared dressed in a colorful overcoat with a matching Panama hat. Missy shook her head his outfit was way too flashy. A young blond accompanied him, Ace she recalled. One the few humans to have ever defeated her.

The Seventh Doctor flipped a switch. " Did you say War Chief?"

Ace gave him a confused look. Missy gasped an idea had come to her.

" Professor-" Ace began she stopped herself when the Doctor smiled.

" Have no fear my dear the Doctor is here, " the Seventh Doctor said.

Missy danced a jig, these two could help her out.

" The War Chief he's after me." Missy looked frantically at her radar than to her flight screen. " He wants to take my tardis."

Both Doctors gasped at this. The glint in their eyes said it all.

The second Doctor glanced to his left. " Bit of a renegade are we."

" Don't worry about him, Ace hang on to something!" He shouted as he ran off screen.

The second doctor smirked as he left. The two police boxes went into a free spin as they charged the War Chief.

He growled, " so you think you can best the War Chief."

His tardis pulsed as the battle shields activated. Both Doctors tardis dematerialized at the exact same time. They reappeared on opposite ends of the War Chief's ship.

The seventh Doctors voice came in like a bell, " and now!"

They activated their tractor beams at the same time. Locking the War Chiefs tardis in space.

The second Doctor called out to Missy, " Time Lady if you wish to leave I'd do so now."

Missy smirked, she peeked over to her navigation.

On screen, another tardis was approaching like a storm. She could feel it in her hearts, she didn't know this one. She didn't know where he was coming from but she knew he was her ticket out of this.

She smiled at them. " Thanks, boys, be seeing you around." The vortex was opening, she engaged her atom accelerator. " So long!"

She prepared to enter the vortex. The numbers on the flux capacitor oscillated wildly as she charged into it. Sparks crashed to the floor, the tardis jolted as she dodged the incoming tardis.

The time rotor wailed as it picked up speed. The ship lurched once more as it entered the vortex. Missy's connection with Giovanni promptly ended. She looked over to him, he was stunned by what had transpired.

After a moment he came back to the present. " That was all the same Time Lord?" Missy nodded. " How-"

Missy interjected, " Like I said Time Lords can live for thousands of years. We regenerate becoming different versions of ourselves."

He looked at over with a hint of envy.

" Time Lords. " He rolled his eyes and opened the book.

Giovanni shifted through the title page and opened the table of contents. Missy took his side and together they began to read through. Missy pointed out a chapter about the creation of the ultimate weapon. They turned to the numbered page and begin to read.

The Creation of the Ultimate Weapon

During the end of the war, a weapon of mass destruction was invented. The creator was King AZ ruler of the Kalos Region. He created the weapon to end the war after he lost his beloved pokemon floette in a battle. The King's heart filled with rage when her body was sent to him.

AZ along with the help of many others began to build The Ultimate Weapon. A weapon so powerful it would surely end the conflict. The King was corrupted by hate, he allowed his rage to grow with the conflict. In the year 1014 A.D. completion of the weapon neared. He arranged for the final components to be placed inside.

Historically the weapon was believed to be fired at or around, September 23rd, 1014. The king was provoked when the conflict came near his creation. It is speculated he fired the weapon early in order to protect his interest. It was heavily rumored at the time that he also did this to bring back the life of one. His lifelong friend floette. A rumor that lives to this day. The days prior to the weapons firing where chaotic...

The story continued on the next page. Giovanni shut the book. Missy agreed they had read enough.

She looked over to him." Ready when you are."

He shook his head no. " Not just yet. I've got some business to attend to." He looked like he was thinking something over. " Let's say ten am tomorrow, I'll go ahead and do some more research when I get the time."

Missy nodded she remembered what she had said the day before. She focused on her library and after a moment she teleported a copy of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum to his desk. Giovanni picked up the brown book. He looked over the book before setting it aside.

" It's a fun one, I'll see what the archive can dig up. See you tomorrow."

Missy and ninetails made their way out of the office. They entered the hallway. They passed a few men and women dressed in business attire as she and ninetails approached the elevator. Missy pressed the down button.

After a moment the doors opened two men dressed in rocket attire stepped out. They glared at her but said nothing. Missy exchanged the look as she got on. When the doors shut she pressed the button for B-5. Missy glanced down at the fox.

 _What happened while I was away?_ Ninetails continued to look forward.

 _I think he knows Mistress. I really screwed it up, I think he knows our little secret,_ Ninetails explained.

Missy leaned into the wall. What _that we can talk to one another? What happened while I was away?_

Ninetails continued to look forward as the elevator stopped. The doors opened and they stepped off and strolled down the long hallway.

 _He looked at me for a while. The look in his eyes... It felt like he was tearing me apart, Mistress,_ ninetails became meek, _He muttered how pokemon should never speak for people unless told to. Thankfully his interest turned to the fight you were having with Lysandre._

Missy and Ninetails approached the lab they were given. She took the tardis from her pocket and placed it on the floor. She changed it back into a door. She fished the tardis key from her pocket and unlocked the door. The pair stepped inside, she locked the door behind her.

Missy turned and looked at her. " Ninetails you need to learn patience. There no way he could have picked up on that. Besides pokemon can talk to pokemon, the tardis proved this." She peered at the fox. " This whole matter does bring an interesting point. There's been something I can't quite put my finger on."

Missy thumbed her chin. As she gazed at the fox she pondered the peculiarities of this pokemon.

* * *

Authors notes: I'd like to give a shout out to ThelastCyberKnight. He helped me choose the better choice for a memory. Check out his work, his stories are fun to read.


	18. Warlords

oOo

* * *

Missy's gaze fixated onto ninetails. The pokemon slowly stepped back. She cowered down as her master eyed her.

" How are you talking to me?"

 _Mistress,_ the fox pleaded but it was too late.

Missy drew her screwdriver. The fox yelped as she took aim. The screwdriver hummed when it scanned ninetails. The search was prompt but the results were surprising. Ninetails was indeed a ninetails, the firefox pokemon.

Missy ran another scan this time searching for devices. The scan came back clean. Her pokemon was nothing more than an elegant shiny ninetails.

" Ninetails, you never answered my question."

Ninetails breathing became frantic _. Mistress, I don't know._

Missy made direct eye contact with the fox. She hypnotized the fox in a moment. Ninetails laid down submitting to her gaze. The pokemon was anything but calm. Her pupils had dilated her eyes quivered.

Missy walked over and knelt next to the fox. " Ninetails, what happened before you came to me?"

Missy peered into her eyes. A blinding white light came from the pokemon's mind. It took a moment for the image to manifest. As soon as she saw a vague image. She dived into memory.

It was dark as night, figures moved in the shadows. The glimmer of flames rested in the velvety shades of umber. Missy was puzzled by the image, she attempted to pry harder.

Ninetails shrieked, _Mistress please stop!_

" Then tell me what that was?" Missy focused harder ignoring the foxes pleas.

 _I don't remember. I wish I remembered Mistress._

Small green and red orbs radiated from the shadows. They swayed back and forth hovering in the darkness. A figure loomed in the corner. Missy attempted to focus in on it. When she tried a blinding white light overtook the image.

She cringed as her psyche came back to reality. Ninetails whimpered as she stared ahead.

" What was that about?"

The fox continued to look on. The pokemon was breathing heavily. Her eyes widened with a fixated gaze.

 _Please stop,_ she uttered. _  
_

" Ninetails-" Missy stopped herself there.

It had become apparent to her the fox didn't have any answers. Ninetails was just as clueless as she was. She considered discarding the fox.

Ninetails was a useful pokemon to have around. She protected her and had proved to be observant and helpful. Missy had little doubt that her allegiance wasn't genuine. It was the pokemon's other abilities that bothered her.

" You haven't the slightest idea what that was about?"

 _No Mistress,_ the fox was still shell-shocked.

Missy growled in frustration as she released the pokemon. She took a deep breath. The pokemon had lived a very long life. That could not explain this memory, what lay hidden in that pokemon's mind was a mystery.

Continuing this onslaught could prove to be fatal. She calmed herself as she caressed the fox. Ninetails remained still and unresponsive. Her breathing was heavy, her gaze was fixated.

Missy let out a sigh. The pokemon had no answers to give, there were more important things she needed to worry about.

She continued to caress the fox. " Ninetails have you ever spoken with anyone else?"

The pokemon slumped into her. She closed her eyes as she fell limp.

 _No one other than the pokemon, Mistress._

" How about telepathically?"

 _No one else Mistress._

" Let's keep it that way." She scratched between ninetails ears.

Ninetails ears dropped. _Mistress, I think I'll retire for the evening._

Ninetails rolled away from her. The pokemon stammered as she got up. She crept to the hallway slowly leaving the control room. Missy had to admit she hated to see her companion this way. She needed to know the truth, all she had gotten was more questions.

Missy looked at the tarids counsel. " Run along, I've got a lot of research to do."

Missy turned her attention to the screen. She walked over to the council. She let out a deep sigh as she turned her attention to the archive. She teleported a plush recliner behind her and fell into the seat.

Missy leaned back into the recliner. She checked the time it was 5:44 pm. She began to scan the planet for various species of alien life. She discovered vampires lived on the planet. That was old news, nothing else came up. The vampires alone were a serious problem. How did they escape the vortex?

She began to search the archive for information about the pokemon war. According to the tardis. The war lasted nearly fourteen years. It was one of the few wars fought amongst all of the regions in the world.

The first Pokemon War

May, 7th 1000 AD. The conflict began when man trespassed onto sacred lands. The pokemon factions disagreed about man's right to the territory. After a few years of bitter dispute, the first blood was shed.

A human child had wandered into the forest of xerneas. The pokemon ordered the child removed. When the boy's parents came in search for him there was a misunderstanding. The inhabitants of the forest grew angry. They killed the child's parents. The pokemon sent him back with their bodies.

The people of the nearby Village of Camphrier revolted in protest. Humans formed militia's to execute the pokemon responsible for the crime. The pokemon of the forest would not allow humans to murder their own kind. On May 12, 1000, A.D. the first battle of the pokemon war was fought. The humans and pokemon fought for days.

In the end, mankind won the battle. In their wake, they burned the sacred forest. Xerneas fled the chaos. The departure of the legendary pokemon was a departure of peace. When the other legendary pokemon were informed of the news it was taken as an act of war.

Missy read on in the archive. She learned of the various factions of man and pokemon. Some humans chose to work with pokemon and others against them. The war lasted for fourteen years. It was estimated that more than half of the planet's population had lost their lives by the end of the conflict.

She read until the final days. The last battle when the ultimate weapon was fired. The tardis informed her that this was a fixed point in time. That's where she stopped reading. She had learned everything she could know without disrupting the timeline.

Missy slumped as she pondered these events. She wondered if this was why people and pokemon worked together so well. Her pokemon would do anything for her. The wild pokemon weren't un-tameable. Perhaps the effects of this war still loomed long after the conflict.

So many thoughts, so many possibilities. There wasn't any doubt in her mind, this was a very special place. There was so much she didn't know. Missy decided to set these thoughts aside.

She stood up and made her way down the hall to a dusty door. The door creaked as it opened. Missy forced it the rest of the way. She stepped inside and entered a massive storage room. She wandered through the rows of ancient text. She passed an old radio telescope and a case of cigars.

Ahead of her, stuffed in a corner was a telescope case. She smiled as she spied it. She took it from the case and looked over its components. When she was sure it was in working order, she packed it up. Taking it with her as she teleported to the door.

As she exited the tardis she transformed it into a pokeball. She gently placed it into her pocket. She looked around the base as she turned the corner. She couldn't see any cameras, but she was certain there was surveillance. She didn't know to what extent.

Knowing what little she did about Giovanni she imagined his security measures were quite high. Missy chose not to teleport ahead. She approached the elevator and tapped the up button.

After a moments journey, the doors opened to a darkened sky. In the horizon, the fleeting hues of twilight highlighted Viridian forest. A crescent moon was beginning its descent into the mountains. Missy looked up to the vast colors of the galaxy. She gazed at the stars that blanket the sky. She set up her telescope and teleported out a chair.

Missy searched they sky for familiar planets, galaxy's, and constellations. She spied a ruby nebula and a distant comet. She stared with wonder at a nearby galaxy. This sky was unfamiliar to her.

She continued to search for a familiar constellation or star. She found nothing that was of any help. This was very strange. She found herself perplexed by the multitude of foreign stars.

She had never been out this way. She could have sworn living all of her lives she had seen the entirety of the universe.

There had to be something out there that she knew. She shifted the position of her telescope to face the north sky. She focused in on a nearby nebula. The Saphire gasses were vibrant and ablaze. The star was stunning to look at.

The trees rustled as a breeze picked up. The soft sounds of footsteps snuck up on her. Missy spun around and looked into the night. The sounds danced with the shadows that followed. She looked on. A figure was no more than a few feet away from her. Missy drew her screwdriver. It hummed as it illuminated the area.

She huffed at the familiar face. " Sneaking up on me?"

Giovanni looked over the telescope. " I was informed you were stargazing, figured I'd check it out."

Missy peered at him. " Look at the stars much?"

" It was a childhood pass time." He walked next to her. " What do you see?"

She looked up and sighed. " A vast corner of the universe."

" It's just another corner, what's out there?"

Missy peered into the eyepiece. She adjusted the focus to better highlight the nebula.

" Have a look."

He stepped over and took a look. He peered into the eyepiece as he gazed on. Missy watched him for a moment before she broke his focus.

" Well?" He stepped away from the telescope.

" Never seen a nebula like that." He gave a half smile. " That's an incredible telescope."

" It's a very old telescope, the zoom is weak. It can only go a few thousand light years." Giovanni appeared to be amazed and bothered at the same time.

" Only a few thousand." He shook his head. " That's unheard of."

" For this world and time."

" How did you acquire it?"

Missy brought her screwdriver close to the golden shell of the telescope. She showcased the engravings of the stars." An Arbitan named Altos."

" Arbitan?" He looked over the device. " At least you know who you're taking it from."

" Take it, no that's just rude. It was actually a gift." She placed her hand on her hip. " He said I was the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered." Giovanni rolled his eyes at this.

" Figures." His eyes looked over her. " What is an Arbitan?"

" There creative beings, from the planet Marinus." He appeared to be unsatisfied with the answer. " What? Do you want a history lesson?"

Giovanni shook his head. " That's not why I came up here. I've got a team returning in twenty minutes, thought I'd let you know."

" Oh, I guess I should wrap this up."

Missy dismantled the telescope from the mounting. She carefully placed both items back in the case before teleporting them to the tardis. She glanced over, Giovanni was casually waiting by the elevator. As she approached he pressed a button, the doors crept open. The light was dull. She and Giovanni stepped on. As the doors closed the lights slowly brightened.

Giovanni looked over at her. " Did you get more information regarding the war or weapon?"

Missy raised a brow. " What do you think I did before this?"

" I haven't the slightest clue, whatever else it is you do is your business."

" Of course I did some research." Missy crossed her arms. " Tardis archives said the war was a land dispute. After the tenth year of conflict, King AZ started to build the weapon. I figured we would end it there but the weapons creation is a fixed point in time-"

Giovanni interjected, " A fixed point in time?"

Missy sighed in frustration. " Yes, a fixed point in time is a moment in history that can not be changed. Anyway, I looked into it the most I could. That weapon will be fired one way or another."

" Why didn't you look into it more?"

" Time is always in limbo like a river it's always moving. The more you know about a said point in time the more dangerous time travel becomes. Not to mention once you know what your future self-does it becomes an unchangeable action. " The look on his face was profound.

" That's why you didn't read the book. "

That was impressive, he figured all that out with a simple explanation. The elevator hummed as it slowly came to a stop. Missy glanced at the floor number it was B-4.

She diverted her attention back to him. " That's the other reason."

Giovanni's brows raised, he eventually nodded. " See you tomorrow."

He strolled out of the elevator making his way down the hall. He didn't bother to even look back. Missy glanced at the floor. The white carpets and cedar walls reminded her of a mansion. The pictures of various locations added to this. As he turned the corner the doors crept close.

It still wasn't better than her tardis. The elevator lurched as it departed. The trip was quick. The lift abruptly stopped. Missy stepped off to the plain halls of B-5.

As she walked down she made her way to her laboratory. She set the tardis down. It transformed back into a black door. With the turn of a key and a step in the right direction, she walked inside. With a sigh of exhaustion, she retired for the evening.

Missy awoke to the jarring beeps of her alarm. She reached for her screwdriver and blindly shot at the alarm clock. She listened to it crack as she rolled over.

She couldn't recall sleeping this much in years. She found herself doing that more often. It must have been all the strain the vortex manipulator was putting on her. She knew it was hard on the body, this was getting ridiculous.

She had the tardis fix her up a cup of black tea. It promptly teleported it to her hand as walked to her wardrobe. She considered the period as she entered the closet. She spied a black corset with violet trim.

She snatched it, she looked over her skirts. She took a long black skirt from the rack. She looked it over it had a good hem and a lot of leg room. She didn't think it would tear.

After she prepared for the day she put her new outfit on. She decided to keep her boots, they were hardly noticeable. She took a leg holster from her jewelry box and placed it on. She attached her screwdriver to it. She placed her hair into a braid and was ready for war.

She decided to change her pokemon team. She switched pidgeot for butterfree and charizard for absol. Missy's team was now Ninetails, Hydreigon, vespiquen, butterfree, absol, and emolga. She snagged her bag and her umbrella.

Ninetails soft steps came from the hallway. Missy looked over at her. Ninetails was slowly making her way into the control room.

Missy frowned at the pokemon. " Still upset about last night?"

The fox wearily looked up at her as she approached. _I can't be angry with you Mistress. The whole thing really does seem suspicious._

She knelt down and embraced the pokemon. " I'll figure you out someday until then let's just put these things aside." She caressed the fox's neck. " After all we have a world to save."

A slight smile crept across ninetails face. The pokemon nuzzled as she embraced her back, _pokemon are here help, Mistress._

" You're the best kind of help a girl could have, come along."

They stepped out of the tardis, in no time it was a pokeball. Missy placed it into her pocket before departing the room. Together they paraded out of the laboratory. They kept perfect stride with one another as they approached the elevator. Using the head of her umbrella she pressed the up button. Within a moment they entered the lift. She tapped the button for B-3. With a jolt, they were on their way.

They begin to approach Giovanni's office when a man dressed in grey stepped out. He slammed the door as he left. His blue eyes glared ahead. He sneered at Missy but said nothing. She recognized him from the roof battle. His actions that day lead her to believe this was Peirce.

He diverted his attention ahead as he trudged forward. She rolled her eyes at this as she approached the door.

She knocked gently shortly after came a response. "Come in."

Giovanni's eyes were fixated on his computer screen. He clicked off the web page and reached for a nearby cup of coffee. The smell was rich and aromatic. He peered over and motioned for her to have a seat.

" What was The Pokemon War like when you fought?" Missy smiled as she took the seat in front of her.

" It was an insidious affair. People fighting pokemon, pokemon fighting pokemon. It was very messed up." Giovanni raised a brow but motioned for her to continue. " You're overly concerned, the last time I was there everything ran from me."

" I read about that." He tenderly stroked persian. " I'm not concerned with the battle. Can we put an end to it there?"

" Maybe, it's hard to give an answer to that question when we haven't the slightest clue what he's up to. The pokemon tell us he's after an orb, we arrive only to discover a crown with an orb. You weren't this concerned yesterday, what's really bothering you?"

Giovanni set down his coffee as he looked over to her. Missy leaned back, she had made a good point. He wasn't as concerned yesterday as he was now. Giovanni peered at her for a moment.

" You're getting better." A smile crept across his lips. " The real problem is being out of contact with my base. There was a situation yesterday that needed my attention. The team was able to handle it without me. Next time they might not be ready."

She put her thumb to her chin. Giovanni being in contact would prove useful, his team had the resources to inform them of current events. If Team Flare showed up while they were away could lead to serious complications.

As she pondered these thoughts her mind wondered back to her days at the academy. As she thought of those dusty old halls it hit her, superphone technology. She could easily upgrade his phone with the screwdriver.

" You got your phone on you?"

" Always have it, what's it to you?" Giovanni asked he was unmoved.

" I could upgrade it, superphone technology and you'll never roam again no matter where you are in time or space," Missy grinned as she said the catchphrase.

He let out a laugh. " Are you serious about that?"

Missy rolled her eye's. " I have the knowledge to do so."

He took his phone from his pocket and offered it to her. Missy snatched it and killed the power. She removed the battery printed on the back Lumiose Labs product of Hoenn.

She drew her screwdriver. It buzzed as she began the upgrade. The device buzzed and hummed as she worked. After a moment she was done. She put the phone back together and handed it back to him.

He raised a brow as he turned it on. " Will it holo-cast across time as well?" She watched him tap the screen. " And you put in an app."

Missy raised a brow. " Holo-cast?"

Giovanni stared blankly for a moment. " There's a holographic projector inside to broadcast images."

He diverted his attention to his phone. He was busy typing on it. Missy had to admit this sect of humans had some very crafty technology. She recalled the phones on earth. This technology surpassed theirs. She thought over the dynamics of the superphone.

" I don't see why it wouldn't," she replied.

He set the phone back into his jacket pocket.

Missy crossed her legs. " Does that fix your problem?"

" Yes resolves the issues. I'm ready when you are."

Missy looked over his facade. His boss ensemble had to go.

She shook her head no. " You can't go dressed like that."

She took the tardis from her pocket and mounted it on the desk. She focused in on her wardrobe, with a blink of an eye they were inside, surrounded by dresses, skirts, halter tops, and girly T-shirts. Missy peeked at the mirror ahead, Giovanni seemed to be repulsed.

" Really?" he said as he took another look around.

His reaction was priceless. Missy couldn't help but snicker. She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to follow. As she made her way to her former wardrobe she snagged a wine colored cloak. She felt it completed her outfit. They rounded a corner as they entered her male counterparts collection.

Grey and black suits adorned the walls. There was a rack with a bakers facade next to a butcher's garb. There were many other elaborate disguises. There was a complete suit of armor in a glass case. Next to it was a jet black cowl. Giovanni looked around the wardrobe.

He walked over to the rack filled with disguises. " Someone's lived a colorful life."

Missy gawked at him. " Will you just pick something."

He eyed her Gallifreyan robes. Then diverted his attention to a Renaissance-styled outfit. He peeked around for a bit. Missy reminisced about her former lives. How she chased the Doctor in the streets of Manhattan. She smiled as she recalled Autons and her plans to destroy U.N.I.T. The Doctor always had to show up.

A few hangers shifted taking her back to the present situation. Giovanni had begun to shift around some suits on a rack.

" Having fun?"

He looked over at her and rolled his eyes. He diverted his attention to the costumes. He pulled out a long emerald cloak. He placed it on, it looked good on him.

" Ready?" Missy asked as she punched in the coordinates.

" Yes."

Together they teleported to his office.

Ninetails and persian sat quietly together. The pokemon leered at one another. Both seemed to be annoyed by the other. At the sight of their respective masters, they walked over. The pokemon gently leaned into their legs. They seemed to be aware of what was about to transpire.

" This is gonna be a big jump. I'd close my eyes." Missy readied the vortex manipulator.

They took each other's hand, with the press of a button the device engaged. Time passed them in a chaotic wind. A cold wind rushed by. It was followed by a warm summer's breeze. Then nothing but stillness.

A few kricketune chirped. Missy opened her eyes and took a look around. The red glow of sunset bathed a maple tree forest. The tall grass swayed in the warm autumn breeze. In the distance, the smoke of campfires towered into the sky.

The peace didn't last very long. Four men dressed in brown leather armor charged down the path. Missy drew her screwdriver as ninetails and persian leaped ahead of her. She took aim at the closest soldier.

A bow cracked as it was pulled back. She glanced behind her a man dressed in golden robes stood with a bow. His amber eyes were in line with his arrow. He had taken aim at Giovanni's chest. He glared at the bow but was unmoved.

" We told your people we are not interested in the cause." Missy lowered her screwdriver.

" What cause do you speak of?" She reached out to him.

His gaze widened as he lowered his bow. He gestured at the others to cease. They stopped as their eyes leered at him. Ninetails dashed back over to her side. He looked at Missy and then to ninetails.

" The Mistress, the woman who single-handedly stopped the battle at Vale." He reached out to her. " My deepest apologies, we mistook you for the enemy."

She glowered at him. " A good leader will always recognize their ally, don't let it be after deaths doorstep."

He lowered his head. " I'm sorry Mistress. It's just after the battle you retreated, it's been so long. We hope to end this war. Have you and your companion come to help?"

" We have come to put an end to this forsaken war. When I heard rumors of the king's plans I could no longer remain idle."

" Praise the Gods!" He looked at Giovanni and lowered his head. "My deepest apologies any ally of the Mistress is an ally of mine."

Giovanni glared at him. " Then let us be friends, I am The Warlord of the Rose."

His eyes were sharp as he looked up. " I am Alexander leader of The Knights of the Golden Dawn."

Alexander turned to Missy." Please come with us to camp, the night approaches it is not safe in these woods."

Missy and Giovanni looked at one another in agreement. Together the party made their way to a lively camp. Soldiers gathered around burning campfires. Missy overheard a tale of Arceus and the afterlife that awaited all of those who perished in the battle. The men cheered as the story continued.

Alexander took them to a large tent. They stepped into the radiance and warmth of a fire. He showed them to some mats at the back of the tent. She and Giovanni knelt down on the mat, Alexander joined them. He took the opposing mat. Ninetails took Missy's side persian reluctantly joined Giovanni. He took an arrow from his quiver and began to draw a map in the dirt.

" The battle started four days ago. I was scouting when I noticed an army to the north. I observed them building something." He drew something that resembled a vase. " I watched as that army fought many pokemon to defend it. They retreated shortly after it pulsed. " He cringed. " I watched as it killed everything in its range, " he paused and looked down he bit his lip. He took a deep breath.

" It was a brutal act I could not stand idle, I turned to inform my men. When he came flying on a gyarados. It was like magic he knew who I was. Told me he and his allies were going to end the war. He asked for my assistance. Nothing about it felt right so I told him no. " Alexander looked down to the map. He had drawn a path with a few mountains, a beach, and the ocean. He began to draw a bridge and creek.

" They're positioned two days north of us. His army was massive nearly had a cohort. Much like you, I'd say the number of pokemon they have in their army is close to three hundred." He drew a valley and a nearby forest. He placed an X on the map. " That's where the weapon is, Mistress, Warlord, what do you think of the situation?"

Missy and Giovanni look to each other than to the map. A forest was their current location. Ahead of them was a cave, a mountain pass that leads to the shores of a beach. To the north, there was a field and then the location of the army. Just past the army was the weapons location.

" You're going through the pass?" Giovanni asked as he pointed to it.

" Yes, it's the most direct route."

Giovanni pointed to the north." What's out that way?"

Alex drew more mountains as he added to the map.

" More mountains, at least seven days travel," Alexander said as he finished the drawing.

" What about to the south," Giovanni asked.

He closed his eyes for a moment before he began to draw. His memory of these places was astounding. Missy couldn't help but be impressed. She watched him carefully add more details to the map. This time a few more mountains and path. It was very far to the south.

" Why not go that way? You're sending your soldiers to their death by going the first route," Giovanni explained as he looked up to Alexander.

The look in his eyes was grave. " I'm aware there will be a loss of life. I fear they will fire that weapon soon. The King has his heart set on ending this war in a massacre."

" How do you see things Mistress?"

Missy looked over the map. She wondered if she could use the native pokemon to her advantage. She was unsure what was native during this time period. She wanted to smack herself for not checking. Alexander knew the area well.

Missy peered at him. " What lives in the caves?"

Alexander put his thumb to his chin. " Many zubat, I spotted an axew once." His gaze was soft. " Why is that important Mistress?"

" I thought I might be able to ask the pokemon for assistance." She looked over to the prairie. " Zubat are of no use for this battle. What about the prairie?"

" Eevee, hawlucha, and geodude are the common ones."

" That won't be of much use to me."

Missy pondered over the dynamics of the map. She recalled reading about the battle of Thermopylae. She recalled reading the story of King Leonidas lead a group of three hundred men into battle at the pass. They fought for three days before being defeated. The number of Persians they had defeated was a tremendous loss for the empire. She doubted Lysandre or King AZ had that kind of cunning or resources.

" You both think theirs going to be a battle at the pass. I don't agree with either of you. The army is positioned to defend the weapon. I don't think they will be moving anytime soon. If there was an ambush at the pass it would be a skirmish at best."

Giovanni and Alexandre both had the same bewildered look.

Missy huffed at them both. " Will you two just think about it, you're both so worried the dynamics of the battle that you don't see things for what they are. Putting an army there would be stupid. They would be placing their resources into an unwinnable battle at the pass."

Alexander looked at the map and then to her. " How would we win that battle Mistress?"

She pointed to the opening. " With the right formations, you could fight for a very long time. If it comes to that I guarantee a victory."

Alexander nodded. " What do you think Warlord?"

" If the Mistress thinks it's possible then it is." Giovanni eyed Missy as he said this.

Alexander appeared to be overjoyed by the news. " Praise Arceus for sending you to us."

Giovanni glared at Missy he said nothing. She playfully looked back, it was as tho he was jealous of her. He turned away.

" When are you heading out?" Giovanni asked.

" We leave at dawn."

Missy nodded as she thought over the travel times briefly. " We will meet you at the pass and fight with you in the coming battles, in exchange we want your help in dismantling the weapon."

Alexander smiled as he spread his arms. " The Knights of the Golden Dawn humbly accept this alliance with The Mistress and The Warlord of the Rose."

" Then we shall see you at the pass," Giovanni said as he stood up.

Missy took his lead. Ninetails and persian followed staying at their heels. As they left a few soldiers looked over to them. When Alexander stepped out of the tent their attention diverted back to the campfires and conversation.

They made their way into the forest walking into the shallow ambiance of the fires that lite up the night. When she was sure no one else was around, Missy set down her tardis. It transformed into a totem pole adorned with pokemon. With the turn of a key, they stepped inside.

" So we're in the final battle, how do you expect to win with an army that small?" Giovanni asked as he put his hand to his forehead.

Missy strolled over to the archive. She felt confident about her next move. She began to scan the timelines. She looked over the various species of pokemon native to the area.

She smirked as she replied; " With a lot of pokemon."


	19. Battle at the Pass

oOo

* * *

Missy looked over the many pokemon listed. There where a wide variety of species living in the region. She skimmed through birds and fairy types. She looked over the vast combee colonies. She was intrigued by the amount of pokemon that traveled in hordes. Most of them would do her no good in a battle of this scale. An insect had caught her attention.

Vivillon

The final form of scatterbug. This pokemon is best known for it's twenty elegant wing patterns. Vivillon are often found migrating in herds. When the pokemon sense a threat the group will attack a foe. They have been known to be vicious while raising their offspring. During the spring vivillon are commonly found in Santalune Forest of the Kalos Region.

Missy turned from the archive. "Are you ready for some quick time travel?"

Giovanni shrugged. " What do you have in mind?"

She gave him a mischievous look. " I was thinking butterflies."

" Butterflies?" Giovanni raised a brow.

She shook her head before correcting herself, " Wrong world, what we need here are vivillon."

He gave a nod as he walked to the door. " I wonder what goes through that immense mind of yours."

" Lot's of things." Missy made her way to the door. " I'm full of ideas."

She pushed it open. A rush of cold air blew in from the outside. The kricketune had quieted. The pokemon of the night had settled. Giovanni slowly walked to the door.

" I just thought you'd use the combee again," he said.

As they stepped out of the tardis Missy transformed it back into a black ball. She placed it into her jacket. Her fingers gracefully tapped in the coordinates for the forest.

Giovanni took her side. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

" That wouldn't be very effective for this fight, too many targets. I don't have that kind of control," Missy replied.

She pressed the travel button. The sun began to rise in the west and set in the east. The days passed in rapid succession. Autumn turned to summer. The season faded to spring. The vivid colors faded as the buds of the trees closed and receded. Four years passed before they arrived at their final location.

The sunlight streamed through the budding leaves on the trees. The forest floor was filled with violets. The flowers towered over the waking grass. A pansear and a pikachu chased one another up a tree. A vivillon soared up into the canopy. Caterpie and weedle clung to the trees. On the ground, two scatterbug crawled and rolled playfully.

Missy snatched vespiquen's ball. When she released vespiquen the queen bee elegantly took flight.

She looked around the forest eying the pokemon. " Vespiquen use sweet scent."

The pokemon cried out as she flapped her wings. The wonderful scent of honey filled the area. Soon pokemon begin to circle Missy and Giovanni. Missy peered over the forest floor. She noticed more scatterbug crawling to them. A Butterfree flew into the limbs of the trees.

" Vespiquen use attack order."

Small insects filled the forest attacking the surrounding pokemon. They squirmed and struggled as they attempted to fight back. It didn't take long for the pokemon to tire.

She looked in her bag she still had eleven luxury balls left. She scanned the closet five pokemon checking their genders. There were three girls and two boys. They were perfect for the job.

The pokeballs shook and rocked. It wasn't long before the pokemon succumb to capture. The tardis promptly teleported the pokemon to the poke box. Giovanni seemed content watching this. He seemed to be amused by the processes.

" Where are you going with this?" he asked as she approached.

Missy punched in a new set of coordinates. " You'll see."

She offered him her hand he took it. They arrived outside of what would someday be the village of Geosenge, April 07, 1010 A.D. Missy and Giovanni arrive near the base of a cliff. Tall oak trees shaded the bed of the forest. Below them was a field of violets. A few combee fluttered above the wildflowers. A staraptor shrieked as it soared overhead.

Missy took the tardis from her pocket. She gently set it on the ground. The ball turned white as it transformed into a massive oak tree. Missy located the door on the other side. She pushed it open and stepped in.

Missy walked over to the poke box located in the main counsel. She switched all of her pokemon with the exception of ninetails. It took her a few moments to level all of them to one hundred. Missy team was Ninetails, Vivillon, Vivillon, Vivillon, Vivillon, and Vivillon.

There was something else she needed. The pokemon would have to respond to a threat. She looked over the screen. She began to search her tardis storage for something that would be helpful.

The screen became blue as it searched. After a moment a radio transmitter was listed. The transmitters location was storage room thirty-one on the fifth shelf box one hundred and eight.

Missy focused on the device. After a moment she successfully teleported it to the control room. She picked up the small silver box. Her screwdriver screeched as she opened the back panel. She removed the broadcasting chip. She pointed her screwdriver at it and made an open channel. She reprogrammed the chip to transmit the cries of a horde of braviary.

She placed it back inside and checked the battery. It would hold for at least ten years. She felt satisfied with the work she had done. Missy put the transmitter back together. She smirked as she placed the device in her pocket.

She glanced over to Giovanni. He had leaned against the railing. His eyes were fixated on his cell phone.

" Ready to go?" Missy asked.

His eyes jolted up. He clicked off the phone and placed it back into his pocket. " Yes."

Together they left the tardis. Missy summoned her vivillon. The pokemon hovered before her. They looked at each other before they gave her their attention.

" My marvelous vivillon. I want you to fill the forest with your own kind."

The vivillon looked at each other again and then to her. Missy got the impression they didn't understand her orders. Ninetails approached the group of fluttering butterflies. She turned her head and looked back to Missy.

 _Really ninetails! You don't have to do this to satisfy him,_ Missy said as she gestured to the butterflies.

 _It might be better this way, Mistress,_ ninetails replied.

Missy looked on and gestured to the fox. " Ninetails perhaps they'll listen to you."

The fox nodded. Ninetails began to yelp and bark as she spoke to the pokemon. She paused as they squeaked. The butterflies looked to one another and then back to ninetails. The fox began to yelp again.

It was cute, Missy wondered what they were saying to one another. She wouldn't dare to turn on the pokemon language. She had seen one too many talking butterflies in her lifetime.

The vivillon looked at each other once more. They fluttered around one another. It was almost like they were dancing with each other. They giggled as they flew into the forest. Ninetails walked up to her side.

 _That was an interesting conversation Mistress,_ the fox said.

Missy smirked as she called out, " have fun kids!"

Giovanni and persian both seemed to be bewitched. They gazed on as the vivillon fluttered deeper into the forest.

Missy huffed. " It's not like we're going to watch."

Giovanni nodded he took his attention away from the insects. He looked over the base of the cliff. A few combee hovered over the flowers of the prairie.

" How do you expect to command their kids?"

Missy took the radio transmitter from her pocket. " With this."

She placed the transmitter back into her pocket. She then set the vortex manipulator to teleport them into the prairie. She offered him her hand. He took it, in a flash of white light they traveled. In an instant, they arrived in the grass of the prairie.

Missy released his hand. She walked over to a small clearing. She scoured the ground searching for an available hole. An eevee popped its head out of a burrow. The pokemon cocked its head as it looked at the group. It playful cried out as it dashed into the tall grass.

Missy shrugged it would due. She knelt down and dropped the transmitter into the hole. Ninetails took her side. She nudged more dirt into the opening. She turned and kicked more soil into the hole. It didn't take the pokemon long to cover the hole.

She walked up to Giovanni. " Ready for the battle at the pass?"

Persian rubbed against his leg before sitting at his side. " I think we're ready."

 _He looks way to content with this Mistress,_ Ninetails said as she took Missy's side.

 _The cat belongs to a warlord ninetails. It doesn't surprise me,_ Missy replied.

Recalling the map she had a good idea where Alexander might be. After a few quick calculations, she punched in the coordinates for the pass. She offered Giovanni her hand. He readily took it. With a press of a button time zipped by.

Missy and Giovanni arrived on the high cliffs above the pass. The dull sunlight of a rainy afternoon doused the flash of their arrival. A bone-chilling wind swept over the area. The sounds of shouting caused Missy to turn her attention to the pass. She and Giovanni walked over to the edge. Together they observed the battle.

Alexander drew back his bow. He held the arrow steady as he aimed at a heracross. The pokemon snarled at him. A graveler stood next to the massive insect. The pokemon lurched forward as it leaped up. A soldier with a sword drawn charged next to Alexander. He parlayed the attack with his sword.

Alexander grunted as he shot at the heracross. The bettle dodged to the left avoiding the arrow. The pokemon charged at him. He ducked and rolled to the right. The pokemon growled as it turned to face him.

Another soldier ran in an attempt to distract the beast. The pokemon snarled as its horn began to glow white. A different soldier drew an arrow from his quill. He pulled his bowstring back and took aim. He successfully shot the pokemon in the chest. Graveler roared as heracross fell to the ground. Giovanni shook his head as he watched the fight.

" Can we get down there and put an end to this barbarism," Giovanni dryly said.

He held out his hand. Missy nodded as she took it. With a press of a button, they arrived in the pass below.

Giovanni pointed at the graveler. " Persian power gem!"

Persian shrieked as he leaped in front of Giovanni. A brilliant red beam shot from the cat's forehead. Graveler roared as the attack struck it. The pokemon was thrown into the cliff side. Graveler groaned as it collapsed into the earth.

Alexander and the rest of his men gazed at the sight. From what Missy could tell they seemed to be disenchanted. Alexander looked on blankly. It took him a moment to regain his composure.

" Warlord of the Rose and The Mistress." He approached them. " It's good to see you again, when did you arrive?"

Missy grinned. " When we're needed of course."

" You couldn't have arrived at a better moment. Forgive me Mistress but my eyes do not deceive me a moment ago it was only I and my men in this pass."

Missy flinched, Alexanders observations were accurate. Telling him any sort of bluff would prove to be difficult. Then again she was The Champion of Arceus.

" Alexander I thought you knew the stories about me," Missy proclaimed.

He bit his lip as she looked at him. She placed her hand on her hip, " It would appear my legend is not as great as I had hoped. Arceus has sent me to assure your victory." Missy explained as she took his side.

Alexanders eyes widened. " You're in an alliance with the Gods! Mistress your legend only continues to grow." He smiled, " This battle will make you forever a part of our history."

" Books," Giovanni muttered as he took her side.

" The legend of the Mistress shall live on through the ages," Giovanni said. He gestured to the path ahead. " Now to the matter at hand."

Alexander smiled with pride. " The days to come will be a part of history forever." He turned to his men. " Knights of the Golden Dawn, move out!"

On his command, the army walked forward. Missy, Giovanni, and Alexander lead the way through the pass. Missy drew her screwdriver, she concealed it in her cloak. She scanned the area ahead. There was no alien technology to be found. Now all she had to worry about was the possibility of a skirmish.

She fished around in her bag. She thumbed her pokeballs. She needed a scout. She decided to send the vacant balls back to the tardis. She focused on the pokebox and traded the vacant vivillon balls for her party. The pokeballs turned white as they teleported to the tardis. The switch was effective, she took pidgeot's ball and placed it in her hand.

" Let's see what's ahead." Missy tossed the ball into the sky.

The bird flapped its wings as it shrieked. The men in the party halted. There was a clatter as they reached for their weapons. Missy turned and threw her arm out.

" No that pokemon belongs to me," Missy said as she turned away.

She beckoned pidgeot down. The bird squawked as it gracefully landed before her.

Alexander turned and eyed the bird. " Arceus has blessed you with the gift of pokemon. I envy you, Mistress and Warlord."

Missy smiled as she caressed the bird's chest. " Pidgeot fly to the end of the pass. Should you see another group like ours bring a stick back when you return. "

The bird nodded at the group. The pokemon turned and took a few steps forward. The pidgeot flapped its wings as it took off. Pidgeot was a fast flyer. The bird soared above the cliffs. The pokemon seemed to vanish as it flew far ahead.

" That will be a gift for your children and future generations. Pokemon will serve man in the coming years." Giovanni explained as he looked up to the cliffs.

Alexander nodded at the notion. " It's good to know our children won't have to face these trials."

He motioned for his army to continue. Together they made their way deeper into the pass. Missy rushed to Giovanni's side.

" You really shouldn't tell him about the future," she whispered.

Giovanni glanced over and shrugged. " I didn't say too much. Just letting him know it's not always going to be like this." He looked ahead. " Just a few words of encouragement."

Missy rolled her eyes at this. The last thing she needed right now was him making a massive change to history. She pondered it over some more. There were already enough people here making a mess of the timeline. With Lysandre's goal of world destruction, she doubted he would do something that foolish.

 _Mistress, pokemon are supposed to be friends with humans, not servants,_ Ninetails said.

Missy glanced down at the fox. Ninetails seemed to be upset. She looked back to the group. No one was paying any attention to them. The weary looks of concern throughout the party reassured her no one was.

 _The entire time I've been here I've seen it as a relationship of servitude and friendship. You help me and I take care of you,_ Missy replied she glanced at ninetails.

The fox didn't seem to be convinced by her wisdom.

Missy looked ahead as she carried on, _Ninetails we've been helping each other out all while going on this incredible adventure together. Isn't that what friendships about?_

 _It is... Mistress,_ Ninetails replied.

They walked a few steps behind Giovanni and persian. The pair kept nearly in perfect stride with one another. The cat was a step ahead of him. Persian was very protective of him.

 _Look at those two, you said it yourself persian is his friend. I think it's just his perspective on things,_ Missy explained.

A few stones clattered as they toppled down the cliff side. Alexander motioned for the group to halt. Pidgeot stealthy soared into the cannon. The bird held a stick in its beak. The pokemon glided down landing a few feet away from the group. Pidgeot squawked at it dropped the stick to the ground.

Giovanni looked at the bird. " What is it saying?"

Missy gasped at the notion." I don't speak pokemon."

Giovanni crossed his arms. " I know you can link with minds."

Missy shook her head. " No, I can send over my experiences and meld with minds if they choose to allow it."

" Mistress, you've never tried your abilities on pokemon. They are our greatest advantage in this." Missy glared at him.

Giovanni peered back. " Missy, don't be like that. After all, we are fighting in this together." He approached her as he broadly showcased pidgeot. " With your power and my resources we've been unstoppable."

He made a good point, they needed to know what they were heading into. Missy looked at the bird and grimaced. She approached pidgeot and placed her hand on the pokemon's forehead.

She gazed into pidgeot's eye's and focused on the pokemon's intent. The images that came back were vague. She saw a beach and the ocean. There were many vague figures that she couldn't make out. She growled she wasn't just going to let him take that kind of control.

" Pidgeot doesn't have a strong enough thought train for me to focus in on. I think it wants to show us."

" Show us?" Giovanni asked hesitantly.

" Yes, show us." Missy readied hydreigon's ball. " I think we should fly out there and see what's going on for ourselves."

The party slowed as they watched. Alexander charged through the ranks.

Giovanni gawked at the notion. " You can't be serious, fly on the pidgeot. I would never."

Missy glanced around. They had a small audience of soldiers. She walked over to the pokemon. She smiled as she caressed the birds flank.

She released the bird from her grasp. " The warlord of the rose refuses to fly on the mighty wings of a pidgeot." She put her hand on her forehead as she took a dramatic tone. " I thought The Warlord of the Rose was fearless."

Their audience had grown significantly. The party murmured as they spoke amongst themselves. Missy slyly smiled at him. The look of anger in Giovanni's eyes was not one to be taken lightly. Persian rubbed against his leg but he ignored the cat. He took a breath and stepped forward.

" I am, but you're asking me to fly on a flimsy bird."

" Pidgeot's not flimsy. This pokemon has never failed me in flight." Her smile gleamed. " We made a deal Warlord."

Giovanni looked over to the party and huffed. He took her sided and muttered, " I never agreed to travel on a pokemon."

Missy snatched hydreigon's ball. " If you want to be a time traveler you have to play the role. You can lie all you like but if you can't act the part it's useless." Missy said as she recalled ninetails.

Hydreigon stepped up to Missy. The pokemon's lip curled into a smile as she caressed its neck. The dragon and bird glanced at one another. They prepared to fly them into the cannon. Alexander looked down the pass. An opening could be seen far in the distance.

He looked back at them. " We will meet you at the end of the pass."

Missy nodded as she mounted hydreigon. She pinched her skirt smoothing it out as she gracefully sat on the dragons back.

Giovanni glowered at pidgeot. The bird nudged his head as it eyed Giovanni. Pidgeot cooed as it motioned for him to get on. He let out a long drawn sigh as he recalled persian. He cursed under his breath before he got on.

He took the proper flying stance. Missy glanced over at him he seemed very uneasy. Perhaps all he needed was some reassurance.

" Pidgeot you will listen to him," Missy commanded. The bird cooed and nodded. " Let's go kids."

On her whim, they took off. The bird and dragon flapped their wings as they soared deeper into the pass. They rise above the cliffs. In the distance, the azure waters of the ocean endlessly stretched into the horizon. The pokemon glided over the jagged terrain below.

Missy glanced over to Giovanni. He held onto the pidgeot very tightly as he peered ahead. She reared hydreigon to the left. The dragon soared over the base of the cliff. Below them were the sandy shores of a beach. The waves crashed against the rocks. She had the dragon circle as she continued her search.

Near the end of the pass, she spotted a small group of soldiers dressed in brown armor. They held a red banner with a flame emblem. Their swords were drawn they hid on the blindside of the pass entrance. She leaned next to the pokemon's ear.

" Let's hover around for a minute," Missy whispered.

The pokemon halted at her whim. The dragon flapped it's wings up as it hovered. She looked over the party. There were fifteen of them. Their swords and shields would be a major combat issue for Alexander and his men. They were easy targets for her.

" I think I can take them out," Missy said as she peered over the party.

Giovanni looked over the group. " I'm sure you're more than capable of doing so. What's your plan?"

" I'm going to jump down, hydreigon will take to the sky. Emolga will join me on the field. Together we'll strike them down." Missy explained.

Pidgeot and hydreigon swooped down the edge of the cliff. The pokemon roared and shrieked as they flew into battle. The group of soldiers immediately turned their attention to them. They charged at the pokemon ready to strike.

Missy took her screwdriver from its holster. She aimed at the nearest soldier and shot him in the chest. The second closets stopped and stared at his fallen comrade. He cried out in anger as he charged at Missy.

She let out a laugh as she shot his shoulder. " Common boys, this will be fun."

He dropped to the sand. An opposing soldier looked at her with disgust. Missy snatched emolga's ball and released the pokemon. The flying mouse looked at approaching men and squeaked. The pokemon's body sparked with electricity.

Missy took her umbrella from her cloak. She hopped off hydreigon and opened it. While she gently descended to the earth she took aim at another soldier. Giovanni had pidgeot circle her. Together they landed on the sandy shores.

Missy took aim at the closest opponent. She shot him in the chest. He keeled over as he fell to the sand. They were getting closer. She opened her umbrella and braced herself. Emolga flew up and squeaked. Small bolts of lightning emitted from the pokemon's body.

" Thunder!"

Emolga unleashed a golden bolt of lighting at the umbrella. The attack struck the tip of her umbrella. The lightning scattered striking down more men. She aimed her screwdriver at the back of a retreating soldier. Missy smirked as she shot him. The assailants that had been struck by lightning were getting back up.

Their numbers were now less than ten. Giovanni took a pokeball from his jacket. He opened the ball in his hand, Nidoking charged out.

He pointed to what remained of the party. " Sandstorm."

The pokemon roared as it unleashed its attack. The sands of the beach swirled in an unrelenting vortex.

He looked to pidgeot, the bird nodded before it took flight. " Pidgeot use whirlwind."

Pidgeot squawked as it flew over the sandstorm. The bird violently flapped its wings creating a whirlwind. The men trapped inside began to groan and cough as the storm intensified. Missy took Giovanni's side.

Together they watched their enemy's struggle. She imagined they had a difficult time breathing. They coughed and hacked as the sands pummeled them. It's not long before the soldiers submitted to the storm. One by one they collapsed in the sand.

" Enough!" he commanded.

Pigeot and nidoking ceased their attacks. Giovanni recalled nidoking. He placed the pokeball back into his jacket. Pidgeot swooped down and landed next to him.

" Nice moves." Giovanni nodded he had a pleasant look of satisfaction. " We should go inform the others."

Missy nodded she beckoned hydreigon down. The sound of many men running caught her attention. Alexander charged out the opening to the pass. A few more men took his lead. He looked at the carnage than to Missy and Giovanni. His smile beamed as he approached.

" Mistress, Warlord we came to assist." He stepped over a fallen soldier. " Your power could be compared to a God."

" Just a mere skirmish, not much of a problem for us," Missy explained.

Alexander nodded in approval. More men were exiting the pass.

Alexander looked down the pass. " A triumphant victory, we shall march forward. We attack the weapon at dawn."

The pair nodded at this. Missy recalled her pokemon, she placed their balls into her bag. She set the vortex manipulator for 5:35 am the next day. They would arrive on the cliffs of the battle.

" Arceus calls, see you there," Missy said as she offered Giovanni her hand.

They arrived in a lush green forest at the base of a cliff. The shadows of many tents were highlighted by the twilight. Fields of violets stretched beyond the camp.

In a large clearing, the weapon stood. The emerald crystal it was composed of shimmered in the dawn. It's long carved crystal walls reached into the sky. The weapon reminded her of a closed flower.

Missy took the tardis from her pocket as she trudged into the forest. She placed it on the ground. The pokeball glows white as it transformed into a large crystal. She and Giovanni stepped inside.

Missy walked over to the main counsel. She swapped all of her pokemon for vivillon except for ninetails. She leaned her umbrella on the railing as she exited. Giovanni was barely inside when she walked past him. She paraded outside and released ninetails from her ball.

 _Mistress._ The fox looked around. _Oh, we're back to this again._

 _Yes, in a moment I might need your help,_ Missy replied as she drew her screwdriver.

Her screwdriver hummed as it summoned the vivillon. Giovanni watched as the pokemon slowly fluttered over to them. They seemed dazed and a bit surprised to see their master. A vivillon flew up to ninetails and chirped. Ninetails cocked her head in response.

 _Mistress, they're upset that you woke them up._ she explained.

After a few more minutes they were surrounded by five colorful butterfly pokemon. They groggily fluttered before them. In the background, more vivillon flew. Their eyes twinkled as they observed her. To spite their curiosity they were keeping their distance.

Missy opened her arms in praise. " My children you've done incredibly well."

The pokemon began to dance fluttering around one another. Missy waved her screwdriver scanning the pokemon. Her screwdriver informed her that the pokemon were battle ready.

They had learned moves that would be detrimental in the battle. The pokemon knew different moves sets all had stun powder or sleep powder in their move sets. It was perfect, they would perform the task perfectly.

" Common kids, we've got some work to do." She gestured for the pokemon to follow her.

Missy walked over to the base of the cliff. She observed the activity below. There were a few men at their post. From what she could tell the camp was mostly still asleep.

" In a moment, you're going to fly over the cliff. When you reach their camp use sleep powder or stun spore on the enemy."

The pokemon turned to each other than to Missy. Ninetails walked over to the pokemon. Through a series of yelps and squeals, she spoke with them. The butterflies chirped and nodded with on another. The vivillon flew to opposite sides of Missy. Giovanni took her side he gazed on.

" This is how we take out a cohort." Missy pointed at the camp. " Go!"

The vivillon took flight. They soared over the camp releasing blue and yellow streams of powder. Missy's screwdriver screeched as she activated the braviary horde. Screeches of eagles shirked through the area. The vivillon of the forest began to fly out.

The flapping of frantic wings completely disrupted what remained of the peace. Vivillon with wings of every color took to the sky. They swooped over the tents as they followed their parents. They took their lead releasing sleepy blue powder and a paralyzing yellow mist. The air below was a vile green mixture.

A watchman attempted to blow a battle horn. Missy spied him he was close to six hundred feet away. She attempted to shoot at him but she missed. He was startled by the attack he fell to the ground. He grabbed the horn and blew it.

Soldiers started to prepare for a fight. They quickly fell into submission. A few men crawled out of the tents. They collapsed to the earth as they breathed more of the powder. The camp was littered with the sleeping and stunned. A few attempted to use their weapons while covering their mouths. The instant they tried to attack the powder overtook them.

Once they've covered the entire camp the vivillon turned around. They unleash a second wave of sleep powder and stun spore as they flew over. Their children flew above their parents. They chirped to one another as they flew above. Not long after the pokemon ceased their attack.

Missy smiled in delight. She had taken out her enemies with the greatest of ease. She glanced over to Giovanni. He watched on in awe.

" The Battle of the Vivillion," he slowly said.

He put his hands in his pockets as he watched the butterflies soar above them. Their wings fluttered they flew overhead.

Missy raised a brow. " This is recorded in your history as well?"

" It's a part of your legend."

Missy thumbed her chin, she wondered could she have done things differently. Maybe her timeline wasn't written in stone. Here was knowing all along how this was going to play out. Then again time can be re-written. That was too much to ponder over.

Her pokemon had a look of achievement. They fluttered with one another as they playfully chased after their children. Missy looked over the camp. The sun was slowly creeping above the horizon.

Missy teleported the vivillon inside the tardis. She gazed at the crystal for a moment before she found the door. She paraded inside as she made her way to the poke box. She swapped her team once more. Missy team was now Ninetails, Hydreigon, Emolga, Charizard, Vespiquen, and Absol.

Missy glanced back Giovanni hadn't bothered to follow her. She promptly teleported out and transformed her tardis into a pokeball. She placed the tardis into her pocket. As she approached she set the coordinates for their next encounter.

She walked over to Giovanni and offered him her hand. He took it, ninetails and persian leaned into their master's legs. Missy pressed the teleport button.

In a brilliant flash of light, they arrived close to the entrance of the weapon. Missy and Giovanni gazed up at the crystal tower before them. There was a cracked door at the base of the weapon. Bright flashes of blue light emitted from inside. Missy and Giovanni released each other. The sound of running steps caused them to turn.

" Thank the Gods and the Mistress!" Alexander called out to them as he ran over. He stopped feet away from them.

Missy tisked as she placed a hand on her hip. " Thank the Gods, you should thank the pokemon. "

Alexandre looked as though he had an epiphany. " If that is Arceus will."

For a moment Missy could have sworn her hearts skipped a beat. She dismissed the notion. If it hadn't been her someone else would have said it. Probably a later date, She recalled the congregation at Brass Tower. No, this was not her idea.

" In a moment the Warlord and I will be entering the weapon-" the sound of a door being thrust open stopped her.

She turned to face a tall man with dark brown hair. He was dressed in royal blue robes. His black eyes looked over the camp. They slowly began to narrow at her group.

" Lysandre!" he bellowed.

Missy and Giovanni both drew a pokeball and waited. Lysandre and Malva ran out the door. Both were dressed in the red robes of royalty. Lysandre's eye's widened as he looked at the camp. The focus of his attention soon changed. He eyed persian, then ninetails, and then the pokeballs. Lysandre reached out to them.

" Time travelers?" He twisted his beard as he peered at them. " Are you time travelers?"

Missy and Giovanni glanced at one another. Giovanni raised a brow his eye's darted over to them. He seemed confused. Missy took a step closer to him.

" He doesn't know who we are, I think this is his first encounter with us," she whispered.

" How, we've been running into each other almost daily," Giovanni whispered back.

" Not in the correct order," Missy whispered. She took a step back.

Giovanni crossed his arm's. " Time travelers, what kind of royalty believes in such myths?"

Lysandre and Malva scoffed at this. Lysandre put his hand in his pocket and drew a pokeball. He peered at the pair as he showed them the pokeball.

" I don't believe in such myths, I live them every day. Who are you, travelers?"


	20. The Secrets of the Ultimate Weapon

oOo

* * *

Giovanni and Missy looked at each other. They both smirked as they turned their attention to Lysandre and Malva. Missy glared at them. It was rude not to introduce yourself, after all, how else would he have known who she was at the Brass Tower congregation.

" I am the Mistress." Missy gestured to Giovanni.

He was quick to interject. " The Mistress has borrowed me from the Pokeworld War," Giovanni explained.

He smugly looked over to Missy. He was a bold one. All she had to do was give him a few words of advice. Now look at him, he's gotten the hang of it. She slyly smiled back then whispered something to him.

Lysandre looked over and glared at them. " You have the audacity to borrow people from other times."

Missy glanced at Giovanni then shrugged. " What? He's an expert on the field."

Lysandre and Malva looked at each other. Malva took a pokeball from her pocket. She smirked as she stared them down.

" Let's see if he's an expert on this, chandelure!" Malva tossed her pokeball.

The ball in Lysandre's hand opened. " Pyroar!"

Giovanni released his pokemon. " Golem. "

Missy tossed the ball onto the field." Absol. "

Absol materialized ready to battle. The pokemon stepped forward growling at its opponents. She refrained from using the mega stone. If Lysandre found out she had that ability it could mean trouble for her past self.

Missy pointed at chandelure. " Absol use shadow ball."

Absol snarled as a black orb formed in its mouth. The pokemon growled as it leaped at the ghost. The orb billowed through the air directly hitting its target. Chandelure was knocked back by the blow. The pokemon skidded across the earth. The purple flames on its arms grew as it regained its poise. The look it gave absol became fierce.

" Pyroar noble roar," Lysandre commanded.

The lion took a step forward as it unleashed a mighty roar. A benign wave of red energy followed. The attack lowered absol's and golem's attack and special attack. Both pokemon grunted as their stats lowered.

" Chandelure use confide on that absol," Malva ordered.

Chandelure gazed into absol's eyes. The ghost shared a dark secret with its opponent. Missy briefly listened to the soft ominous whispers. They could have been mistaken for the sounds of madness.

There was an eerie silence as absol's special attack fell by one stage. The canine stood tall as it stared down its opponent.

" Rock polish," Giovanni calmly commanded.

Golem bulked up as its body began to gleam. Missy sneered as she watched the move. He had raised his speed in preparation for an attack.

She had seen him battle many times. He never held back unless he was preparing for a stronger attack. Most of his pokemon had an attack that could affect the area.

His speed made him last in the battle. With his pokemon's stats raised his next turn should be after Lysandre. His next move was sure to take out the chandelure.

Then she could potentially win the fight with her next move. Giovanni was a good strategist. With this in mind, she decided on her next move.

" Protect!" she countered.

A clear barrier appeared before absol. The move would protect the pokemon from any damage during that turn.

Lysander leered at the golem. " Flamethrower."

Pyroar roared as it took a step forward. Golem dug its foot into the ground bracing itself. A stream of flames shot from the lion's mouth.

When the attack encased the rock pokemon. When the flames ceased golem stood firm. The pokemon had been burned. Golem winced in pain but was still able to battle.

Giovanni smirked. " Magnitude."

Golem's eyes began to glow yellow. The pokemon slammed its fist into the ground. The earth shook violently around the battlefield. From what Missy could tell the attack was a magnitude of eight.

Absol protected itself as the ground quaked. The attack dealt heavy damage to pyroar and chandelure. Chandelure groaned as it fell onto the dirt.

Malva gawked at the pokemon. She hesitantly recalled it. Missy prepared for the final attack. A shadow ball should be enough to take out pyroar. As she readied herself for the final blow the king stepped forward.

He sneered at them all. " You should all deem yourselves monsters. I can bear witness to these atrocities no more!"

Lysandre glanced over at him." AZ, These atrocities will end with our work."

Pyroar growled as he faced his opponents alone. Golem and absol exchanged the look as the pause continued.

" No!" AZ turned to the door. " They end now."

AZ cursed as he entered the weapon. Lysandre looked over the battlefield. His eyes glanced over Missy and Giovanni. He raised his arm and looked at his wrist. He glanced at it before his eyes darted over to Malva.

Lysandre grabbed Malva's arm. " We need to get out of here."

She gestured at them. " What about-"

Lysandre shook his head. " We'll figure it out later."

A red beam of energy burst from the ball as he recalled pyroar. Malva seemed confused but she ran with him. Giovanni gawked as he watched them dash off. They ran into the fields of violets.

Lysandre reached for something on his wrist as he ran. Missy spied it, a vortex manipulator. He made quick work of it. In a matter of seconds, they vanished in a flash of white light. Giovanni recalled his golem.

" Cowards," he muttered.

A sharp pitch bestirred the area. The panicked cries of people and pokemon soon followed. They frantically fled the area. From inside the weapon came an ominous hum. The pitch grew as a blue orb of energy formed at the top of the weapon.

Missy and Giovanni stared at the weapon. Particles of blue and yellow rise from the earth. The energy slowly formed an orb at the peak.

 _Mistress, we should get out here,_ Ninetails said.

The fox stared on in terror. Persian meowed desperately as he attempted to get Giovanni's attention. Missy recalled her pokemon. She peered into the open door. Bright multi-colored beams of light burst from inside. AZ appeared to be no more than a shadow.

Missy drew her screwdriver and scanned the area. According to the device when the weapon fired it would use up the majority of the planets artron energy. Her screwdriver calculated that it would take ten thousand years for the energy to replenish.

Giovanni placed his hand on her shoulder. " We should get out of here."

Missy brought up the vortex manipulator and punched in the coordinates. She set so they would arrive thirty-six hours into the future.

She looked back at the camp. Alexandre and his men along with many others were running into the field. They all seemed desperate in their attempts to escape.

A wave of energy pulsed through the area. Missy looked at the ground. She noticed something she had overlooked before. There the terrain was barren at the base of the weapon.

When Lysandre fled he got a good distance away. There was the possibility that the blast could affect time travel. That could mean a distortion in time could occur when they traveled. That could be fatal.

Missy turned to Giovanni. " We need to get further away."

She recalled ninetails and bolted. Giovanni took her lead. The hum of the weapon grew louder. It gradually became a screech. The pair ran into a nearby the field.

Missy readied her vortex manipulator. " Grab onto me!"

Giovanni grabbed her arm. She slammed her finger on the travel button. After a burst of light, they had fled.

They landed on their backs in a field of blue violets. Missy gazed at the swaying flowers. Her stomach growled and turned she wanted to roll over and grab her stomach.

She should never show weakness it could leave her venerable to a possible attack. She winced slightly before resting in the grass. She gazed up at they and she watched the cotton-like clouds as they slowly floated above.

Her eyes drifted over to Giovanni. He lay in the grass unmoved eyes half open. She got the impression he also felt ill. Traveling with the vortex manipulator was literally a pain. She rolled onto her side.

The tardis shifted in her pocket as she moved. It was just a reminder of what she would someday have again. Someday she would travel like she used to.

Until they stopped Lysandre none of this would matter. She was going to make him regret his failures. Her stomach gurgled again. Until then she was resigned to this.

" I think I'm going to be sick," Missy said.

Giovanni glanced over at her, he said nothing. He closes his eyes and breathed in. After a couple of seconds, he glanced at Missy. " I don't think we're in any rush."

Missy allowed herself to relax in the grass. She really didn't feel like moving. The pair rested comfortably and gazed into the sky. The cotton ball clouds slowly passed over them. A few vivillon and butterfree flew overhead.

She closed her eyes. Then sniffed the sweet aroma of the violets. As they rested together, she felt an overwhelming sense of peace.

She lazily looked over at him. " So what made you go with The Pokeworld War?"

He glanced over. " I had to think of something. I couldn't announce myself."

" Good thinking," Missy said. He had relaxed. Missy cocked a brow he hadn't answered the question. " Why the Pokeworld War you could have been anyone?"

His brows raised. " During the conflict persian was a popular pokemon for combat. Their quite and fickle movements made them excellent for surprise attacks."

" So you're into history?" she asked.

" I often find myself learning about the conflicts of the past, it gives me insight."

Missy stared off into the sky. She had to admit for someone who was a criminal Giovanni had it together. He was one of the few humans she had ever met who paid attention to the past. It was so rare amongst the species. Her bowels churned causing her to cringe slightly.

The harsh sound of boots crunching the earth caused her to look over. Missy took immediate notice of Alexander. His attention was diverted from his men. His eyes were filled with sorrow. The trio of soldiers in his company shared similar looks. They split off from one another. It seemed as though they were searching for something.

Missy rolled over as she got up. The sight around her pierced her hearts. They were surrounded by the fossilized statues of people and pokemon.

Their final moments forever frozen in time. Their screams of agony, their terror, their tears, their fear, were locked in a single moment. It was a disheartening sight to see.

The weapon stood in the distance. The emerald crystal had lost its luster. The crystal had morphed into a dull grey stone. It was nothing more than a monument of destruction.

She shifted her focus back to Alexander. She watched him for a moment before he took notice of her. When he saw Missy his eyes lite up.

" Mistress!" he called out.

Giovanni hummed as he got up. He strolled past Missy. She dashed to his side. Together they approached Alexander.

He gave a weak smile. " The Gods do smile upon you."

" We are allies of Arceus, unfortunately, we couldn't stop the king," Missy explained.

" No one not even the Gods could." Alexander looked at the weapon. " When that floette flew away I understood the depths of his despair." Alexander looked over the field. " This is the price of war. I should hope that I never fight again."

" Not in your lifetime," Giovanni dryly said.

" That's reassuring..." Alexandre drifted off as he looked to his left. His eyes dropped at the sight of a petrified machoke. " Hopefully never like this again."

Missy glanced at the statue. The pokemon was running in the direction of the weapon. The fact that it was running to it made her question things. When they left everyone else was fleeing. This pokemon ran into battle. How long did it take for that weapon to fire?

She looked ahead. " Leave the conflicts of tomorrow for us. Alexander, I must ask you one thing?"

" What is your question?" he asked.

Missy peered at the weapon. " How long did it take for the weapon to fire?"

" When it fired the sun had nearly peaked in the sky," Alexander answered.

" That's about six hours after dawn." Missy diverted her attention ahead. " That's why your people returned?"

" Yes, to spite my orders they decided to attack along with so many others. Even the pokemon that once fought us in battle."

People and pokemon alike had gathered around the statues of the deceased. An eevee mourned near the statue of an umbreon. A gloom bowed it's head as it leaned into a stone blossom. A woman stood and stared at the statue of a soldier. Tears streamed down her face.

Missy tried to drown out the sounds of misery. As they walked through the fields her mood became morbid. Lysandre was intent on doing this to the rest of humanity.

She didn't like humans, but there is no honor in killing your own kind. Humans of Earth did unspeakable things to one another. As wretched as they were they never would go this far. How could anyone do this to their own kind?

They approached the darkened door of The Ultimate Weapon. Missy's boots dug into the scorched earth. As they neared the weapon the stench of smoke overtook the air.

She drew her screwdriver and scanned it. The smell derived from burning mithril. The device informed her that it was hot inside but not to a deadly degree.

" It's like a sauna in there," Missy coldly said.

" What gifts have the Gods bestowed upon you?" Alexander asked as he gazed at her screwdriver.

" Just a tool of God." She gestured ahead. " Let's go."

The trio approached the doorway to the weapon. They entered the dark hallway. Missy's screwdriver hummed as it lite up the path. The crystals surrounding them gleamed as they reflected the yellow light. Ahead of them was an ambient blue light. She could see a crystal filled room ahead.

Giovanni took her side. " Just a tool of God. How will these people remember you now?"

" As a true Champion of Arceus," she replied.

They entered the dimly lite room. Ahead of them was a control panel composed of many polished crystals.

Missy noted a vacant keyhole next to a red and blue button. On a pedicel before them was a small wooden coffin. The casket lay open and abandoned. With a flick of her screwdriver, she scanned the area. She looked into the crystal and frowned.

" The screwdriver tells me the weapon's core will burn for the next hundred years," she explained.

Giovanni frowned as he examined the console. " Damn."

" Let me guess you wanted to end this," Missy said with a sigh.

" That's our goal," Giovanni shot back.

Missy shook her head. " It's never that easy we could go ahead a hundred years and try to destroy it, but I don't think Lysandre would allow us to?"

He stepped over to the controls. " Do you think I would allow him to stop us?"

" No." Missy gestured to the door. " We won't stop him by fighting a war in the past."

His impatience brought an idea. Lysander had vampires as an ally. She wondered if he has positioned them at the weapon. The book Mythical pokemon and Legendary trainers might hold another clue. The vampires did wield pokemon after all. She wondered what other tales and myths that book might hold.

" Does that book of yours mention the Town of Geosenge?"

" The book does mention it..." he trailed off for a moment. " Now that you mention it there is a story inside the ghost of Geosenge and the Guardians of the Stones."

Missy watched him closely. Perhaps he had just forgotten. It was supposed to be a book about legendary trainers and mythical pokemon. The vampires that Lysandre had allied with fit the role well.

" You'll have to let me look at the book later."

" Alright, that story might give us insight. The more we know the better prepared we'll be, maybe if we're lucky we'll have a quicker solution," he said as he placed his hand on the controls.

" Sometimes the fastest path has the longest stretch," Alexander said as he marveled at the weapon.

Missy gawked at him. " Why would you walk the longest path?"

" I think he means to say it's less treacherous," Giovanni said.

" No, if my path is long it is safer. The shorter the path the faster I step into the unknown," Alexander explained.

Missy and Giovanni nodded in agreement. For someone who was so young. Alexander was insightful, perhaps it was his experience that made him so. She took note of his leadership capibilites before she resigned herself to the current matter.

Together they examined the rest of the weapon. The interior didn't hold much. Big enough for a large pokemon and few people.

At the center of the base was a platform encased in the glass it contained the coffin. Three orb shaped slots surrounded the center. The holes were large enough for a pokeball.

Missy climbed up to the platform and examined the slots. With the flick of her screwdriver, she was informed of nothing. She glared at the device and then to the holes.

The unown had informed them that Lysandre wanted the lustrous orb. This slot was designed for a sphere. She teleported the crown from the tardis.

" Lustrous Crown has the Lustrous Orb," she mused.

She eyeballed the orb in the crown. Comparing it to the size of the slot. It would have been a perfect match had it not been bound in the crown.

" It's a perfect match," Missy said.

" Any idea what he intends to do with?" Giovanni asked as he watched her.

" I'm not too sure. He helped build a weapon of mass destruction," Missy said. She made her way to the edge of the platform and hopped onto the floor. " Lysandre said he wanted a perfect world. I don't know what he's up to but he can't do it without this."

" Then we've halted his plans," Giovanni said.

Alexander stepped over to the platform and examined it. " A creation born from the monster inside of a man. Can you stop that from happening again?"

Missy looked over at him. " That's the plan."

" We have much to learn," Giovanni said as he eyed the crown.

Missy plucked at the orb. The clasp held it in well. She flicked her screwdriver over the crown. The device informed her that the orb was permanently bound to the crown. It could only be released by a certain pitch. She attempted to match the frequency. To spite her attempts she failed.

" How do we get the orb out?" Giovanni asked.

" Screwdriver says can only remove it with a specific frequency."

Alexander stepped behind them. He peered at the crown. Missy glanced at him, his eyes had widened in amazement. His focus was unbroken from the gleaming crown. After a moment his eyes darted away.

" What is a frequency?" he asked.

Missy let out a sigh, she knew he didn't know any better. She was annoyed by his ignorance. She shook off the feeling and turned to Alexander. She teleported the item back into her tardis. Alexander took a step back, he appeared frightened by her action.

" The gods took it," she promptly explained.

" Mistress the powers the Gods have bestowed upon you are tremendous," Alexander slowly said.

" What about the weapon ?" Giovanni asked.

Alexander began to pace looking over every aspect of the interior. " I think it would be best to bury this abomination to bring tranquillity back to the lands."

Missy and Giovanni looked at each other. She could tell he was in favor of the idea. She saw no reason to protest it. She nodded in agreement.

" The Mistress and I agree with that decision."

She stepped over to the weapon controls. She examined the keyhole. Missy draws her screwdriver and scans the keyhole. Missy turned to them.

" A key is needed for the weapon to fire again," Missy explained as she put her screwdriver away. " Alexander do you know anything about the Lustrous orb or crown?"

" The priest said in the begging Arceus created the world. When he created the world he created the gods, three beings to rule over it. The Gods of time, space, and the afterlife. They are known to us as Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. He spoke artifacts that embodied their powers but he also said that these were not the affairs of men, " Alexander explained as he looked over the slots.

Missy glanced over at him. For a man of his time, Alexander was quite knowledgeable. She supposed that in order to be a real leader one would have to have deep insight. She peeked at Giovanni. He had pulled out his phone and began to type on the screen.

Missy nodded her head in appreciation. " Thank you for your wisdom and insight."

" I think it's best we return to the library," Giovanni said. His eyes followed the screen. " We'll have to be there before January, 1st, 1975. Cell phone says the tombs of creation were stolen just after the new year. We must be going farewell, Alexander. "

He turned to the hall and casually began to leave.

Missy smiled at Alexander. " The Gods call upon us once again. So long."

Alexander gawked. " Mistress and warlord, if you must go then go." His gaze was doubt filled. " Before you depart I must ask you, how can the Champion of Arceus not know the stories?"

Missy placed her hand on her hip. " Be it for good or for evil a true champion is defined by their cause."

Alexander was dumbfounded by the answer. It was like a burden had been lifted from him. His face lite up. Missy got the impression he understood.

He nodded. " Farewell champions."

Missy turned she nearly stepped into Giovanni. He gazed at her with a look of pure satisfaction. She rolled her eyes as she looked ahead. He followed her as she strolled down the hall.

" You didn't have to do that you know," Giovanni said.

She grinned. " It's never wise to leave loose ends. Humans will always search for answers."

" We have a tendency to hunt them down," he replied.

" You and him both."

They approached the sunbathed door. Her fingers danced across the digits as she entered the time and place. Canalave City Library, December 31st, 1974 7:47 pm.

The sunlight streamed inside the weapon. The rays came from the clouds highlighting the fields. As she looked out to the scene time seemed to pause. They stepped out into the sunlight and crunched the charred earth.

Missy prepared to travel. " Are you ready?"

Giovanni nodded, he took her hand and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes as she pressed the travel button. The chaotic winds of time ripped past them. In a matter of moments, they quieted. A second after that came the strong scent of dust resting on mahogany bookshelves.

Her eyes cracked open. In front of them was the vacant reception desk. A flyer of a piplup wearing a party hat and dancing in confetti was mounted on the desk. ' New Years Eve party at the Harbor Inn!' She and Giovanni disregarded the sign.

They walked past the aisles of shelves and climbed up the stairway. They rounded the corner and discovered a display containing five stone tablets. Missy watched as the words on the tablets. They were bathed in a golden light. As the glow faded it revealed the text of the tablets.

The Tombs of Creation

 _In the beginning, there was nothing. From a void came a single egg. From that egg, the great pokemon Arceus came to be. After his birth, the pokemon swam in the empty void. In that void, he created the world.  
_

 _Not wanting to rule alone he created pokemon to rule with him. He pondered the detrimental aspects of existents and the important aspects of life. He created three rulers to oversee what he could not control alone. Dialga to rule of time, Palkia to oversee the dimensions of space, and Giratina as his opposite._

 _The newly created pokemon took pride in their positions. They lived in harmony on the first day. On the second they grew envoys of one another. On the third day, Giratina ended the peace. Jealous of his brothers he attacked in an attempt to take their powers._

 _A great battle was fought. As their quarrel raged it twisted the dimensions. As the fight persisted its effects drifted into his newly created world. When Arceus witnessed the battle he was angered by their irresponsibility. He separated the trio into kingdoms to force peace._

 _To create a balance, he gave each an artifact to limit their powers. Inside each of these items was an orb, an embodiment for each of their powers. Dialga the ruler of time was given the Adamant Staff to keep the hours in check. Palkia ruler of space and its endless bounds was given the Lustrous Crown to bind infinity. As punishment for his destruction, Giratina was given the_ _Griseous Coller. Forever binding him to the twisted world of the distortion realm a place for the souls of the departed._

Missy read over the tombs twice remembering every word of the story. Giovanni took his phone from his pocket. He snapped a couple of pictures of each tablet. He closed his gallery and opened his web browser.

" Let's see what we can find out about Giratina," Giovanni said as he began to type.

Giovanni tapped on magnifying glass starting the search. In a matter of a second, a list of web pages appeared on the screen. They were arranged by popularity. He clicked on the first article on the list.

He growled with displeasure. " It's a ghost hunting blog."

The Distortion Realm

The Distortion Realm is often discussed by mediums. This world is believed to parallel to our own. It is said when a person or pokemon dies they travel to this land.

Many who have had near death experiences have told stories about the Distortion Realm. Some tell tales of hellish fire while others speak of a tranquil place. It is speculated amongst various religious organizations that our place in this kingdom is affected by our decisions in this life.

The ruler of the distortion world is widely believed to be Giratina. It is speculated that he holds total control of the realm. World-renowned medium and founder of the Akashic record theory, Edward Cayce once said he had visited all of the kingdoms. He said that the realm of distortion was the most elegant and disturbing of all.

It is rumored that ghost pokemon can visit this world of their own accord. This idea can account for ghost type being able to apparate as they please. It is spoken in old text Hallows Eve the gates of the distortion world open.

According to the ancient lore, the souls of the departed may return to the land of the living. It is thought that on that night the living can venture there as well. A portal to this realm is believed to be in or above Mt. Coronet.

It has long been speculated that a portal is hidden in turnback cave of Shinnoh. Should you wish to venture there this Halloween, heed my warning fellow ghost hunters, many have lost their lives in this cave. As always be safe and be prepared. Happy ghost hunting.

Giovanni clicked off the article. Missy pondered the blog. There was a ghost type. She wasn't a believer of such things. This world was different. She wondered if it was true could people travel to this realm. If it was possible then they would need a way to see the ghost. If that was possible then they could follow the spirits to the portal.

" Is there a way to see a ghost?" Missy asked.

Giovanni glared at her. " Yes, a girl with an umbrella took it from my grasp."

" Timelines," she muttered.

" Yes, when we first spoke, you were perplexing. I intended to inquire about the item but the course of our conversation was unplanned. Zager and I had speculated about time travel a great deal. We had thought time travel was not linear. I never thought it could be this chaotic," Giovanni explained.

" We have a very good use for it. Why don't you let your people take it?" Missy asked as she eyed him.

" Well if you hadn't taken it Zager would have dismantled it. Knowing him we wouldn't have a working silph scope in our possession. Let's get back to base. We have an operation to plan."

She punched in the coordinates for team rocket headquarters. They took each other's hand. With the press of a button, the books shelves in the library started to spin. The lights dulled as the scenery shifted. As they traveled through time Missy knew things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Author's notes: I just wanted you to know I'm revising. I've been at this for a while. I've had it on my profile, but I figured I just reach out. I'm trying to fix the numerous grammatical and tense errors. I had to rename Masterminds part two to Deal-breaker due to guidelines.

I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with me even tho the story was grammatically bad. It's good to know that I have an audience that appreciates the story for what it is. I'm doing everything I can to keep my presentation good. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	21. Rocket vs Rocket

oOo

* * *

They arrived in a small empty laboratory. Missy recognized it instantly as her own. She must have miscalculated the location. She shook her head in disappointment.

Giovanni peered around the room. He was cautious when he asked," Did the vortex manipulator over calculate?"

Missy glanced down at the device. She peered at the date, it was the same as before. They arrived six hours after their departure.

She took her eye's away from the device. " No, just a shift in position. We're only six hours ahead."

" Only six hours."

" What? It could be worse, could be six days ahead or a week," Missy explained.

" True." Giovanni walked over to the exit and opened the door. " It could be worse, I wouldn't want to find myself in a world destroyed by a lunatic."

The pair rounded the door and headed left. As they strolled down the hall Giovanni summoned his persian. Not wanting to be outdone by her companion, Missy released ninetails.

The silver fox materialized on the floor next to her. Ninetails cautiously looked around as she walked down the hall.

The pokemon seemed relieved. _Whew, we made it back Mistress._

 _Of course we made it back. It's good to see that you've finally calmed down ninetails,_ she replied.

Missy's eye's leered over to a group of scientist. A few of them curiously looked over to her. It was the way they looked at her that bothered her. That look, it almost as they thought she was some sort of foreign object or a new species of pokemon.

She knew they couldn't touch her, this knowledge wasn't enough to yield the feeling. She slickly smiled at them as she strolled by.

" Looks like I've disappointed all of your scientists," Missy said.

The look in his eyes was intuitive. " Hardly."

They arrived at the doors of the elevator. Giovanni flicked the down button. He turned as he waited.

Hardly, really he was going to disregard that Missy thought. She decided to dig deeper into the issue.

She gestured to the group further down the hall. " They way they looked at me."

Giovanni rolled his eye's. " If I was in the lab district and I saw my boss with a gorgeous woman, walking down the hall together dressed in cloaks, I'd give a peculiar look to."

She laughed at the notion. He had made a very good point. He smiled when he glanced back at the elevator. The doors slowly rolled open. Together they stepped inside. Giovanni took a key from his jacket and placed it in a slot next to the eight button. After a moment the button for floor number eight lite up.

Ninetails eye's glimmered as she looked at them. _You both do look out of place for this era, Mistress._

The elevator jolted as it began it's decent. Missy looked down at her attire. She was a stunning warrior princess, she looked good but wanted to change.

The thought of ninetails walking with her tardis in her mouth was too outlandish for her taste. She didn't want to ask Giovanni for his help, but she didn't want anyone to ever look at her like that again.

" I'll take your cloak if you take my tardis?" she asked.

He looked her over, the look in his eyes was playfully deviant. Missy got the impression he might say no just for the fun of it. His eyes drifted momentarily before he resigned to the request. He removed his cloak and offered it to her.

Missy fumbled around her jacket as she took the tardis from her pocket. They traded the items, Giovanni placed the tardis into his own jacket. As soon as he took it Missy teleported inside.

She arrived inside her wardrobe. Missy hung up both cloaks. She looked over her close before she decided on something simple. She snagged a pair of black pants, a jacket, and a grey polo shirt. After quickly changing she teleported outside, she appeared next to him.

They were in a different hallway. There were numbered doors on her right side. She noted they were passing door number seven.

Giovanni gawked in a half smile. He might have actually been impressed." That's the quickest you've ever been."

He took the tardis from his pocket and offered the ball. She took it from his hand and returned it to her pocket.

" It's not like you're constantly running around and having to change your appearance. A girls gotta keep up with the times," Missy replied.

He laughed at the pun. " I don't think time can keep up with you."

" Time is on my side." She looked at the door on her left it was numbered eight." What's on this floor?" Missy asked.

She eyed the door once more. She noted all of the doors needed a key card to enter.

" This," Giovanni replied with a smirk. " This is records."

Missy could tell he was trying to hide his own pride. He was cunning and secretive, but sometimes he couldn't hold himself back. This made her want the answer more. She remained patient knowing she would soon get one. They stopped at a door number ten.

Sure enough, he took his wallet from a different jacket pocket. He inserted the blue and black key card into the reader. After a moment it popped out.

A buzz came from the outside of the door. He turned the nob and casually stepped inside the room. He reached to his right and turned on the lights.

They step into a long room. It was filled with cardboard boxes, videotapes, and DVD cases. Missy glanced over some of the recordings of various missions and events.

Missy pondered what could be in the other rooms. She came to the conclusion that most of them had to be storage and records.

She presumed everything was organized by a category. It seemed this room only held information about team missions. Judging by the size of this room she could tell Team Rocket had done a lot.

Ninetails stopped and looked a DVD marked ' Mewtwo escapes'. _He's got a lot of interesting things in here Mistress._

Missy looked over the rack to her left. There were a few boxes one of which was labeled, Viridian City gym battles box one of seventeen. She peeked inside, it was full of DVD cases.

" Somebody likes to reminisce about the old days," she said as she looked at the other boxes.

Giovanni turned around and stepped next to her. " These, they're nothing more than a strategy guide. Mostly used as a reference for my agents in Kanto," he explained.

" The kids give your team a run for their money?" Missy asked.

" Sometimes," he said. " A few years ago it was a serious problem for my organization." He stepped away from the box and gestured for her to follow him. " We've been in the shadows since Unova, these recordings aren't of much use to us at moment."

They continued down the long aisle of storage. Unova, she pondered.

" What happened in Unova?" Missy asked as she spied a box marked ' Team Aqua: Hoenn.'

Giovanni stopped at a rack of DVDs. His finger skimmed the cases. He stopped at a DVD marked ' Silph Scope' he plucked it from the shelf.

" It was a massive operation, you're about to be part of it," he said before he stepped past her.

Missy took his lead. Together they strolled to the door. Ninetails and persian followed them.

Missy wasn't sure what he meant by that. He had dodged the question. Was he protecting her from knowledge about her future self? or what he referring to the theft. Did it change the course of his plans that drastically?

She decided she would find out soon enough. If she didn't she would ask him later.

The exited the storage room. Giovanni turned and gently pulled the door shut. He pushed the knob to make sure it was locked.

 _He certainly likes to keep things under wraps,_ Missy said as she watched him.

Ninetails diverted her eyes as Giovanni turned. _It's just one more thing that helps his success, Mistress._

The pair turned and walked down the hall. Persian meowed as he shoved his way past them. Ninetails yelped meekly at him. The cat grumbled back.

Missy leered at persian. _What did he say,_ she asked.

 _Top cat's only, Mistress.  
_

Missy watched him take Giovanni's side. The cat calmed he seemed content as he walked alongside his master. Missy noted that he had taken up a good portion of the corridor.

 _That pokemon has some serious misconceptions,_ she said.

Giovanni stepped up to the elevator. Missy leered at the cat as she took his side. She wanted to know how the cat would react. He tapped on the up button and waited. The doors slowly jarred open.

As they began to step inside persian cut in front of Missy. She halted as persian stepped inside first.

She glared at the cat. _That's gotta change_.

Persian took Giovanni's side as Missy stepped in. He looked down and leered at the cat. The look in his eyes let Missy know he was displeased by his pokemon's behavior.

Persian innocently looked back at his master. His eye's widened as Giovanni took his ball from his jacket. A red beam shot out from it enveloping the pokemon.

" I don't know what got into him," Giovanni said as he tucked the pokeball into his jacket.

" Maybe it's all of the traveling, he might not be taking it well," Missy suggested.

Giovanni shrugged. " Perhaps." He leaned back into the wall. " I'm going to have to teach him some manners."

 _That wasn't very nice Mistress,_ Ninetails said as she gracefully sat next to her.

 _He's going to have to learn some respect, that's something I can't teach him,_ Missy explained.

 _Mistress, aren't you worried he'll do something rash?_ Ninetails asked, her eyes darted from Giovanni to Missy.

 _Not to that cat,_ Missy replied.

The elevator stopped abruptly at basement three. The doors opened to reveal an empty hallway. They strolled past the many closed office doors.

It was very quiet on the floor. It was late in the day these people probably went home or had gone elsewhere Missy presumed.

Giovanni opened his office door. She and ninetails followed him in. They took their respective seats. He took a seat at his desk and opened the case. He slid the DVD into a disk reader at the side of his monitor.

Giovanni's hand guided the mouse as he navigated his computer. He clicked the mouse. His eyes seemed to analyze every detail of the material.

After a moment he said, " I'm printing you out the maps of the university."

" University?" Missy inquired.

" Yes, Castelia University in Unova." He clicked on the screen. " The operation was fairly small, but I had a very good agent assigned to it."

There was a gentle hum as the printer booted up. It was followed by the sound of shifting papers.

" I'm also going to need the time the mission occurred. I'd like to know who I'm up against? "

Giovanni reached down and took something from below his desk. He took the paper from the printer he reached for a red pen. He started to write notes. He circled a large room.

" She's agent double-o nine, her actual name is Domino," Giovanni explained as he leaned forward and looked at the maps.

Missy glanced over them, though the university was large the floor plan was very simple. It was a T-shaped building with three floors, the third Giovanni had crossed off. She noted the first and second floors both had entrances to a massive convention hall.

There was a circle around the room. The second floor had one entrance. The first had three entrances to the convention hall. There was a corridor from the east, one in the west, and another from the south. There was also a city entrance.

" Domino?" Missy inquired.

" She's an elite agent, doesn't use pokemon its that tulip you're going to have to watch out for," Giovanni explained.

Noting the peculiarity caused her to smile, she said, " so I'm looking for a girl with a tulip, I thought an umbrella was a bit out of place."

She looked over the papers. There was no date listed. " When did this happen?"

He clicked on a different folder. " March twenty-seventh, twenty-fifteen," he answered.

" I'm ready to go whenever you are," Missy replied.

She glanced at the vortex manipulator.

Giovanni put his hand out causing her to stop. " Not yet, there's a lot of details I have to go over."

Missy nodded. " Alright, when do you think you'll be ready to go?"

His eyes briefly glanced at his computer. " I've got a few other matters I need to attend to. Let's say ten am tomorrow."

Missy watched as he took his phone from his pocket.

" You're always busy," she said with a hint of annoyance.

He took his attention away from the device. " Yes, preparing my forces and keeping things in order is very time consuming," Giovanni answered before he looked back at his phone.

" You should get yourself a secretary," she said with a hint of annoyance.

Giovanni's eye's slowly moved from the screen they trained on her. " I don't have the time or patience to deal with that at the moment," he quietly explained.

It wasn't outright, she got the idea. She decided to leave.

Missy stood up. " Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned and walked to the door. As she made her way out Giovanni replied, " I'll see you then."

Missy strolled into the hallway. She found the lack of people soothing. She listened to her own footsteps they were followed closely by ninetails soft and quite stride. The fox's tail brushed against the carpet as she walked.

They arrived at the elevator. When Missy pressed the down button the doors opened instantly. She and ninetails got on. She pressed the button for B-5 and waited.

The elevator quickly began to descend. She and her companion stood in silence as they traveled. It was not long before they arrived in basement five.

They stepped off and began to walk down the hall. Ahead of her were two young scientists. They both appeared to be amused with their conversation.

" I think Zager and Namba are really on to something," he said.

Missy watched the pair grow quite as she approached. Both men wore white lab coats and were similar in height. The first had short black hair and wore thick glasses. The other was blond haired, and sleepy brown eyes. They both looked tired.

" Gideon, their the best of the best. I think what Zager's doing is awesome," he enthusiastically said.

Gideon rolled his eyes before he said, " I still believe Namba has the upper hand with his attempts to fuse the stones."

They both got quite as they approached one another. Gideon's eye's followed her movements. She got the impression that he was interested in her.

His companion put his hand on Gideon's shoulder. " Common, we both understand the science behind this." They looked at one another. " Maybe someday we'll get to do some work with her."

Gideon seemed to be confused, he raised a brow.

His partner's eyebrow's both raised in surprise. " Zager said she's a scientist."

Missy smirked at the notion while she approached. She cunningly gazed at them. She gave them a look of wisdom and beauty. Gideon blushed deeply. Missy could have sworn he was ready to faint. She diverted her eyes as she continued down the hall.

 _I think he was falling for you Mistress,_ Ninetails said as she strutted next to her.

Missy's smirk became sinister. _I think he might have had I said anything._

The pair stopped when they reached Missy's laboratory. She gracefully opened the door noting that they were probably still watching her.

She allowed the door to shut on its own accord as she took the tardis from her pocket. She knelt down and placed it on the floor. In an instant, it had changed back into a door. She and ninetails stepped inside.

Missy teleported them to her study. It was a large room filled with many Victorian fixtures. In the corner, she had a phonograph and a record player, on the ceiling a small model of the seven systems floated, and on the floor was an elegant ornate carpet. She was surrounded by walnut books shelves filled with books from many worlds.

Ahead of her was an old plush green recliner. Missy noted it matched the one in her laboratory. She took a seat and turned on the Tiffany lamp was mounted on a stand beside her. The lamp was an original reproduction she had picked up from Akhaten.

She took a seat. Ninetails glanced around the room before laying next to her. Missy began to look over the maps she had been given. They were very simple and easy to memorize. She noted the emergency exits. She decided they could be useful when she departed.

It didn't take her long to note everything as she prepared to research the distortion realm an alarm gently buzzed. She recognized the sound it for the front door.

Missy immediately teleported to the control room. She looked at the screen. A rocket grunt stood at the door. He seemed uneasy his gloved hand clutched a scarlet book.

Missy sighed at least Giovanni kept his word. She strolled to the door and opened it. The grunt was hesitant. The look on his face was enough to tell her that he wanted to leave.

" The boss said you needed this, Mame," he said.

He paid attention to her every move. He nearly jumped when she stepped into the doorway.

Missy placed her hand on her hip. " I'm not a Mame. Should you desire to call me anything you should call me Mistress."

He swallowed hard before he replied, " yes Mistress."

He offered her the book. Missy took it from him and stepped back inside. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

With a thought and a second, she teleported back to her study and took a seat. She noticed a set of black bookmark stuck in the spine. She opened the book to its marked page.

The Ghost of Geosenge and the Guardians of the Stones

After the Pokemon War, there was great peace in the land. The conflict had united the world after many years of turmoil and despair. The people and pokemon lived in peace, the world had entered a period of prosperity. One hundred years past, the enmity of yesteryear had all but been forgotten. Many thought the war was an enigma or a warning, the truth was known by few.

A wise man named Fallon and his pokemon were one of many sent by The Brotherhood of Time to remedy this. He journeyed with his pokemon friend Chimecho through the regions.

He preached to the masses about the horrors of the conflict. He spoke in every village and town, while he traveled he went from door to door, and camp to camp, Telling the story of the forsaken monument to anyone who would listen.

When Fallon arrived at the stones he encountered another traveler accompanied by a banette. In Fallon's words, he described him as a specter. His pale skin glistened in the moonlight and his eyes were red, they burned with flames.

Fallon confronted the ghostly specter. He told him that he had fought in the war, he had lost his life in the conflict fighting under the banner of AZ.

He had witnessed the conflict first hand. When the war ended he chose to remain behind lifelong long friend banette. Together they protected the sacred grave sight of their brothers, lest the world would forget their dead brethren.

The specter took a vow that night, that his spirit would forever guard the stones evil. Fallon newly empowered by the specters oath departed on a new journey. He roamed the lands to honor the departed. From that night on he would be known as The Speaker of the Dead.

The speaker of the dead. That's a drab title she thought. Very good lie, she had no doubt that he was the same vampire they had encountered at the chateau. Where were the rest of them? Vampires lived in covens, always in covens of thirteen. There was the possibility of there being more than that. She doubted this, Vampires were difficult to control. This Professor had a knack for it.

She let out a long drawn sigh. Who in their right mind would ally themselves with the scourge of the universe? The Vampire King, no he fled to his own dimension the rest of his kind had perished in the war or had gone with him or so she thought.

 _Mistress, you look like you've got a headache,_ Ninetails said.

Missy glanced down at the fox. Her eyes were tired, the fox lazily looked over to her with a dull look of curiosity.

 _Ninetails..._ she started, her thoughts drifted. _Perhaps it's just fatigue, I think we should retire._

Ninetails partially nodded in agreement. They teleported from the study to Missy's personal room. The thought's of Vampires and men dressed in red drifted with her into the late hours of the night. She eventually slipped into the dark void of peace.

September 11, 2016

She awoke to a more stubble alarm. She reached over, her hand fumbled for the nightstand. To her surprise, she touched ninetails soft and warm fur. She rolled over and leered at the fox's backside. Beyond her was the alarm clock. The time was 8:55 am.

 _Ninetails, you went through all of that trouble..._ she trailed off.

Ninetails yawned before she replied, _Mistress, you always shoot the clock or throw it._

 _You stopped me from having my fun,_ she shot back.

Missy rolled out of bed and prepared for the day. After a quick meal and took a short shower. She teleported herself to the wardrobe. She let out a sigh as she looked over her outfits. She decided since she was fighting her ally today she should wear something traditional.

She took a lavender shirt from the rack and snatched a mulberry power vest to accompany it. She decided to take a pair of tight black pants and a sleek black tie to match. She kept the same boots.

She got dressed and gazed at herself in the mirror. She looked snazzy. The look was a little hipster, a little punk, and just a touch professional. She liked it her look to suit the day. She spun around her hair flailed with her. She put it in a ponytail to keep it out of the way.

She teleported her important belonging to her bag and placed her screwdriver into the jacket's pocket. She stepped out of her wardrobe into the control room.

Ninetails sat at the counsel. When the fox saw Missy she dashed to her side. Together they stepped out of the tardis. Missy turned and picked up the pokeball. She placed it in her pocket and strolled out the door.

She nearly walked into Doctor Zager. Missy immediately stepped back pushing ninetails into the doorway. He was startled and also took a step back. Missy noticed he was caring a small black box.

Missy raised a brow. " What's up."

" Missy, we ran into each other. That's great I've got some items that might help you two," Zager said as he presented the box.

" Help, I'll let you in on a secret the tardis can do almost anything," Missy said as she eyed the small black cardboard box.

Zager was at a loss for words he quickly regained his composure. " I'd really like to see the rest of your ship."

" Tardis is off limits," she promptly said.

" You said we could have-"

" Access to my knowledge and data," Missy said recalling the terms of the alliance. " The tardis is off limits."

Zager let out a long drawn sigh. He seemed to be a touch disappointed by this revelation.

She had to admit for a human of his age Zager's reactions were sharp. She dismissed the thought as she leered at him.

" I see," he said. " With that aside, I spoke with the boss he's adamant about going with you. " Zager said as he offered her the box. " We figured communication might be an issue so I had my team create this."

Missy took it from him and lifted the lid. Inside was a set of cream colored earpieces and a folded piece of paper. She picked up the first earpiece and looked it over. There were a few buttons on, off, and a small knob to adjust the volume. It seemed simple enough to use.

" These might come in handy," Missy said as she put the headset away." How is your research going?"

" It's coming along, Doctor Namba and I have been working on a few modifications," he said.

" Missy raised a brow and inquired, " modifications?"

Doctor Zager smugly smiled. " Yes, Modifications, Namba and I were able to modify the crystals structures, buy amplifying their power by almost ten percent. Since we have a such a surplus, we decided to try other things, we're using these crystals for everything from Gatling guns to traps."

Missy smirked and nodded. " I have to admit that's impressive-" she naturally paused as she held back her words. Impressive for a group of humans.

Zager's eye's lite up with a delight. " You should swing by the lab and see it for yourself." He checked his watch and frowned. " Perhaps later in the day, he doesn't like late appointments."

Missy nodded. " I see, I'll see you around."

She and ninetails strolled down the hall. Her eyes shot over to a scientist she was passing. He paid little attention to her. He was more interested in his phone.

She stepped up to the elevator and pressed the up button. After a short wait, they got on. Missy pressed the button for B-3 and waited for the doors to shut.

 _Modification,_ she grumbled.

Missy watched the floor guide. The light for floor five bounced to four.

 _He has some good scientist Mistress,_ Ninetails replied. _What he uses them for is shameful._

 _They're not as bad as some._

Missy shunned her relocations of doctors from other worlds. The elevator abruptly stopped.

Her attention was drawn to the door. As they opened she wasted no time exiting. She gracefully strolled down the hall.

 _If you really think about it ninetails their all terrible. That's how the universe works, humans like every other race have to do terrible things to learn how to do them properly,_ she explained.

A young man dressed in a black business suit ran past them. He tightly clutched a manila folder. Not far behind him was a young lady dressed in fashionable office attire followed him.

 _I wonder what that was about?_ Missy asked in an attempt to change the conversation.

 _Mistress,_ Ninetails started the fox paused. She seemed to be uncertain. _Then you think it's their lack of understanding?_

 _Ninetails hush,_ she softly demanded.

They had arrived at rosewood doors of Giovanni's office. Using the tip of her umbrella she rapped on the door. No response came. Missy sighed and gave it a couple of solid knocks.

" Come in," he said.

They stepped inside his office. Giovanni set down The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, a bookmark stuck out near the middle. Missy noted a second book next to him. The Complete Pokemon Reference Guide by Samuel Oak. His coffee mug was far from the books at the opposite end of his desk.

She looked around the office. His persian was nowhere to be seen. She thought it was odd at first. Recalling the events of yesterday, she came to the conclusion that was disciplining the cat.

" Enjoying the book?" Missy asked as she took her seat.

Ninetails gracefully took her side. She sat on the floor and eyed Giovanni. His eyes shot over to her, but he quickly looked away.

" Yes, but I have a few questions about it," he said as he picked up his coffee mug.

Giovanni took a long sip before he set the mug down.

" What do you want to know?"

" Geographically where is Kansas? I can see the fields, but I don't know anything about Kansas or what sheep or cows are."

" Kansas is a state in the United States of America. It's located on a different planet known as earth. The topographically it's very similar to this one. Cows and sheep are livestock. They're like mareep and tauros without the abilities," she explained.

He raised a brow the look in his eyes was perplexing. Missy could tell instantly he had a lot of questions. The realization annoyed her, but she had an alliance. He deserved answers. She decided to keep them short.

" Do they keep them as companions?" he asked.

" Sometimes, the animals of earth vary by use. Some are pets, others are untameable, and some are raised to be slaughtered," she explained the best she could.

He nodded. " That's just strange. This book, however, is very interesting, reading about other species and then traveling to a new world of munchkins and witches. That's what your life's like, simply amazing," Giovanni mused as he picked up his coffee mug.

Missy was flatted by the compliment. She nearly blushed but shrugged off the feeling. She had more important things to be concerned about.

He took another sip of his coffee. " Did you glean anything from the story?"

" Not much, I'm certain the specter was the Vampire from the chateau. He probably passed more information than what the book says," she cautiously answered.

Missy teleported the book from her study to his desk. Giovanni placed it on top of his pokemon guide.

" To the mission, Last October the Silph Company was part of a science convention. Domino managed to break in she was almost successful but, when you encountered one another. Then things got ugly," he explained. Giovanni looked at the box. " I can see Zager got the headsets to you."

" He did," Missy said as she placed it on his desk." What did you need the silph scope for?"

Giovanni decisively peered at her. " The team was preparing for an operation that involved the capture of meloetta." He grimaced, " That pokemon can turn invisible, but silph scope can see it. We managed to acquire the schematics from the Silph company and Zager invented goggles we could use for the operation. Unfortunately, it doesn't see ghost," Giovanni explained, he was slightly upset.

Missy took an earbud from the box. " Alright, so the objective is to take the silph scope and leave?" Missy asked as she drew her screwdriver. " Perhaps we should just go the night before and avoid this whole mess," she suggested.

Giovanni let out a deep sigh. " Unfortunately we can't do that, the science fair we took it from only lasted the weekend. They set it up on Thursday and had massive security for the entirety of the fair. Friday was a good day to take the item because security was scattered due to a rock show being held across the street," he explained.

This had to happen, she cringed on the inside. At least she had a guide to help her.

Her screwdriver screeched as she began to connect the devices. Missy amplified the single connecting the earpieces. Her screwdriver hummed as it informed her the link was stronger. She placed her screwdriver back into her jacket.

She placed the earbud into her ear. " Alright, I'm going to have you stay in that room you were in last time. The tardis will give you a bird's eye view of my surroundings."

She teleported a small mirror on the desk. She looked herself over. The earpiece was nearly invisible. She turned the mirror Giovanni shrugged. She sent it back to the tardis.

" Ready when you are," she said.

Giovanni looked at her and sighed. " Let's go."

She began to enter the coordinates for Castelia City in Unova. When she was ready Missy looked at Giovanni. In an instant, he arrived inside of the tardis.

The fox leaned into her leg. Missy took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she pressed the travel button. The winds of time brushed past her. After a moment they quieted fading into the stillness of the night.

She took a look around. To her right was a poster with three brightly dressed, young, punk rock stars.

Friday, March 27th

Roxie

Roughneck Nicky

and

Billy Jo.

The Rock Your Dreams Concert

A crowd screamed from the outside. Missy strolled over to a nearby window. A large crowd of people. There had to be at least ten thousand gathered around the stage.

A young blond haired girl strummed her base. She pointed to the sky and the crowd screamed something in coordination with bright blue and pink lights. Missy couldn't make it out what they were saying.

Missy let out a sigh as she looked down the dark corridor. Ninetails stayed close to her side.

As she passed a vacant classroom Missy said, " Can you see everything alright."

" Perfectly," he answered.

As she walked past many empty classrooms and study halls. The building seemed vacant, but she knew what was about to transpire.

She noted the entrance to the convention hall, it was a few rooms ahead of her. She passed an elevator and noted she was on floor two. Missy kept her eyes peeled and listened for any abnormal sounds.

The slight sound of static disrupted her focus.

" It should be one floor down," he said.

" I can read a map," Missy shot back.

" I'm aware," he dryly said. " She's a floor down probably preparing to enter the hall."

Missy quietly walked to a nearby stairwell. She and ninetails cautiously approached. They entered the dark stairwell. Missy was sure to catch the door forcing it to gently close. Silently they made their way to the first floor.

When she reached the exit she listened. Missy heard fast-paced footsteps of someone running. She and ninetails slipped into the shadows of the stairwell.

In the corridor ahead a girl with short blond hair ran. She was tall and fairly young. She was deceptively adorable in that tight black skirt. Long white socks covered most of her legs. The gloves she wore were long and white. That red 'R' on her shirt really stuck out.

" That's Domino," he said.

Missy rolled her eyes. " I think that's a bit obvious."

The door to the convention hall creaked open before it slammed shut.

" She's being careless, I initially thought that was her biggest error," Giovanni explained.

Missy got ready to reply when Giovanni said, " don't give me more of a reason to suspect you're not working alone. The minute you step into that hallway you'll be on camera."

Missy raised a brow. He knew the outcome he knew exactly how this was going to play out. This was interesting. She brushed the thought aside and stepped out into the hall.

She briskly walked to the atrium doors and cautiously opened the door. She allowed ninetails to enter first. Then she Stepped in. She was careful to guide the door shut. It didn't even click when it shut.

" The silph scope is just ahead, it's being shown near the entrance," Giovanni calmly explained.

Missy and ninetails stepped into the convention all. The room was massive and filled with displays. Ahead of her were many pictures of prototype pokeballs and scientist. A familiar purple and white ball caught her eye. Missy walked over to the display.

The Master Ball

A pokeball that will be capable of catching any pokemon without fail.

Project Ongoing.

Missy gently smiled, it seemed she would have another master ball to capture celebi with. It was a light at the end of the tunnel. She took a deep breath and regained her focus before she could leave she had to settle these matters.

She made her way into the aisle. A display with a cardboard cut out of a professor caught her attention. She looked at the young pale-skinned woman with cheery green eyes. At her feet was a cardboard cut out of a snivy, tepig, and an oshawott. Behind her was a sign that said, Professor Juniper, is proud to introduce the Unova Pokedex.

Missy glanced at the glass case. The pokedex was a black device with a red pokeball. The device easily could have been mistaken for a cell phone. She dismissed the technology as she continued down the row.

" The silph scope is just ahead," Giovanni said.

She and ninetails carefully made their way to the entrance of the hall. As they approached Missy spied the display. It was flanked by inflated balloons of a haunter and mismagius. The pokemon were suspended above the display with a sign ' Got Ghost?'

Displayed in a case of glass was the silph scope. The device looked like a set of binoculars. It had straps similar to goggles. At the foot of the display was Domino. She had kneeled before it. Missy took note of the black tulip at her side.

Missy listened as the agent used glass cutters to get inside the case. She wasn't being sublet about it. The sharp scratches of cutting glass really annoyed her.

Missy slowly approached the girl. Taking each step with caution. As she approached a chime began to sound. Missy looked to the source of the sound. Next to her was a display for a pokeradar. ' Find your shiny today' the sign read.

Domino stood up and whipped around.

" Make this quick," Giovanni said.

" What the hell?" Domino said as she pointed her tulip at her.

Missy drew her screwdriver and took aim at the R on her shirt. " What were you expecting? The police?"

Domino gawked. " No way, my boss is looking for you."

" It's a rouse shoot her!" Giovanni demanded.

Missy shrugged and aimed for the girl's chest. The yellow beam from the shot lite up the room. Domino's reaction was quick. She somersaulted to the left. She stood up and pointed her tulip at Missy. The flower sparked with electricity.

Domino growled in anger. " It's a shame it has to be this way, all he really wants is to talk with you."

" I think he wants a bit more than that," Missy said as she aimed for Domino's chest.

" After tonight I wouldn't doubt it," Domino snarkily replied before she dashed behind a display.

Giovanni sneered, " damn."

Missy turned and eyes the displays she listened for her. She could hear no movements. The girl was like a cat on her feet.

" That display to your left don't look at it, just walk away the minute you move she'll strike," he said.

Missy stepped away from the displays. She began to approach the silph scope case. If Giovanni hadn't told her Missy would have never known Domino was behind her. She spun around. Her screwdriver made contact with the spark. They scattered across the room.

Domino stepped back holding her tulip in front of her before she growled, " you can't mess with team rocket this much and expect to get away with it."

Missy shot at her shoulder. Domino dodged the shot and charged at her. Missy casually stepped to the side and fired again. The girl ducked down charged forward. She slammed into to Missy and together they fell to the floor.

Ninetails dashed out of their way. _Mistress let me help,_ the fox pleaded.

" You must be a real idiot, but I like to look on the bright side of things because when I bring you back my boss is going to be so happy," Domino said, she smirked as she attempted to pin Missy.

Missy kneed her in the stomach. The girl was good, but the time war had given her a great deal of experience.

Domino winced as she rolled to the side. She got up and held her tulip in front of her. She aimed her screwdriver at her chest.

She took a few steps back to gain distance from the girl. The sparks from her tulip intensified as they stared each other down.

" I'm sure he would be," Missy slowly said she watched the girl carefully. " That reward he put out has turned your people into real idiots."

" That's what we call collateral damage," she sarcastically replied.

Ninetails yelped before she dashed out of the way. The fox kept her distance and watched them.

" Tonight's not your night," Missy said.

Her screwdriver hummed as the tip lite up. Domino eyed the device. Missy shot at the R. The girl cartwheeled out of the way. She landed in a round-off and charged her again.

Missy smirked and twirled to her left dodging her. Domino ran into the displays. The girl had changed her strategy. Missy stepped back from the rows. She continued to walk backward to gain more distance.

" She's going after your ninetails," Giovanni quietly said.

" Ninetails get over here," Missy said as she beckoned the pokemon over.

The fox started to run when Domino bolted out. She tossed the tulip at ninetails. The electricity surged through her body. The pokemon shrieked before she collapsed onto the floor.

 _That was worse than being shot._ She gazed at the ceiling. _Mistress, there's a sprinkler system in here,_ Ninetails wearily said.

Domino walked over to the collapsed pokemon and knelt down. " Your ninetails has got it right." She picked up her tulip. It surged as the bolts became more powerful. " If you don't give up now, well I can't guarantee your pokemon will make it."

Missy had enough she opened her umbrella and placed it above her head. Her screwdriver hummed as she focused on the sprinkler system. Jets of water burst from the ceiling.

Domino screamed as the electricity surged through her. Her body jolted uncontrollably. She watched her flail with delight.

" Missy stop, you're going to kill her!" Giovanni shouted.

She frowned as she halted the jets of water. Missy looked over the defeated girl.

Her breathing was shallow, she was unconscious, her body was chard, but most importantly she was still alive. She admired her persistence but was a bit disappointed by her lack of creativity.

Ninetails labored breathing caught her attention. The pokemon had taken quite a beating. The fox was drenched, her sleek fur was matted and charred.

She laid on the floor and looked at her with a blank stare. The pokemon's eye's pleaded for help. Missy immediately teleported the pokemon to the tardis hospital.

Missy let out a long drawn sigh. Her body ached from Domino's blow. She shrugged it off as she walked over to the silph scope's display. She took the silph scope from the cut case. She teleported the goggles to Giovanni.

" Good work," he dryly said. " Let's get out of here, the police will arrive shortly. They'll take Domino to the hospital, once she's made a decent recovery she'll escape. So there's no need to worry."

Missy readied her vortex manipulator. She set the coordinates for Mount Coronet. They would arrive just outside of Turnback Cave on the night of October 31st, 2015.

Missy pressed the travel button. The shadows in the night crept up on her. Purple whisp manifested as they blended with the indigo hues of the night. The colors chaotically mixed as she traveled. They twisted and formed a single shade of black. The air grew stale as she was shrouded in darkness.


	22. The Circus of the Dead

o0o

* * *

The dark mist swirled in the wind before their shades faded into the night. Time had halted at the given coordinates. The shadows of the night danced in the moonlight.

The pale light of the waning moon was dull. The moonbeams cut through the tall stalks and outreached branches of a White Pine Tree forest.

The gaps in the trees darkened and brightened. The shadows swayed and crept in an unsettling dance.

Missy diverted her gaze and looked down the long and lonely path. The shadows fled from her gaze. They removed themselves from the road and crept back into the forest.

Their movements were slow. She wondered what these fleeting shadows were. It could have been nocturnal pokemon, but she wanted to be sure. These sort of things were unnatural, like the Vashta Nerada, but perhaps less deadly.

With a wave of her screwdriver, she checked the area. When the results came back she was startled, according to its sensors she was alone.

The feeling itself was strange. She dismissed the emotion and told herself it was a reflection caused by the moonlight. Still, she didn't want to be alone, so she teleported Giovanni to her side.

After a moment he appeared. They looked at one another before he glanced around.

" The shadows," he said as he looked on. " Why are they moving?"

" It's just a reflection of the moonlight, it's completely natural," Missy explained.

" I've never seen shadows like this," he replied.

" The screwdriver says were alone. Common it's the eve of the dead, I thought humans believed in ghost and that sort of thing," Missy replied as she began to walk down the path.

" Not all people believe in such things," Giovanni explained as he took her lead.

" Do you believe?" she asked as she pointed her screwdriver ahead.

" If the legends are true, then it is a fact, not a belief," he replied.

The crystal at the end of her screwdriver blinked before it pinged. It informed her that they were on the correct path. They were a short walk away from the cave entrance.

The pair walked a short distance before they reached a stone stairway. At the entrance, a staff had been placed upright at the base of the stairs.

A doll bound with string had been tied to it. A purple ribbon was tied like a noose around the neck. The doll that hung before them had a strange vibe of its own.

Missy glanced at the black-haired doll, it reminded her of an old Japanese tradition. They were known as Teru Teru Bōzu dolls, they would be hung inside of window sills to represent the soul of a departed loved one.

The thought of other worlds was just a reminder of how she missed traveling to them. She shrugged and shook it off. Disregarding the recollection to cabin fever she looked at the stairs ahead. They were illuminated by the flames of many candles. Hundreds of small vigils lined the stairway.

Missy bent down and examined one. There was a picture of a small brown haired boy. He was riding piggyback on a much older man, the boy's father she presumed. It was accompanied by a red toy airplane and a card; May your spirit soar.

She got up and departed the memorial. It reminded her too much about the events of the Time War. The children of Gallifrey were frozen in the stars. There was nothing she could do about that.

Without a second glance, she dismissed the remaining vigils. People died all of the time, she couldn't keep allowing herself to give in to those petty emotions. Giovanni glanced at a vigil, but he had nothing to say.

They began to climb the stairs before them. Silently they made their way up the steps. They passed many memorials as they climbed to the top. The path ahead winded deeper into the mountain.

Missy waved her screwdriver again. According to the sensor, they were getting closer. They would arrive in a few minutes.

" The entrance is just ahead," she explained.

Missy held the device before her. Her screwdriver hummed as it illuminated the area. It's yellow light meshed with the ebony shades to the night.

The silhouettes of the white pines closed in on them as they continued down the path. Ahead of them was Turnback Cave. The entrance to the cave was hallowed, dark, and foreboding. The mouth of the cave was darker than any night she could recall.

They stopped and gazed into the mouth of the cave. To spite the assistance of the screwdriver she could only see a few steps ahead of her.

Giovanni seemed worried, he glanced over at her. " Do you have any other light sources?"

Missy pondered over her inventory inside of the tardis. She focused briefly on a torch she had stowed away. After a moment it materialized in her bag. She fumbled the umbrella to her other hand before she fished it out.

She handed it to him. " I've got a torch."

He took the beacon and clicked it on. " Not exactly what I would call a torch."

She gestured to the torch. " What would you call it?"

Giovanni pointed the light ahead. " A flashlight."

" Is that a pun?" Missy asked, she had noted the move flash, but she never expected to have any use for it.

He let out a laugh. " Never thought of it that way."

They stepped inside the cave. Their lights cut through the shadows and revealed amethyst walls. The beams gleamed on the obsidian exterior and bounced off the purple stones. In the distance, was a doorway. The entrance was flanked by lite torches.

" Now that's a torch," Giovanni said as walked to the door.

They hastily made their way to it. They entered the room and discovered three more doors inside. There was a door in the north, the east, and the west. The torches light dully illuminated the room.

She teleported the silph scope from inside the tardis. " Let's see if the spirits can show us the way," Missy said as she placed them on.

It took a couple of seconds for her eyes to adjust to the contrast. Her vision went in and out of focus before she could see a perfect image.

Missy looked at the outline of the room. Everything from the walls to Giovanni was in a negative image. She thought it was odd to look at a white room when it was so dark.

The outlines of the people and pokemon really stood out. When she realized what she was looking at she nearly jumped back in fright.

" What do you see?" Giovanni asked as he took her side.

His entire body was a ghastly white, she looked away and noticed the image of a woman standing at his right. She ripped off the goggles.

" Oh my gosh, we've got company, " she said. Missy offered him the goggles. " It's like looking at an old Polaroid, but everything's negative and moving."

He took the goggles and placed them on. After a few seconds, he looked around the room. He remained calm as he observed the specters. He turned his head and looked at the west entrance but his gaze stopped short at the spot where she had seen the woman.

Giovanni frowned." No," he quietly said. He removed the goggles but kept his eyes on the spot. " I.." he trailed off. " Moved on."

He handed the goggles back to Missy. She took them and curiously leered at him.

" What was that about?" she asked.

Giovanni's eyes lulled as he looked down the corridor. " Don't worry about it."

" Who was she?" Missy pried.

Giovanni crossed his arms the way he glared at her that got her attention. He was truly bothered by the question. His cold black eyes leered at her.

" That's none of your business," he coldly replied. He offered her the silph scope.

" Sheesh, fine I'll leave it alone," she said as she took the goggles.

Missy placed them back on and took another look around. The woman had vanished. She watched the specters glide from room to room and hall to hall. She took note that they were mostly entering and exiting from the north door.

She took a gander and stepped in that direction. " Are you still with me on this?"

He stepped behind her and followed her down the hall. " Till the end."

They followed the specters through many rooms. They encountered a room with a large Roman like pillar. The spirits paid little attention to it. They continued on and strolled past. They walked through more vacant rooms some of which were in ruins.

They encountered a second pillar that was similar to the first. Once again the spirits ignored the object. They carried on and persisted deeper into the cave.

Missy gulped, they had traveled so much that it was becoming difficult to keep track of where they were. Nearly all of the rooms were similar in size and shape, spare the pillars.

She grinned they could always teleport out and start anew. They entered a room illuminated by many torches. The light was so bright she had a hard time discerning the spirits from the torchlight. The specters seemed to be alive in the flames.

A large pillar dominated the center of the room. The shadows of the dead congregated in the well around the stone monument. At the base of the pillar was a placard. The entire tablet was black in the lens of the silph scope.

Missy stepped down into the well and lifted the goggles off her head. She looked over the strange letters and noticed a few had been scratched out. The words on the placard were shrouded in a golden light as the inscribed message was translated.

 _This is..._

 _That where life sparkles..._

 _That where life has faded..._

 _A place where two worlds overlap..._

" I wonder what the rest of it said?" Missy mused as she read over the inscription again.

" I think it might be a reference to the spear pillar," Giovanni said as he looked over the inscription. " According to the stories Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina were created on this very mountain."

She supposed that would make sense. She had to admit, she didn't have enough time to study the entire history of this world. It was good to have someone like Giovanni as an ally. His knowledge and resources made him invaluable to her.

Missy placed the goggles back on. " Let's see where this portal is."

She looked around the room and noticed the ghostly figures. They all stood around the pillar. She watched them briefly before she witnessed a specter zip up into the ceiling. It was quickly followed by another.

She followed them up. Above them was a massive swirling vortex of shadows. White and grey mist mixed with its counterclockwise current. As the shades entered they blended into many hues of black.

" I found it," Missy enthusiastically proclaimed.

Giovanni stepped next to her. " What do you see?"

" A vortex in the ceiling," Missy replied. She removed the silph scope.

Giovanni put his hand to his forehead. " I'm not flying on that pidgeot again."

She looked up and noticed the light in the room was being sucked into the ceiling. The shadows above them loomed like a fog.

Missy flicked her screwdriver like a wand as she scanned the portal. The device informed her that the energy in the portal was becoming stronger with every passing moment. It could not calculate how long it would remain open. It also informed them that traveling through the portal without a shield could be fatal.

She spied the yellow crystal in her screwdriver. " Of course not that would kill the both of us."

She knew they were entering Giratina's ghostly realm, she recalled what she had learned about ghost type pokemon. They were weak to dark type attacks. She had a dark type pokemon, perhaps hydreigon would be immune to the effects of the portal.

Missy took hydreigon's ball from her belt and gently tossed it. The mighty dragon materialized before them and hovered. She caught the ball and placed it back on her belt.

She approached the three-headed dragon and caressed its flank. It cooed at her praise. She took the tardis from her jacket pocket and held it out. The pokemon's eyes widened as it sniffed the ball.

Missy offered the dragon the tardis. " Hydreigon, I want you to hold on to this." She pointed to the ceiling. " There's a portal up there. When we go inside, I want you to fly up as high as you can, until you can fly no more."

The dragon nodded as it reached its clawed maw out. The pokemon gently took the ball from her hand and clutched it tightly. She was sure her pokemon would not drop her tardis.

Missy focused on the controls and teleported them inside. With a wave of her screwdriver, she changed the dome into a complete projection of the outside world.

After a moment the dragon took flight. The pokemon fearlessly soared into the portal.

They peered into the swirling shades of darkness. The hues pulled together and tightened into a singular swirl as they traveled upward. Hydreigon roared as it charged into the swirling shadows. The pokemon flew deeper into the thick black fog.

" Are you sure about this?" Giovanni asked.

" Dark types have the advantage over ghost. I think this is a safe bet," she replied.

She gazed into the vortex. Purple bolts of lightning crackled as they traveled upward. Hydreigon twisted and barrel rolled as it avoided the bolts.

The mist shifted and became a singular shade of black. Then the lightning subsided. All that surrounded them was darkness. They flew deeper into a seemingly never-ending void.

As they traveled onward a fog misted around them. As hydreigon courageously pressed on, the mist formed a cloud. The pokemon charged through the portal and broke out of a cloud. The dragon flew into an indigo sky.

Missy walked over to her computer. She began to run a physical diagnosis on hydreigon. The last thing she needed or wanted was another crash. The tardis informed her that her pokemon would be fine.

Giovanni stepped over and took her side. " Good idea."

Missy breathed a sigh of relief. " One less thing to worry about."

Below them was a forest that had perished long ago. The blackened husk of trees stuck out from the earth. A purple brick road winded through the forest. Its dull path gleamed in the light of a full moon.

Missy's eyes followed the path, in the distance a modern day city stood. The lights inside the buildings were emerald and gold. It was an odd city reminded her of an old story she had read long ago. The city was known as Obedience, it was a place that one could never leave.

The sky above them was a pristine shade of blue. Large puffy white clouds floated in the night sky. As she gazed at them she could have sworn she saw another city.

She dismissed the idea, she must have been matrixing, an illusion created by reconstructing shapes. She had seen so many things in such a short time that her mind could have made it up. She looked at the clouds again and saw nothing in them.

On the outskirts of the city was a carnival. The bright and colorful lights of games and rides penetrated the surrounding forest.

The Ferris wheel moved slowly as its carriages rose above the forest. The teeth of a zipper ripped through the night like a chainsaw. The glittering lights of the other attractions meshed with the nearby stalls.

Just beyond the carnival was a large circus tent. Black flags adorned the top of a massive tent. Outside of the entrance, a performer breathed fire into the night.

Missy gazed at the scenery. She wasn't sure where they could find Giratina. She decided on the next best thing and began a search. The computer made some quick calculations and scans. After a moment she had her answer. According to her computer, Giratina was at the carnival.

Giovanni stepped behind her. " I would have never guessed."

" This certainly makes our task easier. Let's get down there and join the festivities," she replied.

Missy teleported onto hydreigon's back. " Hydreigon, let's check out that fair."

The dragon grunted before it slowly glided down. It took the pokemon a moment to land. When it did Missy dismounted the dragon. She took the tardis from its claws.

She smiled and tenderly caressed its cheek. " You did very well."

The pokemon had a warm and toothy smile of satisfaction. Missy recalled the dragon and placed the ball back on her belt. She carefully tucked the tardis back into her pocket. She then placed her screwdriver in her jacket.

She checked the area. There were a few a patrons entering the fair. They paid little attention to her. She waited for them to enter.

Missy focused on Giovanni and after a moment he appeared by her side. He looked ahead to the entrance of the fair. They took a step forward and ventured down the purple brick road.

Ahead of them was a wrought iron gate and beyond it was the colorful lights of the fair. A sign parked at the front read: All souls welcome this Hallows Eve.

" I guess that's us," Missy mused.

" We're not dead Missy," Giovanni replied.

" Do you really want us to be?" She huffed as she stepped forward. " The sign says all souls welcome, I'm sticking with that," she said with a smirk.

" The souls of the living, in the realm of the dead. I'm expecting things to go well," he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

They stepped past the gate and encountered a framed poster: The Circus of Souls. Hosted by the one and only Giratina. Tonight's show starts at seven pm. Missy glance over to Giovanni he peeked at his phone.

" It's six forty-seven," he said as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

" Then we should be on our way," she replied.

They strolled down a temporary boardwalk. Skull lights crossed the walkway from above. They strolled past a fortune teller tent. A young couple dashed out. They were both and tears.

An old gypsy peeked her head out. " I told you death is not a bad card, it's a positive change for the both of you," she called out to them.

The gypsy scowled as she watched them run away. She muttered something about them not paying for their fortune as she re-entered her tent.

Giovanni rolled his eyes. " Fortune tellers."

They passed a stall selling a sliced bread with chives on top and a red beverage. The wares reminded Missy of a Hispanic tradition.

She gestured to the table. " On earth, in a country called Mexico, they have a tradition, on the day of the dead, they serve _Fambre_ and _Colada Morada_ to feed the souls of the departed."

Giovanni glanced at the stall. " This isn't earth."

" No, just a strange coincidence that it could be found here," she explained. " It makes me wonder if these customs have traveled from galaxie to galaxie. A morphic field perhaps."

" Morphic field?" he asked.

" Yes, a morphic field is a telepathic field that can be telepathically created when enough members of a species share a similar idea," she explained. " It's usually bound to a single world system. I've seen the universe work in stranger ways."

They stepped into a circular courtyard. Cast iron street lamps circled the exterior. Paper skull cutouts adorned the street lamps. Black pots filled with orange marigolds lined the curbside. The flowers complimented the Jack-o-Lanterns. The carved pumpkins were mounted on a dry fountain. The dim flames of candles gave them a false essence of life.

" In stranger ways than this?" Giovanni asked.

" I visited a place called the Land of Fiction once, believe me, it was a place where anything could happen," she said. " Immagine living on a world that catered to your every desire."

There was a glint of astonishment in his eyes. " Why would you leave such a place?"

" Because it got boring," she replied.

They passed by the ghost of three merry revelers. The men walked with drinks and loudly boasted with one another. A few children ran past them in the direction of the carnival. A ghost arcanine and herdier walked together like old friends.

" I can understand that," Giovanni said. " Tell me what else have you seen that's stranger than this?"

Missy playfully smirked at him. Giovanni was becoming curious again. Like a child, she could tell him stories all day and it still wouldn't have been enough to satisfy his curiosity.

That's what he was after, her knowledge. She would never give him real insight into her actual power. The things she knew could destroy her very existence if known by the wrong people. With this in mind, she humored him.

" Stranger than that. Well, I once encountered an order known as the Headless Monks. They cut off their own heads to follow their heart," Missy replied.

Giovanni placed his hand in his pocket. " That's a brilliant way to start any order."

" That's what I thought, apparently if their belief is strong enough and true to their being they live," Missy explained.

He leered at her. " That's impossible."

" I didn't think it was possible either, didn't believe it until I saw them for myself," she replied.

" What are they?" Giovanni steadily asked.

" Not sure, the last bunch I saw were human and at the church. Oh, the power they wielded..." she trailed off at the thought of swords and the energy they used." They can wield energy like a wizard. That's what you get for losing your head, raw power," she explained.

Giovanni glanced over, Missy could tell he was amused by the information. " The Church, that sounds like some kind of twisted joke."

" The Church of the Papal Mainframe is what it is, you've got to believe in something if you want power like that," Missy replied.

He scoffed. " What if you don't?"

" Then it's best to run," she said with a smirk.

They strolled through the courtyard and continued to the show. The burgundy tent was the most prominent feature in the fair. They passed a stall selling funnel cakes and a kiosk with candy skulls.

They passed the Ferris wheel. The carnie stood before the ride and called out to the crowd, " one last seat, get your ride in before the show!"

A young girl dressed in a lacy black dress ran up to him. She handed him the ticket and took a seat next to a girl dressed in pink. Missy shrugged it was going to be an awkward ride for the both of them.

Ahead of them was a large burgundy circus tent. Black and orange pots filled with marigolds adorned the entrance. The flowers had a peculiar stench that reminded her of a funeral home or a graveyard. She had to admit to herself the decorations for the fair were elegantly placed for the event.

A pair of skeletons stood at the door. One wore a jack-o-lantern on his head and a black suit. His attire reminded her of the tale of the Pumpkin King. She shuttered, someday she would travel the universe again.

The other was naked. He paraded around with a cane. Something that seemed inconceivable, but they managed to do so with ease.

He showcased the tent. " Ladies and Gentlemen step right up, come tonight to see the dazzling dead, a talking head, and death-defying spectacles." He leaned into his cane." Tonight on this eve of the dead, for one night only, Giratina invites all to the one, the only, the spectacular spectacular," the skeleton paused for dramatic effect.

His counterpart took his side. " Would you quit leading them on, tonight's show is supposed to be macabre."

" Does this look like a dance to you?" he shot back.

" He's certainly not doing a violin solo," the jack-o-lantern replied.

They looked at one another. Neither acknowledged the large crowd that had formed around them.

Missy knew a good showman when she saw one, it was all part of their act. She wondered what that look would have looked like had they been alive.

The skeleton showcased the tent. " Ladies and gentlemen come and see the best show of your lives."

The audience burst into laughter. Missy cracked a smile, she had to admit it was a good pun.

" They're quite the showmen," Giovanni said.

" Not too shabby for a couple of dead guys," she replied.

" Reminds me of the old Halloween films from the forties," he said.

" This is more like a kids film," Missy replied.

The pair of skeletons approached them with show programs in hand.

" We've got blood bags," the skeleton said.

The hallowed eyed jack-o-lantern looked at them. " The living are not supposed to be here."

Missy gestured in the direction of the gate. " The sign parked out front says all souls welcome."

They looked at one another. " She's got a point."

He offered Giovanni a show program. He cocked a brow before he took it.

The skeleton pointed his cane at the entrance. " I hope you and your girlfriend enjoy the show."

Missy gawked, to her the idea was appalling. Giovanni shrugged as he carried on. She chased after him. Together they entered the circus.

The stage was a large center ring, in the center was a purple podium. It was surrounded by marigolds. The seats around the stage were nearly all taken, by pokemon and people.

Missy spied past one of the tents massive support beams and gazed at the audience. The crowd was loud and annoying. Chatter filled the tent as they waited with anticipation.

She and Giovanni approached an isle on the outskirts of the ring. Missy looked at the tiers of the bleachers. Nearly all of the seats had been taken. A few children chased after one another in the upper levels. She looked elsewhere and spied the few seats at the top.

" How about here," Giovanni said.

Missy looked around again, she couldn't find the seats he was referring to. " Where?"

He gestured before them. " Here."

Missy looked down and wanted to smack herself. There was a pair of seats where they stood. She huffed before she sat down. He sat next to her and took his phone from his pocket. He glanced at a message.

" That skeleton was right in a way," Giovanni said as he leaned back into the bleacher.

Missy peered at him. " In what way?"

" You and I are, well together. It's a misconception that we are dating, in a similar manner you are my friend," he explained.

Missy crossed her arms in disappointment." Humans are so quick to jump to conclusions."

Giovanni let out a laugh. " I guess that's just a human thing."

She rolled her eyes then diverted her gaze to the ring. Was he taunting her or humoring the idea? A human and a Time Lord, what am I becoming? she asked herself. The Doctor! No, she rejected the thought. She knew what she was doing here.

She had to save this world, to save her future selves, for the sake of all her lives she had to do this. She had so much left to do, there was so much more that she wanted to do. For the time being this was nothing more than an amusing inconvenience, she told herself.

The sound of crinkling paper caught her attention. Giovanni had opened the pamphlet. Missy leaned into him and looked at the show program.

Welcome

to

The Circus of Souls

A non-stop showcase of talent of the long since departed.

The show starts at seven.

RingMaster Introduction

Your Host: Giratina

Opening Act

10th Annual Vampire Duel

Another year another battle, watch our beloved ruler whimsically destroy another freakish abomination.

Missy and Giovanni looked at each other, but before either could utter a word the lights began to dim.

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers as black zubat began to circle the ring. Purple smoke poured out from the podium. As the bats circled the smoke swirled in a mystifying display. A violet spotlight turned on and highlighted the shrouded podium. As the smoke cleared the bats scattered in the tent.

A tall man with dark hair stood on top of the podium. Three elegant sets of long black wings protruded from his back. The first looked like that of a dragonite, the middle set comprised of a zubat, and finally, the long darkened wings of a crobat trailed down to his calves. His wings blended well the train of the grey ringmaster jacket that he wore. His amber eyes had a jovial look of pleasure. They complimented the golden orb that was bound to his neck.

He spread his arms and grinned. " Good evening ghouls and gals! Hows everybody doing tonight?" his voice boomed through the tent.

The crowd cheered as he spun around. Giratina abruptly stopped and looked up at the crowd. He smirked as he waved to a group of girls. They reeled with excitement as he blew them a kiss.

" How about that, we've got some first timers here tonight." The girls squealed at his whim. " I love meeting new arrivals." He turned and faced a different section of the audience. " As for the rest of ya, welcome to the show, I'm your host for tonight, the one, the only, ruler of the Distortion Realm, and a ladies man, Giratina!"

" We have one hell of a show for you tonight. We got the Pyroar Kissers, and Minun Sisters, those guys are twisted. I watched them once and it was shocking." He put his hands out and shrugged. " What folks will do for the sake of entertainment. And we have loads more in store for ya, including our special guest Susie and Banetts."

The crowd cheered. Giratina waited for them to hush while he peeked at his watch. His smile widened as he looked at the entrance.

" Well, well, well, would you look at what we have here folks." He showcased the entrance with his right hand. " This guy is faster than all of his predecessors. I haven't even been on stage for a minute, now I have to perform." Giratina spread his arms and looked through the crowd. " Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls should leave now! The kids really shouldn't see this folks."

There was a groan throughout the audience. A couple of kids trudged through the bleachers and made their way down the aisle. Others hid under their seats. Missy got the impression they all knew what was about to transpire.

The crowd turned their attention to the entrance. An eruption of boo's and cheers filled the tent. Missy looked over, a man with sharp red glowing eyes stood close to her. His long black hair fell behind his trench coat. She recognized him instantly, he was the vampire they had encountered at the chateau.

" This is going to be one hell of a show," Giovanni said as he spied the pair.

The few children that did leave darted past the Vampire. His eyes didn't even glance at them, he just looked on.

Giratina burst into laughter. " Let's see what the Professor brought me this year. Did she send you with grenades or a machine gun?" He smiled beamed with excitement. " I hope so because last year was a riot!"

" I think we should hop back a year and see that for ourselves," Missy suggested.

Giovanni playfully glanced over at her. " I think we'll have better things to do after this."

Giratina smiled as he stared down his opponent. That excited look in his eyes, that look, it was as if he looked forward to the duel. With his right hand, he beckoned the vampire to join him at the podium. The audience cheered for him to come up.

He bore his fangs in return. " None of those things."

Giratina frowned. " Awe man, with all of these awesome presents I was starting to think she was like Santa Clause or something, she's always bringing me stuff." He stomped his foot. " Now I'm disappointed."

The Vampire snarled at him. " You'll be more so when we've taken your power."

Giratina laughed again. " Look pal, Team Flare and all of your defective friends never had a chance." He placed his hand on his hip. " Haven't you realized it yet? Vampires were never long for this world."

" We belong to every world," the Vampire replied.

" Oh right, that's why there are only a few of you. Because making Vampires is real easy." Giratina spat on the ground. " Let's see what else don't you have..." he trailed off and put his finger to his chin. Giratina pointed it up. " That's it! Team Flare has no Kahunas," he paused as the audience burst into laughter. " But somebody here does."

Giratina spied the crowd, he looked directly at Missy and Giovanni then cracked a smile. " Would you look at what we have here folks," he mused to the crowd. " Ladies and Gentlemen introducing a man with a plan, the fearless leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni."

The spotlight cast down on them. Missy winced at the light but Giovanni was unphased. He glared at Giratina. The crowd had a mixed reaction to the announcement, some cheered while others booed.

Giovanni growled. " Demon."

Giratina smirked at the remark. " You got that right!"

The God gestured to Missy. " And here we have his lovely friend, Missy, the Mistress, or was it the Master?" Giratina mused to the crowd as he curiously leered at her. " Ugh, so many names, you know what, I don't know what to call her folks but hey she's pretty."

Missy blushed at the compliment. " He's got that right."

Giratina looked at the vampire. Missy glanced over and witnessed him draw a bastard sword from a sheath hidden in his trench coat. The vampire stepped forward with his left foot. He held the sword at shoulder length and kept the blade behind him. She knew that position, it was a wrath guard.

" Whoa," Giratina said as put his hands before him. " Look pal I don't even know who you are?"

" I am Marcel, Guardian of the Stones, I have come here to avenge my slain coven," he said.

" For the sake of tradition and honor, I am Giratina, Ruler of the Afterlife and the Distortion Realm. I accept your challenge," he said.

The audience gently applauded. Giratina drew a long sword from the side pocket in his jacket.

The action itself was remarkable. It was like his pocket was a pocket dimension. Missy quickly came to the conclusion that he was using his own power to produce the weapon.

Giratina stepped back and placed his right foot behind him. He held the sword to his right, with the blade pointed to the floor. The God remained relaxed, he had taken a fools guard.

Marcel's eyes lite up and burned a fiery red. Giratina leered back and kept the position. The crowd fell silent as they stared each other down.

Missy watched with glee. She loved a good sword fight. She had seen in so many over the years and had been in a few herself, but a fight between a God and a Vampire was going to be exciting. She hadn't witnessed this level of entertainment since the closure of the Death Zone on Gallifrey.

Giovanni crossed his arm as he watched them. " This is going to get interesting."

Marcel charged into the ring. He brought his sword up before he leaped into the air. Giratina spread his wings and braced himself.

The vampire brought the blade above his head preparing to strike. Giratina brought his up and counter-thrust. A sharp ping rang through the tent as the swords made contact.

Giratina had successfully blocked the first blow. He held his sword steady as locked the block. The Vampire twisted his blade releasing it from the hold.

Giratina smirked as stepped back. He gained a decent distance from his opponent. Giratina charged at him and leaped into the air. The God thrust his sword and struck down. Marcel leaped to the right and rolled on the ground. The longsword cut through the air as he missed. The God brought it to his right side and kept the blade up.

Marcel pointed his blade up and charged him. The god smirked as Marcel thrust his blade down. Giratina counter thrust and the swords locked once more.

He kicked the Vampire square in the chest. The blow Knocked Marcel into the far wall of the ring.

Marcel was fast, he got up and lunged at the God. Giratina took flight and charged at him. He kept his sword out a swiped at Marcel. His sword cut through the air as the Vampire ducked down. He rolled and darted to the left.

Marcel leaped up and raised his sword. He attempted to strike Giratina again.

The God countered by flying further to the right. He soared up and flew over the bleachers. He circled and flew over the audience. The crowd squealed and cheered as he swooped over them.

Giratina took a sharp left and dove down. The God raised his sword and prepared to attack.

The vampire waited for him to thrust his blade. As it drew near he bolted to the right. He leaped and grabbed one of the main support beams. The wood splintered as he climbed the tall beam.

Giratina swooped up and over the crowd. He kept his distance from the Vampire. Missy looked in between the support beams. A tightrope crossed between them. Giratina did another fly by.

From what she could tell Giratina was causing a standoff in an effort to force Marcel to attack. He made another pass before he flew over the ring.

The vampire ripped the wire from its support. Marcel held his sword forward as he swung down. The tightrope jolted as he thrust his sword at Giratina. The God was no idiot he turned and pointed his sword forward. As they collided they fell near the outskirts of the ring.

Marcel grunted as the sword penetrated him. The opposite end of the blade gleamed in the stage light. Giratina kicked the Vampire off him. He knelt down before he stood up and dusted himself off. The crowd whistled and cheered as he did so.

" Would you look at that, Team Flare is getting better with their science projects," Giratina said as he walked deeper into the ring.

As Giratina walked off a few skeletons approached the body. They picked it up and began to drag it off the floor.

He raised his sword in victory. " Well folks that was quick and easy. The Griseous Collar is not up for grabs."

The sword was shrouded in a purple light before it vanished from his hand. He smirked as the crowd cheered some more. He spied Missy and Giovanni and approached them.

Giratina spun around as he waved to the crowd. " I've got to have a quick word with my guest. Please take a moment and visit our concession stands, we're given away free candy apples for the next five minutes!"

The crowd cheered as they rushed to the exit. Others decided to stay and watch.

Giratina smirked as he leaned onto the ringside. " Hello again, I've got a present for you," he said.

Missy scowled at him. " I don't want it."

" Oh common, It'll be fun. You can take the vampire, drop it off in Lumiose City, Team Flare will find it and we'll all live happily ever after," he said with a sinister smile.

He was trying to threaten her and she didn't like it. She bit her lip The lowly God held no power over her.

" We're not carrier pidgeys," Giovanni said.

Giratina raised a brow. " Of course not, it's more like your gonna listen to me or be sorry. You can stay and enjoy the show, like the sign says all souls welcome but if you don't take that Vampire with you when you go, when you return I'm gonna make you the final act, forever," he replied.

Giovanni's glare was overpowering. Missy could tell he was outraged, possibly beyond the point of rage. He clenched his fist, was doing his best to keep control of the emotion.

She playfully peered at the God. " It's not very classy to threaten a lady, especially a girl with an umbrella."

" It's not very classy to reject a gift from a God," he playfully replied.

Missy rolled her eyes. " He's just a little too drab for my taste."

Giovanni leaned back and relaxed. " We'll take that abomination if you can help us stop Team Flare."

Giratina's eyes narrowed at him. They looked at one another, from what she could they were attempting to read one another.

" Alright, I get it you actually came here because you're concerned about your world. Got it." He flicked the orb. " Look Team Flare is never gonna get this."

Giovanni scoffed. " Palkia warned us, said that weapon will fire no matter what."

" He said it was a fixed point in time," Missy explained.

Giratina raised a brow as he peered at them. His eyes wandered to the ceiling. He hummed to himself and seemed to be in a deep state of thought.

He pointed his finger at the top of the tent. " Oh yea." He leaned into the ring wall. " That was about three thousand years ago. I remember that happening, I made a lot of friends that-" a sharp screech stopped Giratina cold.

The remaining members of the audience shrieked and screamed. Missy looked over to where the Vampire had laid. His body was gone. In his place, a zoroark stood. The pokemon didn't have a single mark on its body. It snarled as it swiped at the skeletons that had surrounded it.

Giratina turned around. In the center of the ring, Marcel stood. In his hand, he clutched a small remote. Next to him was a small black box.

Missy looked it over the best she could. She noticed a small series of speakers at the bottom. A tall antenna protruded from the base. She listened to its soft yet subtle frequency. He paid them no attention as he looked at his watch.

Giratina took flight. " Cheap shot!"

Marcel said nothing in return. He pressed a button on the remote instead. As he did so a black spot formed at the opposite end of the tent. As it grew blue and green lightning shot out of it. The bolts crackled through the ring.

Giratina flapped his wings back in an attempt to stop himself. Marcel leaped up and grabbed him. He attempted to pin the God. Giratina twisted as he crashed to the ground. He abruptly kicked the vampire off of him.

They stood up and faced each other. The wind howled through the tent as the portal grew. It was too late, both the vampire and Giratina were slowly being sucked into the portal. Giratina attempted to fly away, but it was too late the portal sucked him inside. He shrieked as he was consumed by the swirling shadows.

Marcel smiled, the look in his eyes was one of tremendous arrogance. The vampire turned and leaped into the portal.

" What's happening?" Giovanni asked as he gazed on.

" I'm not entirely sure," Missy replied.

She watched as the portal ceased its growth. Bolts of green and blue lightning shot out from its bounds. As she watched the darkness swirl she listened to the soft and subtle notes of violin strings. It was followed by the distorted notes of a piano. It was a dreadfully delightful piece of music.


	23. The Mad Scientists

oOo

* * *

The cord of a piano hit a low note and as it did the bolts of lightning slowed. The remaining members of the audience became frenzied. Some bolted down the isles others rushed to the exit. A woobat and noibat flew out of the tent. A man and a rockruff charged out from the bleachers. They both stood and watched in awe.

Missy drew her screwdriver and waved it over the portal. It informed her that the frequency created by the music had caused a dimensional rip. She recalled that night in Alamos Town. The party and music, how the green and blue lightning bolts burst in the sky.

Her screwdriver informed her that the portal was a shortcut to the physical world. It would take them an instant to arrive at the source of the disruption.

" He's using the musical frequencies to create a hole in this dimension," she explained as she scanned the portal again.

Her screwdriver hummed, it informed her the portal had started to close.

" We're running out of time," Missy said as she drew hydreigon's pokeball.

" Where does it go?" Giovanni asked.

" I strongly suspected that it will take us to Alamos Town, this had to be how he summoned the Gods that night," Missy explained as hydreigon's ball opened in her hand. " Screwdriver says it's safe to fly through."

Giovanni leered at the portal. " Alright, mind if I sit this one out?"

Without hesitation, she teleported him inside. Missy climbed onto the ringside and mounted the massive dragon. The pokemon roared as it looked ahead.

" Charge into it," she coolly commanded.

The pokemon grunted before it took off. She and hydreigon soared over the vacant ring. A few onlookers cheered as they approached the portal.

Missy casually waved to them. When they approached the portal she leaned into the pokemon's backside. The dragon let out a mighty roar before it charged into the black void.

Hydreigon dived into the swirling darkness, bolts of blue lightning cracked as they flew into the turbulent mix. As they pressed on the clouds swirled around them. They meshed into a grey swirl.

The dragon glided into a barrel roll as it dodged a bolt of green lightning. A blue bolt cracked over their heads. The dragon charged into a blue mix of clouds and gracefully flew into the nighttime sky.

The lake below sparkled in the night. The chaotic bolts added to its luster. At its banks, the wilted gardens showcased a variety of sleeping trees and plants. Beyond the garden, the tall towers of The Time-Space Tower stood. The stone pillars looked eerie in the waning moonlight, they were far from silent. The distorted symphony sang through the area.

At the garden's edge, Lysandre and Marcel stood together. Lysandre raised the adamant staff to the sky. A blue orb appeared above him. The orb grew in size before it violently began to swirl.

After a moment another portal appeared in the sky. Blue bolts of lightning crashed over the water as Dialga emerged from it. The mighty blue dragon roared as it soared into the sky.

Giratina flew next to Missy. " That son of a..." he trailed off. " You might want to get out of here things are about to get ugly."

" I'd say so, you're going to fight a God, Lysandre, and his henchmen. You look like you could use some help," she said.

Giratina turned his head and spat. " If you're offering it I'll take it."

" If worse should come to worse, I'd be more than happy to take that collar from around your neck," she suggested.

Giratina leered at her. " Look, the living can't have this, sure you can take it but it'll kill ya. Besides I'm not looking to resign, with five hours until midnight this is gonna be one hell of a fight." Giratina cracked his knuckles. " I see it this way Dialga's a bit of a chump, Lysandre's a coward, and Marcel, well I think he's gonna be fun to fight. I don't think we'll have too much of a problem."

" Fine, we'll do it your way," Missy replied.

Giratina cracked a smile. " Alright it's on, just do me a favor and stay outta my way."

He spread his wings as he did the wind began to howl. A purple wisp of energy began to form in the air. Dialga charged through the sky a yellow orb formed in his mouth.

Giratina laughed. " This is gonna be a lot of fun."

He dove down and dodged the hyper beam. As he fell Giratina was surrounded by purple light. His body grew and elongated, his wings grew larger in size. He transformed into a massive grey dragon as he dove from the sky. The waters of the lake splashed up as he took a hard right. He soared up and disappeared into the night.

Dialga slowed his pace as he flew higher. The pokemon looked over the waters and to the forest. Missy wondered where Giratina had gone. She spied the surrounding area.

The sky grew dark as Giratina reappeared in front of Dialga. He struck the dragon with multiple bursts of ghostly energy.

Dialga was knocked back by the attack. The pokemon reared itself up as it regained its poise. A blue orb formed before Dialga and became a brilliant halo of zaffre energy. It surrounded the pokemon. The dragon let out a mighty roar as it unleashed its attack.

Giratina swooped up and narrowly dodged the beam. The dragon smiled as his body fell into the shadows. Missy recognized the move, it was shadow sneak. She had to admit he was a very crafty God.

She turned her attention to Lysandre. He seemed to be overwhelmed by the fight at hand. In fact, they both seemed to be engrossed by the battle.

" Hydreigon, charge down there!" she ordered.

The dragon roared as it wildly flew through the chaos. Dialga grunted as it ceased its flight. The pokemon instantaneously flew in pursuit of her. Ripples of blue energy slowly passed through them as Dialga flew before her. She and Hydreigon halted as a blinding white aura overtook the land and sky.

The pokemon's eyes narrowed as he looked into hers _. Now is not the time_ _for this._

Dialga unleashed another attack directed at Missy. The beam blasted her and Hydreigon into an azure vortex. As time shifted the space around them twisted. Unown surrounded her as she was flung over mountains, and thrown through valleys. The unown flew around her as she landed on a white sand of a beach.

The waves of the ocean rolled and rushed along the beach. Missy looked ahead, but her mind grew dark and silent.

Missy breathed in the crisp sea air. She took another deep breath as she regained consciousness. Her eyes cracked open and she witnessed the sun slowly sink into the waves. It's light glimmered across the ocean. The bright reds were slowly giving way to the purple hues of the night.

She looked up. Hydreigon gazed down at her. To pokemon had a worried look in its eyes.

" At least you made it through all right?" she muttered.

The dragon grunted as it laid down next to her. The pokemon nuzzled her hand with its snout. She smiled as she scratched its chin.

Missy shook her head as she sat up. How long had she been out and where was she now. She looked at her vortex manipulator the date was July 21st, 2000. She was located on Cleopatra Island, in the Orange Archipelago Region, a chain of islands south of Kanto.

She checked herself for any injury's. She didn't find anything serious, her left wrist had been scrapped, and she had a bit of a headache. She looked at hydreigon, the pokemon hadn't been hurt at all.

Missy fished her screwdriver from her jacket, a small pile of sand came with it. She swiped her screwdriver through the air clearing the device of any remnants.

She took her tardis from her pocket and scanned the life forms inside. As she leered at the crystal she learned that Giovanni and ninetails had been unaffected by the blast. Her screwdriver pinged as it informed her that ninetails was ready to rejoin her.

She tenderly placed the tardis back into her jacket then sighed in frustration. She had been struck back in time again by a pokemon she was growing to hate. As she regained her focus her ultimate goal came to mind, get the tardis off the ground. It was going to be no easy task, but she wasn't doing this alone. She teleported Giovanni and ninetails to her side.

" How long was I out for?" she asked.

" Forty-six minutes," Giovanni answered as he looked over her. " I didn't expect you to wake up anytime soon."

Missy let out a laugh. " It takes more than that to take this girl down. "

" More than twenty people, but you were just blasted by a God," he said.

Ninetails nuzzled her hand. _I don't think he hit you with his full force Mistress._

" Not the first time he's done this," she replied. " I'm still here, still standing, we've got bigger problems, we need to get back to Alamos."

" That's confirmed?" Giovanni asked.

" Yes, that partially explains why he built the tower, but I need to learn more we have to go back," Missy said as she prepared to punch in the coordinates.

" He built it?" Giovanni inquired.

" Yes, I was there for the opening night. The tardis said there were massive temporal anomalies, so I checked it out. When I arrived-" she stopped as the blood rushed through her head. She put her hand to her forehead. " It was-"

" You can tell me about it later." Giovanni put his hand on her shoulder. " Missy-"

His phone began to vibrate. He let out a sigh as he took it from his pocket.

Giovanni stepped away from her and answered the call. " Hello."

 _Are you alright Mistress?_ Ninetails asked.

 _I'll be fine,_ she shot back.

Giovanni hummed as the person on the other line spoke to him.

" Okay," he said.

The person on the other end said a few more things. Giovanni paced through the sand. He rolled his hand as he listened.

Missy took a deep breath as the rush of blood subsided. She didn't feel hurt, she was certain nothing was broken. For that matter, she was starting to feel better. Travel sickness, she presumed.

" I see, we'll be back shortly. Leave the reports in my office," he said before he hung up the phone.

" We should get back to base," Giovanni said as he offered her his hand.

Missy took hydreigon's ball and recalled the pokemon. She punched in the coordinates for Team Rocket Headquarters. She took Giovanni's hand.

With the press of a button sea and the land twisted around them. They formed a spiral in time before they faded into a singular shade of white. After a moment the cream-colored walls of Giovanni's office became the prominent feature.

The pair stood before his desk. A small pile of papers had been placed on it.

He snatched the reports. " Let's see what they've uncovered."

September 11th, 2016

Team Flare agents spotted at Kalos Power Plant.

Earlier in the day, a small group of Team Flare operatives were spotted at the Kalos Power Plant. Two other agents of Team Flare were spotted as well. The operatives engaged in a pokemon battle with a group of unknown people who are suspected to be workers at the power plant.

The Team Flare agents defeated the workers. We suspect that the power plant employees were abducted as the agents took their place. The employee's whereabouts are unknown at this time.

Giovanni turned the page.

There were a few pictures of male and female Team Flare agents. The desert sands swirled in the background.

It was the picture below it that really caught Missy's eye. Malva and the woman Missy suspected was the professor stood together. The chestnut hair woman had a cold glare as she pointed ahead.

A mega mawile twisted through the air as it struck an ampharos. Malva's cheandelure was using the move flamethrower on a disgruntled dedenne.

The final picture, showed an image of a Team Flare agent using a key card. The group was preparing to enter the building.

Giovanni walked over to his chair and took a seat. He glanced at his computer and frowned.

" I'm going to have my people start looking into past events. We're going to need more insight," he said as he opened the web browser.

He typed in a search for Time-Space Tower and clicked on the internet browser.

Missy leaned onto his desk. He pulled up the search bar and typed in Time-Space Tower. He skimmed the articles on the web page; The Grand Vision, The Plan, The Construction of Time-Space Tower, he clicked the next article in the list, The Grand Opening of The Time-Space Tower.

The Grand Opening of The Time-Space Tower

Below the header was a picture of Lysandre and Godey shaking hands. Both men seemed pleasant and had a jovial look in their eyes.

Godey G. Allen and Lysandre Flure the First.

On the night of October 30th, 1909, The Time-Space Tower opened its doors for the first time. The special occasion was a private event held for the investors, their family's, and notable musicians of the day. A Grand unveiling was to be held the following morning.

The occasion itself hosted such philanthropists such as Jerry Peter Morgan, Ronald Rockafeller, and Steve Gates. World famous composures Murry Gold, Junichi Masuda, and Ron Grainer were also present for the event. Both Architects of the tower, Godey G. Allen and Lysandre Flure the First, were also in attendance.

To spite the anticipation at the party and the opening being warmly received by the public, the events of that night would soon turn disastrous.

As the doors of the Auditorium opened the crowd took their seats. It is unknown what caused the disaster that followed. Shortly after the first performance began Palkia and Dialga emerged from their realms.

Many theologist and pokemon professors still disagree about the events that followed. Pokemon Professor Pine theorized the song had something to do with it. World-renowned Poke Theologian Gary Hall firmly believed that both pokemon could not be worshiped in one place. The historians on this page reserve our opinions about the subject.

On that night something enraged the Gods. Dialga and Palkia appeared outside of the tower. In their wake thunder and lightning crashed in the sky. The Gods engaged in a fierce battle. This was the start of the destruction of The Time-Space Tower. As the battle raged the tower and town started to crumble.

The members of the audience fled the scene, but Lysandre stayed behind. In a bold act of heroism, the architect began to fight the Gods in an attempt to quell them. Other heroes of Alamos joined him on that evening. To spite their efforts the Town of Almos was greatly damaged. By the midnight hour, he and the others had succeeded. The mighty Gods returned to their realms.

Missy gawked as she read the article. " That's a load of poppycock." She put her hand to her forehead. " Oh my gosh, your lot will believe just about anything."

Giovanni crossed his arms. " Sinnoh's history is full of tales about Palkia and Dialga, I'm not surprized they believed him."

" All of time and all of space, it's a wonder they remain Gods when they make themselves so vulnerable," Missy mused.

Giovanni let out a sigh. " Some pokemon were never meant to be captured," he explained. " The capture of a pokemon with such power is wildly believed to be a catalyst for the world's end."

" Lysandre's the only idiot in your history to attempt something so stupid," Missy said as she caressed ninetails head fur.

" Maybe not, not too long ago I heard rumors that there was another organization with similar goals," Giovanni said as he skimmed the web page.

" Oh really," Missy said as she glanced at the article.

The Grand Re-opening of The Time-Space Tower

May 12th, 1911

The Grand Reopening of the Time-Space Tower was a joyous occasion. Many people traveled from all over the world to be apart of the celebration...

" Yes, I sent a team to investigate, they came back with nothing," he explained.

" Team Flare could have taken them out," Missy wondered aloud.

" If such an organization existed," Giovanni said as he closed the article.

" I'm ready to get to the bottom of this," she said as she punched in the coordinates on her vortex manipulator. " Ready when you are?"

He shook his head no. " We're not going anywhere today, not after you just lost consciousness."

She glared in return. How dare he just stop her. Wasn't her word good enough for him? She was fine, she was certain she was fine.

" It's called travel sickness," she replied. " It's nothing greater than anything you've already experienced."

Giovanni's eyes narrowed as they trained on her. " You were blasted out of the sky by a God."

Missy placed her hand on her hip and exchanged the look." That maniac is going to destroy the world, and you're worried about one slip in my consciousness."

Giovanni folded his hand and leaned back into his chair. " We have time to fix it. I won't allow for either of us to go into a situation when you could black out again. Then what will I do Missy?"

" I'm not-"

" Tell me Missy, what will I do if something happens?" he asked again.

" I'm sure you've got your own bag of tricks-" Missy stopped as she looked into his eyes." Fine play it that way. I'll have the tardis perform a full medical evaluation."

His eye had a bit of a tremor. He reached down but hesitated. It was his persian that he was reaching for, that cat was his crutch.

Missy turned and got ready to walk out. " Still not one of your lackeys."

" You're defiantly not," he said. " I won't allow anyone I work with to take that kind of a risk."

Missy turned and faced him. " Time travel is a risky business, deal with it."

" Done, you will report to Doctor Namba immediately for a medical evaluation. When I receive a full bill of health from him I'll have instructions sent to you." His eyes narrowed, it was that smug look he had that bothered her. " Until then get out of my office!"

She was taken aback, he was begin so direct with her. If she didn't have self-control she might have shot him. He had the temerity to just step in and order her around. She glared back at him and huffed.

Missy turned and stormed out of his office. A couple of office workers stared at her as she paraded down the hall. Ninetails dashed to her side as she stormed through the passage.

" Just who does he think he is?" Missy muttered.

She paraded past two men dressed in office attire. They both looked at her with a hint of amazement. She paid little attention to them and as she carried on, she fought the urge to shoot them.

Even with this surprising act of dominance, she knew she needed Team Rocket as much as they needed her. In the end, they were all facing the same fate.

Missy approached the elevator and slammed her finger on the down button.

Ninetails rushed to her side. _Mistress,_ she gently said. _I think he's just worried about you._

 _It's not about what you think ninetails. Who does he think he is? How dare he tell me what to do. We have an agreement, that doesn't mean he gets to control my actions,_ Missy shot back.

 _If you had seen him on the tardis, he took one look at the situation and panicked Mistress,_ Ninetails explained.

 _Oh really, that's a moment I never envisioned. Tell me ninetails when and where did you find him?_ Missy asked as the elevator doors opened.

Missy huffed again as she stepped on.

 _I didn't Mistress, the tardis sent me to him. It was an awkward moment for the both of us. He leered at me and I stared back. He leaned back onto a desk that the tardis had provided and together we watched you,_ Ninetails explained as she sat down.

Missy pressed the button for basement five. _Did he do anything else?_

 _Yes, he was on the phone with someone for quite awhile Mistress,_ Ninetails replied. _He must have been worried he asked a lot of questions about you._

The elevator crept to a halt. Slowly the doors began to open.

Missy glared ahead. _Ninetails, I firmly believe his only regard is out of necessity,_ Missy explained as the doors of the Elevator creaked open.

Zagar was walking down the hall. A slightly older man was accompanying him. He wore a lab coat and a black shirt with a red tie. His red hair was parted it showed off a bald spot. His mustache was well pronounced. His brown eyes peered at Missy as he and Zagar approached.

The look in her eyes was cold. Both scientists stopped abruptly and looked back. Zager was a patient man, but his college simply glared at her. She got the sense that he was perplexed and somewhat terrified of her.

Missy paraded past them. " Tell your boss I'm fine."

" Missy I can't just do that," Zager said as he chased her down the hall.

Missy spun around and looked him in the eyes. " Sure you can, it's easy, just pick up the phone and make a call, when he picks up you tell him I'm alright. See, simple."

Zager's college took his side. " Well, she's as feisty as a fennekin."

Missy leered at the red-haired man. " You must be Doctor Naman. So tell me what kind of experiments did you want to-"

" Things are different now, we should leave the past where it should be," Zager quickly interjected.

" No better time than the present," she shot back. " It's only been five days, this matter hasn't even had time to gather dust."

Missy glanced at Zager, she could tell he was quickly becoming distressed. " Doctor Namba just wants to make sure you're okay," he said.

Missy glared at the pair. " Trust me, I'm fine."

Doctor Namba shook his head in disappointment." It's Doctor Namba, not Doctor Naman. I don't like doing this either, not after what you did to my comrades."

He crossed his arms and glared at her.

Missy laughed at the thought of all the Team Rocket agents she had successfully taken out.

" Comrades, at the end of the day someone is going to lose this war. The truth is your comrades don't have much of a chance without my help," she replied.

Doctor Namba leered at her, but he had nothing to say.

Zager let out a sigh. " Missy, just let us run a diagnostic scan. I'm sure Giovanni would be more than pleased with that," he suggested.

The fact that Zager was so open about using Giovanni's name lead her to suspect they had been more than co-works for some time. Perhaps he was using his friendship to pull some strings with the team leader.

She pondered this to spite her own aggression, came to the conclusion that she should take Zager up on his offer.

" Fine, I'll do it. I still haven't seen this laboratory of yours," Missy said as she gestured down the hall.

Zager began to walk down the long corridor, Missy accompanied him. Ninetails stayed close behind her. Doctor Namba followed the pokemon.

" So where are we off too?" Missy asked as they strolled past her laboratory.

" The main lab," Doctor Namba replied. " You would know that if ever swung by to help us."

" Sorry, but I've been busy," Missy said. " All the time traveling your boss and I have been doing has made me quite tiresome."

" And going to space, then fighting robots," Zager started. " How did you manage to get him to say yes to that?"

" Still going on about that little endeavor, humans..." she trailed off knowing the rant she would go on would not be good for the situation. " It was simple, Lysandre was going."

 _You forgot to mention the cataclysmic events, Mistress,_ Ninetails softly said.

 _No, I answered the question,_ Missy replied.

" Did he tell you about that little flight he took on my pidgeot?" she asked.

Both of Zager's brows cocked up. " No."

Missy smirked. " You should ask him about that."

" Right," Doctor Namba said as he cut between Zager and Missy. " That ninetails is giving me the sniffles."

The walked past the firing range and continued down the hall. Team Rocket Headquarters was big, larger than she thought at first. Perhaps she would take the time to see the rest of it. If she ever got a free moment.

" Just how big is this facility?" Missy asked and they strolled past more closed doors.

Doctor Namba growled out of frustration. " We're almost there."

" Okay," she replied noting the unanswered question.

" Team Rocket's Headquarters is massive, probably not as massive as your ship," Zager said.

Missy rolled her eyes, she found it amusing that he was still going on about that.

" Did he tell you I have several stars on board?" she asked in an attempt to taunt him.

" He told me that ship gives him whatever he wants," Zager replied. " Said while you were passed out the tardis sent him your ninetails and three cups of coffee."

They approached a set of large double doors at the end of the hallway. Doctor Namba pulled a key ring filled with key cards from his lab coat. He skimmed through them until he found a black one.

Doctor Namba inserted it into the card reader. " Your ship can do that sort of thing?"

The light on the card reader bounced from red to green. Doctor Namba stepped through the doorway. Missy, Zager, and ninetails took his lead.

Missy smiled at the question. " My ship can do anything."

Doctor Namba turned at the door. " Then I want the schematics for your ship."

" I said I'd help you improve your technology, not give you hope of producing a technological miracle," she replied. " If you must know my ship happens to be a sentient being."

Doctor Namba shook his head in disappointment. He stepped through the door. They arrived on a balcony. Missy looked down, the laboratory was massive. The floor below was filled lab tables and equipment. A few scientist gathered around a box of radiation crystal, others were assembling guns, and others tinkered with beakers filled chemicals. She noted most of the scientist below were male.

Zager went right and began to walk down the catwalk. " Our medical lab is this way."

Missy followed behind him. " So that's what you're calling it?"

Doctor Namba darted past her. " That's what it's always been." He took Zager's side. " It's different from our many other labs."

They passed a dimly lit corridor on their right. Ninetails stopped and looked down the lonely hall. Deeper down were a few closed steel doors.

 _Mistress, can you hear them?_ the fox asked.

Missy leered down the passage, it was silent. She turned her attention back to the scientist.

 _Nothing to listen to, come along ninetails,_ she said _.  
_

They briskly caught up with Zager and Doctor Namba. Ninetails trailed behind her. Missy glanced back the fox's eyes were focused on the floor. She turned her attention ahead, and wondered what did her companion had heard.

" This way," Zager said as he stopped at a door.

Doctor Namba was busy inserting a key card into the slot. Missy glanced at the window next to her. The room was fairly small. Inside was a medical examination table, a spotlight was mounted over the bed, a counter, computer, sink, a television was mounted on the wall. It was adjacent to a couple of cabinets.

Missy rolled her eyes as Doctor Namba opened the door. She and Zager walked past him.

She hopped on the bed. " I'm curious about how you'll manage to do this. Time Lord biology isn't something either of you can even begin to grasp. How will you manage to determine if I'm okay?"

" We thought we had a fairly good idea when they brought you in. Your Biology is like clockwork, the only real difference aside from your extraordinary age is your two hearts. That's all I had the pleasure of viewing." He typed on the keyboard. "There are things I would love to learn about you," Doctor Namba replied.

Missy ignored Doctor Nambas attempt to provoke her. She rolled her eyes as he typed away on the computer. She drew her screwdriver. A gentle buzz filled the room followed by the sound of moving steel.

Missy looked up, a camera attached to a laser scanner. It had come down from the ceiling. She circled the camera with her screwdriver and learned that is was a mere medical scanner, similar to a cat scan.

" Your team came up with this one by themselves?" she asked as placed her screwdriver back into her jacket.

" Yes, the quick scan gives us a basic summary of your vitals, tissue health, it looks into your brainwaves, and checks bone health," Zager explained. " I'd close your eyes."

Missy winced as a green light bathed her. A series of green beams ran down her body momentarily before dimming. A bell chimed through the room.

Namba knelt down and snatched a piece of paper from a printer. He looked it over briefly.

" The diagnostic is complete," Doctor Namba said.

" That's it?" she inquired.

" Yes," he said as he began to type on the computer.

Zager took Doctor Namba's side and looked over the printout.

" What does it say?" Missy asked as she hopped off the bed.

" It says you're in perfect health, that's everything he needs to hear," Zager replied as he opened a cabinet. " Want to look it over?"

Missy leered at him as he took a manila folder from the cabinet. She already knew she was in good health.

She walked over and peeked at the report. According to the medical scan, her heart beats were one hundred and seventy-five beats per minute, her blood pressure was a bit high, she had no broken bones, and she had not suffered brain damage.

She nodded as she looked over the reports. " Nothing I couldn't have to you."

" This does seem a bit ridiculous," Doctor Namba said as he took the folder. He shoved the report inside the envelope.

" Missy, I'll be honest he's a bit of a child. Trap him and Giovanni loses it. I'm sorry my dear, but with no way out he panicked. Called me, said he wasn't sure what was going to happen, I don't think he ever wants to experience that again," Zager explained as he made his way to the door.

She took his lead as she thought it over. Giovanni was paranoid, she let out a sigh. She supposed if she were trapped in the tardis and unfamiliar with its workings and had no idea how to get out that would put her on edge too.

" I suppose," she simply replied.

 _Mistress, he really was worried,_ Ninetails replied.

" Now that the nonsense is outta of the way, I'd like to see what you boys have been up too," she said.

Zager and Doctor Namba both nodded.

They walked down the catwalk and stepped down a short stairway that leads to the next floor. They passed a scientist who carried a box of crystals, and a table of guns, a few of the underlings chased a female counterpart. She seemed to be annoyed as a young man spouted out a question. They strolled past a room filled with a pair of pink blobs in cages.

Missy stopped and looked through the window. Both pokemon seemed apathetic and dissatisfied with their existence. As she spied the ditto the pokemon frowned in return. Zager dashed to her side.

" What's going on in there?" she inquired.

" That, that's Professor Sabastians work," Zager replied. " He had them brought here from Johto last week."

" What's he doing?" Missy asked as she spied a pair of tanks in the corner of the room.

" I'm not sure, whatever it is the projects on hold until we can get this mess sorted out," Zager replied.

He put his hand out and motioned down the hall. " We should get going Doctor Namba is notorious for his impatience."

" Alright," Missy said as she began to walk down the hall.

Zager took her lead. " Personally I think he just wants to get this over with."

Missy smiled. " That's odd, we should be spending loads of time together."

" No, not after what happened between you, Batch, and Cassidy," Zager explained.

" Batch, I thought it was Butch," Missy said.

" Batch, Butch, whatever their not my people," Zager said as they approached Doctor Namba.

" Your people?" Missy asked as they joined Doctor Namba at the door.

" Bah, his people," Doctor Namba said as he inserted a key card.

The doors opened and lead into a dark room. " Somebody's jealous," Zager replied. " Jessie, James, and Meowth have been on a mission to expand Team Rocket."

Doctor Namba growled. " Will you two just hurry up!"

Zager leered at him. " Let's get on with the presentation then."

Doctor Namba flipped the lights, the laboratory was small. On top of a steel laboratory table were four pressure chambers.

Zager walked ahead of her. " Doctor Namba and I disagree about the crystalline structure of the radiation crystals. What you're looking at is Doctor Namba's attempts to fuse the stones."

Doctor Namba took Zager's side. " If the fusion is successful, I will have doubled the firing power of the weapons. The stones you see before you will be given to our highest ranking members for the coming battle."

Missy walked up to a chamber and peeked into the eyepiece on top. Inside were a pair of radiation crystals. A sheet of graphite and white powder had been placed between them. She knew the method Doctor Namba using, the pressure and extra carbon were forcing the stones to grow at an accelerated rate.

" You're using carbon fusion to do the job?" she inquired as she turned her attention back to them.

" A uranium fusion, the added radiation and crystal combination should amplify the crystals power," he explained.

" Missy do you have any insight about that process?" Zager asked.

" It works in theory, radiation crystals were formed at the beginning of the universe or during the birth or death of a star. When combined with a substance such as uranium the crystals will fuse. The power of each individual stone should amplify minutely," she explained.

Namba frowned as he took in the information. " So much for that plan."

In the corner, a few boxes gathered dust. Four thin metallic pillars had been placed in the corner. Each pillar had a clear radiation crystal mounted at the top.

" What's that over there?" she asked.

" That is part of an energy displacement field I've been working on," Zager said as he took her side. He showcased the pillars. " The displacement field will take in surrounding currents of electricity and redirects it into shocking attacks."

" How many of these have you made?" Missy asked.

" These are the twentieth in a series, we'll be sending them to Goldenrod tomorrow," Zager explained.

Missy eyed him. " What kind of operation does he have in Goldenrod?"

" Not a very big one-" Zager began.

" It's none of her business," Doctor Namba interjected.

Missy placed her hand on her hip. " I'm your ally, of course it's my business."

" It's a strategic location, the only thing we have in the city is a communications hub," Zager explained. " The only reason I could foresee Team Flare attacking the city would be to bring it down."

" Your team is so heavily dependent on it, why not just set up shop in another town it and take them by surprise?" Missy inquired as she scratched ninetails forehead.

" If it were that simple we would, the radio tower is an excellent outpost. We can send messages across the world," Zager explained.

" There aren't any other radio towers?"

" Not many with that capacity, besides we don't have the time, that operation has been going on for the last twenty years, " Doctor Namba replied.

She pondered over the notion of asking Giovanni to travel in time to change the location. It occurred to her that he would not have been the leader of the organization at the time.

" We could pop back and convince his predecessor to change the operation," Missy suggested.

" No, Madame Boss would never allow for it. When she got a foothold in Goldenrod it was the most powerful radio station on the planet," Zager said. " When she found an opportunity to get in she took it."

Missy frowned when she heard the news. " Alright, so defending the tower is our only option. Anything else you want to show me?"

Doctor Namba and Zager looked at one another.

" Not much I haven't told you about," Zager slowly said.

" We have the weapons improvement project," Doctor Namba slowly said.

Missy rolled her eyes. " Let me guess you've been taking apart weapons and adding radiation crystal to them to improve their power?"

Doctor Namba put his hand in his pocket. " Precisely."

" Sounds boring," she dryly said.

Zager leered at her. " It's not as exciting as the rest of this."

Missy smirked at them. " Right, I think you've got this covered. I shall be off, should you have any questions or concerns, well you know where to find me."

With those words, Missy turned and stepped out of the room. She and ninetails strolled through the laboratory outside. A male scientist slowly walked with an elgyem. The grey creature floated behind him. The pokemon reminded her of the Greys. She recalled an incident in Roswell New Mexico where an unfortunate pair of the species met their end.

 _Mistress, aren't you bothered by the progress they've made in just a couple of days?_ Ninetails asked as Missy stepped onto the stairwell.

Missy steadily began to climb the steps. _It seems impressive, for where the species is at technologically speaking is. Those two are creative, but not without their flaws. I'm sure the knowledge of the impending end has sped up their ideas._ She reached the top of the stairs and gazed down at the many people working below them. _Progress is what we call it, Ninetails. Just look at them, the gears of war are turning at our feet_

 _War Mistress, it's sickening,_ Ninetails replied. _I wonder what he'll do after this over._

 _He'll probably carry on with his own agendas,_ she replied.

Missy looked at the many scientists working again. Their eyes were dreary and some loomed over the crystals. Others looked hopeful and to spite their tiredness they continued to work diligently. Giovanni was doing all of this to save the world, his home world, well the only place he could call home. What he did after that was of little concern to her.

 _Doesn't that scare you, Mistress?_ Ninetails asked as she glared at the scientist below.

 _I'm not bothered by it,_ Missy said as she turned her attention ahead.

They continued to walk along the catwalk. They passed the medical lab again and a few more closed doors.

Ninetails dashed to her side. _I don't understand, Mistress._

 _Ninetails sometimes you have to do terrible things to come out on top,_ Missy replied as they rounded the corner.

 _Mistress,_ Nintails said as she stopped.

The fox looked down the hallway she had stopped at earlier. The pokemon froze as she stared on. She yelped before bowing her head.

Missy beckoned the pokemon over. " Ninetails come along."

Ninetails continued to look down the corridor. The pokemon ignored her master's commands.

 _Ninetails you will come to my side this instant,_ she demanded.

The fox took a deep breath before she turned around.

 _Ninetails whats_ gotten _into you?_ Missy asked as she made her way out of the laboratory.

Ninetails eyes wandered ahead. _It's the pokemon Mistress, can't you hear them?  
_

 _I can't, I'm sure whatever it is they're doing in there it isn't an elegant affair. Like I said, they have to do terrible things to learn how to do them properly,_ Missy said as she pushed the door open.

 _Mistress, it's just..._ she trailed off again. _What will we do after this Mistress?_

Missy was delighted by the question, her grin widened. _After we save the world, we'll travel the stars, I'll show you the wonders the universe has to offer, we can have tea in Victorian London, and vacation on Midnight, we'll zip past the Carina Nebula, I'll show you Gliese, it's a planet made of burning ice._

The pair stepped through the double doors and re-entered the white washed hallway. Missy quickened her step as she entered the corridor.

 _Mistress, traveling the universe would be amazing, but this world is my home,_ Ninetails slowly said. _I'm worried about what will happen to it when I'm gone._

Missy sighed in frustration, her companion was starting to annoy her. Ninetails cared about this world deeply. As she continued down the corridor, she thought of a way to humor her elegant companion.

 _Probably not much,_ Missy replied.

Ninetails gave a weak smile. _Are you really sure about that Mistress?_

Missy smiled as she pushed open the door. _You'll see for yourself, I'll take you on a holiday, we'll pop ahead a few years in the present and you'll discover this for yourself.  
_

Ninetails followed her into the laboratory. Missy set the tardis down and smiled as it transformed into the black doorway that leads to home. Missy sighed she was getting to know that door all too well. She snatched the key from her pocket and unlocked it.

They stepped inside the control room. Missy closed the door tenderly behind her and locked it. She teleported them to her study and took a seat on the recliner. Ninetails took her side and nuzzled her hand.

Missy tenderly caressed the foxes head. _Don't go on worrying about this anymore._

 _I'll keep your words in mind Mistress,_ Ninetails replied.

She leaned back into her recliner. It was good that her companion was starting to listen to her words of wisdom. With that thought, she decided to relax for the rest of the day. She had the tardis prepare a cup of black tea while she lazily spied her bookshelf. She spotted a white book in the corner of the shelf and teleported it onto her lap. She looked at the title: The Foundation.

She had read the book once, a very long time ago and decided to read it again. She opened the book to the first chapter and re-entered the planet of Terminus. Halfway through the Mayors, she was interrupted the howl of an alert.

Missy looked up at her screen in frustration. A young rocket grunt had knocked on the door. She watched as he continued to do so.

She shook her head, he must have a message from Giovanni, she mused as she set the book aside. She looked over to ninetails, the fox seemed to be unconcerned about the outside. She slept soundly as the alarm continued.

Missy stood up and teleported herself to the front door. She twisted the lock and opened the door. She coldly leered at the rocket grunt as he took a step back. This one was afraid of her as well, what else could she expect, she did take down an entire squad and their pokemon.

" The," he studdered. " The boss asked me to give this to you, Mistress."

He offered her an envelope. Missy leered at him as she took it.

" Thank you," she replied before she slammed the door.

Missy turned and locked it before returning to her study. She fell back into her recliner before she opened the letter.

Missy,

I received your medical profile and am pleased to know you're doing better. I should not have to re-emphasize my personal concerns. Traveling with you has proven to be a very dangerous mission. The things you've done are incredible your abilities are beyond any agent in this organization.

Considering there is a world crisis I would prefer you be well and ready for any event. With that on my mind, your well being is one of my deepest concerns at this time. Be at my office at thirteen hundred hours tomorrow. Bring any information you have concerning The Time-Space Tower with you.

Team Rocket HQ

Team Leader

Giovanni

She set the letter aside and laid back. Thirteen hundred hours, he's never used that kind of language with her before. He had never arranged an appointment that late before. He must have still been upset about their disagreement. Was he trying to punish her? she wondered.

She laughed at the thought. He was the domineering type. If Giovanni wanted to play it that way, so be it. She would just have to be creative about her next move in his little game.

Missy got up and teleported herself to the control room. She walked over to the archive and began a search for The Time-Space Tower. Within seconds the tardis showed her the history of the tower.

The Time-Space Tower

Construction on the tower began in 1905. Groundbreaking for the project was performed by the towns elite and the head architects Godey Allen and Lysander Flure. The project was a massive undertaking for the Town of Alamos. The town mayor was quoted as saying ' The racket produced, will be forgotten when music fills the streets and prosperity fills our wallets.'

The project has widely been regarded as a feat of engineering that rivals most structures built in the present.

The men who built the tower migrated from nearby cities and regions. During the time of the construction Alamos became a boom town. The next four years were prosperous for the town. Thriving industries included inns and salons.

On October 30th, 1909 The Time-Space Tower opened its doors for the first time. A private event was held before the grand opening of the Tower. The Elite of Alamos joined Godey and Lysandre for a private gathering and special midnight performance.

Shortly after nine pm, the party turned into a disaster. Dialga and Palkia emerged and began to battle in the sky. Lysandre fought the Gods bravely. Many trainers lodged in the town joined him in battle. Minutes after midnight they were victorious.

The following day a state of emergency was declared. The battle had destroyed a large portion of the town. Godey assisted in the rebuilding efforts, but Lysandre was never seen or heard from again. It's suspected that moved to a different region and retired under a different name.

May 12th, 1911 the Town of had been completely rebuilt. A special performance was held at the Time-Space Tower to mark the occasion...

She felt the information the tardis had provided was satisfactory. With the press of a button, she printed the information. Missy fished through the tardis cubby holes until she found an envelope. She neatly folded the papers and placed them inside.

Missy took a deep breath and let out a yawn. To spite her lack of time travel today, she was tired. She sent ninetails to her personal quarters, shortly after she arrived herself. She slipped into her nighty. After a few moments, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Authors notes: I'd like to thank ThelastCyberKnight for beta reading this chapter. He's giving me some splendid insight into my own inerworkings and story telling ablilites.


	24. Mission Ready

o0o

* * *

Missy rolled over as her alarm began to beep. She growled as it persisted, carelessly she wished to resign to the relaxation of sleep. She laid in the comfort of her warm bed and attempted to drown out its subtle drone. To spite her best efforts she eventually yielded to its discomforting sound.

The fox nudged her shoulder. _Mistress, it's ten thirty-eight. I think we might have overslept._

" It hasn't been long enough," Missy replied as she rolled over again. "All of this time traveling has made me very tired."

 _How is it making you tired Mistress?_ Ninetails asked.

Missy grunted as her eyes crept open. " Traveling with the vortex manipulator is strenuous on the body."

Her stomach churned as the rest of her body awoke. She sprawled on the bed and stretched out in an attempt to ease her discomfort. After a moment she felt much better.

She glared at her alarm clock and slammed the off button with her finger.

With a few simple thoughts, she had the tardis prepare breakfast for her and the pokemon. After a few seconds, a cup of black tea was teleported to her nightstand. She picked up the cup and took a long drink.

 _Strenuous Mistress?_ Ninetails asked.

" Yes, if we do this for long enough it could kill us. Thankfully I don't think we've reached that point. All of this sleeping is a horrendous side effect. I don't even want to think about all of the things we could have accomplished if we didn't need to rest so much," she explained.

She took another long drink from her cup. Her hearts pace quickened up as the caffeine surge through her body. She was starting to feel better already.

 _I wouldn't call sleeping a horrendous side effect, Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

" It is for some of us. I haven't slept this much in a hundred years," Missy replied.

She hopped out of bed and walked over to the bedroom door.

" Come on, let's get some breakfast," Missy said as she opened the door.

Ninetails crawled to the edge of the bed and gracefully jumped to the floor. The fox was quick to take her master's side.

Missy teleported them to a parlor room. The room itself was furnished with a cedar dining table. Large paned window allowed for the starlight to stream inside. Beyond the window were the lush tardis gardens.

She looked at the colorful flowers in the garden and decided to have her breakfast there. She made her way to the French door and entered the room over.

They stepped onto a stone patio. She and ninetails stood there for a moment and took in the warmth from the yellow star.

A bed of Pyrethrum flowers was at the base of the porch. The colorful Daisy's could hardly be outdone by their counterparts, pink Paninis. The flowers loomed over the Pyrethrum like a silent rival. There was a path on the opposite side of the patio. Sun-like Gaillardias grew along its winding path.

Just beyond her gaze were fields of Daffodils, the flowers grew in shades of every color. They were an excellent backdrop for the gabled gazebo and rose bush gardens.

Her vivillon were scattered throughout the vast garden. She stopped and watched them momentarily. The butterflies fluttered above and throughout the vast earth like room. Some visited neighboring flowers, while others played with one another. The entire family of pokemon was pleased with their home.

Missy took a whiff of the air, the scent of the flowers was lovely, but not overpowering. She made her way to an ornate dining set. The seats and table were cast iron. She recalled picking up the set, how she adored the flowers that the blacksmith had forged into the set.

 _The tardis really knows how to take care of the pokemon Mistress,_ Ninetails said as she sat next to her.

" The tardis has a knack for taking care of its passengers," she replied. " The minute the tardis recognizes you as a passenger it will establish your basic needs and use your personal preferences as a guide to take care of you."

 _The tardis is truly amazing Mistress,_ Ninetails replied while she ate some berries.

Missy looked over her meal, it wasn't anything fancy. A square of sausage rested on the plate accompanied by two pieces of toast, a marmalade spread, and scrambled eggs. A cup of orange juice was next to the plate.

It reminded her of a typical Sunday morning in Victorian London. She stabbed the sausage square with her fork as she disregarded the thought.

While she ate her breakfast she watched her vivillon flutter in the garden. She looked over their many wing patterns. She took note of the green jungle pattern and was dazzled by the ocean pattern, while she looked over the varieties and decided the polar pattern was her favorite. The midnight blue wings with speckled white dots, the pattern reminded her of the stars.

Her butterfree called out the other butterflies. The vivillon cautiously circled it. Butterfree looked at them all and chirped. It continued to do so as it glided into the hedge maze. A couple of vivillon chased after the lone pokemon. Her butterfree seemed to get along quite well with the bunch.

While she observed them her vespiquen let out a disgruntled hum. The pokemon buzzed as she avoided the others. The queen bee would go out of her way to avoid the vivillon.

 _I think she's lonely Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

" I can't fix that, I already have so many pokemon here. I can't even imagine what this place would look like if I had thousands of bee's," Missy replied.

Ninetails cocked an eyebrow as she looked up at her. _Bee's Mistress?_

" Bee's Ninetails, there a lot smaller but are similar, they live in a hive and a queen rules them. Someday, I'll show you their homeworld," Missy replied.

Missy sighed, her tardis was slowly transforming itself into a hotel for pokemon. She had acquired so many of them. Un-naturally she wasn't sure what she would do with them all when she left this world.

She finished her breakfast and proceeded to get ready for the day. After a brief shower, she teleported herself to her wardrobe.

She picked through her outfits. She found a ghastly pink jacket it was too flashy, she spotted a black dress shirt but it was too drab, she wasn't going to a funeral, but she was ready to cause one.

Missy cringed as she thought about the fight she had with Giovanni. She wasn't an official team member but an ally he had gone as far to call her a friend. She didn't have an issue with his point of view and she could understand his concerns.

Her problem was his bossiness. She couldn't let him get away with that. That action alone was more than an annoyance, the way he looked at her, so smug, so troublesome. She was not one of his lackeys and she never would be.

She closed her eyes and resigned to the fact that he had won that round. She would have to be better prepared for a future fight. That didn't mean she would allow him to control her.

Her eyes combed the many outfit completions in the wardrobe. She spied a blue blazer and took it from its hanger.

As she looked it over a blue police box came into her mind's eye. Her actual friend, The Doctor.

She had crossed paths with him not too long ago. When she spotted him she was tickled, instead of coming up with some deviant plan to conquer the world she hid behind a corner. She supposed having newly regenerated into a woman had something to do with her shyness.

She recalled his friends or were they his minions, or his accomplices, she wasn't sure what they were to him. The poshly dressed redhead and her partner the Roman. They were a strange couple. They were an even stranger bunch when The Doctor was around.

She shook her head. Why was she recalling this now? Then it occurred to her when The Doctor was upset with his humans he was never upfront about it. He would change his plans, or go to an unplanned destination, he would often change something in his attire.

The Doctor's fourth incarnation had a knack for changing the length on his scarf when he was bothered by something or someone. From what she could tell his eleventh incarnation had a habit of changing the color of his bow tie.

She was still upset with Giovanni. She looked over her racks of close again. She decided to take a lesson from a friend.

Her smile grew as she snatched a white dress shirt, well fitted black pants, a tight-fitting blue double boned half-corset, and a cute purple and black bow tie. She quickly changed into the outfit.

While she tucked her shirt in and looked herself over. She looked like a modern-day Victorian. She spied the pants they looked nice, but she would have to change later.

Confidently she spun around and picked up her screwdriver. She pointed it at the mirror. " Hello, I'm the Mistress, The Queen of Evil and I happen to be in the mood to wear a bow tie."

She smirked as she slid the screwdriver into her purse. She took a stylish black purse from a hanger and teleported her belongings into it.

She took a brush from the stand and fixed her hair up. She brushed her bangs to the side and placed her hair in a ponytail.

She adjusted the bow tie before she strolled into the control room.

Ninetails cocked her head to the right. _You look funny Mistress._

" What made you think so," Missy replied.

She stepped up to her monitor and took notice of the time and date. It was September 12th, 2016, the time was eleven twenty-seven am. She had a good deal of free time on her hands. She typed in the coordinates of the area and began to search the area for other structures.

 _You're wearing a bow tie, usually its just a tie Mistress,_ Ninetails replied.

Missy pressed the search button. " I was in a bow tie kind of mood."

Ninetails eyes looked her over. _Aren't you worried about how they'll receive you Mistress?_

" Ninetails, I'm counting on it," Missy replied.

A map of the area appeared on the screen. Team Rockets Headquarters was massive, according to the map a neighboring base was connected by a tunnel. The base next door had several basements. According to the computer's records, it served as barracks, ammunition storage, and a pokemon training camp.

Team Rocket Headquarters was massive, it was over five hundred thousand square feet. She gawked at the discovery. Missy turned from the maps and data. She sighed, she had no reason to visit the base next door, but she wanted to see what else their headquarters had to offer.

Missy had the tardis assemble a team of pokemon for her; Ninetails, Emolga, Pidgeot, Absol, Vespiquen, and Hydreigon. Her purse became slightly heavier as the pokeballs were teleported inside.

Missy and ninetails made their way to the door as they did her umbrella manifested in her hand. She pushed the door open and stepped into the laboratory. She spun around and transformed the tardis into a black pokeball. She knelt down and placed it into her purse.

They exited the laboratory and took a left. Briskly they strolled down the vacant corridor.

 _I wonder where everyone is Mistress?_ Ninetails asked.

 _It's the middle of the day Ninetails they're either at lunch or working,_ Missy replied.

They continued down the corridor as they approached the elevator the doors jarred open.

A tall young scientist prepared to step off. His black hair had a mushroom cut that parted at his black eyes. He wore white pants and a v-neck shirt. His attire reminded her of a modern-day surgeons uniform. His black eyes leered at her through his glasses.

His lips curled as he approached her." The boss said you were charismatic, you have more charisma than I could have ever imagined. This is not what I expected from the girl from outer space."

Missy leaned into her umbrella." I'm not just a girl from outer space and I think you're aware of that."

They looked at one another over. His eyes slowly narrowed as he examined her features. They shied away when Missy leered at him.

He put his hand forward and showed her the corridor." Care to take a walk with me."

The request felt like it was more of a suggestion than an offer. Missy wanted to learn more about him. She took his side and looked ahead. Together they began to slowly walk forward.

He glanced over at her. " I hear your technology in the field of pokemon leveling and evolution is incredibly advanced. I would like to know how you achieved it?"

Missy leered at him for a moment, she didn't like how forward he was. He hadn't even bothered to introduce himself and that was just rude.

" I have technology that allows me to do so, you know clever things," she replied.

He put his hand in his pocket." I'm aware of your alliance with this organization."

Missy scoffed at his remark. " I'm aware of the deal your boss and I have. I'm not terribly fond of strangers arriving in strange places and asking me all sorts of strange questions."

He took a deep breath and gawked. "Professor Sebastian."

She stopped and begrudgingly and took it. " Missy."

He had a firm grip. It was a gesture of sincerity among humans.

He released her hand. " I am a busy man I get caught up in my work. You're right I was being a little too forward. I just thought you had been informed of my arrival and my request for an audience with you."

Missy was taken aback by his apology. " No one's mentioned anything to me."

" Then I will need to be more forward with the team," he muttered.

" So you're behind the ditto project?" she asked.

He frowned at the question. " Yes, the ditto breeding project," he said. " If we can ever get it right we will be able to breed some of the strongest pokemon. In order to do that we need to have specimens of the strongest pokemon. The boss told me you have a device that is exceptional in the area of pokemon leveling. I would like to learn more about it."

Missy drew her screwdriver and gave it wave. " This is a screwdriver." She placed it in the palm of her hand and put her finger on the slider. " When I engage the slider it levels pokemon to the desired level," she explained.

He eyed the device. " How does it work?"

" The screwdriver takes the surrounding energy and creates a singularity with it. That energy is what I use to level the pokemon," Missy explained.

" Man-made energy or the energy from the planet?" he asked.

" My screwdriver uses the surrounding particles of energy," she explained.

He leered at her screwdriver his eyes meticulously analyzed the device. She allowed him to look it over, while she waited she watched him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something really bothered her about him.

" What kind of energy do you use?" he asked.

She was astonished he had caught her attempt to meander around the information pertaining to the screwdrivers main mechanic. Missy resigned to the fact that she was going to have to do one better.

" I use artron energy to power mine," she replied.

" Can other sources of energy be used?" Professor Sebastian asked.

" Any kind of energy can be used to power the screwdriver," Missy answered.

" Can the energy be used for anything else?" he asked

Missy rolled her eyes. His unsatisfiable curiosity bothered her the most. He was the type of scientist who could ask meaningful questions all day. The type of man who would go to any length to figure out a problem.

" That depends on what you want to do," she cautiously answered.

" What if I wanted to do anything?" he asked.

" Well, the screwdriver can manipulate particles of energy to unlock doors, hack computers and other things, but that sort of ability requires a telepathic connection. Time Lords can link with a screwdriver because we have the mental capacity to do so, a human on the other hand, might have limited control," Missy answered.

" I think we could have someone ready within the year. let's say I made a screwdriver, what kind of energy would you recommend I use?" Professor Sebastian asked.

After he asked the question Missy came to the conclusion that he was going to ask for the schematics for the screwdriver. If she had to surrender the schematics she knew it could take years to create a functioning screwdriver.

Even if they were successful the weak energy levels on this world ensured they would have tremendous difficulty harnessing the energy from the planet.

They would have to create their own, she knew that would require a tremendous amount of power. It was a guarantee that they could never use it against her. With this in mind, the best resolution would be to offer it to him before he could ask more questions.

" Any and every kind of energy, even if you produce it yourself. The kind of crystal that is placed in the device will determine what kind of energy can be used. Put a thunder stone chip at the top and you'll have to use an electrical current. Put a radiation crystal in there and you would have to use the surrounding radiation energy," Missy explained.

" I see," he simply replied.

" You seem like a clever man, I'm sure you would have hours of fun experimenting with your own screwdriver. I'll tell you what, I'll print out a schematic for you," Missy offered.

He grinned at her offer. " I will take your offer, but I wanted to know if it was possible for you to create a working prototype. That kind of technological advancement would be a tremendous help for the battle."

She leered at him. " Of course, I'll fix you up a working prototype. When it's ready I'll bring it to you."

" I don't think that will be necessary," he said as he fished through his pocket. He pulled out a business card and offered it to her. " When it's ready just give me a call. I will be on base for the next ten days and I have no qualms regarding a pickup time."

Missy took the card and looked over the simple business card. It had nothing more than a name, email address, and a phone number. She took her wallet from her bag and placed the card inside.

" Alright, it might be a day or two but I'll let you know when it's ready," Missy said.

" Please have the schematics ready as well," he added.

Missy placed her hand on her hip. " Got any other request?"

" I think that's all I will be needing. It was a pleasure meeting you Missy. Good day," he said, he turned and continued to walk down the hall.

She was annoyed by his promptness in business it was rude. He struck her as the kind of scientist who's consumed by his work. She had seen similar individuals before, they were the type of people who weren't mindful of others.

She loudly scoffed as she punched in the coordinates for the elevator. She was vexed by his curtness. She bushed her foot against ninetails and pressed the teleport button. There was a flash of brilliant with light as she reappeared in front of the elevator.

Missy turned and watched the Professor turn. He smirked at her from afar before he turned and continued along his way. She rolled her eyes before she tapped the up button.

 _I really don't like him, Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

 _He's the kind of scientist who will go to any length for an answer. I'll be keeping my eyes on that one,_ Missy replied as the doors opened.

Ninetails stepped onto the elevator. _Do you think he's dangerous Mistress?_

 _More so than the others,_ she replied as she stepped inside.

Missy looked over the available floors. The roof, B-1, B-2 was the command center's floor, B-3 was the office floor, B-4 was housing, B-5 was laboratories and after her forced excursion she suspected B-6 was tied to the fifth floor, B-7, the last two selections were off limits, B-8 was records, she shuttered at the final selection B-9 the prison. The only floors left to explore where B-1 and B-7.

Missy speculated that the lower the floor level the more important it was. She didn't want to cause an alarm or raise too many questions by arriving unexpectedly to the seventh basement. She pressed the button for B-1.

The doors shut, after a second she felt the upward movement of the lift.

Ninetails looked at the selected floor. _Mistress where are we going?_

Missy leaned into the elevator wall. _I want to see the rest of the base for myself._

The elevator jarred up as it continued its ascent. After a moment of moderate travel, the lift arrived at the selected floor.

The doors steadily opened and revealed a white wall. A black and white directory was mounted on the wall. Missy stepped off the lift and looked over its contents.

Team Rocket HQ First Floor Directory

West Wing

Break Room 101

Cafeteria 102

Mission Training

Tunnel to Main Barracks

East Wing

Hanger 1- 18

Arsenal

 _He certainly has a lot stocked piled,_ Missy said as she looked over the sign.

 _Team Rockets operatives have always been well-prepared Mistress,_ Ninetails replied.

 _Let's see how well their people have prepared,_ Missy said as she turned left.

She walked past the glass walls of the break room. She looked inside, the room was very large, it was filled with tables and chairs. A sofa had been placed in front of a massive big screen television. A few team members had gathered around it.

It was a standard break room, she quickly lost interest and went on her way. They passed by another room. The cafeteria was bustling with team members. To spite the number of people in the room she couldn't hear anything from her side of the hall.

She stopped and took a look inside. The team members were clearly engaged in their own affairs, talking, laughing, and reading, it was typical human behavior. It became clear to her that the base was well built. These rooms must have been constructed with materials that could drown out the sound very well.

Missy looked the sign over and turned right. She and ninetails pass by the break room before encountering a set of double doors. The sign above it read: Cafeteria. Missy opened the right door and peeked inside.

The cafeteria was bustling with people. The Very large room was filled with lunch tables and vending machines. A kitchen and serving line in the back. Missy listened to the clanking of pots and pans. A few workers were busy preparing lunch. She spied a clock on the far wall, it was nearly noon.

She shut the cafeteria door and looked down the hall. She wanted to see what their mission training was like. She walked down the hallway and came to a counter flanked by steel doors. There was a sign on the counter: Out to lunch. A false clock was on the counter, the dials were set to one pm.

Missy shook her head a touch disappointed that she wouldn't get any insight today. She needed to know how they operated in combat. She turned and made her way back down the corridor.

 _So much for that plan,_ she said.

 _Mistress what will we do?_ Ninetails asked.

She pondered wandering the hangers. She could imagine being approached by another team member and being bombarded with questions. That indignation wasn't something she wanted to deal with.

 _We're going to check out the break room?_ Missy replied as they strolled on.

Ninetails glanced over at her. _The break room, really Mistress._

Missy smirked, the idea did seem ridiculous. She thought she could gain insight from it.

 _Yes_ really, she replied.

They stopped in front of the glass doors to the break room. She took the handle and gave it a good push. The door was heavy but opened easily.

She spotted an available table close to her. She pulled out the chair and took a seat.

She watched the team members closely. The most active group were the people around the television. They shouted profanities as they watched a pokemon battle. Curious about there aggravation, she decided to watch them from afar.

On the screen, a young male trainer pointed ahead. A nidorino charged at a gengar. The ghost leaped back but not in time to avoid the horn attack. Nidorino dug its horn into the gengar's chest. The ghost type took a heavy blow and was knocked back.

A young girl called out to the ghost type pokemon. The pokemon's eyes glowed red as a shadow ball formed before it.

The crowd at the stadium cheered as the pokemon readied its attack.

" Uh oh, looks like nidorino might be in serious trouble," the announcer said.

Gengar launched the shadowball at its opponent. The opposing trainer attempted to get his pokemon to dodge, but his efforts failed. The black orb of energy crashed into the pokemon and sent it flying into the dirt arena. Nidorino attempted to get up but collapsed to the ground.

" Looks like you owe me a thousand yen," a rocket grunt said to grunt next to him.

" Double it on the next battle?" his co-worker said.

Two new challengers pictures appeared on the screen. " Up next in the Silph Cup is Krista from Celadon City. She's up against Drew of Pewter City," the announcer said.

She eyed the team members. A few of them chatted amongst themselves, but most of the people in the room had their eyes glued to the screen.

The children on the program couldn't have been any older than twelve. They were so young, she knew trainers started their journey at the age of ten. Even with that knowledge, Missy was dumbfounded by the power a child could possess.

Drew gently tossed his ball into the arena. A slowbro emerged from it. The pokemon pink pokemon's shell flopped onto the ground. The pokemon stared blankly ahead. Krista smirked as she tossed her ball. A jynx materialized on her side of the arena.

Missy watched the pokemon's long locks of blond hair sway with her body. She had read about the pokemon, it was a psychic and ice type. It was one of the few pokemon who's entire species was female.

Krista pointed ahead and shouted a command. Jynx winked at her opponent before she blew the slowbro a kiss. Slowbro continued to obliviously stare onward. Missy couldn't tell if the pokemon was even aware of what was going on.

" What a lovely kiss," the announcer said.

The group in the room laughed at the announcer's quip.

 _That was a good one Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

Slowbro's eyes dropped as the pokemon fell into a deep slumber.

" This guy should have used a better pokemon," a rocket grunt said.

" Ya, only an idiot trains a pokemon that stupid," another grunt replied.

Her opponent was unwilling to yield, he shouted an order at his sleeping pokemon. To everyone's surprise, the slowbro raised its arm and put its finger in the air.

" Just when you thought it was over folks, slowbro counters with sleep talk," the announcer said. " It's using calm mind, looks like Krista might have a harder time than we all expected."

The move calm mind was used to raise a pokemon's special attack by one stage. She wondered if his move set was intended to stall, possibly a rest, sleep talk, calm mind, and an attack. Probably a very powerful attack, she thought.

His opponent was quick to shout out another command. The jynx calmly walked next to the slowbro and slapped it in the face. Slowbro took a good deal of damage, to spite the pain it must have been in, the pokemon continued to stare onward seemingly unphased by the battle.

" Oww, wake up slap, slowbro might be in serious trouble folks," the announcer said.

Drew smirked as he shouted an order. Slowbro's mouth opened as flames formed inside. The seemingly oblivious pokemon looked at its opponent and in a surprising comeback move, it used the move flamethrower.

Jynx shrieked as the flames surrounded it. The crowd cheered as the flames ceased. Jynx wobbled over before collapsing to the ground. Her trainer looked on in disbelief before she pointed her ball and recalled the pokemon.

" With a surprising move, Drew wins the round," the announcer said.

" Flamethrower!" the grunt shouted. " Stupid technical machines!"

The grunt next to him smiled with deep satisfaction. " Looks like you owe me."

His partner leered at him. " Want to double down again?"

" Oh common Joe, I know you don't have that kind of spare change."

Joe exchanged the playful expression. " I got it."

Missy rolled her eyes and focused on the tournament. She came to the conclusion that the team members around her were petty. The lower ranking members of Team Rocket seemed to have the lowest intelligence of the bunch. Butch, Cassidy, Domino and even Iron Mask were smarter than this lot.

In five days time, there would be a battle. Team Rockets field agents were smart, she hoped the commanders were smarter.

Team Flares red F emblem popped into her head. They had five days to figure out what they were up to. Every time she and Giovanni traveled they would come back with more questions than answers.

They had learned a good deal about their opponent, but they still didn't know enough about Team Flare, the vampires, or The Professor, not to mention the Time-Space Tower. For a moment she regretted not questioning Lysandre's motives when they first encountered.

The battles on the television raged, more bets were placed, and the conversations grew to wild for her taste. Missy glanced at the clock and was thankful the time was 12:51. She got up from her chair, together she and ninetails left the noisy room.

On her way to the elevator, she passed many groups of Team Rocket grunts and a few office workers.

A young rocket grunt strutted past a few boys. She looked snazzy in her black uniform.

She spun around and pointed at the boys who followed her. " I'm going to show you both how to win the simulation."

One of them gawked at her. " I'm not going to lose to you again."

They fell out of earshot as she hastened her pace. Missy shook her head as she pressed the down button. She waited a moment for the elevator when it arrived seven grunts exited. A few of them glared at her as they got out.

She and ninetails stepped inside. She tapped the button for B-3.

 _Do you think he's still upset about yesterday Mistress?_ Ninetails asked.

 _Maybe, I'm still bothered by it then I have no doubt he is,_ Missy replied.

 _Perhaps you should apologize Mistress,_ Ninetails suggested.

The elevator came to a halt and door slowly opened. _Nothing to apologize for._

They stepped onto the floor. It was bustling with people. Office workers were busy exchanging pleasantries and meandering with folders. A man briskly walked past her while texting on his phone. As she walked down the corridor an almost unheard silence came and went in the hallway.

She shrugged it off attributing the behavior to human gossip and misunderstandings. She paid little attention to anyone as she made her way to the double rosewood doors of Giovanni's office.

Missy got ready to knock but was put off when Giovanni began to speak.

" I understand your situation, you're going to have to set aside this matter for the moment. I want your people in Kalos by tomorrow morning," Giovanni said, he set the phone back onto the receiver.

Ninetails curiously looked up at her. _I wonder what that was about Mistress?_

Missy gently rapped on the door. _We'll find out soon enough._

" Come in," Giovanni said.

He took a sip of his coffee while she took her seat. Persian rubbed against his leg. The cat purred as he nuzzled Giovanni.

He looked at her, that look in his eyes was scrutinous. " A bow tie?"

She flicked the bow tie. " Bow ties are cool."

He glanced at his computer screen and tapped the enter button on his keyboard. " I can't believe I'm having this discussion with a woman."

Missy put her fingers to her chest and showcased the bow tie. " There's nothing to discuss."

Giovanni sighed. " You're a stubborn girl, fine, who am I to tell you what you should and shouldn't wear."

Missy huffed. " You really shouldn't."

Giovanni's eyes combed over her attire as he leered at her. " Did you bring the information I requested?"

She teleported the report to his desk. He opened it and looked at the contents.

He set the report aside. " You never told me what happened on opening night. "

" The guest talked about music and the lack thereof. I had only been there a few minutes when Lysandre and Godey came on the stage. They had a speech about how the tower was supposed to quell the Gods. Team Flare was there, I had no idea who they were or what they were up to," she explained.

Giovanni's finger scratched in between persian's ears. "It's troublesome, you mentioned him summoning Palkia and Dialga, but had no real insight into the event."

" Insight, I had none. Lysandre and I spoke that's when he told me that he envisioned a new world. Not too long after that he and his team attacked me. That's when Palkia and Dialga showed up. Lysandre was using the adamant staff to attempt to control Dialga. From what I saw and what we know now he failed and retreated. That's when Dialga attacked me and he sent me back into the past," she explained.

" He launched you into the past?" Giovanni asked.

Missy sneered as she recalled the event. " Yes, that temporal abomination launched me back to 990 AD."

He rolled his fingers behind persian's ear. " That's when your story began."

" No that's when my legend began, that's the day I happened upon that village. Technically my story began on September 17th, 2016," Missy replied. She rolled her fingers in ninetails head fur. " With the tower in mind, I think we should travel to the second grand opening. It will be a good opportunity to see the mechanics of the tower."

" I think it might be better to travel to 1909. We could gain better insight and potentially stop the events of that night," Giovanni suggested.

Missy lifted her fingers from the fox's head. " No, we can't-do that. Directly crossing timelines is dangerous, we have everything to lose should we encounter myself or Team Flare. Especially if they realize who you actually are, they could change their plans entirely."

" Change their plans?" he inquired.

" Think about it, they could change their motives and attempt to kill you, they could go back to the start of Team Rocket and destroy the organization before you could ever become a threat or they could do something else entirely," Missy explained.

Giovanni's eyes had widened he gazed down at the report. Missy leaned back into her chair and let him take the information in.

" What's stopping them from doing that now?" he asked.

Missy folded her hands. " Team Flare clearly knows enough to realize such an attack would create a paradox. I think the Professor has been educating them about time travel for some time."

" What makes you so sure she's the one behind it?" he asked.

Missy smiled as she leaned back in her chair. " When we encountered Team Flare at the Ruins of Alph she's the one that sent Lysandre and Malva through the gate. The course of their actions implied that they were waiting for her approval, in the picture she was the one using the vortex manipulator, that tells me she knows more then Malva, and we just learned that she's creating Vampires."

" Yes until we encountered Giratina I had thought the Vampires were the ones behind this," he admitted.

" I don't like to make assumptions, we need to learn more," she said.

" So the grand re-opening is our best bet," he said. Giovanni picked up his mug and took another long drink of coffee.

She stood up and mounted it on his desk. " Then it's settled, excuse me."

Missy teleported herself to the wardrobe. She fished around the racks for a moment before coming across a long and narrow black skirt. It flowed at the train. The skirt was sleek and elegantly designed. She snatched a pair of flats and changed close.

She stepped in front of the mirror and looked over her attire. She flicked at the bow tie once more, what she really needed for the occasion was a broach. She was at a loss on that one, she had never bothered to acquire such an item. Still, the bow tie had put him off. She had achieved her goal, so she decided to keep it for the time being.

As she placed her hair in a bun she wondered if she should wear a jacket. She had the tardis check the weather. The results were projected onto the mirror. Alamos Town, May 12th, 1911, sunny with a high of seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit or twenty-three degrees Celsius.

Missy smiled she was perfectly dressed for the day ahead. She snatched her umbrella and teleported back into his office. Giovanni was busy typing on his computer. She frowned disappointed that he had carried on with his own agendas.

Missy twirled before she leaned into his desk. " How do I look?"

He looked over at her and leaned back into his chair. He frowned before as he crossed his arms. " If you lost the bow tie I'd say you were ready for a mission."

Missy huffed as she stepped away from his desk. " No."

 _Mistress, I think he's got a point,_ Ninetails said as she rubbed against her side.

 _You're all going to have to deal with it,_ she replied.

Giovanni rolled his eye's. " Bow tie or not I'm pleased that we can return to our travels."

He got up from his desk and stepped around to the other side. She looked over to him but decided to say nothing.

Giovanni approached her, persian trailed behind him. The cat's eyes had a disgusted look, but to spite his malcontent he remained quiet. He brushed up against Giovanni's leg.

Giovanni offered her his hand." Shall we?"

Missy smirked before she took it. " Of course."

She pressed the travel button and the room became a white haze. The cream-colored walls of his office blended into an array of pastel shades of yellows and rosy pinks. The colors meshed into all shades of green.

As they traveled Missy could have sworn she heard the subtle notes of a piano being played. The sound grew as they approached the past.


	25. Return to Alamos

o0o

* * *

The music grew louder when they arrived. The piano cords crescendoed into a beautiful circlet before the player gradually declined the keys into a shimming melody. If she had the piece of music in her hand she would have confirmed the Adagio.

Missy released Giovanni's hand

and stepped away as she looked around. The sunlight glistened through the snow-white petals of a flowering Dogwood. The tree's had been planted along the roads side.

She looked over at the stone and wood houses. The architecture of the city had changed, updated, the homes seemed grander and the shops had lost their olden day luster.

 _This place has really changed Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

 _I don't like it,_ she replied.

 _It's more modern Mistress, I think it's elegant in a way,_ the fox said as she turned her attention to Giovanni.

He spied the buildings, his eyes moved over the shops, a few women went along their way stopping to briefly peek at the wares in the many stores across the street. The store's window was filled with long dresses that had been placed on mannequins, a pipe shop, and a toy store. He quickly lost interest and looked down the path ahead.

She huffed at the sight. " Window shoppers."

To spite the day being a Saturday the streets were fairly empty. The path ahead was clear, in the distance small groups of people meandered along the path. In a courtyard, ahead patrons of the day took in the sites and meander to and past a few vendors. Others sat on benches along the way.

A few blocks ahead she spied the cathedral. The diamonds like glass glistened in the sunlight, the pearl orbs on the opposite tower reflected the sunlight. A group of starly became startled as the piano hit a high C. The small birds took flight and retreated from their roost in the pearl tower.

The mountains and lush gardens reminded her of Spain, the Spanish architecture added to the illusion. She shook her head and discarded the thought once more.

Ninetails eyes softened as she took in the notes. _Mistress, this music is unlike anything I've ever heard before._

She closed her eyes and listened to the ambient notes as they carried on. Her hearing was good but not good enough to make out the entirety of the piece from her location. She sighed she was too far away.

 _You can hear that from here?_ Missy asked.

 _Can't you Mistress?_ the fox asked.

 _Not that well, I'm sure there will be lots of music to listen to once we get inside,_ Missy replied.

Missy glanced at persian. The music didn't seem to phase the cat. He just dully looked onward as if he were in a trance of some kind. Perhaps it was affecting him more then she realized or maybe it was something else.

" So this is Alamos," Giovanni said as he took in the sights. " This is truly a remarkable place."

Missy took his side. " It surely is something different, I don't think I've seen anything quite like The Time-Space Tower."

" Really, you've never seen anything like it?" Giovanni asked as he began to walk the path.

" I've seen lot's of things, not much can compare to this," she replied.

Giovanni's eyes widened at the prospects she presented. "Well, what else can?"

Missy took his side. " Notre Dame."

With great confusion, Giovanni cocked an eyebrow. Yet another reminder that she wasn't on Earth. He hadn't seen anything beyond his own world. He was quite, perplexed by what she could tell. She kept that in mind as she carried on.

" Oh right, that's out of your world," she said, Giovanni's eyes narrowed with discontent. " It's an ancient cathedral, a massive cathedral. I was there for the opening day in 1345 I thought it was a twisted dedication to art, music, and whatever deity they worshiped. When I arrived I thought it was some sort of twisted dedication to art. Nowadays it's just a boring stone monument."

" Was it anything like this?" he asked again.

" In many ways, it was, in many it wasn't..." she trailed off as she thought of the many places she had visited. " The Singing Towers of Darillium."

" Darillium?" he asked.

" Yes, Darillium, boring inhospitable place. The towers were formed by nature when the wind passes through they come to life with the sounds of music," she explained.

Giovanni's lips curled. " What else is out there?"

Missy looked ahead in an attempt to hide her annoyance. The music grew louder as they got closer to the Time-Space Tower. Just ahead of them she spied a wrought iron arch. The path below it leads into the garden.

" There's a restaurant, but it's always overbooked," she deadpanned.

A couple of children darted past Giovanni causing him to stop. They laughed and called out to one another as they ran under the arch. Their shoes clapped as they moved along the flagstone path.

He shrugged before stepping forward. " It always is, I can imagine their food would be noteworthy."

" Wouldn't care to know, dining out isn't exactly my thing," Missy replied.

He looked over and raised a brow. " Then what is your pass time when you travel the ages?"

She snickered at the thought, what she really liked to do was conquer or destroy worlds. She got the impression that he could understand that, but she didn't want Giovanni to see her as a destroyer of worlds.

" I watch them, learn a thing or two as I meander through the years." She blushed at the thought again. " Sometimes talk to important people, sometimes I'm a God, and others, well I can't be held accountable for my actions, so I have a lot of fun," she replied.

Giovanni stopped the look he had was perplexing. " What do you mean by that?"

She laughed, he was so blatantly curious. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, " Sometimes, I'll just take over for the fun of it."

He stepped away and smiled. " Really?"

She brushed past him. " Oh yes."

Ninetails slowly took her master's side. _Mistress, that's what you do?_

 _It's fun ninetails, I'll show you sometime,_ she replied.

Giovanni smirked as they continued along the path. " I'd love to hear those stories."

Ninetails gawked as her pace slowed. _Just showing up and taking over is your idea of a good time? Mistress you told me there were beautiful things out there._

Missy's grip on her umbrella tightened. _There are beautiful things out there, there's also a universe full of dangerous, rowdy, and uncivilized creatures. Sometimes I show up and teach them all a lesson._

They walked past the entrance to the garden and passed the last Dogwood in the row. They stepped onto a court of white wash stone. This was more open then the street entrance they had before. Missy looked at the town and noticed they were connected.

The court was filled with people dressed in fine summers wear. All of them had a look of bliss as they passed through. Most of the benches outside of the tower were occupied. A young couple strolled past as they made their way to the garden.

The young lady looked at her companion. " The music is unlike anything I've ever heard before."

He took the girls arm. " I wonder if we'll get the same acoustics if we sat in the garden."

She warmly smiled. " It's better than us basking in the sun all day."

They fell out of earshot as they approached the elegant gates of the Time-Space Tower. Just past the gate were three white walnut doors. A group of older woman stepped out of the furthest door.

Missy and Giovanni climbed the short stairway. His persian took his side as he stepped ahead of her. He pulled the door open and held it for her.

She smiled, in this era, other humans would have considered it rude for him not to open the door, and possibly a noteworthy interaction for anyone who might be watching them.

Instinctively she blushed. " Why thank you, sir."

He looked away and scoffed. "Don't get used to it."

Missy spun around as he entered. " Was'nt planning on it."

He crossed his arms as he stepped forward. Persian meekly walked behind him. Missy turned and looked around.

They had changed the entrance completely. What used to be a parlor was now a lobby, granite stone lobby. Vacant and empty, the only thing that filled the room was the music and a sign placed at the foot of a mural.

Welcome

to

The Time-Space Tower

Stadium Seating to the right

Balcony Seating to the left

Please have your tickets ready.

Just beyond the sign was a mural of a large Maple tree. Small feet hung from a limb where a young girl sat. Her eyes were closed, she had a blissful look as she blew into an instrument that looked like a leaf.

Missy searched the rest of the tree, but there was only that girl. Below her, a sunrise had been drawn in along with a glaceon and leafeon. Both pokemon were harmoniously stepped in the girl's direction.

He momentarily looked at the mural and turned to her. " So this is where it all began?"

Missy gingerly looked away realizing she hadn't brought up her first encounter with Lysandre. Her thoughts raced, she hadn't told him about their first encounter. She quickly came up with a way to explain that situation.

" This is where the real quarrel between us began," she replied.

His eyes shot over at her. "What do you mean by that?"

" Lysandre and I encountered each other once before this, of course at the time he was posing a priest. Worst liar I've ever seen, oh my gosh, he tried to seduce me," she explained.

He twisted around and looked at her. "Wait, what?"

" I mistakenly went to 1864 and-" the intense look in his eyes put her off.

Giovanni coldly leered at her. "And?"

" To put a long story short he was giving away mega stones at the Brass Tower congregation, so I took them from him," she replied.

He let out a long drawn sigh. " Why didn't you tell about this sooner?"

She crossed her arms and looked into his eyes. " There's been so much going on. It's been the last thing on my mind."

He gawked at the notion. " The last thing, the only thing that's been on mine is fixing this. What else haven't you told me?"

She kept her cool as she gazed on. He was clearly upset, admittedly she didn't know how to handle the situation. He didn't trust her, the fact that he still believed Vampires were the ones behind this made it more apparent to her.

 _Mistress, he's scaring me, you should really apologize to him,_ Ninetails said while she watched him.

 _I'm going to have to better than that,_ Missy replied.

Her mind went through the events of the past week. She hadn't mentioned it, she hadn't thought of it much. She still didn't see how it fit into the grand scheme of things.

The truth of the matter wasn't the fact that it wasn't relevant, but the fact that neither of them had been completely open with one another, that needed to change.

She took a step back and placed her hand on her hip. " Oi, it was an afterthought. Hell, crashing in mi tardis, chasing celebi, being captured, and all this research into whats happening in the world put me off. Not to mention all of the other things that have plagued mi mind since I got here, that night hasn't even popped up into my realm my of consideration."

His eyes narrowed. " So you take the stones and it became an afterthought?"

" Yes, I wanted their energy and after I discovered they had no value to me, I moved on," she replied.

He placed his hand on his forehead. " Missy."

She placed her umbrella down. " What? It's not like you've been upfront about things. Hell, up until a few minutes ago you were still convinced that the Vampires were behind all of this. That tells me a lot."

" We'll we had little to no information to prove that it wasn't them," he replied.

She fanned her hand before her. " I told you they didn't have the technology to flee the vortex."

He coldly leered on. " They could have taken it from someone else, that's what you do."

The concept actually caught her off guard. The idea was something she hadn't considered.

" I hadn't thought of that," she admitted.

" Your lack of perception is your downfall," he replied. " You don't take those kinds of things into consideration."

Missy placed her hand on her hip. " My perception only goes as far as my knowledge."

He slipped his thumb into his pocket. " Right you can't possibly know everything about my world."

She huffed. " That's why I bother to learn things. All of the things your lot doesn't know are yours. Let's take the vortex for an example, it's a hard place to get to and even harder to leave. It's inhospitable, almost unlivable, and there's not much living there. So why didn't you believe me?"

Missy could tell she had struck a chord with him. He was frustrated with her. His eyes loomed over the room as he searched for a way out. As she watched she knew she had gotten right where she wanted him to be.

After a moment he replied, " I didn't have all of the facts."

" You could have asked more relevant questions," she said.

His gaze diverted for a brief instant. For the first time ever she couldn't glean what was going through his mind. Persian glanced up at him, but to her surprise, the cat sat still, steady, and most notably quite.

" I didn't realize how much there was to learn," he replied.

" That's your pitfall," she said.

" Perhaps," Giovanni said. " I can't learn everything in a day, or a week, or even an entire lifetime." He reached out to her. " My point is, I'm not supposed to be doing this alone."

" Your not," Missy said as she approached him. " You're going to have to trust me."

He pulled his hand back as she approached. " I trust you."

She kept her distance. " Than it's not nearly enough. I have no idea what your plans are."

" I don't have any major plans at the moment," he said.

Missy gawked in disbelief. " Your scientist and a team are hard work building weapons and you don't have a plan."

" I have a strategy, I have people all over the world looking for Team Flare. After hearing what Giratina had to say I sent a team to Kalos to conduct a more thorough investigation," he explained.

" To Lumiose?" she asked.

" Yes," he said before he let out a sigh. " There are so many things that I don't bring up, most of it isn't relevant to our mission."

" That's not my point," she said.

His eyes narrowed as he gazed at her. " Then what is it?"

She was pushing him too much, the last thing she needed was for him to get upset. He had gotten considerably better at controlling his emotions, but when came to Team Rocket he always became defensive. The strongest leaders in the galaxy were always mindful of their followers, but not to this degree. She decided to state her concerns and move on for the moment.

She took a breath and relaxed. "There's is a lack of transparency between us and that has to change."

His hand fell out of his pocket when the clatter of footsteps entered the room. A trio of elderly women stepped into the lobby. His eyes looked over the group momentarily.

Her grip tightened around the handle of the umbrella. Team Flare could be here right now for all they knew ready to attack them while they were busy arguing. She watched the lively group of friends, they had hardly paid them any attention. To spite their lack observation she watched them leave to be sure they weren't a threat.

Giovanni accepted this as well and diverted his attention back to her. " This isn't the best place to talk about of this." He stepped forward and offered her his hand. " But I think your right, we need to be more open with each other."

She took his hand and solidly shook it. " Then it's agreed."

She looked at then peered into his eyes. She took it and gave a solid shake. Just as the had engaged it their hand departed from one another.

He took her side and gestured ahead. " Shall we?"

" Let's go," Missy replied.

 _Mistress, are you going to tell him about us?_ Ninetails asked as she walked with them.

 _Not a chance,_ Missy replied as they rounded the corner.

 _But Mistress, you just had a whole conversation about the importance of trust,_ Ninetails said.

 _Can you imagine how he would react ninetails,_ Missy replied. She glanced down at the fox, the pokemon looked like she was going to be sick. _He'd have you put on a dissecting table, and me, well, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath._

She continued to look ahead, falsely giving the impression of deep concern.

The approached a series of paned glass windows. She stopped and looked past the glass.

Before Missy was a massive marble floor. On either side of the center were stadium seats. The music hall was nearly at capacity. In the center a young man played the piano, the notes ebbed through the glass.

Giovanni stepped next to her and looked inside. " Do you listen to music?"

She took her attention away from the player. " I listen to it from time to time."

" How about you?" she asked.

" I find myself listening to records occasionally," he replied.

She was astonished by his answer. " Records?"

His eyes gleefully narrowed as he looked at the pianist. " They have excellent audio quality, sure you can re-create any work of music, but its the performance that counts."

" Let's have listen," Missy said as she walked off.

Giovanni was quick to follow her. " Alright."

" Alright let's see what we can glean," Missy said as she took his side.

They strolled along the corridor until they reached a set of double doors. Missy opened the door and stepped inside the concert hall. The stage was more like a large and very long arena. Bright and colorful hues glistened on the white marble. The colors originated from an elegant but natural stained glass window at the end of the concert hall.

A sign had been placed close to the entrance to the main hall.

For the comfort and safety of our guest.

Please return all outside pokemon to their pokeballs.

Giovanni leered at the sign before he reached into his jacket pocket. He drew persian's pokeball. He tapped the center button enlarging the pokeball. Persian meowed in protest. The cat slowly and apprehensively took a step back. Coldly he stared on as the bright red light overtook him.

 _He really didn't like that, of course, I don't think he understood it, Mistress,_ Ninetails quietly said.

 _The cats got a bit better, it's best not to draw attention to ourselves,_ Missy said as she took ninetails ball from her purse.

Ninetails looked down and nodded. Shame she had to get rid of another set of eyes, but she had to for the moment. She recalled the fox and tucked her ball into her purse.

The stadium seats were filled with many quiet and enchanted spectators. As she listened to the piece, Missy found herself mystified by the notes of the piano.

Giovanni stepped ahead he grinned as he took in the elegant sounds." Gaspard of the night, such a captivating piece."

Missy closed her eyes and took in the pianist playing. She could hear each and every keystroke and note perfectly. She warmly smiled as her eyes slowly opened. She looked over to Giovanni. He was equally captivated he wasn't focused on anything he just looked ahead.

Missy breathed in and allowed herself to relax. The piece was truly a work of its day and a presentation of the ages. It flowed like a melody through time, a brief melody. She dived in she had to admit it was an elegant piece. As the notes became more fractured and chaotic she felt a lesser degree of bliss.

" Too broad and broken, I can't say I'm a fan," she replied.

The soft and subtle sounds of footsteps brought took her back. On her right, a young sandy-haired, sleekly dressed usher approached them. Missy rolled her eyes in frustration the music was progressively growing worse by the moment. Now she had this matter to take care of.

" Can I see your tickets please?" he asked.

Missy flipped open the paper and lazily handed it to him. The piano notes became frenzied before slipping into a rolling melody once more. The music in this world was truly terrible. She glanced back at him, to her amusement he stared blankly at the paper.

" Is something wrong?" she asked.

" Ummm-" he studdered before offering her the paper. " It's just, it's opening day and well..." he trailed off.

She took the paper. " Well?"

" We weren't expecting you Misses Debussy," he said.

Her eyes shot over to the paper. She looked over her credentials, Diane Debussy, Graduate of the Kalos Institution of the Fine Arts, Composure, Song Writer... the list went on.

Giovanni put his hand on her shoulder as he leaned in to have a look. " Are you a fan of my wife's music?"

The usher's smile broke. " I adore the music she composes, magnificent, stunning, and every time I hear it I find myself entering new horizons."

" She has that effect," Giovanni replied.

He took the role so well. Missy couldn't help but blush.

Giovanni gestured to the pianist. " I have to ask who is this young pianist?"

" The pianist is Elliott Roth. That child fascinates me, I'm sure his experience can't compare to how your wife must play. I've listened to the recordings, I am deeply impressed and honored to be your company," he said.

Missy smiled as took the opportunity. " I hear the architect of this building was a fan as well."

The usher took a deep breath of exasperation. " Godey, the director. Of course, he's a fan. If you'd like I can let him know you're here."

Giovanni reached out to him. " Would it be possible for us to have an audience with the architect of this magnificent dedication to music?"

He put his hand on the back of his neck, the question had put him on edge. After a moment he replied, " I can ask around, I'm certain it won't be much of an issue. Please have a seat. I'll get back to you."

She and Giovanni nodded. A few steps down there was a pair of available seats. Missy stepped ahead of him and took the nearest.

He playfully grunted as he took the seat. " Looks like your a famous pianist again."

Missy crossed her arms and huffed. " At least I know how to play this time around."

She looked at the crowd they appeared to be captivated by the music. An elderly couple had their eyes closed and swayed with the piece. A group of young children smiled appearing to drift away with their imaginations. A young lady danced past Missy and Giovanni with peaceful bliss.

With a few short cords, the music ended. The pianist stood up and the crowd erupted into applause. Not wanting to draw attention to them, she politely clapped for a moment.

Elliot took a bow and allowed the applause to continue. After a moment he smiled as he showcased the room. " Thank you very much." He waited for the crowd to quite and when they did he continued, " For my final performance I'd like to introduce a new piece of music, a piece I wrote for a friend." His eyes softened as he looked over the audience. " I call it the Rapidash Steed."

The applause settled as he took his seat at the piano. For someone so young she had gotten everything she had expected. The opening notes had a certain ring to them. Faster than the last, more cheery and less mysterious. As he rolled the keys she smiled.

Giovanni glared onwards. " This is not what I had hoped for." He leaned into her. " Its almost a disgrace compared to his last performance."

She leaned into him. " It's cheery, happy, and I happen to like it."

He scoffed. " That makes one of us."

" You don't like cheery things?" she asked.

" I don't like cheery piano pieces with overstruck notes," he replied.

Soft and out of place footsteps crept up on the pair. Missy looked over and noticed that the usher had returned. He was very quick, Godey must have been a die-hard fan. She needed to do some quick research.

She smiled as he returned. " How did it go?"

He exchanged the look. " He was enthralled, he asked for you both to come up and join him in his private booth. He so graciously asked if you could play for us today."

Missy stood up. " Of course," she said not knowing what to play would be a problem. Still, the mission took precedence, she would hastily have to come up with a solution.

"We're more than happy to meet his acquaintance." Missy wearily looked up the stairs. "Can you take me to the ladies first I need to freshen up."

" Of course Misses Debussy," he said.

They took his lead. They left the main auditorium and entered the main corridor. They reached the windows end and entered a marble hallway. Just ahead was the familiar stairwell entrance to the balcony and beyond a sign stuck out from the top of the wall: Ladies.

She briskly walked past her companions. " If you'll excuse me."

She stepped ahead and carried herself like the wind. She rounded the corner and entered the elegant parlor. She stepped past the fine sofa's and coffee tables and entered the lavatory. She entered into the first stall and placed her purse on the hanger. With a quick thought, she teleported inside the tardis.

She hopped past the step and ran over the archive. With the press of a button, she did some quick reading on the person she had charaded as.

She discovered Diana Debussy had been married for over a year. She had written close to forty pieces of music most of which were noteworthy and respected. Missy had a striking resemblance to the actual woman, who she learned was on Holiday in the Aloha Region.

She let out a sigh of relief. There was nothing that would stop their mission today. She smiled as she teleported outside of the tardis and left the ladies room.

The usher escorted the pair through a white marble isle. The walked past the audience and meandered through an exit. He took them through a hallway filled with pictures of musicians and composers of yesterday. They climbed a grand spiral staircase and took a left entering another hall. The soon approached a set of eloquent cedar doors.

The usher stopped at the doors and opened the closest. " This way please."

She blushed, everyone was opening doors for her today.

" Thanks," she said.

Missy and Giovanni entered a grand balcony. Ahead of them were a few fine velvet chairs and a table at the center. Missy turned and took a seat next to Godey. He was dressed in a fine light blue suit. He looked over at her his soft brown eyes gazed at her for a moment.

He warmly smiled at them. " Misses and Mister Debussy, I am truly humbled by your company."

Giovanni reached out and shook his hand. " It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Godey's smile widened as he took her hand. " The pleasure is all mine. Please take a seat."

Missy took the closest seat to Godey." Thank you, this is quite the show."

He leaned back in his chair and looked over the audience. "It brings me great pleasure to see so many enjoy this place of gathering and music."

He seemed to be in a state of simper, he shook his head and continued. " After the disaster of the first opening, I never expected so many to come to the second. Let alone the great Diana Debussy and her husband. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She looked at the audience and momentarily embraced their mood. " How could I miss such a grand occasion. You dedicated your life to this structure it would be a shame for it to go unnoticed. "

Giovanni leaned closer to her. " We wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Godey nodded. " It's quite the occasion. At the opening ceremony, the Mayor said today marked a new beginning for the Town of Alamos."

" Might I ask what inspired such work?" she asked.

Godey's eyes softened as reminisced. " The idea came to me in a dream. On a late winters afternoon, I dozed off. I dreamt of a cathedral that touched the sky, a wonder that played music for the heavens and the masses. Now my dream has come to pass. What do you make of it Miss Debussy?"

Missy chose her words carefully. Whoever she was she was clearly revered in this day and age.

" I think its everything you wanted and more. Its magnificence alone could not describe what it means to this world and community. I think it's a grand place," she gently said.

" It is, it really is," Godey replied.

They gazed out at the audience a young male dressed in a lavender penguin tuxedo had taken center stage. He waved to the crowd before introducing himself. " Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I am Giuseppe Irving, today I'll be playing a piece I hold dear to my heart. Without further ado, I present Flight of the Noctowl."

The crowd erupted into applause as he took the piano. His opening notes were... Missy looked over to Godey and asked.

" I have to ask what was the other architect's ambition?" she asked.

Godey let out a long drawn sigh then frowned." Lysandre, he also had a passion for music. When we started this project he said to me he wanted a place to showcase songs of the ages. A place where all could hear the music of the divine and the day. He spent a good deal of time designing the cogs and chimes. He fabricated an acoustic system. Together we created the disk and collected music from all over the world. Short pieces mostly, Lysander did devise a more grand secondary system."

" A secondary system?" Missy inquired.

Godey looked at her and then ahead. " Yes, it was more complex capable of so much more then what I envisioned. We attempted to put it back, it was an ingenious system truly remarkable."

He paused in reminisce, " I remember opening night, I had just come back there was an emergency involving my daughter. He told me everything was ready, the party was growing impatient. We gave a brief speech and opened the doors. The music he chose... " he trailed off.

Godey looked down as if he were disappointed. " I'd never heard anything so dreadful before that night, well played but dreadful and then..." his word drifted off with him and for a brief moment, he was terrified. " I'm sure you've read the paper Misses Debussy."

" Of course, it was unfortunate," the sharp keystrokes, caught her attention and for a moment she listened. " Your, concierge mentioned me playing today," Missy mentioned trying to take Godeys mind off the topic.

Godey looked at her his eyes were filled with tenderness. " I am humbled by your generous offer. " He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pamphlet. He looked it over briefly and said. " I think we can slip you in just before the intermission."

He handed Missy the pamphlet. She looked it over making not of all the pieces that will be played and that had been played in the show. She pondered what she knew and then decided what she would play. Graciously she handed the pamphlet back to Godey.

He looked to Missy and then to Giovanni. " I would be honored if you and your wife joined me for dinner."

Giovanni put his thumb to his chin. Missy looked over at him and mouthed off the words no. That look in his eyes was playfull deviant she got the impression he would say yes just to bother her.

Missy smirked at him. " Sweetie, we have plans for this evening."

Giovanni rolled his eyes at her words. " It nearly slipped my mind, but we'll have to decline. We have been planning this getaway for some time. Perhaps we'll join you in the future."

Godey gave a respectful nod. " Perhaps some other time."

Missy glanced over to Giovanni. He looked smug he relaxed in his seat.

They were in Godeys company for a while. They paid great attention to the various artist performing.

A man with a fiddle wowed the audience with a story about the devil and a trip to Azalea Town looking for a soul to steal, he was a remarkable fiddle player. A flamboyant opera singer sang a song about a man named Figaro. The trio was delighted by a group that used machines to make music. The trio reveled in their conversation during the interments between performances.

After nearly two hours the usher that brought them in returned. Missy frowned at his arrival, she had to admit they were having a good time.

The usher approached them. " Misses Debussy we've arranged for you to play soon."

Missy looked up at him and gingerly smiled. " Alright." She turned to Godey and offered her hand. " It was a pleasure to be in your company."

He took her hand. " And a delight to be in yours. I look forward to listening to you play."

With those words, he released her hand. Giovanni too her side and together they walked into the hallway.

As they passed the elegant portraits of famous musicians Missy fished around her purse. She placed her hand on top of the black controller and began a search. In a split second, she discovered a piece of music that the actual Diana Debussy was going to release later in the year.

She pressed the print button telepathically. She felt the tardis twinge as it began to print out the sheets of music. It was an odd feeling, she shrugged as they walked forward.

" What will you play for us today?" the usher asked.

Missy teleported the printed sheet of music and looked at the title. " The spring waltz."

Giovanni looked over the papers. " Are you sure you can play that?"

Missy looked over the notes and cords and went over every detail. The piece had been written for a piano, she was certain she could pull it off.

" I've only been playing for a few hundred years," she whispered back.

The usher leads them down the hall and down an elegant spiral staircase. They walked onto the main level through another elegant corridor. They came across a lonely wooden door the sign above informed her that it was a stage entrance.

The usher opened the door for them. " This way, I look forward to hearing you play."

Missy cracked a smile. " Believe me when I say it will be out of this world."

" That's what they usually say Misses Debussy," he replied.

They turned a corner and walked briefly before entering a white set of double doors. They entered a side hall that was the entrance to the stage.

The usher looked at Missy and blushed, he smiled as he held the door for her. The pair stepped into a narrow corridor, the passage was brightened by the stage ahead.

Giovanni took her side. " I look forward to hearing this."

Missy rolled her eyes. " You'll never hear anything like it again."

His eyes widened with his smile. " Don't break a leg."

Missy turned and placed her hand on her hip. " It's go break a leg."

His eyes narrowed with his confusion. Missy let out a laugh as she turned. For a human, he had a lot to learn.

As she approached the stage the announcer took her side.

He leaned into her. " Misses Debussy, I am enthused to meet your acquaintance."

She let out a sigh of annoyance. " Believe me the pleasure is all mine."

" What should I say to the crowd?" he asked.

" Just tell them who I am, I'll take care of the rest," she replied.

" Ladies and Gentlemen we have a very special guest," he announced.

As Missy approached the stage she turned and glanced back at Giovanni. He leaned into the hallway wall. As he watched her he smirked. She stepped in front of the piano, the cheers from the audience erupted.

Missy opened her arms and embraced the crowd. " Well, it's good to see that most of you know me." She winked at the announcer and grinned in return before he walked off. " I'm not much of a speaker," she said, not sure what the real woman would say. " I'd like to play a very special piece for you all, Introducing the Spring Waltz."

The audience gently applauded as Missy sat on the piano bench. She counted to three and began.

Her fingers gently moved across the keys as she played the melody. It was like riding a bike, every note flowed into the next. Her expression changed to one of simper as she engaged the pedal and brought down the notes. It felt like time travel, as she approached the end of the piece she could feel the reaction of the audience.

They were stunned by her playing and mourned as she struck the final keys. She brought up the circle and gently ended the piece. There was a long pause, and then it happened the audience burst into cheers and praise. Missy stood up and looked at them all.

The announcer warmly smiled as he approached. " Ladies and Gentlemen what a fantastic piece of music." They erupted into cheers again. He simply smiled and waited for them to calm. " Like all good things, sometimes we must take a break from them. Ladies and gentlemen, there will be a one-hour intermission. Fine confections and drinks can be found in the lobby. We look forward to your return."

There was a disruption in the audience as people left their announcer turned and thanked her before walking away. Missy blushed before she made her way to the corridor and back to Giovanni.

He was deeply impressed, it was the gentle look in his eyes that gave it away. " You play like your twelve hundred."

She smirked before rolling her eyes. " I'm still a few years shy," she replied as she walked forward she gestured for him to join her. "Let's see what secrets this cathedral holds."

They made their way back into the hallway. They turned left and made their way to the main parlor. The room was filled with patrons and vendors.

Missy noticed Eliott talking with a few younger ladies. He glanced over at her and smiled. Missy and Giovanni turned when he called out to them.

" Misses and Mister Debussy," a gentle voice called out.

Missy turned to the sound and faced Elliot Roth. He warmly smiled at the pair before he waved them over. She looked over to Giovanni, he was annoyed by the action. Instead, of rejecting the invitation he walked over first. She watched him for a moment, he had become very confident.

As Giovanni approached he offered his hand. "Elliot Roth."

Elliot took it and gave it a shake. " Mister Debussy."

Missy took Giovanni's side. " It's a pleasure to meet you."

Elliot let go of Giovanni's hand and graciously smiled. " I am truly honored to be in your company. Your playing was something not of this world, I dare say the rumors are true, you really are spectacular."

Missy blushed at the compliment. " With practice comes perfection."

" Darling you really are perfection," Giovanni said before he put his arm around her.

" I must say you are an extraordinary couple," Elliot said.

A younger girl took his side. " Elliot, they're serving slowpoke tails."

He looked at her and smiled. " Darling have you met the Debussy's?"

She looked over at them and offered her hand. " It's a pleasure to meet you."

" Pleasure," Giovani deadpanned. " Your playing is impressive Mister Roth."

Elliot blushed in flattery. " It's trivial compared to your wives. Misses Debussy, I must ask what inspired such a piece?"

She was startled by the question. She looked at him for a moment and wondered what brought on such a curiosity. He genuinely wanted to get to know them. In the heat of the moment, she came up with an answer.

" The bloom of the first flowers after the last snow," Missy said.

Elliot and his companion graciously smiled. They had been touched by her words. It became clear to her that whoever this woman was she had to be brilliant.

Giovanni reached out to them in a manner that was poetically expressive. " Her way of viewing of things could be considered out of this world. Mister Roth my wife and I were on our way out for a constitutional. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Elliot glanced at Missy and Giovanni before he nodded. " Well if you happen to have an avian pokemon on you. I might recommend you two fly to the top of the tower. The balcony has an incredible view. Flew up there this morning to watch the sunrise, well I recommend seeing it for yourselves." The look he gave them was one of gratification.

Missy smiled. " My husband and I were hoping to see the heart of this musical monument."

Elliot's grin broadened. " It happens to be up there as well, I don't want to keep you two." He bowed then said, " Good day."

With those words, he and his companion walked off. They meandered their way through the gathering. The ladies he spoke with began to chat with one another. Their words were like a buzz. Missy turned to Giovanni and gave a smug look. He disregarded it as he walked off.

Missy quickly took his side and the pair made their way to a double glass door that leads outside.

They walked through the exit and entered a Spanish style patio. Elegant glass tables with colorful umbrellas. The path that leads the way was filled with monkshood. The purple flower gave a shaded elegance to the stonework.

Missy and Giovanni briskly strolled past it entering the brick path of the garden. Persian had calmed down, Missy glanced over. Ninetails and persian both looked stunned by the gardens beauty.

Ahead of them was a grand fountain. The fountain was guarded by statues of mesprit, azelf, and uxie. A manaphy crowned the top of the fountain.

A couple dressed in white summer attire sat near the fountain. They held on another in their warm embrace as they watched the water dance in the stonework. The pressure pushed it up and the water flowed elegantly through the carved spillways.

" Such an artistic highlight in this garden," she said.

Her partner nuzzled her. " I think we're the best part."

With those words, they kissed. Missy rolled her eyes at the sight of human affections.

Giovanni leered over. " They are a cute couple."

Missy let out a sigh. " Humans."

Missy and Giovanni walked past them and strolled through entering a path lined with willows.

" We're not all that bad," he replied. " Sometimes we just get to full of ourselves and then were swept away by our emotions."

" Right, that's what destroys it for your people," she replied.

They walked past other couples and groups. Before they found a secluded garden of iris and white violets. A few fablee floated amongst the flowers. Missy looked over the tower. In between the spires was a suspended room.

" That must be the room Elliot was talking about," Missy said as she entered the coordinates. She offered Giovanni her hand. " Shall we?"

He took her hand and replied, " Always an adventure with you."

With the tap of a button, they arrived at the edge of the staircase. Missy turned and peeked around the corner. To her dismay, she spotted Lysandre and his companion the Professor. Both of which were busy working on a large machine. It's pipes and strings protruded from its steel base, in the center, a stone disk stood still.

Lysandre turned a nob on the machine. " It's still repairable."

The Professor leered over the nobs. " Alright, I'll send some of my little darklings to protect this creation. I wouldn't want Team Rocket getting in the way."

Lysandre leaned against his creation. " I don't foresee them being a problem. Matori told me that their leader didn't suspect a thing, didn't know we existed, we'll not until recently." He let out a long drawn sigh before he smiled. " I can say with certainty time is not on their side."

Missy recalled what she had read in the archive and what Palkia had said. The time realm was in chaos. She wondered what they were doing here?

The Professor smirked at his remark. " I can see I've taught you well."

" We learn best from our errors," he said.

" Last time," The Professor said as she grimaced. " If we are to do this again it can't be a disaster like our last attempt. We must acquire the symbol to bring harmony to the realms."

" I'm aware, it's a shame they didn't fix the secondary music system." Lysandre scoffed as he crossed his arms. " Godey..." he trailed off. " Timid mild manner Godey. We're going to have to skip ahead to fix this."

" Lysandre, you're a good student. Come we should get back, I'll have to improve the schematics so we don't have a repeat of last time," she said.

She brought up her arm and revealed a vortex manipulator. Her fingers coldly calculated the coordinates.

Missy drew her screwdriver and focused on the device. As the Professor finished placing in the destination. Her screwdriver hummed as it informed her of the time, place, and destination.

The professor and Lysandre smiled at one another as they took each other's hands. The Professor pressed the button and in a flash of brilliant white light, they disappeared.

Giovanni looked at Missy. " What did the screwdriver say?"

Missy peered into the crystal. " They're going to Lumiose City, I've got their coordinates."

She took a step forward and entered the elegant glass hallway. It felt like they were walking on the sky. The land below the horizon was green and filled with new life. They entered the center room and looked over the intricate workings of the machine.

" We need to find out what they're after," she said as they stepped into the room.

She remembered the location before she turned her attention to the heart of the cathedral. As they stepped forward the wooden floor creaked. They walked to a machine that housed a massive stone disk.

She looked over the gear mechanics it was much like a music box. It was a very large and complex music box. Giovanni took her side. He stepped ahead of her and walked behind the machine. Missy followed him together they gazed at massive gears, and strings strung mounted at the top.

The wires fell to the bottom of the box and ranged out. They all connected to various mountings. Missy drew her screwdriver and amplified the light. She noticed that some of the strings connected to crystals.

Missy knelt down and peered at the wires connected to the crystals. It didn't make sense to her crystals didn't form a sound they resinated it.

" Any idea what this is?" Giovanni asked.

" No, I've never seen anything like it before," she answered as she waved her screwdriver.

It informed her of what she saw. None of this made any sense to her. She looked over the wires " Screwdriver doesn't have any answers. We should follow them and see what they're up to."

She looked over at Giovanni he nodded and drew he cell phone. He spent a minute or so on it typing vigorously. He looked down at it then placed it in his pocket.

" Teams on it," he said.

Missy smirked and replied," Teams always on it for you."

Giovanni smiled and gave a satisfied look." That's the power of man."

Missy scoffed. " You really have learned something."

" Only what I didn't realize before," Giovanni replied.

" There's a difference between power and force," she replied.

Giovanni laughed at the notion then replied, " True power lies in knowledge. Knowing your enemy well, the history and the landscape can turn the tide of any battle."

Missy rolled her eyes at this. " Only to a certain degree. Wisdom gained is knowledge known, power is knowing how to apply it."

He stepped away from the gearbox and made his way to the balcony. He looked over the vast horizon. A few starvia flew past them.

Missy looked out past the lake she could see the countryside in the light of the afternoon sun. In the distance, a windmill slowly turned in the breeze.

" This is your world, what a magnificent place," she said.

Giovanni stepped next to her and took her hand. " It really is."

They gazed at the scenery momentarily before Missy turned her attention to her wrist. She released Giovanni's hand as she entered the coordinates her screwdriver had provided. She took his arm with the press of a button, the lush landscape faded into darkened hues.

* * *

Authors Notes: I'm slowing down on the updates. I've had many personal matters to attend to over the past couple of months. I have much to deal with regarding my personal life.

I'm going keep updating as much as I can and work on the final six chapters of this story. It's written, but, every time I prepare to post I go through and I add a lot of details. It takes me awhile to bring a chapter to the level of quality I want. If your interested there is a working link in my profile that will take you my profile on fictionpress. I have some other stories I've been working on.


	26. Lumiose Labs

oOo

* * *

The pastel blues and greens faded into many varying shades of grey. As time twisted around them the hues faded, gradually they became darker. As they traveled they found themselves surrounded by shades of swirling darkness.

After a moment the process ended. Missy looked around in front of her she could see a white light emanating from outside the door. She took a step back and bumped into the long mop handle. She grabbed it before it fell and rested the handle on the wall.

Instinctively she drew her screwdriver. It hummed briefly as it illuminated the small storage room.

Giovanni's eyes narrowed as he examined the mop and bucket. A few dusters had been hung on the wall along with bleach and other cleaning materials. Missy focused on the door. Whatever lied beyond that entrance was quite or non-existent. After listening some more she decided the latter.

She let out a brief sigh of relief. " This is not what I expected."

Giovanni's eyes trained on the door. " Where are we?"

Missy waved her screwdriver. It vibrated as she peered into the yellow Arton crystal. The device informed her that they were located underground in Lumiose City.

" Modern day Lumiose," she said.

" This is a perfect opportunity," he said.

A smile crept across her lips. " Are your agents nearby?"

" No, they're about ten miles south of here," Giovanni explained. " When they arrive I expect they'll have a very good idea of where they're going and what they'll be doing."

"Then they should be well prepared," Missy said.

Missy eyed the door ahead and took a step forward when her skirt snagged on a rusty old bucket. She knelt down and released it. This wouldn't do her wardrobe any favors. She needed to change her close.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the tardis. After placing it inside her purse, she put her bag on to the ground.

She looked up at Giovanni. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head." Be quick about it."

With a few simple thoughts, she teleported them both inside. Him to the control room and herself into the wardrobe. It took her a moment to change, she tossed off the corset and skirt. She took a pair of long slender black pants and placed them on. She eyed her collection of jackets and chose a violet tweed coat. It was light and fashionable.

She spun around as she watched herself in the mirror she grinned. She resembled the Doctor quite nicely, in a way she was his evil counterpart.

She turned and briskly made her way to the exit. As she strolled along she grabbed a sleek black satchel, it was more practical than a purse.

Giovanni leaned onto the railing, his eyes lowered as she stepped into the control room. "Your choices of attire keep getting stranger."

Her grin widened as she flicked her bow tie." It's practical, cute, and perfect for completing the mission, bow tie and all."

Giovanni crossed his arms. "You're having to much fun with this."

She placed her hand on her hip. "Maybe, but a girls choice of style says a lot about her, doesn't it?"

" Your choices speak volumes to me," he replied.

She wondered what he was getting at, had he figured out her little game. "What does it say to you?" she asked.

Giovanni's black eyes followed her figure for a moment before he replied, " That there's more then meets the eye."

She held back her frown, slightly disappointed by his lack of observation. " We should pop back up," she said.

Missy teleported them to the closet then hastily switched her belongings to her bag. When she was finished she sent her purse back to the tardis.

" Quick enough?" she asked.

" Considering your bag and belongings are still here..." Giovanni trailed off.

" Right," Missy replied.

She drew her screwdriver and checked for surveillance. The device informed her that there were more than fifty cameras connected to a server in the building. She hacked it with the greatest of ease and set the system to replay the previous days recording.

"Knocking out their surveillance," he asked.

"I'm already done," she said.

"Good thinking," Giovanni said with a hint of praise.

Missy eyed the door. "Shall we have a look around?"

She listened to the area ahead was silent. Missy turned the knob on the door and gently pushed it open. She entered a well-lit hallway. The walls were dull and grey, the floor was a sleek black. Ahead of them were many closed doors. She quickly noticed all of the entrances required a key card.

He glanced down the hall before he regained his composure.

" If this had been my base," he uttered.

" If this had been your base, what?" she asked.

Giovanni glanced to the side. " Well if I told you that then it wouldn't be any fun."

Missy cracked a smile." Fun, I thought you were all about business."

" I am, but sometimes I just can't help myself, well the rumors, the things my people might say about this," he said.

She leered at him, the look in his eyes was playful and intuitive.

Missy rolled her eyes at this. "Your people should mind their own business."

He shrugged before he walked off. " They do, it's hard for any human to ignore something like that."

Casually she regained her composure. She resigned to the warning about rumors. She took his side. " Are your people spreading rumors about you and me?"

Giovanni laughed at the idea. " That's the funny thing, I've been so busy lately that I don't know what they've been saying."

" Humans," she sneered.

"Don't get like that about it, its fun," he said.

" Fun," Missy said before she pointed her screwdriver ahead of them. She began to scan the area. " I think this is a splendid place to have a good time."

The screwdriver detected Bunson burners, chemical components, various computer systems, RNA scramblers, and informed her that a variety of pokemon was being held in the basement.

Thinking over the contents provided Missy came to a conclusion. "We're in a lab after all."

" Just a lab?" he asked.

" Just a lab," she playfully replied. "A lab where anything could happen."

She walked up to the nearest door and listened to the room from what she could tell it was empty.

She tapped her screwdriver on the key card slot and the door opened, they stepped inside.

" Anything," Giovanni said as he stepped into the room.

The laboratory was filled with equipment. Boards of information about pokemon DNA and other data lined the walls. Missy noticed a clipboard on the counter. She picked it up and looked it over. It was a simple diagram of a rattata's biology.

Apparently, the specimen in question failed to be modified to a greater standard. The data gathered confirmed that this species was at its maximum potential and could no longer be modified.

Missy let out a laugh. "No, not really, but it had a nice catch to it."

Giovanni scowled at her. "Just a nice catch, you said anything."

Missy flashed the report in front of him. "Anything could have happened until I found this."

Missy flipped through the paper. " Deoxyribonucleic acid, more simply DNA." She skimmed the data. " Ribonucleic acid, the RNA of a rattata in this case."

Giovanni shook his head as he stepped next to her. He glanced down at the paper." I've seen experiments like these before." He pointed to the DNA strand on page three. " They're cloning the pokemon."

Missy looked over the contents of the paper. "Cloning's more involved than this."

She picked up the paper and highlighted the diagram. "If I were cloning something I wouldn't use multiple strands of DNA, this is less of a re-creation and more of a modification."

She looked over the paper again and pointed out two different strands of DNA and the RNA highlighted. "Here, according to this the pokemon's individual value greatly changes with these modifications. They're either breeding or forcing these changes onto pokemon."

She looked over the paper once more as she compared the things she had learned about pokemon biology. "From what I've read in the archive and understand about these creatures forcing individual a pokemon's stats to change can be achieved only to a certain degree. If you push a pokemon beyond that limit it can be fatal."

"What do you think they're up too?" he asked.

" Dunno, that's what we're here to find out," she replied.

Missy's eyebrows raised slightly due to her own frustrations. Vampires were going to be enough of a problem, but an army of pokemon with perfect modifications was something she hadn't conceived in her short time on this world.

" First, the tower, then Vampires, and now this," she muttered.

" Team Flare, what else do they have up their sleeve?" he mused.

Missy took the report. She folded it and placed it in her bag. She looked to Giovanni. " They've got a lot of pokemon here."

He nodded, they started to walk over to the door when the sounds of footsteps and distant voices stopped them.

The voice of a young woman said," The Professor will be pleased with the results. We've managed to improve the modifications of the dragon type pokemon. Increasing their individual values by nearly three percent."

The voice of an older man replied, " That's tremendous work, but with time running short I don't think we'll be able to apply it."

Missy drew her screwdriver and prepared herself for what could come. She glanced over to Giovanni he had taken a cautious step back.

" Xerosic, the new world will be something extraordinary," she said.

The voice of an older woman called out, undoubtedly it was the Professor, " Mable, Xerosic, I couldn't help but overhear the results."

" Professor," Mable said. " It's been a long process but the shelgon I've been working with is at its maximum potential and is two levels from evolving."

" How long have you been working with it?" The Professor asked.

Mable hummed for a moment before she replied," About six weeks."

"Impressive, it will make my work with two-four-eight much quicker," the Professor said with great commendation.

There was a pace in footsteps before they halted. The familiar chime of a cell phone broke the silence.

Xerosic let out a gasp. "Ladies I must be off, I'm needed in Geosenge."

His footsteps were heavy, from what it sounded like he was a very large man.

" I should-" Mable started but the Professor stopped her.

" I could use your help in my lab. They're a few troublesome specimens I need to take care of," she said.

Mable let out a spatter a word Missy couldn't make out before she replied, "Sure."

Missy listened as they walked off. She breathed a sigh of relief. She waited a moment before opening the door. The door glided open as she peeked her head out, she looked both ways down the hallway it was empty.

Giovanni stepped out as she scanned the area. The data it had collected informed her of what she already knew. She looked ahead as she walked down the hall and peeked around the bend. She looked down the corridor and faced the glass door of an office. Missy rounded the corner and hastily walked back.

" Nothing to see this way," she said.

Giovanni took her side. "Let's find something worth seeing."

They walked down the long hall and came to a dead end. Missy looked around and noticed a stairs sign. She opened the door the stairs only went down. She made her way down the cement stairwell, Giovanni was not far behind her. They reached the bottom and stopped. He took his phone from his jacket pocket.

" Okay, were under Magenta Plaza." He put his phone away. " Judging by the layout, I'd say this is a moderate operation."

Missy leered at him. "Looks can be deceiving."

Missy gestured for him to wait. She stood close to the door and listened to the ambient air outside. When she was sure no one was coming, she slowly slid it open. She took a look around.

A large hallway was ahead of them. It was long and doorless. At the end was a pair of double doors. Missy shrugged and entered the hallway. It was a tasteless and boring place, she wanted to know what was on the other end. She glanced back at Giovanni and got the impression he felt the same way.

When they arrived at the door she readily pushed it open. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked ahead. The room was massive but what was before her was just as interesting. A very young pale skin woman floated in a tube. She wore something that resembled a swimsuit. As she lay suspended in this fluid her golden locks of hair gently swayed with her slumber.

Missy walked over to the tube. A sheet of paper had been taped to the glass. Carefully she peeled off the paper and looked at its contents.

Experiment 121

Linda

Day 124

Subjects condition has improved. Vampire DNA acceptance is imminent. DNA and RNA transfer was successful, the subject has a ninety-five percent chance of survival. Memory implant scheduled for 9/15/16 at 3:00 am Kalos Standard Time.

Missy dropped the paper and gawked at the girl. For a moment she pondered destroying the tank and killing this abomination. She let out a sigh, she didn't have the tools she needed to kill a Vampire.

Giovanni stepped next to Missy. " What can you make of it?"

" That's one complicated freak," she said. Missy waved her hand discarding the girl. " Just look at her, they made a Vampire by splicing DNA."

Giovanni knelt down and picked up the sheet of paper. "That must be what they're doing to the pokemon. I can't wait to tell Zager about this, this is the future of pokemon training."

" Or the end of it," she replied.

"How could this end things?" he asked.

" Sure you could create the strongest pokemon, or bring about a species end with an unintended splice," Missy said as she placed the paper back onto the tube. "Just think about it, you could create zombie pokemon that eat people or pokemon that go mad and don't listen, specimens that can't breed, the possibilities are endless."

Giovanni looked around the laboratory once more. "I would have never thought of it that way."

"What did you think?" Missy asked.

He turned his head and looked into her eyes."I saw a greater opportunity, but you've talked me out of it. No point in having that kind of power if controlling them it isn't a guarantee."

" Right," she simply said. Missy leaned into the tank and sneered at the vampire inside."Now for this abomination, this, this is a serious problem."

"She's stunning to look at," he said as his eyes followed her swaying body.

"She'll eat you," Missy said.

" She's an eternal humanoid, it's a shame she's fighting for Team Flare," he said.

Missy scoffed at the remark, " They're not much of fighters."

" How do you figure?" he asked.

" More of survivors, they seek a home and quietly live out their lives feeding off the inhabitants. They're dangerous sure, but usually a peaceful race," she replied.

Giovanni crossed his arms and replied, " These Vampires, I've seen the things they can do, I have little doubt of their threat."

Missy leaned into her umbrella, " Sure if you give anyone a reason that's worth fighting for they'll do it. I never said they weren't a threat, they're just usually not like this. This Professor's got to have them fighting for something other than their own survival."

" Perhaps they're part of a greater plan," he replied.

Missy's eye's skimmed over the lab. She glanced over some of the pokemon sleeping in tanks. She glanced back over to Giovanni and replied, " Perhaps, but if we stand around here all day we're never going to figure it out."

Giovanni curiously leered at her, " Let's be on our way."

Giovanni took the paper with him as they began to walk through the rows of tubes. The room was fairly large, and filled with pokemon. They passed a tank of the fish pokemon feebas, and a tube with a curled up pink bulb that resembled an ice cream sundae, a slurpuff Missy recalled, and an ambipom sucked on its fingered tail as it dosed.

There were so many pokemon Missy wondered what other experiments they were performing. She recanted her knowledge when Professor Sebastian came to her mind.

" Does any of this resemble Professor Sebastian's work," she asked.

" Nothing I see here resembles his work. Doctor Figi might know if he was still around," Giovanni reminisced.

" We can always pop back and pay him a visit," Missy suggested.

Giovanni stared ahead, he looked over the tubes as he carried on. She took note of his quietness, he was bothered by something.

" Who was he to you?" she asked.

" He was brilliant," he replied. " When we first met, he spoke of cloning people and the potential to clone pokemon. When I asked him to clone mew he agreed. Together we created the most powerful pokemon ever known to man."

Missy smiled, she knew the pokemon. " Mewtwo?"

" Yes," Giovanni replied.

Missy leered on as she recalled what the tardis had informed her. He was covert and wanted in most of the regions of the world. She wondered if he had kidnapped him and forced him to do the experiment or was it something else.

"How do you go about meeting someone like that?" she asked.

"The newspaper," he simply replied. "The Viridian Times had published an article about the possibilities of cloning, so I decided to give him a call. A week later we went out for lunch and I agreed to fund his experiments in exchange for a clone of mew."

" He was part of your team?"she asked.

"No," he replied.

" If he wasn't a team member, what happened to him?" Missy asked.

Giovanni frowned as he looked ahead. "Shortly after the pokemon became conscious and aware of its existence it went mad. He murdered the scientist and burned the laboratory to the ground in a fit of rage."

Missy's curiosity grew with his answer." If he killed everyone, how did you acquire him?"

Giovanni stopped and observed a dratini, its small blue snake-like body was curled up into a ball. The small dragon peacefully dreamed in its suspended animation.

" I was in route to see how the experiments were going, but when I arrived I found nothing but devastation. I ordered my pilots to land. When I stepped out I encountered him. He was angry and confused when we first met, after some time I managed to talk some sense into him," he said.

Missy glanced over at him, "You talked some sense into him?"

" Yes, negotiations are something I'm quite good at," he replied.

Missy scoffed at the notion, " Negotiations, Oi, the first time we spoke you-"

" - I wanted to know the truth," he shot back. " Your case is something else entirely. Do you think I would negotiate with anyone who took out more than several pokemon and more than twenty of my own people single handily?"

" Yes," she said with a smirk.

To her surprise, he returned the gesture. " Your right, but not until I knew what I was dealing with."

She crossed her arms as she recalled the conversation." You threatened me."

" What else was I suppose to do?" he asked.

Missy rolled her eyes and looked back at him. " Find out the situation."

Giovanni snorted. " Time traveling girl comes into your life, makes herself a nuisance and you want to find out the situation?"

" I would want to know what her problem is," she replied.

Giovanni let out a laugh before he said, " Crazy girl had a lot of problems."

" Oi, that's not funny," Missy shot back.

" None of it was, until now. So tell me Missy, what would you have done?" he asked.

She turned and stuck her nose in the air. "Make a deal."

Giovanni's eyes narrowed into hers. " We have one, we shouldn't doddle on these things."

Missy let out a sigh. Even tho she was amused by these notions and similarities they shared, she had to agree to stop. Dwelling on these past issues served them no purpose at this time.

As they walked past a farfetch'd Missy scanned the pokemon. The curled up bird's clutched a leek. Its head twitched in its feathers as it dreamed.

Her screwdriver gently hummed as it informed her that the pokemon was at its maximum statistical potential. As Missy watched it sleep she realized it had a greater potential than her pokemon.

" It's too powerful," Missy said as she placed her screwdriver back into her jacket.

"That's a shame," he said as he glanced at the pokemon. "I used to have these for dinner."

Missy stared at him as she processed the idea and reality. "You used to eat them?"

"Farfetch'd is a delicacy," he said.

Missy shook off the thought. He wanted to eat pokemon that was his business. She walked over to the tube and noticed a clipboard mounted near the bottom. She picked it up and skimmed over its contents. Nothing more than the birds level, sixty-four, a few calculations for breeding, former pokemon partners, and its age, seven months.

She offered it to Giovanni who readily took it. He glanced over the contents. " Why would anyone create such powerful pokemon only to destroy the world?" he mused.

" Maybe they're going to take them with," she replied as she looked down another row of tubes.

The room was massive and impressive. This could have been someones life work she was looking at.

" That would be the sensible thing to do," he agreed.

The soft sounds of approaching footsteps caused Giovanni to look away.

" I thought I heard something over here," the voice of a young woman said.

Missy took Giovanni's side and drew her screwdriver. Readily she aimed ahead at the source of the sound.

" Oh common, we both know the Professor has an infinity for the pokemon, she's always down -" the young man's words stopped, he froze as he looked at them.

Both their eyes were concealed by red sunglasses. The pair looked ridiculous in their bright red Team Flare uniforms. Missy took no longer to observe. Without hesitation, she shot him in the heart.

His partner screamed as he fell to the floor. She reached for her belt and threw a pokeball.

" Pangoro!" she shouted.

The large black and white bear chewed on a stick of thistle. The pokemon reminded her of an oversized panda.

Missy cursed under her breath. Her screwdriver would be no use against this dark type. Luckily for her, it was also a fighting type. She reached into her bag and picked up pidgeot's pokeball, a flying type would destroy a fighting type. She snatched the ball and felt it expand with the push of a button.

" Pidgeot," she said as she tossed the ball into the air.

The bird soared out of the ball and shrieked at its opponent. The pokemon snarled as they stared each other down. Missy watched both pokemon intently taking note of pangoro's size and the trainer.

The Team Flare agent had other plans she reached for her belt and snagged her radio. " We've got intruders."

Missy growled in her own frustration she regretted taking to much time to look at the battle. In anger, she made the first move." Pidgeot sky attack."

" Brick break," she countered.

Pangoro snarled as it raised its paw. It began to glow a bright shade of red as pidgeot began to fly up. In a swift movement, the bear struck down the massive bird. Pidgeot flailed in pain before it changed its course.

" Swoop around knock that oversized panda down, wing attack!" Missy shouted.

" Pangoro dodge it," she countered.

The panda lazily stepped back as pidgeot swooped past a tube. As Missy watched the bird she got an idea. She reached into her purse and took out hydreigon's ball.

Giovanni took her side. " What are you doing?"

" Having some fun," she replied as the dragon manifested from behind her. "Hydregion, use hyper voice, shatter those tubes."

Giovanni smiled as he reached into his jacket. " Persian."

She gawked as she looked at the cat and listened to the repulsive sound of hydreigon's attack. She reached for her radio once more. Reacting quickly Missy pointed her screwdriver and disabled it.

Pidgeot's wings lite up with a white light as the bird swooped down. Pangoro stepped back as it prepared for its trainer to take action.

" Pangoro counter!" she shouted.

The bear lunged forward as pidgeot crashed into it. Before it could complete its move the bird had knocked it to the floor.

The panda moaned as it took a tremendous amount of damage. The pokemon's paws trembled, and it clenched its jaw as it slowly got back it. Its black eyes had a fierce gaze as it looked at its opponent.

Giovanni pointed at the tube behind the Team Flare agent. "Persian power gem."

As the girl looked on her breathing became quicker. Missy got the sense she was ready to panic. Satisfied with the result, she pressed on. " Pidgeot finish it with a wing attack," she ordered.

The girl gasped as she meekly gave an order, "Circle throw."

Pidgeot swooped around again it closed its wings as it dived. Pangoro's body twisted as it attempted the move. Persian leaped to the right to avoid the bird. The cat growled as a glaring red beam shot out from its forehead. Both attacks struck there targets simultaneously. The crash thundered through the area and caused the girl to scream.

The pokemon inside the tube awoke. The chaotic and confused roar of a salamence filled the laboratory. In a fit of rage, the dragon charged into the adjacent tube. A beedrill fell to the floor. The hornet-like pokemon flapped its wings as it dried them off.

From behind her, Missy listened to the frantic cries of other pokemon that were waking up. She could hear every crack in the glass of the surrounding tubes. The untamed and unordered attacks from behind her. Far off in the distance, the frantic cries of panicked people. For a brief second, she allowed herself to revel in the chaos that ensued.

Giovanni placed his hand on Missy's shoulder. " This is getting dangerous."

She forced herself back into the situation. Missy looked at her opponent and noticed both the pangoro and its trainer had fainted.

She shook off her feelings and replied, " That's precisely what we need. Common let's see if there's anything that can help us."

Giovanni nodded in agreement. Missy turned and recalled hydreigon and pidgeot, she tossed the balls into her purse. Before she decided to run off she thought it would be better if she had more protection. She snatched ninetails ball and released the pokemon.

Ninetails eyes widened with amazement as she looked to the chaos. _Mistress, what happened?_

The salamence roared as it crashed into another tube. A large three-headed ostrich emerged, Missy recognized it as dodrio. A purple frog, croagunk leaped over them and into a forest of tubes.

Not wanting to get stuck in the madness she created, Missy ran for it.

" Common!" Missy shouted as she sprinted down the corridor.

Giovanni, persian, and ninetails all followed her lead. As they ran they each kept an eye out for danger.

 _Mistress, what happened here?_ Ninetails asked again.

 _They've been breeding pokemon and keeping them in storage. This professor has a thing for perfection,_ Missy replied.

Missy grimaced she had no time for this conversation, she glanced at Giovanni. His eyes looked ahead intently as he ran. They were nearly at the door now she would have to be ready for a fight with Team Flare. She clutched her umbrella as they approached.

A few mere yards from the exit, the mighty roar of a beast brought them to a halt. Missy turned to the source of the sound and saw a massive low lying figure. Its body was engulfed in embers and smoke. As the beast roared she reached for her companion. She grabbed Giovanni and pushed him behind her as she opened her umbrella.

Persian hissed as he leaped to his master's defense. The cat was struck back by the bright flames of an attack. She looked into the brown eyes and steel body of the pokemon and knew this was no ordinary encounter.

Giovanni's eyes widened with his smile. There was something almost sinister about it. As he watched the pokemon his eyes locked onto his opponent. " Now this is thrilling."

 _Mistress, I can't believe it, that's the lord of the mountain,_ Ninetails uttered.

Missy briefly looked at the pokemon. The fox was truly astounded she had a fairly good idea why that was. Heatran was a pokemon from an unknown egg group. Like all of the other legendary pokemon, it was unbreedable.

 _Any idea how they could breed such a pokemon?_ Missy asked.

Giovanni reached into his jacket and drew a pokeball. "Golem."

As the boulder like pokemon materialized Missy scoffed in disbelief. " Your really going to do this at a time like this!"

Giovanni waved his had and disregarded her words. "One of us is going to have to fight it, this pokemon is much too powerful to be on its own."

His eyes widened as the heatran's body erupted into flames. "Golem rock polish."

" Oi-" her words were cut off as the doors burst open.

Missy and ninetails turned and faced six men dressed in gaudy red suits. Their eyes concealed by bright red sunglasses. They were about sixty feet away from them. Judging by their quick pace, they would be there in about thirty seconds.

She let out a sigh and resigned her opposition. This side of the lab was almost untouched and someone was going to have to deal with the approaching threat. With this in mind, she sprinted over to the group. Ninetails dashed to her side, it wasn't long before they were staring at their opponents.

The closest agents spoke into a radio. " Professor, we've found the intruders."

Golem grunted as it was thrown back. Missy could feel the flames and the fury from the heatran. She could hear golems grunt, it was followed by a mighty snarl.

"Magnitude," Giovanni ordered.

Missy leaned in as she listened to the response. "You found them, are they-" static followed as she paused. "- the Tartar and his Mistress?"

"Confirmed," he said.

There was another brief moment of static before the Professor replied, "Capture them."

The agent frowned as he clipped the radio to his belt. Ninetails growled as she took Missy's side. The group reached for their belts and drew short silver laser guns. Missy recalled them from her first day on this world, she shuddered as she wondered how effective they were.

The closest agent looked at Missy. " We don't want to hurt you, come with us and we won't. Of course, we'll have to change your wardrobe."

Another agent took his side and said, "Ya, the Professor would love to do some work with you. She can fix your head, give you better fashion sense."

"Fashion sense," Missy replied, she rolled her eyes these people were something else entirely different to her. "Is vanity the only thing you people care about?"

" It's not the only thing," a young woman replied.

A younger appearing woman with blue hair and sunglasses stepped in between the pair. Her outfit was different from the others Missy had seen in Team Flare. Her boots were long and complimented by blue socks and the rest of her outfit had blue highlights. The outfit was somewhat more fashionable than the rest.

She looked directly at Missy's chest and laughed. "Perfection, beauty, life eternal-" she paused as she gazed at Missys' chest. " We're not all about fashion, but we're going to have to get rid of that bow tie."

" You seek life eternal, but when faced with the most powerful person on this world you complain about her bow tie," Missy replied.

" Most powerful person on this world, no that would be the Director and the Professor. They're an unstoppable duo," she replied.

" Director, what is this some kind of movie, are we in a theater?" Missy asked.

"No, Lysandre just likes the title," she said. "Powerful people don't wear bow ties, your attire reminds me of a washed up comedian, it's so out of date it could make a Dialga cry."

Her henchmen laughed at her attempt to insult Missy. She brushed it off and casually leaned into her umbrella. She kept her cool as she replied, "Bow ties are cool."

 _Ninetails get ready,_ Missy said not taking her eyes off the group.

A different, lessor disciplined member of the group erupted into laughter. "Mable and my colleagues are gonna show you something cool."

The group's attention diverted to the sound of a large crash. Missy glanced back, the heatran had chucked golem into a tube. The pokemon's eyes were closed she could tell it had fainted. She turned and leered at them as the sound of a pokemon being recalled ebbed out to a mighty roar.

Mable stuck her nose into the air. "Let him tire himself out."

" Rhydon!" Giovanni shouted.

Mabel began to reach for her belt, with her quick wit Missy said, " Well I'm outnumbered, maybe I've got it wrong."

Reluctantly Mabel withdrew her attempt at a pokeball. Missy placed her hands on her hip. "Maybe bow ties aren't cool. I suppose a lot of people think that there ghastly and that there awful, but let me tell you this."

Missy propped up her umbrella and stepped forward. She gracefully widened her eyes as she thought of her friend The Doctor. She could feel her vibes and became aware of her own great enthusiasm as she projected the emotion.

The group peered back at her somewhat puzzled by the action, but this had been what she wanted, she had taken their attention. " The most powerful man in the universe wears a bow tie every day and to every occasion, and since he's so powerful and witty, and well, charming, do you know what he would say about that?"

Mabel crossed her arms, she was slightly frustrated but equally perplexed. "What would this powerful man say?"

" Confuse ray," Missy replied.

With those words, ninetails leaped into action. Multiple orbs of colorful light surrounded the silver fox. Stunned the group looked on captivated by the swirling light. After a few seconds of staring into the ominous glow, the members of the group stumbled in confusion.

Missy turned and bolted down the corridor. Ninetails leaped to her side and took her side and kept her pace.

 _That was brilliant Mistress,_ Ninetails joyfully said.

 _I couldn't have done it better myself,_ Missy replied.

As Missy ran she felt alive, her friend might have actually been impressed by that. She had done something that her former selves would frown upon. Still, she was more cunning then the last, this gave her the momentum she needed to go forward.

Giovanni pointed ahead as he shouted an order. Rhydon charged ahead and dug its horn into the heatran's neck. Both pokemon showed no sign of relenting.

She grabbed Giovanni's arm. " I stalled them for now, but we've got to keep moving."

Giovanni stepped back and pointed at the pokemon. " What am I suppose to do, let it chase us?"

Missy looked over the battle. Heatran and Rhydon's eyes were locked, neither one was ready to yield, neither one ready to faint. She looked down the hallway and noticed more members of Team Flare were entering the laboratory.

Ninetails began to yelp. _Mistress, there's a door over there._

Missy looked at ninetails and then to the door stationed behind them. She looked to Giovanni and said, "That's precisely what we're going to do."

Giovanni looked at her with slight confusion. His eyes darted to the battle and he leered at the fight.

" Rhydon follow us," he ordered.

With those words, they ran down the narrow passage of broken tubes and fainted pokemon. Missy's hearts pounded as she sprinted through the corridor and leaped over a fallen nosepass. Giovanni raced to the door as a jet of flames melted the remains of the glass enclosures next to them.

He grabbed the handle and opened it as Missy and the pokemon sprinted in. He turned and pointed ryhdon's ball. He grimaced as he recalled the pokemon. The door slammed shut after he stepped in.

Missy looked down the long hallway. Many cages of pokemon lined its wall. She glanced inside and noticed a black rattata huddled inside a cage, the Alohan variant of the species. A loud slam from the outside startled her into a sprint. With great haste, the group made there way down the hall.

 _The pokemon are scared Mistress,_ Ninetails slowly said.

 _Of_ course _they are,_ there's _nothing we can do them,_ Missy replied.

 _You could open their cages, Mistress,_ Ninetails suggested.

 _I could, but they would still be trapped in the hallway,_ she said.

Ninetails eyes feel to the floor. Missy followed the pokemon's line of sight, she looked away from a pair of rats huddled together. _If you released them when we reach the end of the hall they could create a distraction Mistress._

 _Maybe,_ she said.

 _I wonder what she's doing with all of these rattata, Mistress,_ Ninetails said as she looked into the cages.

 _Probably what she's been doing with all of the others, breeding,_ Missy replied.

The continued through the hall of caged pokemon before approaching another door. Missy reached for the handle and gave it a tug. The handle resisted her attempts. She reached into her pocket and drew her screwdriver once more. With a tap from the device, the lock conceded to her will.

Ninetails nudged her leg, the pokemon's eyes pleaded with her to do something. Not wishing to deal with her companions disappointment she gave in. Her screwdriver hummed as she unlocked all of the cages.

"Why bother?" Giovanni asked.

As she watched the army of rats exit their cages she replied, "Because it gives them more to deal with."

The group stepped into a small room. She waved her screwdriver and the lights turned on. The room was dimly lit, filled with dusty old boxes, a couple stone statues of the legendary pokemon Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus, a vacant desk, and empty redwood bookshelves.

 _This place almost feels familiar, Mistress,_ Ninetails said as she wearily looked around.

 _How so?_ Missy asked.

" This room strikes me as a former office," Giovanni said as he walked over to the desk. He opened a drawer and began to go through the contents.

 _I don't know, it just seems that way Mistress,_ Ninetails replied.

Missy walked over to a box and opened it. She found a few old dresses, a suit, and a dusty red robe. As she looked through more boxes she came to the realization that these were all a disguise.

 _Let me know if you remember something,_ she said.

The fox's eyes looked over the room. _Of course Mistress._

Missy pulled on a tucked corner of a box. She scowled as she pulled out a pair of stockings.

She shook her head there was nothing of value inside. "They've definitely done a lot of traveling."

Missy examined a red dress that she had pulled from the box. "They want to tell me about my fashion sense."

Giovanni closed another desk drawer. " They're very thorough about clearing out, not even a pen left behind."

Missy walked over to the dusty redwood bookshelf. Her screwdriver hummed as she began to search for secret passageways. She looked over the few remaining titles, The History of Kalos, Great Wars, The Complete Memoirs of Professor Birch. The few books that remained were of little use to her.

Ninetails nudged her leg. _Mistress._

Missy looked down and discovered a small black book. She picked it up and took notice of the intricate drawings and depictions of the stars on the cover. When she opened it she found a few paragraphs of handwritten words. She closed the book at once realizing it was a journal.

Giovanni took her side. "What is it?"

" It's just the thing we need," she replied.

"And that is?" he asked.

" A journal, common, we should get out of here. That catastrophe we caused won't keep Team Flare at bay forever."

Giovanni nodded as Missy punched in the coordinates for Team Rocket Headquarters. Ninetails and persian took their masters sides at the sight. They readily leaned into their master's legs in preparation to travel.

Missy offered her hand and Giovanni readily took it. With the press of a button the dusty air mixed with the dim light of the old office. The rich redwoods meshed with the dust. Their colors faded to match the rosewood doors of Giovanni's office.

* * *

Authors Notes: I'd like to thank my readers for sticking with me. My computer going out really set me back a bit. It's good to be back online.

Things are looking a little bit better for my personal situation. I'm not going to have as much time as I'd like to work on this, but it will be finished.

On that note, I'd love to hear your thoughts about the story. Is there something I could do better? Have you figured out who the villain is? PM me if you think you've got it. Please give me fav. or follow if you're enjoying the story. And as always, thank you for reading.

In response to the nonuser review.

M.A.N: You're right, nothing can withstand the firepower of a Dalek. They're no coming into the story. I thought the cameo would be a cool thing to add. Thank you for reading.


	27. A Shot in the Dark

o0o

* * *

As the rosewood faded and meshed with creme colored hues. Missy stepped back from ninetails and bumped into something soft. She and faced a four post bed frame, it had been carved from a dark walnut like wood.

She observed a finely polished walnut nightstand topped with a stained glass lamp. Her stomach dropped as she experienced a brief moment of disappointment. Her emotions were starting to get the better of her, a result was this error of thinking.

She needed to do better, she could not allow herself to make assumptions. Thinking they had arrived in Giovanni's office was a serious matter for her at the time, and she needed to be more careful in the future.

Giovanni's eyes narrowed as his eyes spied on her, the look in his eyes was almost calculating. He took a seat on the bed. "I can only imagine what they would say about this."

" Where did we end up?" Missy asked.

She looked at the coordinates on the vortex manipulator. Surely enough, they were at Team Rocket Headquarters.

" My quarters," he dryly replied.

She shook her head at the thought of her actually being his room. "Oh my gosh."

Ninetails looked up to her. _You know very well that it's not that way Mistress._

 _I would never want it to be,_ she replied.

Missy looked back at him. "Why rosewood?"

" For status, it lets anyone who passes this room know who's inside," Giovanni replied.

"It's such a common wood," she said.

" Not in these parts," Giovanni replied. "It's a rare wood from the Region of Johto."

Ninetails looked up at a picture of the Johto countryside. _He certainly has a lot of nice things Mistress._

Missy looked over to a dresser with an elegantly carved jade statue of Rayquaza placed on top. She leered past it, hung above the statue was an old painting of a city in a clearing of a forest. She looked at the roads and winding paths of the city and thought of a familiar place.

" Is that Viridian?" she asked.

" Yes," Giovanni gingerly replied.

She peered up at the painting and noticed the fine stroke marks of the picture. Every detail from the violets blooming the grass to the smallest shop windows had been accounted for by the artist. She spied the artist signature, it was more of a scribble than a legible piece of handwriting.

" The painter is Sean Claude," he said.

" Let me guess another status symbol," she mused.

" Not really, I just like his work," he said.

" Remarkable artist," Missy replied.

Missy turned around and noticed Giovanni's eyes divert. Persian had jumped up onto the bed. He sat on the bed and reached over to the cat and began to scratch in between his ears. Being out of danger she noticed he had relaxed quite a bit.

Her eyes wandered as she looked around the room she didn't find much more than a bookshelf and elegant glass lamp, and a plain oak wood desk.

The door in front of her was a mystery, she decided not to pry into the matter, instead said, " I thought your place would be more glamorous."

" This isn't," he replied. " Your right, it's mundane compared to my other homes."

Other homes, he had other homes, she hummed before she asked, "Other homes, are you some kind of billionaire or something?"

Giovanni ceased to scratch persian's ears. The cat meowed in protest.

" So what if I am," he replied.

 _Persian says he misses he playroom Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

She smiled at the idea, he was successful for a human she had no doubt about that. " I suppose it doesn't make much of a difference. I just thought figured you were completely dedicated to the team."

" I am, that doesn't mean I don't need a place to be on my own," he said as he began to pet persian. "Sometimes I'll venture to my penthouse in Goldenrod Tower, but normally on Sundays, I can be found at my home in Viridian Heights relaxing by my pool."

She crossed her arms curios about how he got along with other humans. " You must be a mystery to your neighbors."

His eyebrow raised as his eyes spied her. " Not really, I hold family barbeques from time to time, I really hit it off with the local Professor Samuel Oak and his friend Delia, we just love talking about pokemon and his research. They're from Pallet Town, but my other neighbors do fancy them."

She recalled the book on his desk from a few days previous. "Samuel Oak, the author of The Complete Pokemon Reference Guide?"

" Yes, he recently sent me that edition," he said.

" You're certainly very social for a criminal," Missy mused.

Giovanni smiled at her, but his leer had a vibe of curiosity, not the kind she liked. " I'm not public about it."

Missy placed her hand on her hip and exchanged the look. "How do you go about getting away with it?"

"That's a team secret," he playfully replied.

Missy's jaw dropped as she gawked at him. " A secret, I thought we were past that?"

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Well if you must know, I own multiple properties and run legitimate operations outside of Team Rocket."

Ninetails leered at him. _Something more legitimate then trafficking and experimenting on pokemon._

 _It's money laundering Ninetails,_ she stated.

" Figures, that's a popular method universally," she said.

Giovanni's glanced down at the book clutched in her hand. "Right."

She looked at the binding of the journal and resisted the urge to open it. "I'll have to let the tardis have a look at this."

" When do you think we'll be able to know what's inside?" he asked.

Missy glanced at the cover and decided to teleport the book to the tardis control room. " Shouldn't be any later than tomorrow morning."

He nodded. " Alright, eleven am my office?"

She pondered the capabilities of the tardis briefly then agreed. "Should be ready by then. See you tomorrow."

She turned and prepared to leave, as she faced the door she realized she was on the fourth floor. With the understanding that others might be watching the outside through the surveillance system, she stopped herself there.

The last thing she wanted or needed was to hear the rumors that would incur about her leaving their boss's personal quarters. She turned to Giovanni, he seemed impressed with her efforts.

His smile was gentle. "You're learning."

She scoffed at the notion of her learning to be more human. "I just don't want to deal with the rumors."

She looked down and punched in the coordinates to her lab. Ninetails brushed against her as she prepared to teleport. " So long."

With the press of a button, she vanished in a brilliant white light. She scoffed loudly as she arrived in her lab. _Learning to be more human. I would have never taken up his little challenge if I had known he would apply it to everything._

 _You have improved a great deal Mistress,_ Ninetails replied.

She took the tardis from her bag and placed it on the floor. _In what way Ninetails?_

 _You helped Butch and Cassidy, you take his life into consideration now, you released the rattata Mistress,_ she said.

The tardis transformed into a black door. She stepped up and twisted the doorknob, together they entered the control room.

She let ninetails enter before she slammed the door behind her. _Ninetails I'm working with a team._

Ninetails turned around and cocked her head, the fox seemed to be uncertain with her gaze.

As Missy looked back she pondered if her state was obvious to others. She wasn't from this world, she longed to return to the vastness of time and space. This hadn't been her first time with a human companion, her most recent was Lucy. She let out a sigh as she remembered how that affair had ended, with a bullet through one of her hearts.

 _I was just a bit too rushed in the beginning,_ she said as she walked over to the fox. Ninetails smile became gentle as Missy scratched between the fox's ears. " I just didn't take the time to get to know my companions."

Ninetails nuzzled her hand and headbutted it, something she took as a sign of affection. For a brief time longer, she allowed the pokemon the time to give her that affection. She knelt down and ran her hand along the foxes long spine, gently, and soothingly, while she caressed the fox.

As the minutes passed Missy's mind began to wander. She spied the journal resting on the tardis counsel. She wanted to get closer to her pet, at the same time she had other business to attend to. With the future in mind, it was time for her to deal with her priorities.

She rubbed her hand through the foxes fur before she stood up. _Alright, we should get back to work._

Ninetails frowned with disappointment, but got up and followed her master to the council. _How will you go about reading it Mistress?_

Missy picked up the book then stepped over to the computer. _Simple, we're gonna let the tardis take care of this one._

She tapped the tardis book reader button, a small drawer below her popped open with the action. She placed the journal inside and pushed the drawer shut. On the screen, a data inquiry loaded up.

She opened a new search bar and typed in any reference to herself or Giovanni that she could think of. Search for The Mistress, Warlord of the Rose, Champion of Arceus, The Man in Black, Shining Ninetails, The Leader of Team Rocket, persian, and anything else she could think of that might refer to herself or Giovanni.

She also started a search to mark anything that might refer to The Professor, Lysandre, Malva, Team Flare, The Ultimate Weapon, Vampires, and anything else that would be relevant for the time.

She pressed the start button and a loading bar came onto the screen. The computer informed her that its search would be complete in just under six hours.

For a moment she considered jumping ahead but decided against it. There was more work that needed to be done, she grimaced at the thought of retiring. She and her pokemon would have to rest to be ready for tomorrow.

She stepped over to another drawer and opened it. She looked at the collection of crystals inside. She looked at the radiation crystals and carbon filled diamonds. She brushed the stones aside and to her dismay, she found a tiny arton crystal inside.

She picked up the small crystal and leered at it. " If I had known I had had one of these I wouldn't have taken one from the tardis."

 _What's wrong with finding one now Mistress?_ Ninetails asked as she peered at the stone.

" I was certain that I didn't have a spare when I took it from the panel for that Arton Crown, I was certain this didn't exist," Missy slowly replied.

 _You were in such a rush Mistress when you made it. Is it possible that you simply forgot about it?_ Ninetails cautiously asked.

She reached into her pocket and snatched her screwdriver. She scanned the small crystal to confirm its age, the device pinged as it informed her that the stone had sat there for nearly five hundred years.

She placed her screwdriver back into her jacket. "It's been there long enough."

 _How long Mistress?_ the fox asked.

" Long enough for me to forget that I had one," she said, the Arton Crystal wasn't powerful enough to meet her purpose at the time, it barely had enough energy to meet what she required of it now.

She clutched the stone before she stepped away from the council. "No matter, it's just my age I suppose. It's perfect for what we need to do now."

Ninetails yawned as took Missy's lead. _What are we doing now Mistress?_

" Creating a screwdriver for Professor Sebastian," she replied as she walked over the fabrication dispenser.

As she prepared to place to stone inside her eyes wandered over to her companion. Small black circles were starting to form under the ninetails eyes. The fox slumped slightly as she sat down.

Missy frowned as she took her companions state to mind. "You look tired."

 _I'm just resting Mistress,_ she replied.

"It's been a long day for the both of us," Missy replied.

Ninetails gazed up at her. _It has been Mistress, bothersome day, that Professor woman, I don't like her, I don't like the things she's doing._

" She's troublesome," Missy replied, she didn't want to get into the subject of her own misdoings. Ninetails, just wouldn't understand her philosophy. "Why don't you get some rest, we'll have plenty to do in the morning. I might still be at this for a while. "

Ninetails wearily looked up at her. _I'm worried about you. Are you sure you won't be needing me Mistress?_

Missy pointed to the hallway. " He's nothing I can't handle, he'll probably be so captivated by his new toy that he won't bother to pry. Run along."

Ninetails head dropped slightly as she nodded in approval. _Goodnight Mistress._

" Nighty, nite," she replied.

As the fox walked off Missy turned her attention to her work. She placed the crystal into a port on the console, then set it to modify a screwdriver. She stepped back over to the computer and got to work calculating the crystals power.

She went ahead and set the new screwdriver capabilities to the lowest settings. It would take the team more than five minutes to bring a pokemon to its maximum potential. She changed to programming and modified the sonic frequency to be twenty seconds behind her own.

Even with this change, she doubted anyone in Team Rocket would have the capability of using the feature. A human would have to have a tremendous amount of focus to perform a task such as hacking or dismantling objects.

Missy took the many members of the team into consideration as she programmed the screwdriver to accept all users. She left the scanner alone, she thought it might be better for them to learn quickly, but left an altered code in the memory bank that could override those functions. She didn't want them to be able to use it against her, with these measures in place, she was sure they wouldn't be able to.

With the press of a button, the prosses of creating the new screwdriver began. The computer informed her that it would take a couple of minutes. With his request for a schematic in mind, she printed one, with all of her modifications in the design.

While she waited she pondered calling Professor Sebastian and having him meet her here. She decided against it, she might find herself stuck in an interview that she wanted no part in. She had no desire to tell them anything more about the tardis, it was her objective to keep it that way.

A ding chimed through the tardis as the fabrication despensor informed her that the screwdriver was ready.

She snatched the newly created screwdriver and looked over its outer body. It was short, plated with black enamel, stripes of red defined the creases, and the slider was slender and outlined by a bright red case. The crystal inside was encased by a red globe of glass. It was stylish for a screwdriver and would look good in the hand of any member of Team Rocket.

She made her way to the printer and snatched the schematics. After placing the screwdriver and documents into her bag she made her way to the door. When she stepped out and locked it behind her.

As she exited her laboratory she reached for her wallet. She fished through her business cards before finding Professor Sebastian's. She reached into her bag and snagged her black remote. She fumbled through a few of its other features before she found the phone.

She dialed the number and listened as it began to ring. There was a click followed by an answer, "Hello."

" Professor Sebastian, it's Missy. I've got that proto-type ready for you," she said.

" I am impressed by your persistence on this matter," he replied. Something shifted in the background, it sounded like glass on a steel table. " Would you care to meet me at my laboratory?"

" Sure, where is your lab located?" she asked.

" I'm in the main laboratory," he paused, she listened to what sounded like a button being pushed. " Do you have a key card to access the door?"

It was a strange question, she had informed him that the screwdriver could hack into any system. "No one's given me one."

" I'll meet you at the door shortly," he said before hanging up the phone.

She pivoted as turned right in the hall. She briskly made her way down the empty corridor and found the lack of human presence pleasing.

As she carried along she wondered why Professor Sebastian would even bother to get the door for her. She supposed it was a formality since she wasn't an official team member, but an ally, the action was nothing more than a courtesy, a gesture of good faith.

As she passed the firing range she thought once more of Giovanni's challenge. Be more human, just acting human was something different to her. Manners, punctuality, was one thing, but she still couldn't grasp all of their complicated inner workings of emotions. That's what it meant to be human, that's what made them monsters. She rolled her eyes, she was learning more from this world then she would have thought possible.

While she carried on she wondered what these new skills could bring her in the future.

She approached the double steel doors, like clockwork the nearest to her began to open. Professor Sebastian opened the door out for her as she approached. "I'm glad we can have our meeting now."

" Meeting," she inquired.

Professor Sebastian took her and began to walk the balcony, Missy took his lead. She knew he wanted an audience, she had been right about him, he had an insatiable need for knowledge.

Much like Giovanni, everything she had shared wouldn't be enough for him, as she carried along she kept her mind ready to counter any of his prying questions.

" Yes, I've been looking forward to an audience with you for some time," he replied.

" What is it that you want to know?" she asked.

He leads her past the medical lab and the balcony. Abruptly they turned left and continued into a hall. Many entrances were on both sides of them, closed steel doors, the rooms beyond were all dark.

If ninetails had been around she wondered what the pokemon would say, she'd talk about the pokemon. She listened for a moment but still could hear nothing.

" There's so much, but tonight I'd like to see the prospects of the screwdriver," he replied as he stopped at a door. He took his key card from his pocket and gave it a slide. "Please before anything, I'd like to see your craftsmanship."

She could tell this was going to be a long night, she didn't like the forward knowledge. She bit her lip as she stepped into the moderately sized laboratory.

It was typical of what she could tell. Filled with tables, with various pieces of machinery, rows of vials filled with fluids of every color assortment, broken pokeballs, rows of various colored shards, and a pair of thick work gloves.

"What kind of work do you do?" she asked as she looked over the different components.

"My specialty is pokemon evolution, lately I've been working with items that can create stronger pokemon," he said as he stepped past a work table.

She lightly scoffed, his fascination with powerful pokemon, it was something the whole of Team Rocket desired. Powerful pokemon didn't make for powerful people.

At the opposite end of the laboratory, a bright light that came from an observation window, next to that was a door.

She and Sebastian approached it, he stopped and seemed slightly surprised when a young man briskly walked past the window.

" I'm sorry for this interruption, one of my assistants has arrived early," he said.

" Early?" Missy inquired unsure if this interloper was supposed to be here.

" Yes, I will explain this to you shortly," he replied.

The man outside hurriedly opened the door. He was a bulky, young, brown-haired man, dressed in a blue shirt, and grey rocket vest. He was slightly taller then she was. His dark brown eyes peered into hers as he stepped into the laboratory.

He saluted, before he addressed them, " Sir, your agents have just returned from Wayward Cave, they have retrieved the pokemon you requested."

Professor Sebastian got ready to say something but hesitated before he looked at her. " Missy this is Officer Tyson of from the Team Rocket Johto Division."

Missy smiled at this, she had managed to get him to acknowledge her over the business. She nodded before she put her hand out and introduced herself, " Missy."

He took it and gave it a quick shake, " We appreciate your help."

Missy noted that he didn't seem very appreciative of anything. Instead of bringing up this fact she decided to go along with it and see how things would play out. He released her hand then turned his attention back to Professor Sebastian.

" The team ran late," Professor Sebastian dryly said.

" We had some difficulty with the transport," Tyson explained.

" Everything else is in order?" he asked.

" The specimen meets every specification that you've asked for Sir," Tyson replied.

He relaxed as Professor Sebastian nodded. "Excellent, do you have it with you?"

He nodded before he reached into his jacket. He pulled out an ultra ball and presented it. " Yes, sir."

Professor Sebastian's eyes lowered as he took in the information. " I see, this is good timing." He turned and walked into the laboratory, she turned and followed him as he stopped at a nearby table. "Let's see how well our new screwdriver works."

She didn't need to be asked, Missy took the newly created screwdriver and handed it to him. She took the schematic from her bag and placed it on the table. She frowned as she watched them both gaze at the screwdriver. Tyson's eyes widened as he marveled at the creation.

" The slider is what you'll use to level the pokemon, everything else is telepathic, think about what you want and you can make it happen," she explained she leaned into the table. "It might take you a bit of practice to do that considering your, well, human."

Professor Sebastian leered at the device for a moment before he asked, " Can anyone on the team use this?"

Missy nodded as she replied, "I've programmed it to accept any and all users."

He nodded with appreciation. "The more privileged members of the team will put this to good use."

He aimed the screwdriver at the button and frowned briefly as he watched it lite up to a dull shade of red. A beam formed as its energy entered the pokeball.

Together they waited and watched. Slowly the ball rocked back and forth as the pokemon inside began to level and then evolve. She imagined the pokemon growing inside, and wondered if they got larger when they increased in level the shakes became more violent.

After a few minutes, the beam stopped. Professor Sebastian released the slider and leered at the device. " Is it finished?"

Missy drew her screwdriver from her jacket and gave it wave. It informed her that the pokemon was the ground and dragon type garchomp. The pokemon inside had reached its maximum level of one hundred, the pokemon's physical attack stat was nearly perfect along with its speed.

She placed her screwdriver back into her jacket and replied, "It's ready, whoever's getting that beast is in for a treat."

"It's for the boss," Tyson replied.

Missy rolled her eyes at this. Giovanni just couldn't help himself when it came to powerful pokemon. She liked the fact that he stuck with his principals when it came to both of his team.

" I'm sure he'll be enthralled," she replied.

"We're certain of it," Professor Sebastian said. " I would like to know how it compares to your pokemon."

Tyson scoffed at his remark then said, " A trainer with no badges has no chance of beating that pokemon."

Appalled by his remark Missy gawked. "Excuse me, but I've already defeated your boss."

Professor Sebastian cleared his throat and intervened, "That's not how we treat our allies Tyson."

Tyson glared at him for a moment, before he replied, " Sorry sir, I won't let it happen again."

Slightly upset over the insult, she wondered what provoked such an attack. Missy placed her hand on her hip and said, " Not mi fault he didn't give me a badge, but if you really feel that way I'm not offended since that's the way your world works, I'm miffed, but I do understand these things. Humans are so attached to their ways and don't seem to know the difference between shiny objects and experience. I can't blame you for your short-sightedness."

Tyson nodded showing her that he understood. " I'm sorry Ma'me, it's easy to forget your place in our history and your achievements in such a short-"

"I'm not a Ma'me, I am the Mistress," she said.

Tyson's breathing quickened, he seemed unsure of what to do. " I'm sorry Mistress," he slowly but steadily replied.

Professor Sebastian let out an annoyed sigh. "This whole thing could have been avoided with a request and an order. I am sorry for my officers behavior Missy," he said.

She leered at him briefly. "I'll accept your apology, but don't let it happen again." An awkward silence filled the room. It bothered her so she broke it and said, "You were saying?"

Professor Sebastian gave a nod and acknowledged her wish. "In our society when two trainers have a difference of opinion sometimes they have a pokemon battle to settle their differences." His eyes leered over to Tyson, the young man froze as he looked back.

" I was going to politely ask if you two could demonstrate your abilities, seeing as theirs a conflict between you two, and under normal circumstances, I would expect one." He looked at Missy and his eyes softened. "Would you be willing to demonstrate your pokemon's capabilities in battle?"

Missy nodded as she took everything into consideration for herself. Tyson could have easily avoided a conflict, she might have demonstrated her abilities for them. Strangely she found herself determined to teach him a lesson in power and force.

She pondered over the pokemon that remained on her team, emolga, vespiquen, would be of little use to her, pidgeot still needed to be healed, hydreigon was a dragon type that could match the strength of this pokemon, absol was her best special attacker. She came to the conclusion that her odds of winning the match were fairly good.

" I suppose if you want a battle, then I can show you what my pokemon can do," Missy said, she noted the quietness in her own tone.

Once again her emotions were coming into play, but her logic dictated that this would be a decisive move. Once she defeated him other team members would not be as quick to challenge or her in the future.

Tyson nodded in agreement. " There's a pokemon arena just outside that door since this is a-" he paused, she could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "-since this is a demonstration battle neither of us should hold back. Since you are the challenger, you may choose the rules that you see fit."

She had done an incredible amount of research on the subject of pokemon battling. There was one on one, double battles, and even triple battles. She found those to be uncommon.

Curios and slightly confused by what he meant she asked, "What rules do you normally go by?"

" Rocket Rules," he replied. " In a Team Rocket battle nothing is held back, the pokemon on my team are equipped with Rocket Technology that amplifies their attacks."

Missy smirked at the idea, she would get to see some of the technology that was used on the field. She wondered if it would make things more challenging for her and her team.

" Nothing is held back?" she asked.

" Nothing," Tyson dryly replied

She slapped her hands together with glee. "Well if that's the case then I'll play by your rules, I would prefer a two on two in a single round match. I'm down a couple of pokemon from the battle your boss and I shared earlier today."

" Two verses two it is," he said.

" Good, let me show you to our arena," Professor Sebastian said as he stepped away from the pair. Missy noted that was clutching a clipboard and pen.

Missy followed him to the door and was pleased that he had opened it for her. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness of the room as she began to look around.

The steel floored balcony wrapped around the pokemon arena. A stairway was nearby, she looked across the arena and noticed an open hallway on the other side.

She peered down at the grey floor of the battlefield as she made her way to the stairs.

The layout was simple, a large rectangle outline was painted white and split in the middle by a circle that resembled a pokeball. On the far ends of the arena where drawn in boxes for the opponents to stand in.

She made her way to the closest box to her and stood inside. Professor Sebastian positioned himself a few feet from the center of the arena.

She noted that he had a bit of distance from himself and the closest wall. Tyson cut through the battle space and was hastily making his way to the opposing side.

When he reached his destination Professor Sebastian shouted, " This is a two on two pokemon battle, with no rules and no time limit, for the sake of our team and our progress neither opponent is expected to withhold anything, all items and tactics are considered fair!"

Missy rolled her eyes, humans took these matter far too seriously for her taste. Then again, this was a Team Rocket officer. Giovanni had said that the team liked to gossip.

She didn't want to underplay her own abilities or experience, the last thing she needed was to lose a pokemon battle to an Officer. That loss would be something the team would talk about.

In a bid to end the fight with a victory she readied hydreigon's ball, sure that her pokemon could take out whatever he used and then the garchomp. On the opposing side, she could see that Tyson was also just as ready.

Professor Sebastian readied his pen before he shouted, "Begin!"

" Fearow!" Tyson shouted as he tossed his ball out and into the air.

The bird that manifested was enormous. The pokemon's brown feathered wings took up a quarter of the field. Its tail was spread out, its neck slender and long, almost like a swan, but its beak had no resemblance to the elegant bird, its length was outrageous. On top of the pokemon's head was a silver crown with a red crystal.

She leered at the crown and wondered what it was, not wanting to dally she tossed her ball. "Hydreigon."

The dragon spread its wings as it roared. The pokemon hovered as it waited for a command. She thought this would be an easy battle as she took her pokemon's level into consideration.

She didn't let the fact of him being an experienced trainer deture her. The others she had fought were too, they had lesser pokemon, but they also lacked talent and creativity. Up until now Giovanni, Marcel, and Lysandre had been her most difficult opponents.

A flying type versus a dragon dark type. Neither of them had a type advantage, she was going to have to do the best with what she had.

" Dragon pulse," Missy ordered.

" Quick attack," Tyson countered.

She was taken aback by his use of such a weak priority move. The red gem in crown lit up with the bird's wings. The pokemon charged in flight and dealt stronger blow then she thought was possible.

Hydreigon was knocked back as it took the blow. The pokemon grunted as it regained its poise. She noted the scratches on it purple skin and knew the damage was great.

Fearow swooped past the dragon and turned, keeping itself above the arena. Hydreigon roared as it opened its jaws. A purple orb of energy had formed, it became a beam of energy as it unleashed the attack.

Fearow spread its wings and reared itself up in preparation. The bird screeched as it took the blow that knocked it upward. The attack ceased, the fearow had taken minimal damaged as well.

The pokemon's level was high enough to content with her pokemon, with this realization she found herself impressed, she shook off the emotion.

She quickly thought over hydreigon's move pool, dragon pulse, hyper voice, scary face, and outrage. She had never bothered to train any of her pokemon. Her screwdriver had done it for her, she found herself regretting this decision.

She was a powerful trainer, she didn't usually find herself thinking too much about the battle she was in, this was yet another flaw she learned about herself in the heat of a moment.

Missy grimaced as she set the matter aside. She could hold off another priority move, but she couldn't hold out forever, she needed a plan, but first, she needed to know what this pokemon could do. She decided to slow it down, his pokemon had to know more than just priority moves.

" Scary face," she ordered.

" Quick attack," Tyson countered.

The crown on fearow's forehead lit up once more. The pokemon's wings glowed in conjunction with the device. The bird slammed into the dragon with great speed knocking it back once more. Hydreigon grunted as it took the blow.

Missy took a second to examine the item, it was clearly making the attacks stronger then what they should have been.

The pokemon's eyes turned purple as a red aura manifested like a mask it covered hydreigon's face and snout. Fearow let out a cry as a downward aura overtook it, after a few seconds the bird's movements slowed down.

The pokemon stared at one another as they waited for their trainers to give another command.

Tyson's grin twisted, his eyes narrowed at the dragon. Fearow cried out as its trainer did this, it seemed as though they were synchronized with one another.

She was perplexed by this behavior. She recalled her second battle with Giovanni, his persian, the way he shook off his confusion at a command.

It occurred to her that he was very close to this pokemon. She wondered how that would affect the battle

" Hyper voice," she ordered.

Hydreigon spread its wings in preparation for the attack. The pokemon's screech was ear piercing. A circular aura, the power of sound smashed into the bird. The pokemon shrieked as it was knocked back.

The bird regained its poise immediately after the attack finished. Its movements had slowed, the bird had a considerable amount of scratches and missing feathers.

" Fearow!" Tyson shouted. The bird growled at its trainer's call. "Let's put that dragon type to rest sky attack!"

On his command fearow soared up. The bird growled and shrieked as it soared higher and higher, as it did the pokemon built up power for an attack.

Missy recalled what she had read about the move. The attack took one turn to set up, the second would result in a strike. The damage that was taken was due to the drop and the build-up of power.

That crown was going to boost the attack, possibly knock out her pokemon. She couldn't allow for that. She reached into her jacket and drew her screwdriver. With a wave she disabled the crown, her screwdriver informed her that the device was a rage crown.

She had seen enough, this was a legal action according to the rules so she decided to make another move.

With a wave of her screwdriver, she turned off the lights in the arena. With her action, the room became pitch black. The tip of her screwdriver lite up in the darkness, its bright yellow light elegantly showed her figure.

Hydriegon and fearow both let out confused cries, both pokemon were hadn't the slightest concept of what had happened. If she had the dragon take a shot in the dark, hydreigon's attack might strike the bird down.

Not wasting a moment more, Missy gave another command, " Now Hydreigon use dragon pulse!"

The room lit up with purple shades as the dragon readied itself. She glanced over to Tyson, his arms were crossed as he glared at her. Upon him noticing that she was looking at him, his eyes diverted to the battle.

" Fearow, sky attack now!" he shouted.

The bird closed its wings as it fell into a dive. The pokemon became a streak of white light as it dived at hydreigon.

The dragon roared as it unleashed a brilliant beam of purple energy. Fearow screeched as it continued to charge through the beam.

When they met, the light disappeared as they crashed into one another.

Silence overtook the arena, as she listened she couldn't hear wings flapping, or grunts or any cries for that matter.

Professor Sebastian's cold voice cut through the silence, " Missy could you please turn on the lights?"

With a wave of her screwdriver, the blinding lights of the arena turned back on. As she surveyed the area, she found both pokemon on the ground.

Fearow lay in the center of the arena, its wings were spread out like an angle. Its eyes were closed, its body had deep wounds, and even more, scratches from the damage it had taken.

Hydreigon laid close by. The dragon grunted as it lay on its side. The pokemon's skin was covered in scratches, it's belly was red, the gash stared at its neck and ended at the base of its tail. It roared as it lurched forward. To spite the pokemon's injury's it attempted to get up and pushed itself up with its arms. The dragon grunted before it fell to the floor once more.

Tyson leered at her, his discontent was unmistakable. " When I said items, I meant for the pokemon," he slowly said.

Slightly frustrated by this new rule, Missy placed her hand on her hip and replied, " You said any all items so I made the best with what I could."

" Tyson, her use of the screwdriver was well within the perimeters of Team Rockets rules," Professor Sebastian coldly said his cold black eyes shot over to Missy. " Since this is also a battle to test the effectiveness of Team Rockets Screwdriver, I would like to request that the lights not be turned off again."

Once again his request felt like an order. She didn't appreciate it, but she could understand why he wanted it that way. He needed to evaluate the battle, he needed to see what the screwdriver could do for himself.

He was such an inquisitive scientist that he might be up all night calculating the potential of other pokemon. That would end their meeting shortly after the battle.

Missy looked his way and nodded, showing him that she understood. He nodded back in acknowledgment.

She looked at hydreigon, she decided that later on, she would make improvements to it attacks based on her pokemon statics. She had nearly lost this battle, she would not so readily make the same mistake. With the though tucked away in her mind, she pointed the ball forward and recalled the pokemon.

As the red energy returned inside the ball she looked at it and whispered, "You did great."

She placed hydreigon's ball back into her bag and snatched absol's. Tyson did the same before he took the ultra ball from his belt. He tossed it forward. In a burst of energy, the dragon garchomp appeared.

The pokemon was tall, its skin was scaly and blue, its beaked snout and forward-pointing horns vaguely resembled a sharks head. The massive fins that came from below its claws and protruded from its back resembled the animal more than a sharpedo.

Unlike the previous pokemon, this one held no items. She took both pokemon's levels into consideration, she realized absol statistically out sped garchomp. They should be evenly matched, absol had an excellent move set, perfect for blocking and quick attacks.

Absol leaped onto the field. The wolf-like pokemon snarled when it looked at its opponent.

" Dark void," Missy ordered.

Absol's eyes began to glow a dull shade of violet. The floor below garchomp became a black void, before pulses of dark energy shot out from it. Garchomp's jaw clenched as it bore into its own teeth. The pokemon roared after the energy dissipated.

" Garchomp, dig," he countered.

The dragon snarled as it used to its claws to rip out the floor of the arena. The pokemon made quick work of the ground.

" Absol follow it," she commanded.

The wolf ran to the hole, the pokemon barked out in confusion, she eyed the area, the dragon had vanished.

She surveyed the area, that pokemon could come from anywhere on the field on its next turn.

The dragon had an incredible physical attack stat, her absol might not hold up for very long. With this in mind, she gave the order for her next move," Future sight."

A small orb formed in absol's eye as it readied a future move. The pokemon then braced its self when the floor the arena began to crack and split. The pokemon charged underground the arena above split and parted. The ground fractured as it charged out of the ground.

Absol stood firm until the dragon crashed into it. The wolf was knocked into the air from below. The ground jetted upward with the pokemon. Absol fell to the floor when it took damage. The pokemon readily got up, its eyes narrowed at the dragon.

Since the beast was at absol's feet, she decided to blast it away. "Shadow ball."

An orb of dark energy formed in front of absol. The pokemon's eyes narrowed as it launched the attack forward. The ball of energy crashed into garchomp and caused the pokemon to step backward.

From what she could tell, the dragon had taken a sufficient amount of damage. It was unphased and had plenty of energy left to fight.

" Garchomp, dragon rush," he ordered.

The dragon's body erupted with a fiery golden energy. The pokemon rushed forward and slammed into absol's chest. Garchomp grabbed the wolf and carried it before it crashed to the ground.

Absol got up and began to back away. Its movements were slower than usual, the pokemon stumbled around as it regained its bearings.

" Dark void," she ordered.

" Dig," he countered.

Once again garchomp ripped out the floor from where it stood. The pokemon disappeared into the hole it had created.

The next couple of moves would decide the victor of the battle, for her the next move was a simple decision. " Protect," she ordered.

Absol's hind legs bent slightly as a clear shield formed in front of the pokemon. The arena floor cracked and warped as garchomp approached.

The dragon burst from the ground and attempted to strike absol with its head. Its attempt yielded no damage, the pokemon was quick to take a step back.

Small orbs of light surrounded the pokemon as the move future sight came into play. The orbs of energy shot at the dragon from all sides of the arena. The pokemon moaned as it took an incredible amount of damage before it keeled over.

The pokemon was starting to lose some of its steam. She smirked, both pokemon were weak, either one could be taken out at any moment. Now it was time to give her's an extra boost.

She fished out the mega stone from under her shirt. She touched the stone, then said with great confidence, "By the power of my hearts, and our everlasting bond, absol, mega evolve."

Absol's body was overtaken by a brilliant white light. The opalescent glow was brief but glorious. The rainbow symbol for mega evolution appeared above the pokemon before it dissipated into the surrounding energy.

Tyson's eyes widened at the sight, his breathing became heavy, but he was still calm and ready to fight. " Garchomp dragon rush!"

" Absol dodge it," she countered.

The winged wolf lowered itself as the dragon rushed at it. What once was a brilliant shade of golden energy had become nothing more than a bitter effigy of its former glory. Absol kept its body as low as possible while it dashed to the left of the charging dragon.

Garchomp's clawed heels dug into the arena floor, the dragon started to turn in pursuit.

The pokemon lurched forward and brought as its maw forward, driving its claws into the earth then launching itself forward. The pokemon roared as it charged at absol again.

This was it, she made her final command, " Finish it, use shadow ball!"

Absols eyes became a deep shade of purple as the orb formed above it. The pokemon leered at its opponent as it got ready to launch the attack.

" Dig!" Tyson shouted, his order was desperate.

The pokemon lurched forward, in an attempt to dive into the ground. All of its efforts were in vain.

Absol leaped forward and with the shadow ball. The attack cut through the air before it crashed into the dragon. The force of the attack knocked garchomp backward.

The dragon's roar was agonizing to listen to. The pokemon's shriek was ghastly and wretched, it stopped abruptly as the dragon hit the arena floor. Its blue scales marked the path of its slide across the grey floor of the arena.

Missy watched it start to slow, and eventually come to a halt not far from her feet. The pokemon grunted in defeat before it closed its eyes, its body collapsed in surrender.

Absol leaped over the fallen dragon and dashed to her side. As the pokemon yelped, she knelt down and caressed its backside.

For a second she wanted to ask ninetails what it was saying. She supposed it didn't really matter what it said, the pokemon was clearly pleased with the outcome and it appeared to her that absol had a good time.

The pokemon leaned into her, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around the wolf. Its embrace became warmer as it devolved in her arms.

She held the pokemon awhile longer before releasing it from her hold. Absol's eyes lowered, they were so loving and tender, she scratched the pokemon's head once more before she faced her opponent.

Tyson had run over to the garchomp. He was busy examining the damage of the fallen pokemon when Professor Sebastian stepped into the arena. He jotted a few things down in his clipboard before he placed the pen back onto its holder.

" You both have outperformed any Officer or Admin," he dryly said. "If I had the time I'd ask you to challenge an Executive Missy, your pokemon meet the ideal specifications and level."

She nodded, but the truth was she didn't know how she would fare against an Executive. It was something ninetails had said, Team Rocket only got more powerful over the years. She wondered what else the team and their pokemon were truly capable of.

Tyson huffed before he recalled the garchomp. " The boss isn't going to be pleased with these result."

Professor Sebastian shook his head no. " I disagree, I think with a better move pool this pokemon will be the best addition to his team to date."

Tyson stepped over to him and offered Professor Sebastian the ball, he readily took it. He casually placed it into his pocket. " I'll have the team heal it up, we'll prepare a set of T.M.'s for him tomorrow." He turned to Missy then said, "Thank you for your assistance, the screwdriver you have provided will prove more than useful."

She nodded back and wondered what else he might want. "Glad I could help. I'm sure you'll have loads of fun tinkering with your new toy," she said.

She hoped that this was the end of their little meeting, she felt her hearts beat slow and cringed at the fact that her own body was relenting to her growing need for sleep.

Professor Sebastian coldly looked at Tyson. " Could you prepare those technical machines for the boss?"

Tyson took a deep breath, for an instant, Missy wondered what was bothering him. He shook his head then saluted. "Sir," with those words he hastily made his way out of the arena.

Professor Sebastian eyes examined her face, both his brows raised before he said, "You look tired."

Missy scoffed at him and caused him to look away. "It's been a very long day."

" Shall I see you out?" he asked.

Her eyes wandered over to his, she was becoming more annoyed by his courtesy. She set the emotion aside and replied, "Sure."

With those words, she recalled absol to its ball. Together they climbed up the stairs, then strolled through his laboratory. When they entered the main hall, a small team of scientist stepped in behind them.

Professor Sebastian said a few remarks to them about returning shortly as they passed.

She wondered what else he did, Doctor Zager said he was working on a project with ditto and now seemed as good of a time as any to inquire about it.

" How was the ditto project going before this mess?" she asked.

Professor Sebastian's eyes became cold as he leered ahead, he replied, "That, that's nothing compared to what you've given us."

" Of course it isn't," she said recalling what Giovanni had said about his work. " Should have seen the breeding project Team Flare was operating, now that was on its own scale. You said that you were working on a breeding project, and well when I asked Giovanni he said that had no resemblance to yours," she explained.

" I've seen the report from their lab, the pokemon were genetically engineered and then bread to near perfection. I've never seen anything like it before," he said.

" If not genetic modification, then what on this world were you trying to achieve?" she asked prying deeper into the subject.

They strolled past the medical lab once more. Professor Sebastian's pace hadn't changed, but his tone had. " The creation of the strongest pokemon, the ditto, the experiment that was on hold, those pokemon have nearly flawless individual values. Those pokemon are so rare that the team had to take them from breeders in two different regions. Out of the hundreds of ditto we have created from breeding, they remain the strongest specimens on record."

" So why not create others?" she asked, noting that ditto had the potential to breed with almost any pokemon.

" It's not that simple, breeding takes time, unlike you, the rest of us are short on the commodity," he replied.

She glanced over his eyes were still trained ahead, she rolled hers for the team. " Oi, I'm short on time too, if we don't figure this out soon we're all done for."

The reached the door, once again he opened it for her. As he showed her out he dryly said, "Time travelers don't run out of time, they just lose space. Good nite Missy."

Missy turned to reply to him, but he quickly shut the door. She scoffed before she turned away.

Time travelers don't lose time, that was absurd if she had a working tardis she could have visited all of time and all of space to visit. She could travel for a hundred years and still be back three days from doomsday.

With that though she took her remote from her bag. She looked at the time and date 12:02 A.M. Kanto Standard Time, Tuesday, September 13th, 2016.

It was getting late, being miffed by his standardization of her reality, but he was right in a way. They were running out of time, even if she went back to gain more of it, the outcome would still be the same. She'd still be in a fight to save this world and her lives.

She shuddered as she made her way down the vacant hallway. Her pace quickened as she walked back to the tardis, back to her ninetails, and headed to bed.

Three days remained, in seventy-two hours, this place and the rest of the world would be in a frenzy.

She shook her head, an entire population of panicked humans was not something that could easily be dealt with. She shrugged off the thought as she re-entered the tardis.

When she passed the control panel she teleported all of her pokemon back to their box, reassured that they would be taken care of. She strolled down the hallway and entered her room, then hurriedly got ready for bed.

She slipped under the covers, next to her ninetails, before she got comfortable. As her mind drifted, and her body relaxed. The room became darker as she drifted into the void of slumber. She wondered what if anything would haunt her dreams tonight. Fearlessly she entered that abyss, that odd and ever-evolving place that was her mind.


	28. The Professor and the Apprentice

o0o

* * *

Darkness was it in a circumference or was its own entity. From this perspective, she couldn't tell. The shadowless void surrounded her, none judgemental with its comforts and securities. The embrace had welcomed her and soothed her in her slumber had now begun to reject her.

It was a shame that this, like all things, would come to an end. The disturbance was small at first, it broke the silence subtly with a ping, a nearly inaudible sound that could have been considered background noise.

As time pressed on, its beep's became more frequent and more bothersome. As time progressed, that sound became infuriating.

Missy's eyes shot open to the sound of her alarm. Instinctively she reached over to her nightstand. Her hand clutched the screwdriver. The crystal lit up, its amber brilliance illuminated the dark room.

Her eyes narrowed her mood grew cold as she glanced at the bright red numbers on the clock, 9:16 A.M.

Ninetails rolled onto her lap. The fox gently yawned while she opened her eyes, her stare was blank as she looked at her and then to the screwdriver. _Not again Mistress._

Missy's will relented it wasn't long before she fell back into her pillow. She decided to sprawl out in the bed and relax once more.

"Oi, if you never needed to use one, then you'd never grow to hate it," she replied.

 _Mistress, if your not careful you'll destroy everyone on the ship,_ the fox replied.

Ninetails rolled over and faced her, she cocked her head to the left in confusion. _Why would you have so many if you never intended to use them, Mistress?_

" I'd rather have one and not need it, then need one and not have it," she lazily explained.

 _How many do you have Mistress?_ Ninetails asked.

Missy closed her eyes and thought about the question, but the answer was many and the truth was unknown to her. Ninetails had taken her exaggeration out of context. I _Enough clocks to tell the time._

 _That's a lot Mistress,_ she replied.

 _More then I care to think about,_ Missy said as she rolled over. " Should I ever need to I can always get more," she dryly replied.

She leered at the ceiling of her bedroom. The darkness had become too much for her taste.

She spied a black chandelier, she reached over and took her screwdriver off the sheets. It hummed when she remotely turned it on.

Her focus broke as she had the tardis prepare them breakfast. Her eyes peered over the room, her day had just begun, she didn't feel the urge to leave her bed.

The tardis inner workings were like a maze. The corridors and passages, the many rooms the held the mechanics inside of the inner workings.

It was massive, not something she wished to think over for long. While she considered her options for a place to dine, a room that she had not visited in a long time came into her mind's eye.

She smiled, she had nearly forgotten about its existence. Her focus shifted to the teleportation circuit, after a second they had arrived.

She and ninetails found themselves on the lush and full grass on the base of a cliff side. The sun peaked over a large and prominent mountain that cast its shadow far into the distance.

Below them was a massive, compact city. Her eyes idly caught some movements from vehicles and pedestrians below.

Ninetails jaw dropped while she took at her new surroundings. _Where are we Mistress?_

Missy looked down at the fox momentarily, that look in her eyes was one of pure amazement. It reminded her of the days when she had begun her travels. " We've arrived in the Simulation Room."

 _Simulation Room Mistress?_ she asked.

Missy nodded, before she replied, "Yes, the tardis has a room that can simulate anything, but since, well up until recently I had the ability to travel all of time and all of space, I nearly forgot that it existed."

 _This place is remarkable Mistress. Where would we be if we, we're, well out there?_ she asked.

Missy looked over the landscape, while she did she spotted a few words on a billboard far in the distance. The red Kanji on a sign advertised sign ahead advertised travel to the planet Fagiros. A small piece of information, but it told her everything she needed to know.

"This is Kepler, the city below us is Tokyo Two," she explained.

Ninetails raised a brow, and Missy knew the fox had more questions. It was too early in the day for her to start explaining more about the universe, she hadn't even had a cup of tea yet. She glanced behind her, the tardis had placed an elegant stone and wood tea house behind them.

She turned and made her way to it. " Come along, I'll explain over breakfast."

The structure was elegantly built, but simple. She could smell the sweet stench of green and black tea's being boiled.

They stepped inside to the vacant room. A simple table was on the floor near the window placed a top was breakfast, it had been paired with what she really desired, a cup of black tea.

Missy took a seat on the plush pillow on the floor and looked at her meal for the day, waffles, poached eggs, and a fruit salad.

On the floor next to her was a bowl of yellow, pineapple shaped, pinap berries, next to that a bowl of cream. Ninetails eyes widened with delight as she looked at her breakfast.

The fox nibbled on the yellow berry, she picked it up before she devoured it. _Can this place simulate anywhere Mistress?_

 _It's a room that can be any place in any time,_ she dryly explained as she dug her fork into an egg.

 _I very much like this room Mistress,_ Ninetails replied she bit into another berry. _What is Tokyo Two Mistress?_

She picked up an egg and began to nibble on it before she replied, _Oh that, when the humans fled their world they expanded into the stars. When they started they created new cities, unfortunately, they didn't have a knack for naming them. So sometimes you get strange places with even stranger names. A favorite of mine is the City of Hornbeams, another wired one is Sunday City._

 _That is a strange series of names Mistress,_ Ninetails replied.

 _That's not even the start of them,_ she replied as she continued to eat.

Eating and having a conversation was a strange thing. The fact that she didn't have to stop eating in order to engage was different, different enough for her to realize that is was impersonal, she wasn't fond of it. With this in mind, she kept herself focused on devouring this delicious meal.

She finished the last bite of her meal. _You got quite._

Ninetails looked up to her and replied, _I just thought you wanted to eat, eating and conversing together is a really odd way to have a meal Mistress._

Missy laughed at the pokemon's observations. _Just not mi fancy._

 _I completely agree about that Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

She was relieved that they both agreed on this, it would make mealtime less awkward for the both of them. With that matter aside her mind turned to the events of yesterday. She had nearly lost the pokemon battle with Tyson, a mistake she could not afford to allow to happen again.

Since she was sitting comfortably she had the computer bring up a screen. She eyed her pokemon's move sets. The first she would change was Hydreigon's. She looked over his physical statistics and discovered the pokemon was more of a special attacker than a physical one.

She got to work, she switched out the attack outrage for work up, a move that would boost the dragons special attack. She also got rid of the move scary face seeing that it was a by-product of the pokemon's wild upbringing.

She didn't have a steel type pokemon on her team and she thought that having a pokemon that knew a move of that type could be helpful. With this in mind, she swapped the move for flash cannon.

She turned her attention to vespiquen. For a wild catch, the pokemon had a decent set of moves. She pondered the move sweet scent, she decided to keep it for its ability to attract hordes of pokemon.

Her attention shifted to emolga. The mouse had a very good move pool but it was a bit high on the special attack. So she switched shock wave for thunder wave. The slower her opponents were in battle the better.

Absol, pidgeot, butterfree, and ninetails all had excellent move sets, but her charizard was not ideal for pokemon battles. She looked over the pokemon's attack list. Shadow claw, fire blast, flamethrower, and ember. She put her hand on her forehead, she could feel a headache coming on.

On a positive note the pokemon was a special attacker, but with the mega evolution, its attack and the base special attack became the same.

She had the tardis bring her some headache medication. She took the pills with her tea and attempted to dismiss her former arrogance.

As her mind calmed she got to work. She needed a physical attack pokemon for her team. She put her mind to it and got to work.

She kept the move shadow claw, due to its effectiveness against ghost types, she added roost for a healing boost. She looked over the list of moves the pokemon could learn and was repulsed by the lack of decent physical moves, with little choice she needed to add a special attack.

The move heat wave was her best option due to its capability to hit multiple targets. For the final move, she added smokescreen. The attack would give her and her allies cover in battle.

She glanced over all of her vivillon, the pokemon were all optimal for battle with a move pool that consisted of powder, hurricane, supersonic, sleep powder or stun spore. The moves varied from vivillon to vivillon. She looked them over and chose to keep them as they were.

Missy slumped into the pillow as she allowed herself to relax for a moment. She took another long sip of her second cup of tea, then said, "I'm glad that's over with."

Ninetails nodded in agreement. _I think the modifications to your teams move sets will be most helpful Mistress._

Her lips slurped as she polished off the tea. " We'll give it a test run later. I'm sure there will be more pokemon battles ahead."

Her eyes drifted down, and she frowned at her current attire. She needed to prepare for the day. " Ninetails, I'm going to get ready for the day is there any place you'd like to go while I prepare?"

The fox cocked her head and then looked down in thought. After briefly pondering the request she said, _Perhaps to the tardis garden, Mistress. I really enjoy flowers, I'm sure vespiquen and the others wouldn't mind my company._

With those words, Missy transported to fox to the garden. She took a deep breath as her eyes peered over the screen. So much work ahead of her and she was running out of time, she had more questions then she had answers for.

Her gaze wandered over to the book reader. The tardis had completed its analysis of the journal. It was somewhat of a relief, somewhat of a problem, she had little doubt that this new information would bring about more questions. Still, she had hope that they might be able to get an answer from it.

Missy let out a sigh, she wasn't going to get them by standing there. She teleported to the bathroom and prepared for the long day ahead of her. After she took care of her own personal needs she arrived in her wardrobe.

Truthfully she found herself liking this new fondness for changing her attire. She didn't know what he meant when he said there's more then meets the eye.

Humans, materialistic, no, perhaps it was vanity. Normally she would wear the same attire day in and day out. With this new body, she felt alive, young, no, or was putting too much thought into the matter.

She spotted a skirt that was shorted in the front with a long train in the back. She snatched it along with a pair of black heeled boots and stockings. She took a white Bohemian shirt and matched it with a royal blue power vest. As the outfit came together in her mind, she started to go through her jackets until she found an elegant Gothic petticoat.

She placed the outfit on and took a matching purse from the rack. She put on the outfit and twirled with delight. She looked like a Gothic queen of the night.

Her hair hung down, it made her look somewhat like a maniac. She had the tardis bring her a brush and hair tie. After a moment she had placed it into a fine bun, with her bangs swept to the side.

She leered at herself for a moment something was missing. She huffed, Giovanni still hadn't figured out why her attire had changed so much.

She thought it over again and decided to ditch the bow tie, she was playing Doctor a bit too much.

Missy paraded out of the wardrobe and into the control room. She stepped up to the computer and began to pick out a team for the day. Her first choice was simple, with a thought ninetails arrived at her side.

A smile crept across the foxes lips. _You look lovely Mistress._

Missy nodded in reply before she opened the poke box. As she looked over the pokemon she owned verse the pokemon she housed she did her best not to become overwhelmed.

In her possession, she had five vivillon, vespiquen, absol, hydreigon, emolga, charizard, butterfree, pidgeot, and ninetails.

The tardis housed seventy-seven vivillon, she let out a sigh as the tardis informed her that butterfree and her vivillon had been breeding. The situation in the garden wasn't beyond her control. There were only seven eggs on board, for now, since her butterfree had been occupied, she left it alone.

" The Mistress, Queen of the Butterflies," she mumbled.

She rolled her eyes, the pokemon were likely to hatch in a day or so, she would have to raise them to their needed level. The more the merrier she supposed, she and the team could use the help for the battle ahead.

Queen of the butterflies, it had a nice ring to it. Butterflies, Dragon's and foxes oh my. It had a nice catch to it, she decided that would be her team.

Her fingers danced across the buttons as she selected her new team, Ninetails, Vivillon, Butterfree, Hydriegon, Charizard, and Vivillon.

It was an odd team, but she felt with the teams move pools properly modified she could conquer any foe.

The tardis teleported the fox to her side. The pokemon's red eyes glimmered as she looked at her master. _You look nice Mistress._

Missy placed the pokeballs into her purse. "It's nice."

Ninetails circled her then asked, _Why are you dressing up today Mistress?_

With the question came a smile and then a genuine laugh. After a few seconds, she regained her composure and replied, " Because I can."

 _Mistress!_ she said with great excitement. _That's a wonderful reason._

Missy rolled her eyes at this. It was good to see her happy about something else as well, a nice break before the long day. She took a step forward and said, "Come along."

With her words, ninetails took her side. Together they stepped out the door. Missy turned and locked it before reverting the tardis to its pokeball form. She slipped the ball into her bag and briskly walked out the second.

They strolled past a few scientists as they made their way to the elevator. Missy leered past them as she made a conscious effort to not make eye contact with them.

 _Does it bother you when they look at you Mistress?_ Ninetails asked.

It was something she hadn't considered. Of course, she didn't want anyone on the team to get the wrong impression. Then again she wouldn't be around long enough to have to deal with anyone who might approach her with the notion of dating, if anyone ever did, well, she knew how to handle them.

 _Human's aren't my cup of tea,_ she replied.

 _Human's aren't Time Lords, but they have a striking resemblance Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

Missy looked ahead, as she did her umbrella manifested into her right hand. She clutched it hard as she recalled shot being fired during the war _Your right, they're not, never will be Ninetails. I'm one of the last of my kind._

Ninetails frowned, she couldn't blame the pokemon for not knowing the difference. Missy leered ahead, she wasn't alone they were lost in the dimensions of space. _It's only a temporary loss,_ she added.

 _I'm sorry Mistress,_ Ninetails replied.

They approached the elevator. Casually she pressed the up button. While she waited she noted the silence between them. The doors opened and it persisted after they got on.

She leaned into the wall, the pokemon had brought up an interesting point. The Time Lords, locked in the vastness of space. She didn't know where they were or how to even find them.

At the moment that wasn't her priority, it would never be if she didn't figure this mess out.

The Professor, who was she? What were her plans? What was she up to? So many questions that warranted answers. As she thought over the previous days she turned to ninetails.

There were still many unanswered questions about the fox. With that in mind, she decided to see if she could get any answers.

She looked down at the silver fox, the pokemon was still, serious, like a statue. The quietness had become too awkward for her taste. _Ninetails?_

The fox glanced over and replied, _Yes Mistress._

 _You said yesterday that the area felt familiar, I wanted to know in what way?_ she asked.

 _I dunno Mistress, it was like I had been there before. That's what I meant,_ Ninetails replied.

 _Like an experiment?_ Missy asked.

Ninetails eyes widened at the question, she looked to the floor then said, _The memories, the one that you..._ Ninetails trailed off.

 _The ones I brought about,_ Missy said in an attempt to encourage the memory.

 _Yes, it seems that way, but it's not possible, my past trainers, all of the days I spent playing in Ilex Forest, all of those happy times..._ the fox's explanation had trailed off once more.

She bit her lip, annoyed by the lack of ties and memories the pokemon had. She clearly had a rich life before the event, but the more she got to know her companion the more came up. She supposed for a creature that had lived for four hundred and fifty-six years the pokemon would have an extraordinary history.

Then another epiphany occurred, the Vampire at the lab had been scheduled for a memory implant, perhaps the same thing had happened to her companion. It was too early to tell, the pokemon's memories had clearly been blocked off. For the time being, she decided to allow the matter to sit once more.

Missy turned and said, " Come along Ninetails."

The fox hazily looked up and stammered back, almost as though she was afraid of something.

She dashed to Missy's side. _I'm sorry Mistress._

 _Don't worry about it,_ she replied as they approached the familiar rosewood doors to Giovanni's office.

The door cracked open and a pair of scientist stepped out. They both made great haste as they traveled down the hall.

Missy spied the pair, they most likely had been sent by Professor Sebastian to hand off Giovanni's newest member of the team. Their conversation confirmed this.

" Professor Sebastian will be pleased with the results," one of the scientists jovially said.

" I can't concur with your theory, because he already knew what the results would be," the other replied.

As the approached her both men's eyes widened. " Our newest addition to the team-"

There was no need to deal with unneeded introductions and human attractions, Missy found herself quickly interjecting, " No."

She huffed as she walked past them, she hastened her stride to gain more distance from them.

" She's skittish as a skitty," he said.

 _Mistress, I thought you were trying to work with the team. Wouldn't it make more sense to introduce yourself to them?_ Ninetails asked.

 _I am that doesn't mean I have to get antiquated with every member,_ she replied.

 _I suppose there are a lot of them,_ Ninetails agreed.

Missy huffed so gently she was sure that only the fox could hear it, then said _, This won't last forever. After we've saved this world I can finally continue my pursuit of celebi and then..._ her thoughts trailed off.

She envisioned them taking a much-needed trip to the Leisure Planet. She shook her head, she had to figure out this mess before she could relax and rejuvenate.

 _And then, Mistress?_ Ninetails asked bringing her back to the present moment.

Missy smiled while she discarded the thought of a much needed holiday. _Then, well who knows. This first thing we're going to do is take a much needed holiday._

Ninetails yelped with great enthusiasm. _Right after_ we _save this world, Mistress._

 _Right,_ Missy replied as she stepped up to the door. She brought her umbrella up and rapped on the door with the handle.

The knocking of wood was very distinct, she didn't tap it hard but the sound was solid.

Giovanni quickly responded to it, "Come in."

She opened the door and held it after her allowing ninetails to come in with her. Giovanni weekly smiled as she stepped into his office. She took an available seat.

Curious about the teams pokemon healing capabilities she asked, "How's your new pokemon?"

He tapped the breast of his jacket. "He's fine." Giovanni leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. "Nothing the team couldn't take care of."

" Right, his strength is impressive," she replied.

" Garchomp is known for its impressive attack and speed, of course with your help I've managed to amplify its moves and increase its abilities in battle," he said.

She nodded and wondered if the team had managed to get a hold of garchomp's mega stone with the thought came the question, "Did you manage to get a mega stone?"

Giovanni frowned at the question then answered, "No, teams working on it."

" Right," she said. " A trainer with your abilities shouldn't need one."

Giovanni raised a brow intrigued or bothered his reaction was one of the two. " I shouldn't, but I've never had the pleasure of using such an ability. I think having extra power would be an advantage, possibly a necessity for the battle."

She nodded in agreement." Everyone else seems to have one," she replied.

Since he was so eager to see the prospects of mega evolution, and she wanted to know how well her team would fare against his, she decided it could be interesting to have another battle with him, maybe someday she would challenge him again.

Giovanni's leaned forward in his chair and said, "The team's already on it."

Her grin widened, " Is there anything they won't do for you?"

Giovanni leered at her, then replied, "Nothing I wouldn't expect from myself."

His answer was impressive. The first rule of being a good leader is not to ask for anything that you can't do yourself. The second is to always exceed your own expectations.

Instead of replying she simply smiled. The minor gesture of her veneration didn't go unnoticed, he simply returned the look.

It was a brief moment before his eyes narrowed at her bag. " Did the tardis analyze the journal?"

" Yes," Missy replied as she placed the journal on his desk. "It's safe for us to look over."

His eyes darted over to the black book, hers followed his as she looked it over. She pushed it closer to him. "Mind if I step over and have a look?"

He slid his chair over and made room for her to come over to the other side. She gracefully accepted his invitation and joined him.

She hesitated as she put her hand over the cover, once she opened it there was no turning back, at the same time they both wanted to know what had been written. There was an extraordinary chance that they needed to know. With this in mind, she turned the cover.

The first couple of sentences gave her the impression of a cold person, almost as if the writer was devoid of emotion. She could tell the author had a deep sense of self-worth. She turned the page and continued to read.

The first couple of pages were filled with mundane recollections of Sinnoh, the stars, myths of the pokemon Dialga and Palkia. The writer spoke little of his daily life, an exert about the pains of shaving let her know that he was a man.

As they read on its contents became much darker, the writer talked about the world he inhabited before it digressed into ways to take over their dimensions. She stopped at the words, I will recreate the world and then the universe.

 **August 13th, 2012**

 **I went back to Canaclave Library to continue my research about the Gods. My quest to find the Spear Pillar has not been fruitless, I have good reason to believe that the pillar is inside Mount Coronet. I have learned much about the Gods and the dimensions they rule over. I have read nearly every book in the archive, soon I will have to find a new source of information.**

 **August 14th, 2012**

 **On my departure, I bumped into a woman. I had been to the library many times over the past couple of weeks I had never seen her before. The book she held caught my attention, Dimensions and Deities a Physicist Look at the Lore and Legends, written by Kaku.**

 **The book caught my attention. Like a fool I chased after her, she must have been taken aback. She looked around I think I might have frightened her.  
**

 **In an attempt to make amends I apologized and introduced myself. In an attempt to gain access to the book I told her a bit about my interest in the Gods.**

 **It took her a while to get comfortable with my presence, but soon she seemed confident enough to introduce herself. Her name, Professor Penrose, she was a traveling scientist and told me that her field of expertise was biology. Recently, due to her own curiosity, she had started to dabble in the science of physics.**

 **I found her shift of interest interesting. She had little explanation for it other than curiosity, something I didn't quite believe.**

 **I asked her why a biologist would read a book on Physics, she told me that the Gods were the keys to creation. It became clear to me that we shared similar ideas.**

 **When I inquired about the book she told me that she had acquired it from The Malie Libray Bookshop, explaining that she had recently returned from Aloha. I asked her if I could purchase the book from her, she declined, instead, she offered to lend me her copy, informing me that she would be finished reading to by tomorrow**

 **August 15th, 2012**

 **I arrived on the third floor as agreed. She was reading through the piles of books she had gathered, all about the Gods. Her interest in the subject had once again caught my attention.**

 **I approached her and engaged in a conversation when I asked her why she was interested in the subject, she told me about her ambitions to create a portal to their world. When I told her about my own ambitions she became curious and wanted to know more.**

 **For the next several hours we discussed the dynamics of physics and the various deities. Her knowledge of the subjects was impressive.**

 **I asked her to meet me in one weeks time in Veilstone City, under the guise of a position with my company, explaining that I ran a game corner to fund my laboratory and my own dimensional research. She was delighted by my request and agreed to meet me there.**

 **August 16th, 2012**

 **I left Mars in charge of the daily operations. I'm relieved that I did after reading the prologue I couldn't put down the book.**

 **Kaku's theories of wormholes and alternate dimensions kept my interest. The book raised many questions about the worlds the Gods rule over. His theory about Neighboring Dimensions and the possibilities of parallel universes were most peculiar, stating that every dimension is connected through a series of strings, String Theory.**

 **Kaku went theorized that Arceus was the grand puppeteer, the singularity that bound them all together.**

 **The book brings new theories and ideas that I and the team have not considered.**

Missy looked over the page once more, she wondered if this was the organization Giovanni hadn't discovered. She glanced over at him and had little doubt that he had the same question.

She looked over the next couple of days of writing, the author went on about this addition and how his colleagues reacted to the news. How Charon read the book and had disapproved of its ideas.

Jupiter, Saturn, and Charon approved of the addition to the organization with the exception of Mars. She disapproved of a newcomer being promoted so quickly.

Now she had little doubt this was the team that Giovanni had mentioned. She glanced over at him, his stare was weary.

"Sounds like he's in charge of a team," Missy mused.

His eyes narrowed as regained his focus. He didn't reply but merely turned the page.

 **August 22nd, 2012**

 **I asked Penrose to give a small lecture about her ideas to prove her own capabilities. Her presentation was well done for such short notice. Afterward, the introductions went well as expected.**

 **August 23rd, 2012**

 **We began a new project today, Penrose had briefed me on her concepts to open a gateway to another dimension.  
**

 **The physics of the project were mind-boggling, but she proved her theory. I've never seen such calculations before, she broke down her theories and proved their base with the Theory of Relativity. Work on the project begins tomorrow.**

Missy stopped reading right there. The Theory of Relativity, she eyed those words. That was Albert Einstein's theory about the curvature of the universe.

Simply put the laws of physics were the same of all non-accelerating observers, the speed of light is the same no matter what speed the observer travels. How could that be relative to their experiments?

When engaged in time travel she learned that the tardis navigated through time using the passages of light. Four hundred years and eighty thousand lightyears could be traveled in a matter of minutes using a wormhole and use the remnant passages of light left that had been left in the time stream.

When crossing over to a parallel universe the tardis would find a distortion of light and penetrate to another world. It had been so long since cross universal travel had been allowed that the thought had only occurred to her now.

She wondered if this world hadn't been bound by the confines of the Time Lords, perhaps a parallel universe or if the dimension was independent of one another, exclusive to this world.

Giovanni placed his hand over hers breaking her from her thoughts. "What's on your mind?"

" Dimensional travel," she replied.

His eyes narrowed into hers, she looked back and could tell that he had questions. " Missy, we've been doing that for over a week."

She let out a sigh and then replied, "I know-" she stopped herself there as the thought came to her mind. Had she accidentally crossed into another universe?

It explained so much, the stars in particular. she couldn't recognize any of them. If she had come from another universe the Professor may have as well. Who was she?

" You know?" Giovanni asked breaking her thoughts once more.

" Yes I know," Missy snapped back.

Frustrated she took a breath and calmed herself as she recanted that he couldn't read her thoughts. "I'm starting to think this Professor may have come from another universe."

His eyes widened in confusion. She realized he wasn't familiar with the notion or even the possibilities of parallel universes. With that in mind, she thought of a simple way to explain the concept.

" Time Lords could once travel to another parallel universe with our tardises, others could as well, but The High Council banned it ages ago," she explained.

"Banned it?" he asked.

" Yes, the creation of alternate timelines became such a nuisance that it was banned outright," Missy explained.

" Alternate timelines?" he asked.

" Yes alternate timelines, every time anyone takes an action it has an effect on the timeline. An opposite universe is created for the other action under certain circumstances," Missy explained.

She let out a long drawn sigh. She didn't want to have this conversation, it was much too long and much to irrelevant.

The possibility that this was her reality was perplexing but was something that wouldn't help either of them now. " It just creates a timeline where that action did take place."

" So there's another timeline where you and I aren't as close as we are now?" he asked.

"Maybe," she answered.

Giovanni let out a sigh, he resigned the idea then asked, " Then why did they ban travel to the parallel universe's?"

She leaned into his desk, growing more annoyed by the concept. " We created too many alternate timelines, The High Council couldn't keep up. To put a long story short we locked access, but sometimes time slips and a series of extraordinary events can occur in one or more universe. When that happens they can meld together like a neutron star collision they can exist as one for a short time."

Giovanni looked up at her, his pupils had dialectal slightly. She could tell that he was concerned about what she had just told him. " What are the odds of that happening?"

She thought it over, given the state of the world at the time she had arrived the odds were very low. She would have had to travel just past that instant and position of the event for there to even be a chance of her entering a parallel universe.

The events that had occurred when she arrived didn't seem all that tremendous at the time. There were so many factors to consider and so much that she did not know, that a conclusion was could not be drawn.

As for anomalies, her recall circuit activating was completely out of the ordinary. When her shields went down she got sucked into the wormhole. That didn't explain why her tardis had been pulled through it.

" Low," she replied.

 _Mistress,_ Ninetails said as she nudged Missy's hand with her nose.

" How low?" Giovanni pried.

" Low enough for me to consider the possibility, but not high enough to concern me at the moment," she replied she turned the page of the journal. "I'll figure that out once we get this mess sorted out."

 _The same goes for you,_ Missy said. She rolled her fingers through ninetails fur. _We'll figure this out on our own time._

Her eyes lingered over the page, perhaps they just rounded down the list of possibilities. It was still too early for her to come to any conclusions about the Professor. With this in mind, she continued to read on.

The next couple of months detailed the various stages of the project. The writer found himself annoyed by Professor Penrose's love for music.

He noted her emphasis on the importance of frequencies, and her theory of dimensional breaking points. She strongly theorized that singular frequency was the key to other dimensions.

 **September 2nd, 2012**

 **The team made a breakthrough today. We managed to open a small wormhole to another dimension. Tomorrow we will repeat the experiment in an attempt to see what is on the other side.**

 **September 3rd, 2012**

 **Our attempt to recreate the experiment was successful. Charon sent a drifloon through the portal with a camera to attempt to see what was on the other side. Penrose managed to keep it open for ninety seconds before the machine burst into flames. The pokemon never returned to use as ordered.**

The next month and a half of the journal droned on methodically about their progress. At some points, the journal felt like a record of the project.

The writer gave little or no details about his personal life. It was like a textbook filled with notes about simple physics and the dimensions of the Gods. The journal was almost boring to read, still, she wanted to know its secrets.

 **October 27th, 2012**

 **After much research about the God Giratina, Penrose has drawn up a theory. She believes that it might be possible to open a portal to the Distortion Realm.  
**

 **She informed me that it would only be possible on the days closest to October 31st, stating that the lore and beliefs about the day allow the barrier between the living and the dead to come temporarily undone.**

 **I'm still skeptical about this theory, but she presented enough evidence about the God and the dimension for me to allow an attempt.**

 **October 28th, 2012**

 **Mars, Charon, Penrose, and I finished up our modifications to the machine. Around eight thirty this evening Penrose engaged the machine. It was loud, the sound that droned from it could be compared to a loudred shrieking in terror.**

 **Technical difficulties soon followed. It became clear to me that more modifications needed to be made. I ordered all experiments to cease for the time being.**

The journal went on, the writer spoke of his findings of the Hall of Origin. He sent a team to unearth the ruins of the Spear Pillar, a place that the writer believed was the entrance. He didn't put much detail of his plans in the journal but noted the progress of the mission.

 **November 17th, 2012**

 **My team came across a hall at the base of Mount Coronet. They sent me pictures of hieroglyphics. My commanders and I analyzed the information.  
**

 **After much research, we believe that this is the entrance to the Spear Pillar. I ordered excavations to begin immediately.**

The rest of November and well into December droned on about the progress of the excavation, and the team's preparation for an operation. It went on about repairs and modifications to the machine and the excavation of the ruins.

 **December 15th, 2012**

 **Alas at the base of Mt. Coronet, my team has unearthed ancient ruins. The team believes this could be what I've searched for my entire life.  
**

 **The entrance to the spear pillar. Soon I will enter the realm. Penrose assures me that this place will not be the Distortion Realm, but something greater. Today she spoke to about the Akashic Records, a place where all questions can be answered.**

 **December 16th, 2012**

 **Today we embarked on our journey to the ruins. I am prepared to meet the excavation, it is my desire to unlock more of its secrets.**

 **December 17th, 2012  
**

 **Penrose, Charon, and I ventured out to the excavation site. We took measurements and detailed placements for the machine.  
**

 **I took note of the strange markings on the ground, a triangle engraved on the floor. I asked my commanders what it could mean but Charon and Penrose had little insight into the subject.**

 **December 18th, 2012**

 **Penrose and Charon began to set up the project. Even after these past months it still looks foreign, almost unworldly. Penrose is brilliant, her attention to detail and lack of regard for ascetics makes her an excellent addition to the team.**

 **December 19th, 2012**

 **Testing began today, we were close to our goal of opening the portal when a transformer box exploded. No injury's recorded, but it is a minor set back. I have sent Saturn and a small team to retrieve the supplies necessary to fix the damage.**

 **The locals of Oresburg are beginning to take notice of the team, in response I have left my officers to guard the entrance.**

 **In a few days time, this will be irrelevant. Once we have gathered the information necessary we will create a world in the image of Team Galactic.**

 **December 20th, 2012**

 **Saturn came back in the early hours. Today the team fixed the transformer box. Penrose is running test she says by the morning we will be able to open the portal. Tomorrow will mark the dawn of a new Era.**

 **December 21st, 2012**

 **In the early hours, the main entrance was attacked by a nuisance. We have little in the way to stop these interlopers. Penrose is busy tending to the machine. She says it will be ready in a few minutes.**

 **Then they arrived... how could she? Penrose is a traitor.**

 **I fear there will be no stopping them in time.**

 **These events are all said and done. I will not allow for my vision to fall to these heathens. Even if I must walk and live in impossible dimensions I will achieve my dream. I leave this journal for anyone who wishes to find me, for anyone who seeks harmony in a world without suffering. I look forward to meeting you there.**

 **Cyrus**

Missy and Giovanni read the last entry. They looked at one another.

Missy read over the final journal entry then said, "I wonder if we showed up?"

" That's a possibility," Giovanni said as he turned to his computer.

He opened the search bar and quickly typed out a search. The Sinnoh Research Society. He began to scroll through a list of documents before an article for The Spear Pillar caught her attention. He clicked on it.

The Spear Pillar

A place believed to be the entrance to Arceus realm. Located at the base of Mt. Coronet in the Sinnoh region, the entrance was excavated late in the year 2012 on route 207.

The rediscovery of the Spear Pillar remains a mystery to the locals and scholars that have long searched for it. Little information is known about the place located at the top of Mount Coronet. Carbon dating confirms that the ruins are three thousand years of age.

The builders of the monument are unknown. As it stands today its purpose is shrouded in mystery. Its placement at the top of Mount Coronet leads many theologians to believe that it was placed to be closet to the divine.

She stopped reading there. "Or a gateway to it."

" I'd say that sounds about right," Giovanni said.

A loud knock on the door caught their attention. Giovanni leaned back into his seat before he strongly said, "Come in."

The door cracked open as Zager entered the room. A grin crept across his lips as he eyed them and then the journal. "I thought you two would be on your way by now."

" We were just about to get on with it," Missy replied.

Zager curiously leered at them but said nothing about her implication. Instead, he asked, "So what have you two discovered?"

Giovanni leered at him while he flicked the journal shut. "We're going to the Spear Pillar."

Missy picked up the book and offered it to Zager. " A rather boring account of the Professor's experiments conducted with a man named Cyrus."

He took the book from her. "Oh, is that all?"

" Zager you know things aren't that simple," Giovanni said.

He laughed as he put the journal into his pocket. "I know, I'm glad I caught you before you left." He reached into his other pocket and took out a red and white pokeball, he placed it on the desk. "I brought it as requested."

Her brow raised as she looked at the ball. If Giovanni had the newest addition to his team then what had Zager brought him.

Giovanni took the ball from his desk and said, "Thank you." To her surprise, he presented it to her. " This is for you."

Her eyes narrowed at the ball. Her brow raised as pondered what he would make such an offer. Instinctively, she drew her screwdriver and gave it a quick scan.

She learned that the pokemon inside was a rapidash that had been leveled to one hundred. Its move set was of bounce, agility, morning sun, and flare blitz. The pokemon had an excellent move set and would be perfect for riding.

She placed it back into her jacket and said, " A rapidash, really?"

" When we were in Palkia's Realm I noticed you seemed to have an infinity for the pokemon," Giovanni explained.

" It was a horse with flames of every color," she replied.

" A horse?" Zager asked.

She let out a sigh, realizing he was undereducated about the topic. "Yes, a horse. I'm sure someday you two-" she swiveled her hand as pointed to him and Giovanni "-will have loads of conversations about that."

Giovanni placed the ball next to her. "You don't like it?"

She had to admit she did like the pokemon rapidash could have its uses in the future. She envisioned herself riding a flaming horse into battle.

Since she had a team of six she couldn't take it without losing a member of her party. She wanted the pokemon. As she thought over her team she dismissed the notion of being Queen of the Butterflies. She teleported the extra vivillon in her party back to the tardis.

She picked up the ball and placed it into her bag. " Its move set is exemplary, and I think there's nothing better than riding a flaming horse into battle."

Zager crossed his arms. "Good, but someday we're all going to have to have a conversation about this horse thing."

" Right," she simply replied.

Giovanni simply nodded in agreement. " I think you have everything you need."

Zager tapped the journal. " Alright, I'll let you two get on with it."

Missy caught his smile before he turned and walked out of the office. She brushed off the thought of rumors being spread once more. Those kinds of games were for the simple-minded or the bored.

 _The teams being nice to you Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

 _Of course they are, if you don't assist your allies then you might fall yourself,_ she replied.

The pokemon was right, the team was being a little too nice to her. Perhaps it was her performance in yesterdays battle with Tyson or maybe her lack of. She decided to pry into the matter a bit more.

Missy leaned into his desk. "My fancy inspired you that much?"

Giovanni playfully learned at her then said, "Like you said you could ride into battle."

"I can teleport my way into battle," she replied.

" It's merely a token of my gratitude," he said.

Then it was as she had originally thought. "It will be a nice addition to my growing collection."

Giovanni let out a laugh. " Collection," he said before he recomposed himself. "What you've got going is an army."

Her mouth dropped and it had become apparent to her that she was gawking. " I don't have an army, what do I look like some kind of commander?"

" At the rate you're going you could be," he replied.

 _Mistress, at the rate we're going we'll be out of here in less than a week,_ Ninetails added.

 _Won't stop him from him trying to gain me as a permeate member,_ she replied.

Missy let out a sigh as she disregarded his offer. Instead, she looked down and began to punch in the coordinates for the Spear Pillar when she was ready she looked at Giovanni and said, "Whenever you're ready."

He stood up the look in his eyes said it all. She could tell that he didn't like her intentional ignorance of the offer. He put out his hand and said, "I'm ready."

She took his hand as she did ninetails brushed up against her leg and said, _Me too Mistress._

"Alright, then here we go," she replied.

With the press of a button the room swiveled. The creamy white walls turned into shades that reminded her of a cesspool. The dark brown shades blended into the walls. All that was once light became dark, and as they traveled the smell of the air became earthy.

After a moment the rich sent of copper and iron became apparent. Time halted at the given coordinates, and they were greeted by a murmur of sound in the distance and the darkness that accompanied a cave.

She let go of his hand immediately. " We've arrived at Mount Coronet."

She drew her screwdriver and illuminated the area. The tiny shards of milky quartz reflected the light giving off the impression that a disco ball was in the room.

Not too far ahead of them was the end of the cavern. Far from the distance, she listened to the mild drone.

Giovanni looked ahead. "It seems that they've already gotten started."

Missy stepped ahead of him. "Sounds like we've got a party to crash."

Ninetails dashed to her side. _Mistress what will we do if that is the case?_

 _The same thing we always do ninetails, we're going to bring down the house,_ she replied.

Giovanni reached into his jacket and drew a pokeball, it cracked open in his hand. As it did persian dropped onto the ground. The cat droned in protest as his feet touched the floor. Ninetails, let out a yelp in reply.

" Stop it," Giovanni dryly commanded. With his order, persian quieted down.

 _What was that about?_ Missy asked.

 _He doesn't like dirt Mistress,_ she replied.

 _What's that pokemon's problem,_ Missy asked.

 _He's a fancy cat Mistress,_ Ninetails replied. Missy glanced down, she understood the term but didn't think it would have any relevance to the pokemon's nature.

 _He's an indoor domesticated breed, he's not used to all of this traveling,_ the fox explained.

 _Spoiled house pets,_ Missy replied.

Giovanni leered at the entrance as they approached. He drew another pokeball from his jacket and then asked, "Shall we?"

Missy nodded in return as she approached, but before she could say anything a man dressed in a grey uniform bolted onto their path.

" Those people are insane!" he shouted as he ran.

To her surprise he paid them little attention, another swift set of footsteps approached. This time a young woman dressed in a most unappealing grey dress darted past them.

" I didn't even see them coming," she replied.

The pair stopped and looked at Missy and Giovanni, and then to themselves.

" How did these two get here?" he asked.

Giovanni rolled the pokeball in his hand his eyes narrowed at the pair. The look in his eyes was intimidating enough for them to look at each other once more, but before either could utter a word he said, "Do you two really want to try and find out?"

The girl looked to her counterpart and said, "Let's get Saturn."

He nodded in reply before they ran off. Giovanni turned to the entrance Missy took his side. Just before they stepped into the light he said, " It must be bad if their operations have fallen this far apart."

They stepped into the light the scene ahead of them was grim. An older man with spiky blue hair stood before them. His grey trench coat matched his pants and other attire. Next to him stood an old man in a lab coat. What remained of his grey hair was styled in a three-part fashion.

Ahead of them were a pair of young trainers dressed in posh white attire. Their bright red hair and sunglasses, along with an F emblazoned on their belts said it all. They were Team Flare members. They both held their pokeballs at the ready.

Just past them were a series of steel pillars and a large machine surrounded by small red ghost pokemon. Sparks ignited from their spiky arms, the pokemon was rotom she recalled. White beams of energy ignited from the peaks of the pillars. At its base, a white portal swirled.

The professor stood ahead of it. Her chestnut hair blew freely in the wind. The long lab coat she wore gave her a look of elegance. She turned around her green eyes shimmered behind her glasses.

It was as tho she was crying. She frowned as she looked at her, it was a look Missy was familiar with, one of remarkable sadness.

The man with Spiked blue hair stepped forward and shouted, "Penrose, why have you betrayed us?"

The Professor's eyes wandered over to his, "Cyrus, there are some things you will never understand."

The man next to Cyrus clenched his fist then replied, "Penrose our visions were similar. There is no need for this. Come to your senses, let us all create this vision we shared. There's no need for this."

The Professor laughed at his words, " We never had the same vision, Charon, only a similar idea." She looked to the Team Flare members that flanked her. "What we envision will better us all, just wait, someday you'll see it. Only then will you realize how fruitless your grand vision really was."

An ear piercing sound burst from the machine. The wind picked up as a portal formed before them. After a moment its sound quieted, for a split second, the area became quite.

The Professor turned to the Team Flare member and said, "I'm going in and I won't be back for some time." She laughed at her remark as though it were some kind of a joke. She recomposed herself before she gave a command, "Whatever you do, don't let them get inside."

He nodded before she stepped inside the blinding white light of the portal. She disappeared as the light engulfed her.

Giovanni and Missy looked at one another then stepped next to Cyrus and Charon.

Charon looked at her, his eyes concealed by dark red sunglasses. " More interlopers."

Giovanni let out an annoyed grunt. "Hardly, we came here to stop her."

Cyrus leered at them all and then asked, "You came to stop our plans?"

" No we came here for the Professor," Missy replied.

" Then you've come too late," Charon said.

Cyrus leered ahead and watched the scene. Missy found it remarkable that he did or said nothing. He was cold, unreadable, and that could be dangerous for them. She kept it in mind as Team Flare stepped ahead of the portal.

The other Team Flare member leaned into the other. "No traitors here, just a team with a dream that all will dress in the highest of fashion."

The other smiled and said, "All will live in our new world will be timeless, aging will be something that will not happen."

They looked at one another then said together, "That's Team Flare's passion."

Unimpressed by this she shrugged. "You two really need to work on a better motto."

Giovanni leered at them, "Motto's are intended to give a message."

The Team Flare members placed their hands on their hips before one of them said, "That is our message."

Cyrus shook his head at them. "Then it would be better for you not to have one."

" To bad, but that's ours," the agent replied.

The other pointed at Missy, then Giovanni and then said, "At least those two have got it right."

His counterpart laughed then asked, "How so?"

The other casually tossed a pokeball into the air before he caught it. "They showed up dressed for their funeral."

He tossed his pokeball into the clearing ahead of them. "Blaziken."

His counterpart took his lead. "Bisharp."

The tall wingless bird manifested onto the field. The tall long-limbed pokemon stepped back as it took a fighting stance.

Next, to it, an armored insect appeared. The pokemon resembled a ninja with its brown armor-like shell and blades for hands.

Missy wasted no time and decided to put her new pokemon to good use. Her rapidash was a fire type and would do well against the steel type bisharp. She reached into her bag and snatched its ball.

"Rapidash," she said as she threw her ball onto the field.

Giovanni took her lead. The ball in his hand opened as he called out, "Garchomp."

The white horse reared itself up showcasing its magnificent flames. The enormous dragon that appeared next to it, towered over the horse. The pokemon grunted as it raised its claws. Rapidash let out a neigh signaling to her that it was ready for battle.

She looked at the field and knew she that rapidash had the speed advantage for the moment. She would have to be careful, blaziken were known for their ability to gain speed quickly in battle. With that in mind, she made the first move.

" Let's take that blaziken down use bounce," she ordered.

Rapidash charged forward before the pokemon leaped high into the air. Given the pace of the battle, the pokemon would not return until its next move.

Giovanni had a similar idea, he pointed at the combative bird and took his initiative, "Dig."

The dragon bore its claws into the earth. Quickly the pokemon submerged itself underground. Team Flare glared ahead, unable to attack they did the next best thing.

" Blaziken, bulk up," he ordered.

A red aura appeared around the bird as it ruffled its feathers and stretched its muscles. The pokemon's attack and defense increased by one stage.

His counterpart took his side and ordered, "Bisharp swords dance."

A white aura that resembled swords surrounded the insect before its attack increased by one stage.

Blaziken let out a confident caw as a white aura raised above the pokemon. The bird had the hidden ability speed boost, that aura symbolized its speed had increased.

Missy bit her lip as rapidash came crashing down. Its hooves bore into blaziken's chest, the bird cried out in agony in response. Its yellow eyes glared ahead as it was struck back. The pokemon re-assumed a forward stance and was clearly ready for battle.

" Blaziken, high jump kick," its trainer commanded.

The pokemon charged at rapidash. The horse dashed away from the fighting pokemon, but its efforts weren't enough. Blaziken jumped forward and delivered a precise and devastating kick.

Rapidash fell to the ground and rolled on the battlefield. Battered, the horse glared ahead as it cleared its nostrils. Steadily the pokemon got back on its hooves and stood ready to continue the battle.

Garchomp burst from the ground below blaziken. The dirt and rocks billowed up from the ground and hit the pokemon hard. The bird took the momentum of the attack and used it to leap back onto the battlefield.

The fighting type panted, its feathers were blackened from the attacks it had endured.

Cyrus leered ahead of them, then asked, "You were betrayed to?"

" Bisharp take that garchomp down, iron head," he ordered.

Bisharps helmet-like head began to glow a steel grey. The insect growled as ran to garchomp. The insect ducked down before it slammed itself into the dragon's belly.

Garchomp let out an annoyed grunt as it took minimal damage from the attack.

Its trainer watched as another white aura surrounded blaziken, he immediately took his initiative, "Blaziken high jump kick!"

Giovanni immediately countered, "Protect."

A clear shield appeared in front of garchomp. The move deflected blaziken's attack and sent the pokemon into a nearby pillar.

The bird shrieked as it crashed into the pillar, the pokemon fell to the ground and stayed down momentarily before it slowly got back up.

" Rapidash flare blitz," she ordered.

The fiery horse started to trot before it went into a full out charge. The flames around the pokemon's body intensified before it slammed into bisharp. The insect took a tremendous amount of damage as the horse knocked it into the ground.

Its trainer frowned as he watched his pokemon lye defeated, after a moment he took out his ball and recalled it. Blaziken lurched forward and let out an exhausted moan. An aura of white energy surrounded the pokemon as its speed increased once more.

Its trainer pointed at rapidash as he took his initiative, "Sky uppercut."

The pokemon ran forward and spread its arms out like a bird in flight. The energy that followed resembled a soaring eagle. With precision, the bird bolted past rapidash, the energy that followed struck the horse down.

Rapidash shook its head as it keeled forward. Slowly the horse began to get up. The pokemon brushed its lips in anger and frustration.

 _Rapidash says that he will not give up on you Mistress,_ Ninetails said, her eyes wearily followed the horse.

 _For a pokemon I've just acquired, he pretty loyal,_ she replied.

 _A good pokemon will always be loyal to its trainer Mistress,_ Ninetails explained. _For better or worse we will always be there for those we befriend._

 _That rapidash and I aren't friends, we hardly know each other,_ she said.

 _The moment you took that pokemon from Team Rocket was the moment he fell in love, you took him from the plights of his life and gave him hope. That is why he is your friend,_ Ninetails explained.

Missy supposed it made sense, before her that pokemon probably hadn't had much of a life. Unwilling to let her newest team member down she got her mind back into the battle. She had a counter move at this point in the battle it would have been unwise for her to use it.

" Morning sun," she ordered.

A golden ray of energy appeared above the firey horse. The sunlight of the day intensified as it lit up the surrounding aura.

The horse reared its legs up as the light healed its wounds. Rapidash stood firm, having been healed of its wounds the pokemon was ready to fight.

" Finish it, sky uppercut!" he shouted.

Giovanni glared ahead and took command, "Stone edge."

Garchomp thrust its fist into the ground. The force of the attack raised a massive stone from under the earth. The massive stone struck blaziken from underneath, launching the bird into the air. The attack dealt a tremendous amount of damage. As the bird hit the ground, she could tell that the battle had ended.

Its trainer watched the pokemon momentarily before he recalled it. He looked to his partner and said, "I think we're done here."

Missy turned to them, she witnessed the other agent lift his sleeve. He expertly began to enter coordinates on his vortex manipulator.

" Oh no you don't!" she shouted. "Ninetails confuse ray!"

Ninetails charged ahead, colorful orbs of light surrounded the fox as she bolted to them. The agents merely pressed a button and disappeared in a flash of brilliant white light.

Giovanni growled as they departed. "Damn."

Ninetails dashed to a halt before returning to her master's side. Missy, Giovanni, persian, and ninetails looked at the portal ahead of them.

She drew her screwdriver and scanned it to see what was beyond. The device hummed as it let her know that they would all be safe walking through, but it didn't have an answer to what would be ahead. One thing was certain, the Professor was there.

She placed her screwdriver into her jacket and said, "We should get going."

She recalled rapidash when Cyrus's overwhelming glare caught her attention. Giovanni took notice and looked over. "We came here for her."

Cyrus's jaw drooped into a gawk as he stared at them. "How could you possibly know this would happen."

Charon drew a pokeball from his lab coat then said, "If they're not going to tell us we have other ways of getting the answers."

Cyrus placed his hand on Charon's shoulder. "We've suffered too many losses today."

Missy took Giovanni's side and replied, "Perhaps you should just document this all and call it a day. There always tomorrow for your lot."

Cyrus leered at her with speculation. "Tomorrow?"

Missy playful looked at him. "You and your team can create your own little world-"

"- somewhere where the ambitions of madmen are welcome," Giovanni interjected her looked ahead at the portal. "As for us, we've got a mad woman to stop." He playfully looked over at her and said, "It's not this one."

" Oi!" Missy shouted.

Giovanni nudged her shoulder. "Time travelers," he said.

Charon's eyes widened at the realization. "You're both from the future?"

Exasperated by her own disbelief of Giovanni's blatant introduction to time travel, she found herself livid. "So what if we are."

Cyrus stepped forward and asked, "Did we successfully create a new dimension?"

"You successfully created something," Missy shot back.

Giovanni turned and faced him. " I am Giovanni Sakaki, leader of the world-renowned Team Rocket," he paused.

The look on Cyrus's and Charon's faces grew long. As Missy scowled ahead she looked at them. Then she realized what Giovanni was doing, he was merely causing these events to happen by letting them go on their way. Her anger dissipated into a mild envy.

"I nor have my team ever heard of a Cyrus or a Team Galatic, and believe me when I say I have people on every corner of this world. I always see the spark before the flame," he said.

Cyrus looked at Charon then said, "We have work to do."

Charon nodded in agreement, Missy turned as Giovanni did together they approached the portal.

They looked at one another before they gazed into the opulence void. After a moment they entered.

The sparkling shades colors were overwhelming. Bright hues and colors of every pigment engulfed them as they stepped through. The light from inside was so blinding that her eyes could not shield its overwhelming opulence. As she blindly walked forward, Missy wondered if it was it in a circumference or was it its own entity. From this perspective, she couldn't tell.


	29. The White City

o0o

* * *

As the lights faded she discard her present thoughts, instead, she looked ahead. The scenery ahead was as opulent as the portal they had just stepped through.

Her eyes leered at the white marble road ahead of them. In the distance, masses of people and pokemon wandered the area. To her dismay, the Professor was nowhere to be seen.

Her distress crept up on her like a charging mountain goat fighting off a rival. Missy attempted to shrug off the feeling but couldn't stand it any longer.

In a burst of anger, she shouted, "She got away!"

Giovanni leered ahead, it was clear to her that he was experiencing a similar distress. He took in a breath then slowly exhaled.

Together they stared at this new city, this was a place that neither of them knew, but, it was a place she felt that they were both ready to explore.

He looked at the city for a moment, before he said, "Damn."

She looked down at the white marble walkway that they stood on. The lusterus gleaming tiles reflected the light of the day. Perhaps it was just the road, but she was beginning to notice a trend, every world they had arrived in had one.

Ninetails nudged her leg and took her away from the observation. _It's alright Mistress, she got away but we might still be able to find out what she came here for._

 _Right,_ she replied.

Missy looked down at the silver fox. Her eyes were wide and low with solemn.

Sulking would give them no answers, neither would brooding.

She reached down and pattered the fox on the head before she said, " We're not going to get any answers by just standing here."

The pools of a massive fountain gleamed in the sunlight, just past that was a paroda of pillars.

Each pillar was decorated to represent the pokemon types. The insect pillar was encased with engraved vivillon, beedrill, combee, dustox, those were the few of many.

The steel pillar next to it was dominated by the pokemon aggron. The pillar of ice was a showcase of pokemon that trailed the long tail of an articuno.

As Missy looked ahead, the city that was before them reminded her of Chicago. She had traveled their once to visit the 1893 Columbus Exposition. What was ahead of her bared many resemblances to that fair.

Beyond the paroda was a massive city. The white buildings were elegantly outlined in gold and silver. Small gardens of flowers mounted nearly every visible window. The streets ahead were filled with people and pokemon.

" If I didn't know any better I'd say we've arrived at the Columbus Exposition," she said.

" Columbus Exposition?" Giovanni asked as he gazed ahead.

" There's a city on Earth called Chicago, to put a long story short they held an exposition to commemorate the rebuilding of the city," she explained.

Giovanni stepped forward and began to make his way to the city. " They rebuilt it."

" They had a bit of a fire," she explained.

 _Just a bit of a fire Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

" A bit of a fire?" Giovanni inquired.

Missy rolled her eyes at this in annoyance. They were starting to get off topic, with this in mind she replied, " The whole city burned to the ground," she paused as she recanted the events that led to the disaster, " They built it out of wood, I don't know what else they could have expected."

"Chicago?" he asked.

Missy took his lead as she prepared herself to give another short explanation. "The Windy City, The Columbus Exposition was one of the few things worth remembering."

" They built a city outside of a city and oh, I was there on opening day, when the president pulled a lever the whole city shined like a nebula. That dingy city was nothing compared to the palaces they built for the fair," she explained.

The memory itself was something to behold, it was truly an event to be remembered. Her thoughts were once again manifesting into emotions, just as she felt her lips creep into a smile before she let the memory go. Once again, she returned to the present.

Giovanni hummed in amusement before he said, " Funny you should say that, this place reminds me of one of my favorite moments of history."

She glanced over to him. He looked ahead with confidence, she got the impression that he was experiencing the same semblance.

Her eyes wandered over to the road before she asked, "What might that be?"

" The 1898 Castelia City World Exposition," he replied.

They both burst into laughter at the coincidence. Admittedly both expositions held similar names. Missy took a breath as she attempted to regain control of herself.

Her efforts were in vain and soon she asked, "Did they call it a Worlds Fair?"

" No," he said as he reached into his pocket. He took a deep breath his black eyes narrowed as he regained his focus. "They called it The City of Dreams."

"The City of Dreams, that's ambitious," she replied. "Chicago's was known as The White City."

Giovanni made his way past the towering pillar dedicated to the lightning type. He paid the pillar little attention, he just looked ahead then said, " Judging by what's ahead of us I'd say that's a fitting title."

The street ahead was filled with elegant little shops. The people that roamed the streets wore some of the most fashionable close Missy had seen in this world. Everything from long flowing dresses, big hats, men with overcoats, it really reminded her of the turn of the century.

The hoot of a dartix caught her attention. She glanced over to a cafe to her left caught her attention. A young girl with brown hair and thick-rimmed glasses sat next to an elderly man.

She smiled as she picked up a pot of coffee and poured some into his glass. "There you go, I'm glad I could finally buy you lunch."

" Thank you," he said. "It's good that we can finally catch up."

She turned away from them and looked down the wide streets ahead. The people that surrounded them seemed happy enough.

They strolled the way some hand in hand others jovially talking among themselves as they continued on to their destinations.

" If I didn't know any better I'd say we'd arrived in Shangrila," she said.

" Shangrilla?" Giovanni asked.

" The City of Heaven," she shortly explained.

" Heaven?" he asked.

" It's supposed to be a peaceful place, alright," she replied.

Her eyes darted from street corner to street corner. She was searching for any kind of a directory to see where they were. To her fleeting hope, she found none. Once again they were lost in a city with no destination.

" Have you spotted anything that might resemble a directory?" she asked.

" Not even a compass on the road," he replied.

 _Mistress, perhaps we should ask for directions,_ Ninetails suggested.

 _Perhaps..._ she replied, but her thoughts trailed as she stared off into the vastness of the city.

She didn't want to ask for directions. She had everything she needed for the moment if they couldn't find any clues outside, she was certain that the tardis would have the answer.

The Akashic Records, this place barred no resemblance to any library she had been to before. There wasn't a building in sight that barred any kind of resemblance to a hall of records.

" Cyrus and the Professor said this was a Hall of Records," she said. " The Akashic Records."

" I don't think this place is a library," Giovanni replied.

 _Defiantly not a library, Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

" Maybe she miscalculated," he suggested.

If that we true she would have fled on arrival. They would have certainly encountered her when she exited. With this in mind, she replied, "We would have run into her on her way out."

Giovanni nodded in agreement before he said, "Then where exactly are we?"

Beyond the lake were many marble buildings. They sparkled in the late afternoon sun. Ahead of them were more large crowds of people. Missy and Giovanni made there way down the long strip.

A young couple approached them. She decided to listen in.

" I think the Hall of Knowledge has been the best exhibit by far," the gentlemen said to his partner.

" I disagree, I think the Palace of Fine Arts was magnificent," she replied.

Her partner only scoffed. He looked away and said, " Boring place dear."

Missy glanced away from them. The brightness from the city was nearly blinding. The white marble was only intensified by the light of the day.

The whole city was too bright, quickly she came up with a remedy. Missy took a look around to be sure no one was watching.

She teleported her umbrella from the tardis. It materialized in her hand. She placed it over her shoulder and opened it. Giovanni glanced over and raised a brow as he watched her.

" Figures," he said as he looked away.

" What? It's way too bright outside for my taste," she explained.

They approached a large fountain. Beyond it was a grand courtyard. An obelisk dominated its center.

The marble foundation was a series of green and pink tiles. A canal ran parallel to the buildings before they would branch off in opposite directions. They walked past the fountain and made their way to the obelisk.

" Do you see anything that resembles a directory?" she asked Giovanni, ninetails interjected.

 _Mistress, I think we're in the realm of Arceus. Think divine,_ Ninetails said.

 _Ninetails, what would a pokemon God consider divine?_ Giovanni peered over the crowds of people.

 _I'm not sure Mistress, faith in humanity,_ Ninetails implied.

 _Faith in humanity,_ she nearly snarled as she replied.

 _Mistress, don't be stubborn why not just ask for directions,_ the fox suggested again.

Missy rolled her eyes at the insinuation, ask for directions. In all of her lives, she never found herself doing something so petty and she wasn't about to get started. She reached into her bag and pulled out the tardis.

Giovanni spied the device before looking around. "They're too many people around for that."

She looked past the pedestrians and various pokemon walking the streets. The cloud-like pokemon swablu flew next to a young boy. A large swellow flew behind them in pursuit.

Almost every person on the street was accompanied by a person or a pokemon. That made their predicament a bit troublesome.

With confidence, they carried along for a bit before they discovered an alley. It was in between a pokedoll shop and knickknack store.

Relived by the discovery she stepped in the alleyway and then said, "Finally."

Giovanni looked behind him then nodded. She took the sign as an all-clear before she placed the tardis on the ground.

The pokeball morphed in an array of colors before it transformed in the most unlikely of things, a red phone booth.

She looked at it and supposed it blended in well with the alleyway. It wasn't certainly anything that anyone would question.

" Now we just have to worry about anyone who would want to make a phone call," Giovanni muttered.

Missy rolled her eyes at this then replied, "That's why I lock the door, so people don't barge in."

She pushed the door open and stepped into the ambient purple light of her dead tardis. She hung out by the door as Giovanni, ninetails, and persian stepped inside. She followed them inside and telepathically locked the door.

The group stepped up to the computer, and Missy got to work. She had the tardis give them a map of the area. When one manifested on the screen, they were all surprised.

" Impossible," Giovanni said as he looked at the screen.

Ninetails gawked while she gazed up at the monitor. _Mistress, why is it like that?_

In all of her years, she hadn't' seen such a thing. The air was still breathable but it was the map that made her question everything. Instead of a city, the computer screen showed only a solitary building encompassed by four roads.

It didn't make any sense to her, so much so that she bolted from the council and to the door.

Hurriedly she unlocked it and stepped back outside. Her eyes widened and her hearts began to race as she took in her new surroundings. The area had become a plane, white, almost polar like the artic but flat like a drawing board.

Hurridly she stepped outside of the tardis. She looked the way they came and found nothing.

When she turned and looked ahead she faced a massive building. At four story's tall and made of marble the building seemed to be a monument in the vast and empty world.

Three roads lead to its doors. A red road came from the west, a zaffre brick road came from the east, ahead to the entrance of the building was a white road. Looking down she realized that the marble walkway that they had arrived on was still at her feet.

Giovanni stepped out of the tardis then asked, "What happened?"

"I dunno," she replied as she looked at the building. "I think we'll find our answer over there."

A low and confused meow came from the door of the tardis. Ninetails turned with Missy and Giovanni as they faced to the door.

 _Persian really doesn't like this Mistress,_ Ninetails cautiously said.

Giovanni leered at the cat, she could tell he was in no mood to deal with the pokemon.

"Come here," he commanded.

Slowly the cat stepped forward. Wide-eyed and terrified persian brought a paw forward. The pokemon inched his way out of the tardis before he came to his master's side.

She stepped up to the tardis as she did it transformed back into a pokeball.

She snatched it off the ground. "Scardy cat."

Persian meowed deeply in protest, but Giovanni rolled his eyes at her insinuation. "None of us are used to this predicament."

Missy shrugged as she made her way to the building. "I thought you all would have gotten the hang of it by now."

" We're still new to this," Giovanni replied as he took her side. "Every time we go out it's always a different adventure."

She laughed at the thought, then replied, "I thought you were going to say every day with me is a journey into madness."

He scoffed at the notion then said, "What you perceive is what you really take from it."

It was a good outlook to have. Truthfully, for someone who was fairly new to this, he was handling it well.

Most humans didn't have the mental fortitude to keep themselves together, Giovanni on the other hand did. It was nice to have a companion that could keep it together.

" We should get on our way," Missy said before she stepped onto the road.

Giovanni nodded and took her lead. As they approached highlights of the building became more apparent.

As she made her way down the road she scanned the area with her screwdriver. It hummed and buzzed as it scanned the area, she frowned as the results came back. They were alone here.

Giovanni's eyes shot over to her. "Any idea what happened to that city?"

Her clutch tightened around the handle of her umbrella. She did her best to hide her frustration from him and replied, "No, the dimension must have shifted or something, we're alone."

Her screwdriver hummed once more, this time informing her that they were in a multi-dimension.

She shoved the device back into her pocket and continued, " We're in some sort of multi-dimension."

" Multi-dimension?" he asked.

" Yes," she said, she stopped herself there.

What little she knew about the topic, she knew she would have to come up with an answer fast.

" What is a multi-dimension?" Giovanni asked.

" Exactly what it sounds like," she replied.

His eyes wandered over to hers. "That is?"

" Oh my gosh, think about it," she said.

" There's so much to think about," he replied.

She took a deep breath and regained control of her frustration, then said, "Okay, we-we're in one dimension then we went to another. Screwdriver says we've entered a dimension where other dimensions meet."

Giovanni looked ahead then dryly replied, " It's a place where these parallel universes can collide?"

It was a profound question one she couldn't answer. If there was any truth in that statement then the possibilities of this place were endless.

She stuck her hand in her pocket and ran the calculations again. The answer only came back as a multi-dimension.

" Possibly," she said, secretly, she hoped that would put an end to their conversation.

 _Mistress if this is a multi-dimension, then are there multiple versions of us?_ Ninetails asked.

She resisted the urge to sigh while she recanted to herself that her companion was clueless about her relationship with ninetails.

Instead, she gazed ahead and said, _It's complicated._

 _Complicated Mistress?_ she asked.

 _Much too complicated, it's best for us to just accept these things and go forward,_ she said.

The pokemon's eyes trained onto the building ahead then she said, _We shouldn't Mistress, for all we know the answers could all be here._

 _Even if they were Ninetails it wouldn't help us in our current situation, for all we know we could create a different reality, then what will we do about the other versions of our selves?_ she asked.

The fox lowered her eyes, she could tell that the pokemon was in deep thought over the idea. After a moment she said, _I don't know Mistress._

As they approached the building she found herself in awe of the massive structure.

 _Then it's best to leave these things alone,_ Missy said.

" Missy," Giovanni said.

" Oi," she replied.

" Is there a possibility of us running into different versions of ourselves?" he asked.

Her smile twisted at the thought of her former lives, briefly she envisioned then running to her previous incarnations of herself.

Perhaps she would find a version of herself that was at war with Team Rocket, or another where she had sided with a different organization, the possibilities were endless.

As quickly as the thought came it went, the truth was such an occurrence would be a disaster.

" I should hope not," she replied.

He grunted at her reply then said, " That's good to hear, I worry about what we might discover about ourselves from other realities."

She closed her umbrella as she laughed. "It would be best to not imagine those things."

The stopped and gazed at the entrance to the massive building. Statues of the lake guardians Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit crowned the roof.

They were flanked by the statues of pokeballs. Lesser forms of the creatures were carved into the stone below. They flanked the windows and guarded the doors.

Missy and Giovanni kept pace making their way to the sycamore doors of the building. She looked around once more, but she could find no other trace of any other life form. She grimaced, the Professor had won this round.

As they approached the door, Giovanni stepped ahead of her. He opened it and left it out for her.

When she stepped inside, she could have said it was a massive marble vault. The white walls had been elegantly carved into the shapes of many pokemon.

The marble floor was placed in an arranged set of morphic mosaics of the legendary pokemon Arceus.

There were row's upon rows of books and tablets seemed endless. She could have easily spent an entire lifetime reading the ancient tomes, and scrips that encased the lower shelves.

Ninetails eyes widened as she took in the massive room. _Mistress if I didn't know any better, I'd say it could go on for an eternity._

She quickly spied the fox, her brow raised as a question came to her mind. _How do you know that they don't?_

 _You can't see the end?_ Ninetails asked.

Missy looked ahead of the hall, at the end she could see a series of windows. From what she could tell a garden was at the end of it. She found herself fixated on them for a moment and briefly wondered why she hadn't noticed them before.

She looked away then said, _I saw that._

 _Mistress,_ Ninetails replied.

The pokemon said nothing else, in turn, she playfully bumped her head in her leg.

It was like a nudge, almost bothersome, the fox had caught her in a lie. She let it go and took it for what it was, Ninetails was getting to know her well.

Her eyes wandered over to Giovanni. He stared on like a deer caught in headlights.

Perhaps he was perplexed by his own interest. He had many, now he stood at the entrance to a place that had of the answer to any question he wished to ask.

They continued ahead, as they entered the main hall of the library it seemed to grow. Upon entering the room she noticed the second and third floors of the library.

 _Mistress, have you seen the ceiling?_ Ninetails asked.

She glanced up and nearly gasped at the sight. Above them were the twelve constellations of the pokemon zodiac. Gogoat, Taurus, Minun and Plusle, Girafarig, Corphish, Pyroar, Gardevoir, Eevee, Drapion, Decidueye, Kingdra, and Seaking.

Diamonds highlighted the key stars in each constellation. It reminded her of Earth's astrologically, but once again she did not recognize the stars in the patterns.

They were surrounded by a massive skylight. The respective symbols for each element of pokemon were encased in stained glass.

 _The legends of the sky Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

 _There just familiar patterns Ninetails,_ she replied.

Giovanni stopped and gazed up at the ceiling, he looked at it for a moment before he said, " I wonder if they have any meaning."

She looked away from the art and replied, "The only meanings those sort of things have are the ones that you allow them to have."

 _What do you mean by that Mistress?_ Ninetails asked.

Giovanni frowned at her answer then said, " I suppose twelve hundred years can take the mysticism out of life."

She gawked at the expression then replied, "Oh no deary, it's not like that at all, the only thing twelve hundred years has given is a good sense of common sense." She placed her hand on her hip. " Beleive me when I say I've seen mysticism at its finest."

" What might that be?" he asked.

" The start of time would be a good example," she said. "To watch time and the universe be born, that's something that will mystify the hell out of you."

He let out an amused laugh before he replied, "Hell."

" I've been there before," she said.

Giovanni turned away and hid his expression as he carried on. He took a deep breath then asked, "Is there anything you haven't seen?"

She took his lead, admittedly there were things she liked to forget, but she wasn't ready to put that kind of information out there.

" You could live for a thousand eons and still not see it all," she said.

On that note she decided to drop the conversation, all it had done was bring about the essence of bitter memories of ages gone by.

Instead, she reached into her jacket and drew her screwdriver. She gave it a wave. Giovanni stopped and turned back at the sound of its hum.

As the device calculated the surroundings and analyzed the data it murmured sounded through the hall.

As it came to a conclusion a jovial voice from behind her asked, "So what does Ziggy say?"

The question caught her off guard. She found herself pivoting to the sound. She took a step back as she gazed at the newcomer.

He was a tall man dressed in a peculiar white and yellow pinstripe suit. His spiked white hair resembled the mane of a lion, but his blissful gaze could not be compared to a predator.

Her eyes narrowed as she speculated who or what he might be. His eyes were trained on her screwdriver he waited patiently, presumably for an answer.

After a moment he asked again, "What does it say?"

Missy crossed her arms and disregarded what information the device had gathered.

" What's a Ziggy?" she asked.

He nodded as he looked at the screwdriver. His eyes widened before he closed them and replied, "Oh I'm sorry, that was the wrong universe."

Giovanni took her side, he was clearly as perplexed about the newcomer as she after a moment he asked, "Universe?"

He cleared his throat before he replied, "Yes universe, we get all sorts around here."

" Around here?" Giovanni asked.

" Do you two even realize where you are?" he asked.

" Oh I don't know, let's see, books, shelves, a massive hall, nobody around to help when you need it..." she trailed off as she leaned into her umbrella. "If I had to guess I'd say we're in a library."

 _Anyone could have told you that Mistress,_ Ninetails said.

" You never disappoint Mistress, Champion of Arceus," he replied.

She shook her head in disappointment, she was starting to wonder if anyone in this world was familiar with the formality of an introduction.

" Does anyone on this world know what an introduction is? Do you have books about that?" she asked.

Missy eyed him, who was this individual? Ninetails interrupted her thoughts. _Mistress, I think he's here to help._

" I think an entire book on the subject would be a boring read," Giovanni replied.

" I'm with him on that," he said.

She stared at him, she had so many questions so she went to the basics and asked, "Right, can you at least tell us where we're at?"

" But I haven't given an introduction," he replied.

" I think he's playing games with us," Giovanni dryly said.

" Human!" he shouted before he let out a mighty roar ceasing the ambient noise of the library.

" What are you?" Missy asked as she spied the man.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at the group, his composure and focus had changed, after a moment he said, " I am Solgaleo, Ambassador of Ultra Space and a keeper of the Akashic Records."

Solgaleo, a legendary pokemon of the Aloha Islands. Widely referred to as the Emissary of the Sun, local theologians and scientist had widely speculated that it could travel to other dimensions.

Even tho the pokemon had taken a human form she could still conclude that those speculations were true.

She pointed her screwdriver ahead and gave him a quick scan. Solgaleo put his hands up in protest. "I already told you who I am."

The screwdriver informed her of something different. Solgaleo wasn't just a pokemon, he was also a multiple dimensional being, one that was capable of existing in multiple realities.

She leered at the crystal then looked into his eyes. He seemed concerned enough.

" Well are you satisfied, Mistress," he asked.

Missy placed her screwdriver back into her jacket. " I'll never be satisfied."

" None of you ever are," Solgaleo replied.

" None of me?" she asked as she placed her screwdriver into her jacket.

"You never are," he replied.

" So, you've encountered me before that must have been interesting," she replied, now she wanted to know the answer more then ever, what was she doing here?

" Can't say it was, popped in looking for something," he paused to clear his through, but it seemed more like he was stalling on the matter. " Anyways, you've come here seeking answers haven't you?"

" We came here through a magic hole opened by a machine," Missy replied.

" Dimensional travel," Giovanni clarified.

" I see," Solgaleo said before asking, "So no magic was involved?"

Missy found herself burying her umbrella into the floor as she became more annoyed by his questions. She thrust her hand up in disappointment. "No!"

" That's good, you had me worried for a moment," he said. " So you came here unknowingly?"

" We had some idea where we were going," Giovanni dryly replied.

Solgaleo looked off for a moment then said, " I suppose it doesn't matter, you found what you were looking for."

She glanced over to him and could tell he was growing annoyed, the pokemon's use of ambiguity was starting to get on her nerves as well.

" So the tardis told me that you're a dimensional traveler, is this one of the many realms you can travel to?" Missy asked.

Solgaleo nodded in return then replied, "Yes Mistress, it's one of many."

Her eyes narrowed with speculation." Mistress, I like it but why are you calling me that?"

" That is who you are Mistress," he replied.

She placed her hand on her hip then said, "I'm certainly not yours."

Giovanni rolled his eyes and replied, "That doesn't change your title."

She gawked at the fact that he would even acknowledge her traveling title. " No, no, no, it's not like that boys!"

" Master this Mistress that," Solgaleo said.

Giovanni nodded in agreement. "It makes no difference."

 _He makes a good point Mistress,_ Ninetails added.

She shook her head and attempted to discard the conversation. Successfully the thought of getting her tardis off the ground of enough for her to chuck the whole conversation.

Her smile widened when she asked, "Can you take us to the Temporal Realm?"

He bowed his head then replied, "I'm sorry that is one of the few I don't have any access to." He let out a disappointed sigh then said, " The Temporal Kingdom is exclusive to Dialga, ever since he lost his staff he's been powerless, unable to leave or welcome others. Celebi had been his only company."

" About that, where is Celebi?" she asked.

Solgaleo crossed his arms in an act of sudden defensiveness then said, "You can get answers to any question here, you know as well as I that looking into the future sets it in stone. I would advise not looking into those details Mistress."

Solgaleo eyes narrowed in speculation, she wondered what he was pondering. As she watched him she took his words into consideration and it became apparent to her, he had all of the answers.

If she was right, then he knew the entire story. All of the aspects everything that could happen and all of the things that didn't.

She pondered over the many questions she could not have answered before she asked, "The Adamant Staff gives Dialga power over his Kingdom, then what does the Lustrous Crown do?"

Solgaleo bowed his head before he answered, " I thought you two would have figured that out by now."

Giovanni scoffed at him before he said, "With everything going on we've hardly had the time to take that item into consideration, but I think Missy and I agree that it's a very important artifact."

" Right you are," he said. "That crown has an orb inside, it is a tool of creation, but it can also be used as a summoning tool."

A tool of creation was that some kind of a hint. She tucked the thought away for future reference and research before she decided to dive into the other possibility.

" We can summon Palkia?" Missy asked.

After a few more seconds he said, " With the right tools you could do anything Mistress."

Her jaw dropped as she took in the message, then she replied, "With the right tools I would have been gone weeks ago. What's that suppose to mean?"

" What it means, and I always mean what I say," he replied.

" Okay," she replied, exasperated she relaxed there was something she needed to think over. " Can you tell us anything about that maniac, the Professor?"

" Her," he said dryly. " She's like you, here and there, and a touch of everywhere."

" Really," she said. Everywhere brought up the notion, there were so many possibilities to that idea. " Where is everywhere?" Missy asked.

" Everywhere," Solgaleo replied.

" Everywhere as in all of time and space?" she asked.

" Yes and no," he said as he looked out the window." She's here from time to time researching always searching for answers to questions that shouldn't be asked."

Giovanni leered at him, she knew that look, that was how he always was when in deep thought.

" What kind of questions?" Giovanni asked.

" The dangerous kinds," Solgaleo carefully replied.

" What's dangerous to you?" he asked.

Solgaleo threw up his arms then said, "Always with the questions, I already told you if I answer the course of history could be changed." He laid out his palm with the motion a red book manifested in his hand. "If you want you can have all of the answers now but you might not be happy with the results."

Giovanni eyed the book but before he could take an action Missy interjected, "Oh no, don't you dare."

His eyes narrowed at the book after a moment he dismissed let out a frustrated grunt. "Well, then I think we're wasting our time here."

Solgaleo's eyes widened and he nearly smiled as he uttered the words, "You're in a place where time does not exist."

The reality of such a place was perplexing, Missy didn't know what to make of it. "We're in a place with no time, like Palkia's Realm?" she asked.

" Yes," he said.

Giovanni placed his hand on her shoulder and said, " I think we should be going."

To spite Giovanni's assertiveness of the situation she had to agree with him. The offer was too tempting to ignore, even for her.

She still had questions, so she began to think of a way to drag out their conversation a bit more. So she decided to test his knowledge when the opportunity presented itself.

" But you've only just arrived," Solgaleo replied.

" We come and then we go," Missy said.

" We should go somewhere where they can help us," Giovanni replied.

Solgaleo smiled at him. "After I just made that stunning offer."

Missy scoffed at the notion then said, " No offer in that."

" That doesn't change the fact that we're wasting our time here," he replied.

She agreed with Giovanni they weren't going to be able to get their answers here. She turned and got ready to leave when he called after them, "Where will you go?"

Missy twirled around and gawked, she could understand him not making assumptions but it was quite obvious that they were going.

Then again it was her opportunity to gain more knowledge. Even though she wasn't keen on the subject she decided to give it a try.

" To a galaxy far far away," she said.

" How will you get there?" he asked.

" We'll climb aboard a starship or something," she sarcastically replied.

" Will you meet the Guardians there?" Solgaleo asked.

" Sure, we're all going to get together have a nice cup of tea with the crew of the Starship Enterprise," she snarkily replied.

" Starship Enterprise! What are you two going on about?" Giovanni asked.

She found it odd that he would know the answers to all of these questions, for some time now the thought had lingered with it fresh in her mind she asked, "Is there a universal morphic field?"

" Of course there is," he jovially answered.

Is was good to have her suspicions reassured. With that question answered she gave a curtsy then turned her back. " Good day."

" That doesn't answer my question," Giovanni said.

" Fandom's," Solgaleo dryly replied.

Missy waved him off, as she walked away she figured she'd get the best of both of them.

"Cheers," she said.

" Not Everyone knows your true name," he replied.

Her true name came to mind, Koschei. This pokemon knew about her life. Then he clearly knew of things that weren't of this world. He was aware enough to know the difference.

Giovanni chased after her. " Ridiculous, fandom's, I've never heard of such-"

"- Not of this world," she interrupted.

Solgeleo's clattered footsteps chased after them. "Mistress in all seriousness leaving here is going to be-" he paused as he caught up to them"- well, a challenge."

Missy gestured to the door annoyed by his persistence. " We'll just come from the way we came, you see, simple."

 _Mistress, it might not be that easy,_ Ninetails said.

Solgaleo shook his head with disappointment then said, " You can't, you'll need to pay the gatekeeper a visit."

She spun around and eyed him. "Gatekeeper?"

Before Solgaleo could utter a word Giovanni asked, "What happened to the portal?"

" It closed," he said.

" How did that happen?" Giovanni asked.

" It just did, that machine wasn't going to hold out forever. You two are lucky you made it through," he replied.

She twirled around and faced Solgaleo once more and asked, " Where is the gatekeeper?"

"Follow me," he said.

His eyes followed the opposite direction before he walked off. With little choice she and ninetails took his lead, Giovanni and persian trailed behind them.

They walked past the row of books, then after a moment he said, "She resides at the Temple of the Cross Worlds."

" Oh my gosh," she said." Where's that?"

" It's not far, just past the Forest of Harmony-"

" Forest of Harmony, that sounds like an incredible journey," Missy said annoyed by the concept of having to travel so far.

 _Mistress, you should really let him finish,_ Ninetails said.

" She's right," Solgaleo replied.

Missy stared at him and did her best not to break her composure. He knew about ninetails, she needed him not to respond to the pokemon.

 _Stay quiet,_ Missy said.

The fox stared ahead like a fox caught in a spotlight. _I'm sorry Mistress, I didn't realize he could-_

She was quick to interrupt her companion - _Shhh._

" She's right?" Giovanni slowly inquired.

" Yes, it's an incredible journey," he replied. " After you get past the forest you'll need to travel into the Desert of Time to get to your final destination."

Giovanni growled and his step quickened as they walked through the library.

" How long is this going take?" he asked.

" With an attitude like that," Solgaleo paused as he rounded the corner. "Perhaps an eternity."

" At least we'll have all of the time we need," Giovanni slowly said, but Missy could see it in his eyes. This was a trip he was not looking forward to.

" That's right, you two will have all of the time you need," he said as he opened the door. " Don't worry if you follow the path it shouldn't take you too long. Unless..." he trailed off.

" Unless what?" Missy asked.

" Unless those things, yes, no, I'm sorry but I keep forgetting about those dastardly abominations that roam the forest," he said.

" Abominations?" Giovanni inquired, his eyes had widened with concern.

She found herself equally concerned and asked, "What's going on out there?"

" Nothing you two can't handle," he replied as he stepped through the door.

The trio approached an elegant set of double doors. Sogaleo opened the door to his right as he proceeded on the walkway. Missy and Giovanni stepped through the door and kept up with him.

Ahead of them was a gleaming white marble road, its banks lead through a prairie of Dandelions and baby's breath. The forest was filled with massive Cypress trees. The trees stood beyond the prairie's edge. They were tall and old, it was an ancient forest.

" That doesn't answer our question," Giovanni said.

" I can't say too much, but she has been dumping her failed experiments here," he said.

" Who? The Professor?" Missy asked.

" Yes," Solgaleo said. His eyes softened as he looked at the forest. " What little I can tell you, it's not a lot, but those things, those..." he trailed off his eyes darted before he took a breath. "Those poor pokemon, fused with creatures that were never of this world."

Ninetails stepped next to him and nudged his leg. Solgaleo looked down and smiled at the fox. Gently he caressed he fur on her head.

Giovanni stepped up the balcony and leered into the forest. She could tell he was worried.

"Can you tell us what they were?" he asked.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them she could tell that he took this matter as a serious affair. "If I only could, I would."

She looked out into the dense and tall tree's that lined the base of the forest. The green leaves on the trees seemed to turn darker as she watched them. It became clear to her that the dimension had shifted again.

Intrigued by what was out there she asked, "How many have been left here?"

" Not many, the few that remain are nearly as powerful as me," he somberly said.

At the same moment, she wanted to be sure. She drew her screwdriver from her pocket once more and scanned the forest.

The readings that came back were inconclusive, but it was certain of one thing, whatever was out there had its own way of shifting the dimension. It was enough to send a shiver down her spine.

The conclusion had given her the essence of fear and excitement. Two true emotions she didn't get to nearly experience enough.

Missy tucked her screwdriver away. She slapped her hands together confident that she could beat Solgaleo in a one on one match. With Giovanni at her side, and hundreds of pokemon stowed away, and she had just upgraded her own pokemon's move sets.

It was the challenge she had hoped for. With everything in place, she was confident that she could take on anything.

" I think your right," she joyfully said.

Giovanni raised a brow and asked, " Confident aren't you?"

" Of course I am, you've seen the things I can do," she replied.

" What you two can do together is impressive. I'm sure you'll be fine," Solgaleo said.

A shriek broke the silence he looked over to the sky, they all did. Missy could see nothing. She gazed at the sky then looked back at the forest.

All was quiet, whatever that beast was had fled. She turned her attention back to Solgaleo, he had paid little attention to it.

Giovanni looked up his lips had cracked into a smile. "This will be a challenge."

Missy turned and faced them. " That doesn't bother you?"

" Not really, I am in the company of legends," Giovanni said.

" Indeed," Solgaleo replied as he began to walk off. "Please follow me I'll see you off."

Missy followed them onto the stairway. "You're about to be in the company of just a legend."

" Not just a legend," Giovanni replied. "The greatest legend of them all."

She blushed, flattered by his comment, it wasn't long before Ninetails broke her mood.

 _Mistress, you're turning red,_ she said.

 _Oh let me have my moment,_ Missy replied.

The group went down an elegant stone staircase and entered a garden. The path was lined with white Magnolias and blue Violets. The small flowers complimented the massive counterparts.

Beautifly suckled on Perennial Hibiscus bushes. Their wings flutter as they suckled on the many large Coquelicot flowers.

He and Giovanni were far ahead of her. Missy looked to her left ninetails and persian had stopped with her. She lifted her skirt and dashed ahead. Like any good companion, ninetails stayed close to her side.

Ahead of them was a wrought iron gate and beyond that the path into the forest. Before the gate, a giant brown horse stood. The ground type pokemon mudsdale. The bright flames of its counterpart, a rapidash, hardly overshadowed it.

Both of the horse pokemon wore saddles and looked ready and somewhat cheery for the ride ahead.

" These brave pokemon have agreed to take you to the Temple of the Cross Worlds," Solgaleo explained.

The mudsdale neighed as it looked at Giovanni. Both pokemon instantly glared at him as he approached.

" They would give their lives for you should anything happen," Solgaleo explained.

Giovanni took mudsdale's side and asked." Can I take this one with me?"

Solgaleo shook his head and scolded him," These pokemon belong to this world."

He rolled his eyes at this." And if I should happen to take it?"

Solgaleo's eyes narrowed into Giovanni's as he sneered." You should happen to deal with me," he said as he looked Giovanni in the eyes. " These pokemon belong here."

Giovanni scoffed at then said," That's a pity."

He took a pokeball from his jacket. Solgaleo eyed Giovanni as he recalled his persian. Missy followed his lead and drew ninetails ball. The fox frowned before she was recalled to her pokeball.

Missy climbed up onto the rapidash. She lifted her skirt carefully as she took a seat. Her grip tightened on the reigns.

Giovanni awkwardly looked at the mudsdale, the horse glared back in turn. After a moment the pokemon nudged its head at the saddle. Giovanni let out a sigh before he climbed onto the pokemon's back.

" At least it's not a pidgeot," he muttered.

Missy rolled her eyes and replied, "Still going on about that."

He looked ahead and ignored her. Missy scoffed at him before she turned her attention back to Solgaleo.

He approached the gate and opened it for them. He walked back over to Missy his eyes were once again wide with optimism like he hadn't a care in the world. If she had known him any better she would have taken it as a warning then and there.

" This path leads to the ruins of creation, Just stay on the path and have faith in your partners. They won't let you down," he said.

Missy and Giovanni looked to one another, she could tell he was ready to leave. She looked to Solgaleo for one last time and said, " Thanks for the lift, see you around."

Almost simultaneously they commanded their mounts to ride forward. Together they charged through the garden, past the irons gates before they steadily entered the prairie. With their steeds, they charged ahead venturing into the unknown.


End file.
